Apocalypse
by Alyssa Steel
Summary: Las pesadillas siempre regresan, la venganza esta lista y el final cerca, resistes, luchas o mueres. Post R6 Ada/Leon/Claire -Jill/Chris - Sherry/Jake - Rebecca/Billy
1. Claire Redfield

Claire Redfield

No podía ocultarse más, debía enfrentar la realidad, por dura que fuera, siempre había sido fuerte no era el momento de doblegarse, no ahora, tal vez había huido en su momento, del dolor y la traición, no era mentira que él no le hubiese hablado con la verdad, ella tenía la culpa por aferrarse a él, por insistir en la relación, era una ingenua como llego a pensar que el se enamoraría de ella, si durante tantos años no sucedió era ilógico que sucediera en dos meses, pero no estaba arrepentida había vivido los mejores momentos de su vida a su lado, aunque el precio había sido demasiado alto, perderlo, perder todo y quedarse sola.

Corrección no estaba sola, en sus brazos cargaba lo más valioso para ella, una parte de su amor estaba vivo, en su pequeña hija de tan solo dos semanas de nacida, su bebita lo era todo, ella era su nueva vida, su ilusión, el tesoro más grande que la vida le dio. Pero también su gran secreto, nadie sabía que ahora era madre, ni siquiera su hermano, para él, ella continuaba trabajando para Terra-Save, hasta que a Chris se le ocurrió mandarla a traer por ordenes de la BSAA, por lo cual debía ir ante su llamado, el cual era urgente.

No podía cargar con un secreto toda su vida, ni ocultarse, mucho menos a su hija, Chris debía apoyarla, lo que era seguro, no le diría quien era el padre de la pequeña, además este ni siquiera la busco en todo ese tiempo la verdad era clara. Tomo una bocanada de aire al mirar las instalaciones, llego el momento pensó para sus adentros, el señor del taxi le ayudo a bajar su equipaje, no era mucho solo una valija chica, le agradeció y se encamino hacia la recepción de seguridad, por los lentes que portaba y con el bulto entre sus brazos paso como una esposa de uno de los miembros, al tener acceso fue directo a la oficina de su mejor amiga Jill Valentine, está en un momento no la reconoció...

-Dígame en que la puedo ayudar -ofreció ella mirándola notando un cierto parecido

-En mucho Jill -dijo esta quitándose los lentes

-Claire! -expreso con asombro la rubia quedándose sin palabras, su amiga cargaba un bebe

-Así es... imagine que te sorprenderías al verme... por Dios dime algo -pidió la mujer

-Que… me da mucho gusto verte -respondió aun sorprendida -¿Es tu hija?

Valentine apenas si podía hablar, frente a ella estaba su amiga, su confidente, su cuñada era la misma, solo que ahora, cargaba un bebe y por el color de la mantita era una niña, entonces, vaya su pregunta era tan tonta, como, cuando

-Toma asiento, discúlpame… me sorprendí no puedo negártelo –ella se puso de pie y se acerco

-Lo sé no te preocupes –respondió Claire tomando asiento, Jill estaba recargada en el escritorio

-Como es que… eres mamá –pregunto aun sin poder creerlo –Bueno me refiero a porque no dijiste nada –Jill miraba discretamente a la Redfield, no mostraba alguna sortija de matrimonio

-Solo paso –contesto algo incomoda y sabia a donde iba la rubia –Me embarace y ahora tengo a mi bebita lo es todo para mi… -descubrió un poco a su niña para mostrarle a Jill –Se llama Cloe

-Oh Dios es preciosa -Jill se acerco a Claire para ver a la pequeña -Es una muñequita y es pequeñita aun, cuando la tuviste, ¿puedo cargarla?

-Claro, eres su tía -la Redfield le dio a los brazos de la rubia -Solo tiene dos semanas

-Qué? Es muy pequeña para que viaje tan pronto - Jill no dejaba de mirarla era un encanto de niña, estaba dormidita pero era preciosa, en ese momento recordó algo

-Vas a decirle a Chris -cuestiono la rubia -No puedes seguir ocultando esto

-A eso vine, tengo que enfrentarlo, además si no venia era capaz de mandarme a traer con el FBI, sabes que puede hacerlo, espero no me mate cuando se lo diga

-No lo creo, pero si se va a molestar mucho, Claire, porque no nos dijiste nada, mínimo a mi -la miro un momento -Pasaste por esto tu sola, no debió ser fácil, porque el padre no se hizo cargo verdad –pregunto de nuevo, su cuñada no le respondió enseguida –Disculpa mi pregunta Claire

-No esta bien –dijo un poco triste poniéndose de pie –Tienes razón, el padre no lo sabe, no quise decirle… pase momentos difíciles, pero vamos soy una mujer fuerte –respondió con orgullo

-No lo dudo –comento Jill –Pero tuviste que a vernos contado a nosotros

Claire desvió su mirada, debió, se sentía como una adolescente regañada por sus mayores, sus actos si bien no fueron los mejores, hizo todo lo posible por enfrentarlos sola

-Esta bien, son asuntos tuyos, pero como tu amiga, me hubiese gustado apoyarte en esto –agrego Jill quien había notado la reacción de la pelirroja –Yo voy apoyarte aun sobre lo que diga Chris de acuerdo –le aclaro –Se esta despertando

La rubia la miro fijamente, la bebita movía su cabeza y su boquita al mismo que abría sus ojitos, momento en el que Jill dejo de sonreír, el color de ojos, sus ojitos eran de color… con cuidado movió el gorrito que cubría su cabecita y sus cabellitos eran...

Claire la miro preocupada, Jill pareció a verse dado cuenta, de lo contrario no la hubiera mirado así, quiso quitarle a su hija acercándose a ella, pero la rubia se alejo de la pelirroja, la joven madre sintió miedo, claro no era que su amiga dañaría a su hija, pero ese silencio le incomodaba, era obvio que sospechaba quien era el padre de Cloe, pero negaría todo.

-Claire... el papa de Cloe es...

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe interrumpiendo, era una mujer de cabello rubio oscuro, esta se sorprendió de ver a la Redfield ahí, pero más a la niña que cargaba Valentine, pero aun así

-Claire, que gusto verte –saludo de inmediato con un abrazo –Cuando llegaste

-También me da gusto verte Bec –dijo, ella no sabía cuánto, llego caída del cielo, para sacarla del aprieto en la que su cuñada estaba metiéndola –Llegue hace un momento

-¿Qué hacen con una bebe? –sé acerco para ver a la niña –Oh cielos es preciosa, me dejas cargarla

Jill observo a Claire, esta asintió, entonces dejo a la niña en brazos de Rebecca, quien comenzó a consentirla y hacerle arrumacos, se le notaba el gusto por los niños. Valentine miraba fijamente a la madre de la niña, se le veía nerviosa, pero preocupada, si estuviera en su lugar también lo estaría, Rebecca interrumpió su interrogatorio, aunque no estaba segura que ella le dijera la verdad.

-Eres una cosita hermosa lo sabías –le decía cariñosamente a la niña –Toda una princesita

De pronto alguien entro por la puerta abierta, observo a que tanto barullo hacia Rebecca ¡Un bebe! Su atención la atrajo su hermana, quien lo miraba atónica ¿Por qué? No era que iba a reprenderla por no responder a su primer llamado, lo extraño era que no corrió a sus brazos como otras veces, así que fue directo abrazar a su hermanita, quien recibió gustosa su bienvenida

-Mi hermana pequeña –dijo al abrazarla, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza –Ya te extrañaba

-Yo también Chris, no sabes cuánto –en los brazos de su hermano se sentía protegida, sintió ganas de llorar, que apretó su cara contra el fuerte pecho del castaño

-Tranquila Claire ya estás conmigo –dijo al sentirla frágil, si algo conocía bien era a su hermana

-Tenia tanto sin verte –contesto haciéndose la fuerte para no llorar, ella no lloraba

-Más de un año, esta vez si me abandonaste mucho, pero mira nada mas, sigues tan linda como siempre hermanita –le dijo al verla tan joven como siempre –Por ti no pasan los años

-Vamos Chris tampoco eres un viejo –intento regresarle el cumplido con una sonrisa

-A todo esto, porque no avisaste que llegabas hoy, hubiera ido por ti al aeropuerto –comento Chris que en ese momento dejo de lado a Chambers y el bebe, hasta que el llanto de este atrajo de nuevo su atención mirando a su compañera –Rebecca ¿Qué haces con un bebe aquí? No pueden entrar niños

-Ah bueno –la chica miro a sus amigas –Cuando entre Jill estaba cargándola

Pero la niña estaba llorando, quizá buscando los brazos de su mamá al ser pequeña, Claire dio un paso para ir por ella, pero Chris se le adelanto, se acerco a la rubia y tomo a la niña en sus brazos, era pequeña y lloraba con unas ganas, sus pulmones sí que eran sanos, la arrullo un poco, eso basto para que la niña calmara su llanto, el veía como la bebita lo miraba como si tratara de conocerlo.

-Vaya… ven eso ha dejado de llorar –dijo sin dejar de mirar a la niña, él quería ser papa algún día quizá por eso su atención y cariño por la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos, la cual le hacía muequitas

Jill miro fijamente a Claire, quien estaba estática a un metro de Chris, la rubia le decía con la mirada que se lo dijera, que era el momento. La Redfield bajo la mirada preocupada, tomo aire y se acerco a su hermano quien le sonreía a la niña, este al verla enfrente la quedo mirando

-Quizá dejo llorar porque… debe ser el llamado de la sangre –dijo temerosa sin dejar de mirarlo

Chris se quedo atónico, escucho bien, llamado de la sangre, eso quería decir que esa niña, era…

-¿Que dijiste Claire? –Pregunto con voz seria y expresión molesta -¡¿Qué dijiste?! –grito

Rebecca dio un pequeño brinco, pero pudo deducir que eso era familiar, así que salió de la oficina

-Que esa bebe es mi hija… -dijo Claire firmemente, sin dejar de mirarlo, por su hija era una Leona

-Tu hija –murmuro, sintiendo un coraje, furia, enojo, pero no contra la niña, a la cual dejo en brazos de Jill, para luego salir de la oficina, estaba muy enojado

-¡Chris! –grito Claire al verlo irse -Jill te encargo a Cloe

La Redfield salió a la carrera yendo tras Chris, este iba a paso rápido, entro a su oficina y azoto la puerta, seguidamente entro Claire viendo a su hermano tomar asiento frente al monitor, su expresión era dura pero no decía nada, no sabía que era peor su silencio o lo que podría hacerle.

-Chris por favor tenemos que hablar -pidió la chica sentándose a la silla

-Yo no sé de qué y párate, tengo trabajo que hacer, retírate -le dijo fríamente sin mirarla

-Chris por Dios -Claire estaba desesperada -Escúchame

-Fuera de aquí Claire Redfield! -le grito mirándola -Tengo mucho trabajo que no lo vez

-Tienes que escucharme por favor -la chica le había dolido ese trato

-Te dije fuera -Chris se levanto la tomo del brazo y guio hasta fuera de la oficina

-Por favor Chris no me hagas esto, tu no -pidió suplicante pero

Chris tan solo cerro de un portazo sin importarle si golpeaba a su hermana, poniendo el seguro, tomo lugar nuevamente, aun escuchando los golpes que daba Claire, su llanto y suplicas, pero solo se dispuso a intentar trabajar, pero no podía dio un golpe fuerte contra la mesa cuarteándola, al ser de madera, posteriormente, miro una fotografía.

-Chris... -llamo la pelirroja por última vez antes de resbalar por la puerta para quedar en el suelo llorando, sabía que eso pasaría, sentía mucho dolor, Chris no podía darle la espalda el menos que nadie, si el supiera todo por lo que paso, necesitaba de su hermano para que la protegiera, para llorar en sus fuertes brazos, buscando consuelo

-Chris abre por favor -pedía entre llanto -Chris...

-¿Claire? -llamo un hombre de pelo oscuro que pasaba por ahí -Pero que... ven levántate

Este ayudo a que ella se pusiera de pie, por lo que se dio cuenta hubo un problema con Chris. Una vez estando de pie la chica oculto su rostro en su hombro sin dejar de llorar

-Ven vamos a la sala necesitas calmarte -dijo alejándola del pasillo para evitar rumores

Ella no dijo nada se dejo ayudar por él, después de todo lo conocía, era el novio de Bec

Una vez en la sala, ella tomo lugar al sofá, estaba más calmada pero sus lagrimas continuaban rodando por sus mejillas, a pesar de cubrirse con sus manos haciendo un intento por dejar de llorar. El preparaba un té, en todos los años que conocía a Claire jamás la había visto como hoy, desconsolada y vulnerable, el recordaba a una chica decidida, valiente. Se acerco a ella para ofrecerle la tasa de te

-Gracias Billy -agradeció la Redfield

-De nada no te preocupes -dijo este sentándose al sofá de enfrente -Para que estamos los amigos...

-Gracias -Claire intento reír, no podía creer que otros que no llevaban su sangre, se preocuparan mas por ella, esos eran sus amigos, como le dolía el rechazo de su hermano, su mirada era, tan fría, seguramente se avergonzaba de ella.

En la oficina de Jill, esta estaba en agonía de nervios, no sabía cómo iban las cosas, como era que Chris no armo un escándalo ahí mismo, con eso era capaz de destruir su oficina por completo, algo no estaba bien, miro a la niña dormida en sus brazos no podía dejarla, la misma Claire le dejo a su cuidado, Rebecca, pensó y la llamo, su compañera no tardo en llegar, así que dejo a Cloe en brazos de Chambers y fue directo a la oficina de Chris, pero estaba cerrada con seguro, eso no era bueno, introdujo la clave, entrando dentro pero se sorprendió de verlo sentado frente a su escritorio, con un portarretrato en sus manos, todo estaba en orden, claro no era que iba a perder la razón y destruirlo todo, pero lo había tomado de una manera que ella no idealizo.

-Chris… -le dijo esta cerrando la puerta, Claire no estaba ahí –Donde esta tu hermana

Pero Redfield no respondió, miraba con detenimiento aquella foto entre sus manos, se acerco hasta el pudiendo mirar a él junto a su hermana, abrazados y sonriendo, el fondo era un lago, alguna de sus vacaciones juntos quizá. El silencio del castaño le preocupaba, así que se sentó al borde del sillón y le abrazo, haciéndole sentir que estaba con él.

-Le falle –dijo finalmente –Falle Jill

La rubia se sorprendió, el se echaba la culpa de las acciones de su hermana, eso no era posible

-Claire fracaso por mi culpa, no pude casarla, no la entregue en el altar, no evite que un estúpido se burlara de ella, mi hermana es madre soltera –dijo con mucho pesar –Sabes qué es eso

Jill no sabía que decir, no lo entendía del todo

-Que no la protegí –apretó su puño con fuerza –Un estúpido se aprovecho de verla sola, porque yo no estuve ahí… que clase de hermano crees que soy, mis padres me la dejaron a cargo

-En ese entonces solo eras un niño Chris, hiciste todo por cuidarla, hasta ahora, no puedes estar todo el tiempo detrás de ella… esto es algo que quizá ella no esperaba, pero que gracias a enseñarle a ser fuerte, no se derrumbo ante su situación… además si tanto te duele, porque le diste la espalda, eso hiciste o ella estaría aquí contigo

Esta vez fue Chris quien se quedo callado, lo que hizo Claire no era para aplaudírselo

-Si te sientes culpable, porque no perdonarla, no aceptas su fallo porque sabes que en parte es tuyo, quizá ella te necesita en estos momentos Chris –intento hacerlo reaccionar –No es cuestión de fallos, es cuestión de perdón, de apoyo, eres su único hermano su fuerte

-No Jill, tendré la culpa en dejarle espacio, pero ella me lo culto, acaso tu lo sabías –cuestiono

-¡No! –dijo molesta, Chris la miraba enojado, ella se levanto de ahí alejándose un poco

-Lo vez, ella no confió en ti, mucho menos en mí, no acudió a mí, no iba a matarla, tampoco soy un ogro, ella decidió tener a su hija sola, entonces es muy capaz de salir adelante sola –reprocho Chris

-¡No estás siendo justo! –Se quejo Jill –Te quejas que no fuiste capaz de protegerla pero a la vez te sientes ofendido solo porque no te dijo nada, no te entiendo

-Ella me excluyo de su vida, decidió callarlo como un fracaso en su vida para que no le reclamara, perfecto no le voy a reclamar, pero así como fue buena acostándose con el imbécil que la embarazo, tiene que ser buena para enfrentarse a la vida ella sola, no me quiso tomar en cuenta, entonces puede continuar como hasta ahora sola –finalizo enojado

-¡Ni siquiera vas apoyarla! –Regaño Jill sin poder creerlo -¡Es madre soltera! Te necesita Chris, es tu hermana, siempre has estado ahí para ella

-Jill… hay mucho trabajo que hacer, puedes ir con ella, pero ya déjame trabajar –pidió como si nada

La rubia hizo una mueca de enojo, salió azotando la puerta, porque Chris era tan necio y terco, si ella supiera con certeza que el padre de Cloe era quien creía, seguramente Chris cambiaria de opinión y seguramente iría a machacar a ese tipo, como fue que paso, es mas como permitió Claire que eso pasara, sobre todo cuando era tan responsable, ella y el padre, no conocía que fuera desobligado, algo andaba mal, debía preguntarle, entro a su oficina y se encontró con Rebecca sola, sin la niña.

-Claire vino por la bebe se fue hace unos minutos -dijo Rebecca -No paso nada bueno

-No, Chris no tiene intenciones de perdonarla, te dijo a donde iba -pregunto Jill

-Quería irse a un hotel, pero le ofrecí mi apartamento no puede estar sola

-Lo sé, aun me cuesta creerlo -dijo Jill -Bueno ya nos enteraremos como paso, después de todo Claire va a trabajar aquí

-Su bebita es un encanto -comento Chambers ilusionada -Voy a consentirla mucho

-Creo que toda la BSAA consentirá a mi sobrinita -comento gustosa la rubia

-Bueno, mejor me iré a trabajar no vaya a ser que Chris me quiera colgar si me ve sin hacer nada, antes de irme revisare al prototipo -comento Rebecca

-Bien, todos esperamos el resultado, en cuando eso pase, podremos estar tranquilos -comento

-Calma Jill, todo estará bien -la chica guiño un ojo y salió de la oficina

Horas más tarde, Rebecca y Billy llegaban a su departamento, la chica estaba ansiosa por llegar insistió tanto en pasar a comprar unas cositas para la bebe, al llegar se dio cuenta que la mesa estaba puesta lista para comer, había ruido en la cocina fue a ver encontrándose a la pelirroja preparando la comida y a la bebita en su moisés.

-Claire pero ¿Qué haces? -la chica dejo sus bolsas en una silla

-Cocinando es lo menos que puedo hacer, van a hospedarme en su departamento

-Pero no tienes por qué hacerlo, te ofrecimos nuestra casa sin ningún pago Claire

-Billy tiene razón -agrego Rebecca sacando las cosas de la bolsa que traía su novio

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, además este es su departamento, pronto buscare uno

-No, no hace falta -dijo rápidamente Rebecca -Claire somos amigas

-Esta también es tu casa -agrego Billy -Bueno las dejo iré a ducharme no tardo

El hombre salió de la cocina. Chambers saco las cosas de la bolsa que traía ella

-Se que a tu bebe no le hace falta nada, pero le compre estos trajecitos –se los mostro emocionada

Redfield sonrió, eran unos mamelucos preciosos y vestidos, aquello la hizo feliz

-Gracias Bec -la pelirroja los recibió gustosa y abrazo a su amiga -Te quiero mucho

-Yo también Claire, todo va a pasar, ya lo veras…. Bueno ahora déjame a mi terminar si, eres mi invitada, mejor cuida a esta lindura ok

-Bien -la chica cargo a la bebita tomando lugar a una silla -Mira Cloe, tu tía Bec te compro cosas hermosas... te gustan a niña se movía y miraba a su mama

Rebecca miro curiosa la escena, quien diría que una chica como Claire, era tan amorosa con su bebita, sin duda era una excelente madre, pero sobre todo eso, tenia curiosidad, quien era el padre de la niña, aun así no podía preguntarle, debía esperar a que ella misma se lo contara, pero sobre todo esperaba que Chris la perdonara, era injusto

En tanto, Chris y Jill volvían a su casa, por lo regular ellos dos eran los últimos en salir de la sede, claro había personal de seguridad las 24 horas. Valentine había intentado hacerle entender a Chris su egoísmo, no entendía como era que se porto tan cortante con su propia hermana. Sin embargo debajo de esa frialdad de Redfield, había mucha preocupación la cual ocultaba, que sería de su hermana y su bebe, pero aun así era más fuerte su orgullo si todo ese tiempo ella estuvo bien sin él, entonces ahora también lo estaría, sabía que fue muy duro al darle la espalda y le dolía, pero más el que ella no le tuviera la suficiente confianza para contarle todo, claro que se iba a molestar, pero Dios era su hermanita, pudo a verla acogido, apoyado, hacerle pagar a ese bastardo su falta, machacarlo con sus propias manos por a verle faltado a su hermana, pero no, ella ni siquiera lo tomo en cuanta, se lo oculto, como también su nombramiento dentro de Terra-Save, cuando pensaba decirle todo eso.

Conducía su auto por la ciudad, en silencio, la rubia que iba a su lado, mostraba enojo, los dos iban completamente callados, de ser tan comunicativos y pese amarse con todo algo había cambiado, sus ideas respecto al tema de Claire eran totalmente opuestas, Jill no podía quejarse ni echarle la culpa a la pelirroja, era su mejor amiga y también le oculto todo, en parte la entendía, pero lo que no entendía era como Chris podía ser tan cruel e insensible, era su hermana, lo necesitaba podía verse en su expresión, una niña asustada, pero no, era más fuerte su orgullo de macho.

Al llegar a la casa, Jill bajo del auto azoto la puerta, caminando a paso rápido, Chris la siguió la conocía muy bien y eso solo significaba problemas, debía esperarse que su acto traería consecuencias, ahora hasta su hermana provocaba problemas en su relación con Jill, porque las mujeres eran problemáticas.

-Ya deja de azotar todo Jill -regaño el hombre al ver como ella azoto la puerta de la cocina y como sacaba las cosas de la alacena con agresividad -Basta

-Sigue gritando y te quedaras sin cenar Redfield -ahora regaño

Chris negó con la cabeza la acción de la chica, cuando ella lo llamaba por el apellido era señal de enojo, el se recargo al marco de la puerta con su brazo y su frente en el

-No creerás que debamos aplaudir el comportamiento de Claire, verdad -dijo este

-No, pero tu comportamiento es de un troglodita, eres el Gran Christopher Redfield el Honorable, pero dejas mucho de qué hablar, ofendiste a Claire al darle la espalda y eso que es tu hermana -regaño la mujer

-¿Vas a defenderla? Ella te lo oculto también y eso que eres su amiga -agrego Chris tomando asiento al banco de la barra -Ni siquiera te dijo a donde se fue

-No estés tan seguro, yo no le di la espalda -a eso lo miro seriamente -No me importa si me oculto lo de su embarazo, me importa lo que pudo a ver pasado sola, eres un egoísta engreído y orgulloso que no acepta que su hermanita creció y que ahora es madre de una bebita preciosa que no tiene la culpa de nada, de que sirve que te quejes y sientas culpable, si al final no vas aceptar que le fallaste como su hermano y no vas a perdonarle el que se haya entregado por amor, porque eso fue, si lo hizo fue por amor como lo he hecho yo bajo mi responsabilidad, aquí viviendo contigo

-Me estas echando en cara que te acuestas conmigo –reprocho Chris –Yo no te obligo Valentine y no mezcles lo nuestro que no es lo mismo, yo no soy ningún patán abusador

-Redfield, claro se me olvidaba que nadie te contradice, haces lo que tú quieres y eres tan responsable, es lo mismo, estas huyendo de la situación, como lo que hiciste en el pasado, cuando perdiste a tus hombres por culpa de Carla, te sumiste en la borrachera sin importarte mi amor, mi dolor, ni tu hermana, fue más fácil olvidar que enfrentar, esto es lo mismo te es más fácil rechazar que afrontar creo que tu última misión en China te afecto tanto, por tu culpa Piers cayó en batalla

-Basta Valentine! -grito Chris -El lo quiso así, todos sabemos que tarde o temprano podemos morir en batalla, se empeño en acompañarme no lo obligue!

-Porque creía en ti Chris -llamo finalmente Jill más calmada -Tu eres un ejemplo para todos, para mí, para Claire... todos los que creemos en ti, esperamos mucho

Redfield no dijo nada, se quedo callado, ella tenía razón, era solo que...

-Tienes que enfrentar esto, si crees que has fallado con tu hermana, como crees que esta ella, acaso no sabes que para Claire siempre serás su héroe -comento Jill

La rubia no dijo nada mas dio media vuelta y comenzó a preparar la cena, esperaba hacer reaccionar al orgulloso y terco de Chris Redfield, lo conocía y sabia que le había dado en el orgullo, este se había quedado en silencio, sin argumentos.

Redfield lanzo un suspiro al recordar a Claire llorando a fuera de su oficina, pero no era tan fácil, su hermana a quien se supone educo bajo reglas, ahora era madre soltera, en que fallo, ella no confió en el algo tan delicado como eso y de pronto viene a decirle que es tío de una recién nacida, no podía aplaudirle su hazaña, no cuando ni siquiera lo tomo en cuenta, acaso había dejado de ser su hermano, su héroe como lo dijo Jill.

Claire tampoco la estaba pasando bien, conocía a Chris y se esperaba una actitud como esa, le había dolido el rechazo de su hermano, si el supiera cuanto lo necesitaba, tan solo un abrazo, era fuerte y valiente, hasta los valientes lloran alguna vez, se aferro fuerte a su almohada para no ser escuchada mucho menos verse débil ante su hija, pero había un momento para desahogarse.

En realidad no tenía tiempo para ella o para llorar, desde el incidente en Raccon City su vida cambio drásticamente, ante el miedo de quedarse sola, busco a su hermano hasta exponer su vida, perdió al hombre al cual admiro, incluso amo, hizo una promesa de acabar con todas las atrocidades de los bioterroristas, paso tanto tiempo como luchadora en Terra-Save que no hubo momento para ponerse a llorar o pensar en ella misma, siempre estaban los demás antes que ella, principalmente los niños y su más orgullo era a ver salvado a cientos de ellos, ella era fuerte, decidida, así la enseño a ser su hermano, defenderse de la vida y lo había estado haciendo bien hasta que paso lo…

Claire dio un gran suspiro luego de estar más tranquila, llorar era dejar salir el dolor del corazón, siempre había momentos difíciles y parecía que la mayoría eran para ella, pero siempre salía bien de ellos, bueno casi siempre, porque si recordaba el incidente en Boston, expuso su vida como una inexperta, solo por evitar el robo de su bolsa estuvo a punto de morir a manos de unos vándalos, perdió su motocicleta, que poco después recupero, pero lo que no pudo recuperar fue su negación al amor, el amor fue más fuerte que ella, que llego el momento en no poder callarlo más y cayo rendida a los brazos de ese hombre maravilloso, porque ante sus ojos lo era, ese era el padre de Cloe…

Dios le dio el regalo más grande, su pequeña hija, la cual protegería con su vida misma, no importaba si Chris no la perdonaba nunca, tal vez le fallo, pero fue algo que no planeo, sin embargo gracias a eso tenía a su pequeñita, ya no estaba sola, ahora tenía un motivo más fuerte, su hija.

-Lo que son las cosas… cuanto cobrare por entregar a esa niña y a su madre, Claire Redfield


	2. Leon S Kennedy

**HOLA, HOLA!**

_Lamento a ver tardado tanto en la continuación, pero vamos, todas las cosas buenas se toman su tiempo y es así como quiero que sea este fic, una historia buenísima! Jeje_

_Por el titulo ya se habrán dado cuenta, si al fin sale Leon! Pero bueno sin más, aquí mis respuestas a sus maravillosos Reviews, de verdad muchas gracias los aprecio pues son la alegría, de los escritores y de la mía porque es la manera de interactuar con ustedes, en especial que opinan de esta idea, así que son libres de poder darme alguna sugerencia, siempre y cuando sea constructiva_

* * *

**Leon S. Kennedy**

En Washington, un hombre conducía su auto con actitud desganada por las avenidas centrales de la ciudad, su atención eran sus pensamientos, esa última misión le había devastado, se sentía perdido, por clara que fuera la realidad la cual estaba ante sus ojos, ella siempre había tenido amantes, pero lo que no podía aceptar era lo que tuvo con Derek C Simmons…

-¿Por qué Ada? –pregunto, esa pregunta que nunca tenía respuesta, parecía ser parte de un juego en el que caía siempre, pero que podía hacer, la amaba

Al llegar su departamento, se encamino hacia el elevador con pasos desganados, como si no tuviese ganas de entrar y ciertamente no las tenía, pero Hunnigan insistió tanto que fuera a descansar que no pudo negarse ante su nueva jefa. No importaba si trabajaba día y noche lo necesitaba para no pensar, pero admitía que esos días habían sido sin descanso, nuevo Presidente, nombramientos y cargos, incluso tuvieron que ocupar habitaciones en las instalaciones de la DSO, por lo tanto al entrar a su departamento le resulto un poco extraño, excepto por la misma soledad de siempre…

Encendió la luz al mismo de continuar sus pasos aventó el saco al sofá y fue directo a su bar, tomo una botella de brandy la necesitaba con urgencia que se llevo a los labios para ingerir aquel licor, lo necesitaba para dejar de pensar en ella, pero desde la misión en china nada era igual, estaba cansado de perseguirla, de formar parte de su juego, porque era así como ella lo veía, usándolo para sus propósitos, enfrento a Christopher Redfield pudo morir con tal de salvarla, sin embargo ella solo dijo fin del juego, una vez más se iba sin poder entenderla, pero de algo estaba seguro, dejaría de tratar de entender a Ada Wong, ya había perdido demasiado por ella…

Bebió otro sorbo a la botella, tantos pensamientos le hacían sentirse cansado, en realidad comenzaba a sentirse viejo, su vida era un completo desastre, si bien era solitario y tranquilo, no le faltaban mujeres para pasar el rato, pero hasta eso le resultaba aburrido ya, tenía bastante tiempo sin acudir a sus citas rápidas, todo desde que se harto del sexo, quería sentir tan solo una vez en un su vida eso llamado amor…

Pero quizá eso no estaba hecho para él "No sabes amar eso es lo que pasa" recordó la voz de Ángela la mujer con la cual intento llevar una relación unos meses después del incidente en Hardvarville, un fracaso más, después vinieron mas desastres en su vida, por Miller y Wong destruyo su amistad de tantos años con la mujer más valiosa en toda su existencia, su mejor amiga…

-Claire

Al recordarla volvió a beber, echarla de su vida había sido la estupidez mas grande, aun recordaba la manera en que la trato, cuando ella solo intento ayudarlo, como siempre, recordaba claramente a la chica pelirroja, su mirada, sus ojos celestes, toda ella, era un desgraciado como pudo lastimarla por esas mujeres, verla llorar era lo que más le dolía y mas porque era su culpa, tenia tanto tiempo sin llamarla, sin saber nada de ella, tenía tantas ganas de verla pero había sido tan especifica "No me busques nunca Kennedy" Se fue, así como llego a su vida esa noche, se fue, no tenía derecho a buscarla ni llamarla.

Ella tenía razón, al final se iba a quedar con nada, era verdad estaba solo, al menos antes estaba ella, podía llamarla, contarle como se sentía, pero todo había cambiado, desde aquel día no sabía nada de su paradero, evitaba comprar los periódicos para no verla, ver canales del congreso, quería evitar la necesidad de salir corriendo a buscarla, no podía o quizá no quería…

Prefería dedicarse a sus misiones, a trabajar si era posible las 24 horas del día, tal vez por eso se estaba volviendo viejo "Te estás volviendo viejo" recordó cuando su amigo Alexander no le creyó que no estuviera viendo TV a media noche en un fin de semana. Estaba cansado de aquella vida, solo quería un poco de tranquilidad, pero como tenerla si de pronto quería saber sobre su amiga, por una fuerte razón que no entendía, lo obligaba a querer llamarla a romper su muro de no debo, de dejarla en paz y tranquila.

Miro su celular con ganas de buscar su número, era casi media noche, para que llamarla sin un motivo, fue cuando un pensamiento le llego a la mente ¡Y si estaba casada! No, claro que no, ella no podía, una angustia se hizo presente en su pecho, no podía ni quería imaginarla en brazos de nadie más, haciendo su vida con otro hombre, eso no, de ninguna manera. Su respiración se acelero por la furia que sintió, no entendía porque un solo pensamiento lo llevo a ese grado de desesperación, no tenia porque reaccionar así, ella era muy libre para hacer su vida con quien quisiese, el hecho era que le molestaba y mucho.

Harto de sus emociones confusas termino alejándose del bar apago la luz y fue directo a su habitación sus recuerdos y pensamientos estaban jugándole una mala pasada, aventó el celular contra su cama, como si el aparato hubiese tenido la culpa, luego de una ducha cayo rendido en un profundo sueño, estaba muy cansado, en todo el sentido de la palabra, por lo cual el cansancio le venció al menos por esa noche.

Horas después el sonido de un teléfono celular era el único ruido dentro de la amplia habitación, los rayos del sol apenas lograban colarse por las cortinas del amplio ventanal, pero no era lo suficiente para despertar al hombre que se encontraba profundamente dormido y al parecer el aparato celular tampoco. El Sonido seguía de forma persistente en algún momento debía lograr ser el despertador el cual funciono unos minutos después, el hombre estiro uno de sus brazos algo adormilado buscando su móvil, atiendo sin verificar la llamada entrante…

-Leon Scott Kennedy! -grito una voz de mujer que sonaba molesta y preocupada

-Hunnigan -respondió el agente reincorporándose de inmediato, miro la hora en el reloj 12:24 pm

-Ya me habías preocupado Leon -expreso la mujer con voz más tranquila

-Preocupada por mi eso si es una novedad vamos avanzando -dijo coqueteándole otra vez

-No quería molestarte era tu día libre, pero me temo que un agente como tu pueda tener un descanso decente -comento la mujer a voz suave -Leon necesito que vengas a mi oficina ahora -pidió la mujer

-Esa petición suena bastante tentadora sabes, mas viniendo de ti -respondió Leon de modo seductor

-Hare de cuenta que no dijiste eso –añadió la mujer -¡Tienes una hora Kennedy! –termino la llamada

El agente se levanto de su cama y se dispuso a ducharse para ir enseguida a las Instalaciones de la agencia, descanso imposible con un trabajo como el suyo, era por esa razón que su departamento incluso era extraño para el por el poco tiempo que pasaba ahí, además que a últimas fechas prefería evitar pasar tiempo ahí, tomo llaves y se fue de nueva cuenta.

Al llegar se encamino hacia la oficina de su jefa, le intrigaba esa llamada, algo le decía que eran motivos de fuerza mayor, en su trayecto se encontró con Helena quien le saludo cordialmente con un beso en la mejilla, pero el agente apenas si atendió, se disculpo y continuo su camino, recordando que le debía un café, ella se había convertido en una compañera amigable pese al poco tiempo de conocerla, no podría reemplazar a su mejor amiga, pero Harper era lo más cercano a una. Toco la puerta y esta se abrió enseguida, por lo que entro, viendo a su jefa en su escritorio, así que tomo lugar frente a ella.

-Puntual como siempre -le dijo la morena mirándole un momento -Gracias por venir Leon

-Querías verme así que no quise hacerte esperar demasiado –agrego el agente ¿Qué sucede ahora?

-Se que solo hace dos semanas paso lo de china y todo este ajetreo no dio descanso, pero tienes una nueva misión -informo Hunnigan viendo a su amigo suspirar –No puedo enviar a otro en tu lugar, tu reputación te precede, Leon eres mi mejor agente

-No te preocupes es mi trabajo, honestamente debo comenzar a pensar en retirarme –dijo el agente

-Entiendo que esto sea tan cansado no debe ser fácil, pero ni lo pienses Leon, no puedes retirarte

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me extrañarías? –pregunto en tono coqueto recordando algunas cosas pasadas

-Porque eres el mejor Agente de la DSO –respondió seriamente –Y porque es muy seguro que obtengas en un futuro el nombramiento de Consejero de Seguridad Nacional, pero mientras eso sucede… aquí tienes –le paso unos documentos –Eres el nuevo Instructor de la B.S.A.A.

El agente no dijo nada, reviso el folder con los documentos, seguidamente miro a su jefa

-Parece que nos están ocultando información, nosotros no podemos acceder como así para entrar e inspeccionar las instalaciones, necesitamos pruebas, el Presidente teme una situación similar a la de Derek Simmons, creemos que en dicha organización puede infiltrarse una mujer peligrosa vinculada con el bioterrorismo –explico mirando a Leon –Se cree que es ahí por donde posiblemente ataque

-Déjame adivinar –comento el agente –Jessica

-Sorprendente Leon… -respondió Hunnigan –Probablemente sea ella, oculta obviamente porque sus datos no están en ninguna parte del sistema terráqueo, es probable que el nuevo Director este enterado, pero el asunto es que debes investigar todo el personal, debes tener acceso a todos los datos, Christopher Redfield está ocultando algo, creemos en él y conocemos su gran capacidad para manejar la sede, pero algo no anda bien allá… mañana entraran algunos agentes nuevos para su formación como refuerzos, deberás entrenarlos

-Supones que entre uno de ellos este un espía por parte de esa mujer –añadió Leon

-Así es… tienes que descubrir al león cobarde, sirviente de la bruja, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas, se hará pasar por uno de los nuestros y lo que es peor aún, se acercara a Doroty con intenciones nada buenas, la bruja la quiere raptar a toda costa, entendido hombre Hojalata, no podemos ni debes permitir que logren dañarla, tienes que sacar a Doroty del mundo de Oz, aunque el mago no te la dejara fácil, es donde entra tu ingenio, tú decides quien es el espantapájaros –explico los códigos a seguir –Redfield ya está enterado te hospedaras en su casa el tiempo que sea necesario… Leon me temo que esto no es una misión tranquila –finalizo

-Eso pensé –respondió –Brujas, Magos, que hay exactamente detrás de esta historia… otra amenaza viral… un ataque a la B.S.A.A.

-No estamos seguros que Jessica sea la orquestadora, pero es la única mujer que se vincula a los experimentos virales, es llamada la Dama Negra, al menos es así como ella quiere ser conocida, es dueña de un laboratorio farmacéutico, antivirales para ser exactos…

El agente se levanto de su lugar, otra organización bioterrorista ¿Acaso ese era el cuento de nunca acabar? Por un momento fijo su mirada por el ventanal, esperaba que esa mujer no fuera Ada, no podría con la idea que ella estuviera detrás de una nueva amenaza…

-Afortunadamente no es Wong –menciono Hunnigan al suponer la seriedad y silencio del rubio

-Eso debería hacerme sentir mejor –respondió con un poco de sarcasmo –Gracias por la misión, ya necesitaba distracción –regreso donde su jefa solo que esta vez a su lado recargándose al escritorio

-Leon, no me lo tomes a mal pero tienes que ponerle un alto a esta situación, te está destruyendo, desde que volviste no paras de trabajar, evadir no es enfrentar –opino ella, en si estaba preocupada

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –Pregunto al mirarla –Que la busque y le diga que la amo como un loco, que mi vida es un desastre

-Para empezar sería bueno que te aclararas primero… el amor a veces se confunde con obsesión

-No soy Simmons para obsesionarme –respondió ofendido, molesto eso no podía pasarle, no a el

-No, pero vas por el mismo camino… mejor olvídalo, le daré a alguien más la misión, no estás en el canal correcto –Ingrid busco algo en su computador

-¡Que! No, puedo hacer esta misión, la necesito Hunnigan o terminare loco –le dijo seriamente

-Bien, debes encontrar al león cobarde, la bruja y sus secuaces, ellos van tras Doroty, por eso vas a cuidarla si es posible las 24 horas del día, acabo de enviarte los datos a tu móvil –indico Ingrid

-Otra vez de nana, ya me siento mejor –dijo Leon, saco su celular para checar la información y al ver una foto conocida para él, se le fue el habla

Miro su celular fijamente la mujer de la fotografía era Doroty ¡No! ¡No era verdad! Se alejo del escritorio, sintió una desesperación que no podía controlar, un enojo con algo, se recargo al ventanal con el brazo tratando de asimilar, de aceptar lo que estaba pasando, de todas las cosas que pudo pensar esa no se le cruzo por la mente. Apretó su puño con fuerza al pensar que había una loca detrás de ella con intenciones de lastimarla, esta vez la protegería con su vida misma.

Ingrid pudo ver la frustración del agente como su enojo, esperaba que no estuviese cometiendo un error en enviarlo, pero él era el más capacitado, después de todo conocía a Chris Redfield.

-Aquí está tu boleto de avión, Doroty está en el mundo de oz... Leon, ten mucho cuidado –pidió

-Lo tendré... iré a preparar todo para mi viaje, gracias Hunnigan cuídate mucho -pidió Leon al dirigirse hacia la puerta

-Cuídate, estamos en contacto por tus informes -pidió la morena

Leon le sonrió ligeramente y salió de las instalaciones, de todas las misiones esta era aun mas especial, nunca imagino que debía protegerla, revisaría la información a fondo para saber los motivos del porque corría peligro, sobre todo quien era ese sujeto y esa mujer.

Al llegar a su departamento comenzó a preparar su viaje, se vistió con algo menos formal y comenzó hacer su equipaje, ropa, laptop, se coloco su chaqueta y guardo su celular, fue por su placa y su arma, al sacarlas se encontró con un objeto, la polvera de Ada, la tomo y miro fijamente tomando asiento al sofá, Helena se la devolvió para cuando volviera a verla, claro cuando eso pasara, volvió a dejarla en el cajón, ahora tenía algo más importante que ir tras ella, después de todo siempre se la encontraba, era cosa del destino.

En la BSAA, Chris había leído como tres veces el presente aviso del Presidente de EUA, en donde le indicaba que un agente proveniente de la DSO había sido enviado como Instructor para la mejoría de nuevos agentes, siendo fecha de reclutamiento, también podían contar con él como refuerzo.

Para terminar un presente aviso de atentado a su persona, por no querer colaborar con lo pedido, Chris Redfield, era hombre muerto, atte. La Dama Negra. Esa mujer no tenia identidad, era como si no existiera, era imposible rastrear la procedencia del Email, nada no había absolutamente nada.

La llegada de Leon complicaba más las cosas, al menos para ellos, el problema no era la capacitación, eso indicaba que el gobierno ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones o en el peor de los casos sabían su secreto, esperaba que el agente se dedicara a su trabajo, si llegaba a descubrirlos toda la organización podía ser desmantelada y el pararía en la cárcel si no era que antes muerto.

El ruido de la puerta llamo su atención, sonrió al ver entrar a Jill, a pesar de que anoche lo puso en abstinencia, esa mañana le había regalado un beso, dejándolo deseoso de mas, se levanto para recibirla en sus brazos dándole un beso a esos labios rosas, ella le correspondió un momento, no era su enojo de ayer, más bien era que en la oficina no le gustaban esas cosas, le daría vergüenza ser descubierta, mas si Chris le devoraba la boca como ahora, la dejaba casi sin aliento y podía excitarla solo con un beso.

-Chris... -llamo ella deteniendo las manos de él, las cuales estaban en su trasero

-No puedo evitarlo, te he dicho lo hermosa que luces con traje, eh -volvió a su juego

-Muchas veces... para Redfield, no lo hare en la oficina -Jill termino por pararlo

-Bien, se que sigues enojada -agrego Chris -Toma asiento y lee esto

Jill tomo la tablet comenzando a leer, no podía creerlo, Leon en New York, en la BSAA

-Parece que la DSO sabe de nuestro secreto -dijo ante el silencio de la rubia

-¿Que vamos hacer? -pregunto Jill con expresión preocupada

-Evitar que nos descubra, al menos hasta que el prototipo este recuperado –respondió algo serio

La rubia no pareció tranquila, estaban hablando de Leon S Kennedy, el mejor agente de la DSO

-Se lo diré a Bec, para que tenga mas precaución, no se pero me da miedo Chris, estamos expuestos a un ataque, a casi nada de ser descubiertos o en el peor de los casos que nos roben el descubrimiento

-Tranquila Jill -el se levanto y fue abrazarla por los hombros -Todo va a estar bien, Leon tiene que estar de nuestro lado, me la debe…

-Cuando va a terminar esto-menciono haciendo referencia a la investigación -Tu eres todo lo que amo Chris, no quisiera que esto estuviese pasando, se que nuestras vidas no pueden ser normales, es solo que recién paso lo China y ahora

-Todo estará bien -el se acerco mas a ella -Tu y mi hermana son mi fuerte, reparare mis errores con ella y contigo, vamos a ganar esta guerra por muy dura que sea, quiero una vida mejor para mi hermana, para nosotros junto a nuestros hijos Jill

Eso ultimo se lo dijo a su oído, ella sonrió sorprendida mirándole, Chris le tomo de sus manos poniéndose frente a ella de cuclillas, ella lo miraba con esos ojos azul cielo, era tan hermosa, esa era Jill. La rubia no podía creer lo que había escuchado, hijos, Chris la amaba para hacerla su esposa, ella lo abrazo de felicidad y por la fuerza ambos dieron al suelo, claro Redfield amortiguo la caída, además tener a Jill encima le era placentero, mientras la besaba, le acariciaba de la cintura, caderas y trasero que fue donde poso sus manos con más fuerza

-Chris –alcanzo a decir ella al sentir eso –Estamos… en

-Te amo Jill –le dijo Chirs parando sus besos –Muy pronto serás la señora Redfield

-Jill Redfield –agrego ella –Me encanta –seguidamente fue ella quien le beso en los labios

El ahora director de la B.S.A.A. se dejo llevar por la pasión que sentía por la mujer que amaba, en ese momento solo eran ellos dos, disfrutando de su amor y degustando unos buenos besos, que no escucharon cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, mucho menos cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Jill sobre Chris, y este acariciándole a ella, el hombre que entro se quedo sin saliva, vaya vista que estaba dando Valentine, desvió su mirada y tosió

Chris y Jill se pusieron de pie inmediatamente, la rubia se quedo a su lado un poco avergonzada, pero el director se mostro enojado ante la interrupción.

-¿Por qué carajos no tocas antes de entrar? –regaño Chris seriamente

-Lo siento, toque pero no creí que estaban tan ocupado –excuso el hombre quien miro a Jill

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto de mala manera, bueno ahora el manda mas

-Solo informarte que ya tengo la lista de los nuevos, solo hace falta que la firmes, entre ellos esta Muller, ¿Vas a darle acceso? Era un mercenario –comento el hombre de pelo castaño oscuro

-Era, conozco todas sus habilidades y es mejor tenerlo aquí, además la agente Birkin trabajara para nosotros, ya que estas aquí, prepara tres oficinas con equipamiento completo –ordeno

-¿Tres? –pregunto nuevamente sin entender mucho

-Birkin, Claire y el agente Kennedy, convoca una reunión en la sala y deja de hacer tantas preguntas

-Enseguida y de verdad siento a ver interrumpido, no quise ser inoportuno –se disculpo y se retiro

-Que malo eres Chris –reprimió en forma juguetona Jill –Carlos no tuvo la culpa de interrumpirnos

-Pero lo hizo, mira como si no supiera que le atraes, pero no voy hablar de eso ahora –regreso a su lugar frente a su escritorio –Tengo que poner al tanto a los demás

Horas más tarde, Chris y Jill por única ocasión salieron un poco antes para esperar a su invitado, fuera del trabajo eran amigos, querían recibirlo como tal, además debían ganarse toda su confianza para evitar ser descubiertos.

La noche estaba cayendo ya pero eso no importaba mucho, estando en New York, las grandes avenidas eran iluminadas por las luces y el trafico a esa hora estaba lleno, el conductor de un auto miraba con fastidio lo congestionado, mas los semáforos que le impedían llegar, tenía tantas ganas de verla, de pedirle perdón, bufo al parar en otro cruce, justo miro a la derecha, esa calle parecía ser de un solo carril no era tan transitada…

Que prefirió tomar esa dirección, solo era acortar el camino, iba muy retrasado, lo único malo la calle lo había llevado a un callejón bastante solo, sin casi nada de luz, esperaba no fuera a meterse en problemas, al avanzar más pudo ver un pleito de callejón lo que faltaba era un grupo de vándalos haciendo escándalo, bajo las luces y miro hacia atrás era mejor regresar, justo un bolso cayó en su parabrisas lo jalo y observo un momento ese bolso de cuero, eso indicaba que estaban atacando a una mujer bajo del auto sacando su arma y avanzando, vaya lio en el que se iba a meter.

Para su sorpresa fue ver que esa mujer peleaba contra los tipos, patada, puño, claramente defensa personal, se defendía bastante bien, pero eran demasiados aparte de montoneros lograron sujetarla a pesar de que ella aun quería defenderse eso ya no pintaba bien, pudo ver que uno de ellos saco un arma punzo cortante, dio dos tiros al aire suficiente para atraer su atención, en efecto pandilleros, bueno ellos no eran problema, debía defender a la mujer

-SUELTEN A LA CHICA AHORA -exigió el hombre mirándolos sin bajar la guardia

-Y TU QUIEN CARAJOS ERES -pregunto el tipo del cuchillo sus amigos sometieron a la chica al suelo ocultándola -Parece que no sabes donde estas viejo

-Quizá quieras recordármelo abuelo-respondió apuntándoles con el arma

-Aparte gracioso... bien pues vamos a recordártelo pistolero -el tipo trono los dedos y algunos sacaron sus armas y cuchillos tratando de intimidar al sujeto

Los tipos dispararon pero este los esquivo llego a ellos con suma rapidez y agilidad para desarmarlos, enseguida los otros se lanzaron a querer herirlo pero este los dejo uno a uno en el suelo inconscientes, el jefe dio grito de retirada, los tipos huyeron en motocicletas, el hombre se acerco a la chica recarga en el suelo, por la escasa luz no sabía si estaba bien así que le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunto él, reconociendo ese rostro que lo miraba fijamente -¡¿Claire?!

-¡¿Leon?! –Ella lo miraba sorprendida, no podía creerlo –Eres tú no lo puedo creer

El agente recibió gusto en sus brazos a la chica que lo abrazo con efusividad, sintió una sensación agradable, además tenía tanto tiempo sin verla

-Me agrada verte –le dijo al mismo que ella se fue separando de el -¿Segura que estas bien?

-No fue nada, tu estas bien –pregunto revisándolo con su mirada, dándose cuenta de que no tenía ningún rasguño, pero si lo atractivo que seguida siendo, ese era Leon S. Kennedy –Wow

-Wow –repitió el sin entender, bueno estaba más entretenido mirando lo hermosa que se veía ella

-No, nada olvídalo –Claire movió la cabeza negativamente al mismo que sonreía –Gracias Leon, parece que estamos destinados a encontrarnos en situaciones poco normales

-Bueno al menos esta vez no hay criaturas deformes persiguiéndonos, a todo esto quieres transporte

Leon le señalo con su cabeza la dirección donde estaba un auto

-Esta vez te lo agradeceré Leon –le respondió, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto, ella subió primero y luego él, encendiendo el auto –Gracias por salvarme

-No tienes que agradecer no me cansare de hacerlo, tu también me has ayudado mucho –Leon le entrego su bolso, ella lo tomo y miro confundida –Cayo en él para brisas

-Gracias, esto es muy valioso para mí –ella lo abrazo contra su pecho, mientras sonreía feliz

A los ojos de Leon parecía una niña abrazando una muñeca, se veía tan tierna, pocas veces tenía la suerte de verla así, alejo su vista de ella y se concentro en conducir, debían salir de ese callejón.

Claire fijo su vista un momento en Leon, eso parecía un dejavú, el conduciendo y ella a su lado, como ese día cuando intentaban escapar en la patrulla, pero esta vez, todo era tranquilo, bastante

-Es que la tercera vez que nos pasa algo así -comento Claire

-Eso parece... veo que continuas metiéndote en problemas -añadió el agente -¿Que pretendías enfrentándote a esos tipos? ¿Qué pensabas Claire? -cuestiono molesto

-Querían asaltarme ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? –Cuestiono la chica –Y no me regañes

-Expusiste tu vida –Leon la miro unos segundos –Tu seguridad

-Ok fue una idea estúpida, pero gracias a Dios llegaste a salvarme, solo se llevaron mi moto, estoy bien no seas como mi hermano quieres –decía algo irritada

-Me preocupo por ti Claire, no quiero que te suceda nada malo, entiendes...

El sonido de un fuerte claxon lo volvió a la realidad, el semáforo ya estaba en verde, por lo que avanzo, era un hecho la echaba de menos, su sonrisa, sus ocurrencias, hasta su mal carácter, esperaba pudiera perdonarlo, no quería perder a su mejor amiga. Al llegar a la dirección se dio cuenta que esa no era la modesta casa de Chris Redfield, aun así toco el timbre, también pudo ver las cámaras de vigilancia, vaya seguramente era visto por algún monitor, pues las grandes puertas eléctricas se abrieron dándole paso, al entrar estas se cerraron, avanzo unos metros por el empedrado que lo llevaron directo a la casa, justo Redfield ya estaba ahí esperándolo.

-Bienvenido Leon -recibió Chris al verlo caminar así el -Que tal el viaje eh

-Gracias -Kennedy correspondió el saludo de manos y un abrazo –Todo bien menos el trafico

-Es la hora más congestionada, anda pasemos mi prometida preparo una cena –Invito guiándolo

-Gracias –respondió el agente, bajo su equipaje dos valijas y entro siguiendo a Chris

-Espero que tengas una buena estadía aquí, en tu humilde casa –ofreció Redfield –El único problema es que no hay servicio a cuartos –agrego viendo la seriedad del agente –Pero toma asiento

-Gracias –Leon tomo asiento al sofá, al igual que Chris en el de enfrente –Espero no dar muchas molestias… Chris, con todo esto, no te he dado las gracias por ayudar a Sherry

-No te preocupes –respondió, recordando el incidente con Piers –Ella es una de las nuestras, tú has ayudado más de una vez a mi hermana así que… bueno tu entiendes

-Bien –dijo el agente sintiéndose un poco tenso –También quería ofrecerte una disculpa por los golpes de ese día

-Si también disculpa que te haya roto las costillas –agrego con una ligera sonrisa

Leon medio sonrió a eso, vaya que fue verdad, todavía le dolían

-Buenas noches Kennedy –saludo Jill quien llego donde ellos –Bienvenido a casa

-Buenas noches Valentine –Leon se puso de pie rápidamente para saludarla de mano –Gracias

-De nada, nuestros amigos son parte de la familia –comento la rubia un poco sonriente –La cena esta lista, pasemos al comedor –ofreció ella

-Andando, muero de hambre –Redfield se puso de pie y le señalo la dirección del comedor

-Gracias, a decir verdad no he comido nada en todo el día –respondió Leon siguiendo a sus ahora amigos en dirección al comedor

Era amplio, decorado al estilo medieval, la mesa era de madera tallada finamente, con un cristal encima, pero lo que más llamo su atención, fue que solo había tres puestos, ¿Dónde estaba Claire? Era evidente que no cenaría con ellos. Pero no dijo nada solo tomo lugar como los otros dos, ya preguntaría luego, por el momento el tema de charla solo había sido el motivo por el cual estaba ahí, dejando en claro que esperaba fuera poco tiempo, no pretendía aprovecharse de su hospitalidad.

A kilómetros de ahí, en una mansión similar, pero mucho más antigua, una mujer miraba desde lo alto la ciudad a donde estaba llegando con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, en ese momento tomo su móvil y marco una clave, no hizo falta esperar tanto, una voz la atendió al otro lado "He llegado al objetivo… todo está preparado" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en sus labios…

-Eres un Inepto Chris… pronto conocerás a la Dama Negra… -la mujer se coloco sus gafas

* * *

Bien aquí el segundo cap, espero les haya gustado, quisiera poner todo más rápido pero no quiero forzar la trama ni las acciones, al menos en los tres primeros cap, que por cierto el que viene es bomba!

Por el momento, siento de verdad poner a los malos hasta el final en ya dos cap, pero si leen con cuidado podrás descubrir porque ha sido así. En Cuando al brandy, bueno leí un fic el cual me gusto y no paro de leer cada que puedo, pertenece a Neinara28 solo aclaro ese detalle, como un pequeño homenaje para ella. Saludos!

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS VALIOSOS REVIEWS!

_Dainself XD: Gracias por tu comentario y por agregar a tus favoritos, fuiste el primero en comentar y mil gracias de verdad, estoy planeando un one-shot de valenfield, ya luego si lo termino pronto estará disponible, en tanto nuevamente gracias, espero leerte en el segundo cap, saludos!_

_A dos reviews: Disculpen contesto a los de esta forma porque no se su Nick, si realmente es una historia buena la que estoy escribiendo quisiera leerles en este cap, pueden poner su Nick o una manera de poder reconocerlos va? Saluditos!_

_LeonxClaire: Hola, gracias por convertirte en una fan de mi fic, lamento a ver demorado tanto jeje, pero como si quiero que quede perfecto debo revisar y saber que lo escrito está bien para poder publicar, bueno intento describir a la bebita jeje tienes razón en el nombre, pero… lo de Chris quizá me pase un poco en describirlo como muy protector cuando Claire ya no es una niña, pero de pronto le llega su hermana y le dice: es tu sobrina, era para que le diera algo jejeje, saludos!_

_Sarakennedy 007: Hola! Gracias por tu consejo en realidad si se que a veces me dejo llevar escribiendo más cuando lleva drama, se que debo poner un poco de comedia en momentos de tensión, así que intentare algo, de acuerdo a las personalidades de los personajes, agradezco tu critica, porque para eso son los reviews no? Saludos!_

_ : Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, tienes mi permiso para recomendarlo J concuerdo en que debemos apoyarnos, mientras campcom no nos dé en la… Bueno yo también siempre quise leer algo así, he leído donde ellos son padres, pero por mayoría hasta el final, así que entre mis ideas me dije: Vale si no lo ves escríbelo, jejeje y aquí me tienes escribiendo esta idea, con la bebe wow pienso armar un… lo guardare para ese capítulo, con la narración vaya hago lo que puedo, creo me considero una escritora amateur por el momento, en el drama romance más que nada, pero creo me paso de dramática a veces, con las personalidades, como fan de la saga me esfuerzo en no romper ni rebasar cada personalidad, pero claro todos tenemos fallas lo digo porque en algún momento nos falla darle al punto exacto, creo ya para terminar el segundo cap te agradara, gracias por tu review, saludos!_

Espero sus reviews y argumentos de como les ha parecido, espero actualizar pronto, después de una bomba, sigue explosión! Mis mas sinceras gracias por leerme, se cuidan, bye!


	3. Bomba de Tiempo

Aquí con el nuevo capítulo, espero les agrade, tarde demasiado porque no me convencía, al final quedo así, el título lo dice todo, la narración y diálogos en cursiva, son recuerdos, de los personajes, o en su caso pensamientos, sentí un poco apresurado esta entrega, sin embargo debía de ir todo junto, no puedo demorar más, respecto a esto ansió saber sus criticas y opiniones, de verdad que las respeto mucho, cada Review es valioso para mí, me anima a escribir, por ello si este capítulo pasa los 5, en menos de dos días, subiré el siguiente, solo así sabré si voy por buen camino, bueno, nos leemos luego.

* * *

**Bomba de Tiempo**

Esa mañana en las Instalaciones de la BSAA. En el cuartel para ser exactos, se encontraban reunidos los novatos, los nuevos miembros que procedían de algunas instituciones reconocidas, estaban conociendo a su Instructor proveniente de la DSO, Leon S. Kennedy, este por su parte conoció a los otros miembros, Rebecca Chambers, Billy Coen, Carlos Oliveira y Barry Burton, después de las presentaciones, todos continuaron con sus labores y el comenzó su primer día como instructor.

Chris miraba todo desde la segunda planta, los vidrios eran cristalizados de un color azul que impedía la vista de fuera hacia dentro, pero que del interior se veía con total claridad, al parecer ahora estaba dándoles instrucción.

-¿Te preocupa algo amor? –Pregunto Jill mirando un momento a Chris –Estas muy pensativo

-Leon es un buen agente… tarde o temprano va a descubrir lo que ocultamos –respondió Redfield sin quitar la vista de Kennedy como de los demás –Lo mejor sería decirle todo no te parece Jill

-Apoyare cualquier decisión que tomes –contesto ella –Tenerlo de nuestro lado, es lo importante

-Claire está en su oficina –pregunto alejándose de los ventanales –No la vi en la bienvenida

-No le avise –aclaro la rubia, noto la extrañeza en Chris –Estaba en la guardería, Cloe es pequeña aun para separarse de su mamá… tienes que hablar con ella, sin gritos

-Me estás llamando histérico –pregunto Redfield mirando a Jill

-Hay mucho trabajo por hacer amor –Valentine le dio un beso corto a los labios y se retiro

-Vaya… lo tomare como un sí –dijo algo molesto –No soy histérico…

Más tarde, en una de las oficinas en el área de personal, Claire se encontraba trabajando, al menos lo intentaba pues miraba constantemente hacia la puerta, pensando que Chris iría a verla, pero no era así, seguramente seguía molesto y debía ser ella quien pidiera perdón. Lanzo un suspiro al mismo de negar con la cabeza, miro un folder y lo tomo, debería entregarlos a enfermería, así que salió de la oficina, Claire no vio las cámaras moverse en su dirección siguiéndole los pasos, miro un anuncio en uno de los pasillos "Restringido" tomando el pasillo central, el cual estaba suspendido en el aire sujetado por los barandales de acero atornillados, lo mismo los bloques del piso. La Redfield continuo su camino hasta que sintió el piso moverse, este se desprendió a dos pasos antes de pisar suelo firme, intento sujetarse pero…

Todo había sido tan rápido, alcanzo a ver alguien lanzarse hacia ella, logrando sostenerla de las muñecas, miro hacia abajo, los bloques del piso habían impactado en el suelo provocando un gran estruendo, había pisos allá abajo, una vez a salvo sintió los pies en piso firme, se abrazo del cuello a su salvador, no quería abrir los ojos, pero su simple aroma hizo que los abriera de golpe, solo para darse cuenta de…

-¡Tu! –dijo de pronto sin salir de su asombro mirándolo fijamente

-Tranquila… ya estas a salvo –la tomo de la cintura haciéndola caminar unos pasos lejos del borde

-Gracias –agradeció ella un poco temblorosa, no sabía si por el miedo o porque Leon la tenia sujeta de la cintura, pero su corazón latía demasiado fuerte, estaba nerviosa todo su cuerpo temblaba

-De nada –respondió el abrazándola junto a su pecho –Gracias a dios llegue a tiempo

Claire tuvo miedo, quería decírselo, pero prefirió quedarse unos momentos en esos brazos fuertes, sintiéndose protegida, sintiendo su calor, su protección. Leon la mantenía abrazada, tuvo miedo de no poder salvarla, por esa razón se aferraba a ella, tratando de calmarla y de calmarse a si mismo…

-Gracias Leon –agradeció nuevamente separándose –Parece que estas destinado a salvarme siempre

-No me cansare de hacerlo, lo sabes Claire –respondió al verla ya a un metro de distancia

-Por un momento… -la pelirroja guardo silencio trato de tranquilizarse –Pude a ver muerto

-No pienses eso –intento acercársele pero, ella se alejo un paso -¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien –respondió evadiendo su mirada –Tengo que irme, debo imprimir de nuevo

-Claire espera –intento detenerla, pero se alejo a paso rápido –Algo no pinta bien –se dijo Leon

La Redfield no podía creer como sucedido algo tan, extraño, un tramo del pasillo se desprendió así de pronto, un tanto más y ahora estaría muerta, eso no, debía cuidarse para proteger a su hija, no podía abandonarla, tenía miedo, en ese momento extrañaba tanto a los hombres de negro como llamaba a sus ex guardaespaldas, si no hubiera sido por Leon… no quería ni pensarlo

Un hombre caminaba de un lado a otro en un pasillo, con un celular en su mano, se le veía bastante nervioso, no podía dejar su andar mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo, cuando pareció ser atendido detuvo sus pasos, fijo su vista en un ventanal donde podía verse el pasillo principal.

-Lamento molestarla… le tengo malas noticias –informo el hombre, frunció el seño al ser regañado por la voz molesta de una mujer –Se hizo de acuerdo al plan, estuvo a punto de morir pero alguien más metió las narices –explico –Un agente nuevo, Kennedy… Instructor

Un regaño de esa mujer se escucho, el hombre pego contra el muro al sentirse ofendido, estaba muy molesto, se había planeado con cautela, habían esperado la llegada de la Redfield por mucho tiempo como para que llegara un tipejo a echar a perder todo el trabajo, a esa hora la BSAA debía estar de cabeza y el Director destruido, pero no, todo había salido mal…

Chris caminaba a paso rápido, junto a Coen, este le había avisado de lo sucedido y se dirigían hacia el lugar, no podía creer que un tramo de pasillo se hubiese desprendido así, siendo sostenido por acero, cuando llego al lugar, vio a Leon discutiendo con un hombre de cuerpo robusto y de baja estatura, pero su vista la centro en el tramo faltante, era… no tenia lógica ¿Cómo fue que paso?

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunto el Director a ambos hombres, ellos dejaron su discusión

-Comandante Redfield, aquí el señor Kennedy no me permite acceder al lugar… debo revisar los daños, soy el Jefe de Seguridad –explico el hombre algo molesto

-Me tome la libertad de cerrar el lugar, revise todo y lamento informarte que están conspirando en tu contra… intentaron asesinar a una miembro importante de la sede –informo sin dejar de mirar al tipo

-¿Qué está tratando de decir señor Kennedy? Esta haciendo una acusación grave contra mi persona –se quejo –Le recomiendo que usted no interfiera

-Tengo pruebas para probar lo que dije… -respondió Leon de forma temeraria como su mirada

-Ronald… como Jefe de la Seguridad, esto es su responsabilidad –dijo Chris en tono serio –Por lo que veo su trabajo es ¡Ineficiente! –Regaño con enfado –No voy a permitir fallas de este tipo en mi Organización por gente como usted ¡Mi hermana estuvo a punto de morir! Y esto no va a quedarse así, nadie va a entorpecer mi trabajo ni a esta sede ¿Escucho? Así que deme su placa

-Señor he trabajo para la BSAA desde su fundación, esto ha sido un accidente –intento excusar

-Accidente -dijo mirándolo seriamente -Mas bien un atentado, tiene derecho a permanecer callado, hasta su interrogación -recibió la placa que el hombre le dio –Coen… lleva a este hombre a prisión, detenido por sospechoso en intento de asesinato y conspiración –ordeno Chris

-Enseguida señor –Billy esposo al hombre y se lo llevo a empujones de ahí

-Revise todo… fue planeado –comunico el agente –Sabes que no ha sido un accidente…

-Porque no haces tu trabajo de una buena vez Leon –dijo Chris girándose hacia él y dándole la placa

-¿Jefe de seguridad? –Miro la placa en su mano, eso le abría las puertas a toda la información de la organización, pero fue a costa de Claire –Estas seguro de esto, así de fácil

Chris no respondió se alejo por el pasillo a paso rápido mientras hablaba por su comunicador. Leon miro esa placa, Hunnigan no se lo iba a creer, todo había sido tan rápido, no, detrás de eso había algo mas, Redfield estaba depositando toda su confianza en él, por algún motivo…

Todo estaba de cabeza, al menos para el personal de seguridad, estaban siendo interrogados por los encargados, nadie podía salir, debían encontrar a los orquestadores de tan infame acción en contra de la sede. Leon estaba a cargo de Ronald, quien estaba sujeto a una silla con cara de ironía, pues pese a la interrogación de Kennedy que no era nada grata, el tipo no hablaba, se negaba a decir la verdad, bajo palabra de inocente.

Pero el agente no se tentó el corazón en usar toda táctica de interrogación, luego de muchos intentos, finalmente el hombre termino soltando la sopa, ya no estaba seguro que pudiese aguantar y de acuerdo al plan, no podía morir si era descubierto, así que había dicho todo. Pese a eso fue encerrado en la prisión de alta seguridad de la BSAA. Horas después, los cómplices habían sido encerrados también, mientras Chris revisaba el informe de la interrogación. "Ronald fue contratado por una mujer conocida como la "Dama Negra" la orden eliminar a la Senadora Claire Redfield quien entraría en la organización, se había entrometido de mas y debía quitarla del camino, darían un golpe duro a Terra-Save quien jamás debió meter a una agente en el Gobierno, de esa manera también destruirían al intachable Christopher Redfield revocándolo de la dirección de la BSAA.

Por otra parte Claire estaba en su oficina, no podía sacar de su cabeza el momento de su accidente, por primera vez tenía miedo a algo, a morir y a Leon, no sabía el motivo de su presencia, no quería saberlo, quería entender porque después de todo, seguía sintiéndose así, nerviosa, presa de sus sentimientos, esos que por más que luchaba no se iban, amaba a Leon, seguía amándolo…

_Esa mañana se habían citado para almorzar juntos y platicar de las novedades de sus vidas, ya que el incidente de la noche anterior les había reunido nuevamente. El lugar no importaba, si no el estar con Leon, todo marchaba bien hasta que la mesera que les atendió se insinuó no tan discreta ante el agente, el cual no le dio importancia pero…_

_-No dejare propina –comento Claire con una mueca de disgusto –Bueno quizá tu si puedas, que tal tu número de teléfono por ejemplo _

_-¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunto Leon, Claire estaba molesta _

_-Acaso no te diste cuenta –reclamo mirándolo –Esa mujer roso su cuerpo contigo, solo faltaba que se ofreciese como lo hizo Ángela Miller… espero esta no me deteste como esa mujer –su amigo la observo seriamente –No me mires así, vas a decirme que no sabes de lo que hablo, tu viste como me fulminaba con la mirada cada que estaba cerca de ti, lo peor vino cuando acuse a su hermano, le resulto un fastidio saber que era una sobreviviente de Raccon City, más aun que escapáramos juntos_

_Leon se mantuvo al margen sin comentar nada, tan solo observaba a Claire hablar_

_-Aun no sé cómo fue que te enredaste con esa mujer –la Redfield sonaba molesta y celosa –Era del tipo de ofrecidas que a ti te gustan, no sabes lo feliz que me sentí al saber de tu rompimiento con ella_

_-Ah vaya gracias por alegrarte de mi desgracia –respondió el con sarcasmo –Esta bien, aquello fue una completa tontería, vi en ella el reflejo de Ada –confeso finalmente el agente algo serio_

_Eso para Claire fue como agua helada, Wong otra vez, esa mujer obtenía todo de Leon sin pedírselo_

Que patética fue en ese momento, al final termino convirtiéndose en una de las de su tipo, esa mujer era imborrable en la vida de Leon, era como una maldición, la odiaba tanto, como era posible que lo rechazara, cuando este podía morir por ella sin importarle nada. En cambio ella debía conformarse con las sobras…

De pronto la puerta se abrió, vio entrar a Leon y cerrar tras de sí, este la miraba como siempre con esa mirada gentil pero seria, parecía llamarlo con sus pensamientos, pero no tenia caso pedirle que se fuera, después de todo le debía la vida una vez más, ella le ofreció asiento el cual tomo.

-¿Por qué no tocas antes de entrar? –pregunto molesta regresando su vista a su monitor

-No me hubieses dejado pasar –respondió mirándola, seguía tan linda como la recordaba

-Tienes razón… ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto la Redfield no muy cortes

-Aquí trabajo –respondió Leon siguiéndole el juego por un momento

-¿Qué haces en mi oficina? –pregunto, intentaba calmarse, pero su sola presencia la incomodaba

-Necesitaba hablar contigo –contesto, mirando la indiferencia con la cual era tratado

-De trabajo supongo –respondió ella aun sin siquiera mirarlo –No tenemos otro asunto que recuerde

-Claire… puedes prestarme un poco de atención –pidió Leon, pero ella no hizo caso –Claire…

-Ahora me pides atención –ella se giro en su silla hacia él, con mirada seria –Que ironía de la vida no te parece… antes era yo la que te pedía un poco de tu atención… como cambian las cosas

-Está bien, trátame con indiferencia si quieres, no fue mi intención hacerte a un lado…

-Ahórrate tus explicaciones no quiero escucharlas –interrumpió enojada –No voy a discutir contigo, me puedes dejar trabajar… -volvió a ignorarlo al mirar nuevamente al monitor

-Es así como solucionas las cosas Claire –reprocho Leon ante ese comportamiento –Evadiéndome

-Contéstame algo –ella se mostro bastante interesante observándolo directamente –Allá en China pensaste un poco en mi cuando te pusiste enfrente de mi hermano protegiendo a quien creías era Ada Wong… ¡Responde Kennedy! –grito molesta

Pero Leon no pudo decir nada, no era posible que usara esas tácticas con él, pero sobre todo, no podía decir algo que no sucedió, en ese momento solo existía Ada

-No verdad –aquello Claire lo dijo con mucho pesar –Lo sé todo, como tú y ella hicieron la mejor hazaña destruyendo a Simmons, me pregunto si tienes poca vergüenza para venir a pedirme perdón

-Claire yo jamás te mentí sobre Ada –aclaro ante la pelirroja –Hice mal lo reconozco te falte al respeto, no tienes idea de cómo me he arrepentido todo este tiempo, nunca quise hacerte daño, no quise llegar a lo que sucedió…

-¡Suficiente! –Grito poniéndose de pie pegando a su escritorio -¡Largo de mi oficina Kennedy!

-Quiero arreglar las cosas ¿Acaso no lo entiendes Claire? Quiero recuperar tu amistad

La Redfield hizo un esfuerzo grande para no lanzarle el monitor del computador ni el teléfono como la ultima vez contra él, estaba arrepentido de lo sucedido, no quiso hacerlo con ella, tan solo quería su amistad, recuperar solo su amistad, eso no estaba pasando…

-¡Vete Kennedy! ¡Fuera o llamare a seguridad! –grito Claire comenzando a enfadarse

-Soy el jefe de seguridad –le aclaro el –Mis errores contigo me pesan demasiado entiéndelo… me siento culpable por la gran falta que cometí, tú eras lo único bueno en mi vida

-Era, ya lo has dicho, deja de verme como un error en tu vida quieres… aquello para mi paso, ya fue no necesito tus disculpas ni tu compasión ¿Puedes entender eso? –Respondió bastante enfadada –Porque mejor no vas a rogarle un poco de amor a Wong, no mejor aun… vete de la BSAA y únete a su causa… la harías muy feliz

-Sigues siendo la misma mujer impulsiva, pero no dejare la organización, es mas –Leon se acerco para verla de cerca –No pienso alejarme de ti… Claire

Leon salió de la oficina tal como entro, la Redfield no podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo sin preguntarle como estaba, venia así como si nada, solo a pedirle perdón porque no quería perder su amistad ¡Su amistad! Todo lo que vivieron no significo nada, se arrepentía de a ver estado con ella, ni siquiera la tomaba en cuenta como una más de sus conquistas, sino más bien como un error que nunca debió cometer, nunca quiso algo serio entonces…

-Te odio Leon –Claire sintió ganas de llorar, solo la quería como una amiga, ¿Que esperaba? La hizo a un lado por esa mujer -Te aseguro Leon que el único error que cometiste, fue elegir a Wong…

El agente caminaba en dirección a su oficina, estaba enojado, solo quería arreglar las cosas, ella no tenía idea de cómo se lamento lo sucedido, no quiso lastimarla, no a ella y lo había hecho, que pensó esa noche cuando… ¿Por qué lo hizo? Había un motivo, no estaba ebrio, de hecho se encontraba demasiado cuerdo para saber lo que hacía y con quien lo hacía. Entro a su oficina dando un portazo

-Cuidado con esa puerta –le dijo el hombre que estaba sentado en una de las sillas

-Lo siento… ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Leon yendo a su lugar -¿Sucedió algo? –pregunto

-No… quiero hablar contigo Leon –contesto el director algo serio –Sobre la interrogación

-Esa mujer quiere ver destruidas a Terra-Save y esta sede, principalmente a ti -respondió el agente

-Tú lo sabías… es una nueva conspiración terrorista, planearon el ataque desde el interior, frente a nuestras narices… pretenden hacer ver a esta organización ineficiente, quieren quitarme la dirección

-Para ellos sería una buena táctica desmantelar esta sede –agrego Leon –Saben que les detendrías

-Los cómplices siguieron a Claire por las cámaras, para asegurarse que tomara el pasillo correcto, el cual había sido preparado ¿Por qué eras el único en ese lugar? ¿Puedes explicarlo?

Leon le miro seriamente sabía que Chris preguntaría algo como eso, bastante sospechoso de su parte

-Te agradezco a ver salvado la vida de mi hermana, no tendré como pagártelo, por ello quiero ser honesto… que tal si también lo eres –explico el director Redfield

-Estaba siguiendo a Claire –dijo finalmente viendo la molestia en su ahora Jefe –Quería hablar con ella, de pronto sentí el movimiento del piso y corrí para sujetarla… así pasaron las cosas

-No creo nada de lo que dices Leon –contesto Redfield –Quiero los motivos reales…

Pero el agente se mantuvo callado, Chris se comportaba serio, tenía el interés de enterarse de todo, quizá debía decírselo, después de todo el era el mago de oz en el cuento.

-Me crees mal tipo para tu hermana ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Leon –Siempre te has portado a la negativa respecto a nuestra amistad ¿No soy digno de tener una mujer como ella?

-Mira Leon, a mi no se me olvida que Wong es más importante para ti que tu propia vida, tu jamás tendrías algo serio con otra mujer, Claire no está disponible ¿Entendiste? –Finalizo respecto a eso –Ahora… vas a decirme la verdad o prefieres que lo descubra por mi mismo…

-Como digas mago de Oz, estoy protegiendo a Claire, te habrás dado cuenta del riesgo que corre, debo sacarla de aquí aun te opongas, hasta donde se hay una mujer queriendo dañarla… creemos pueda ser Jessica –explico Leon, pero Chris no dijo nada -¿Por qué te quedas callado? Tú debes conocer mejor a esa mujer… ¿Qué quiere ella de Claire? ¿Cuál es su verdadero interés? –pregunto

Sin embargo Redfield tan solo se puso de pie y se acerco a la ventana, estaba atardeciendo

-Quizá esto te diga algo… esa mujer es una de los dueños de un laboratorio farmacéutico, al parecer como cualquiera, pero no lo es, trabaja con antivirales… están creando vacunas para nuevos brotes eso solo quiere decir que planean un ataque viral… la única clave en todo esto es tu hermana

Redfield se mantuvo callado, obtuvo la información que quería, Leon confirmo sus sospechas, quizá debía confiarle el secreto de Claire, pero la DSO pretendía usarla como a los demás…

-Te lo diré Leon, sucedió en la Antártida, supongo sabes acerca de Burnside, ese chiquillo fue infectado con el T-Verónica fue capaz de revertir la mutación para no lastimar a mi hermana, él murió – Chris hizo una pausa al recordar aquello –Claire quedo muy afectada, un día me descuide y paso todo el día bajo la lluvia, eso le ocasiono una neumonía severa, sus pulmones estaban fallando, los doctores no me daban esperanza, decían que su organismo no recibía el tratamiento… de pronto ella se recupero repentinamente, fue entonces cuando Rebecca encontró algo en su sangre… -tomo una bocanada de aire –Un suero inmune compuesto del T, en pocas palabras un suero regenerativo de células, el TGC, un antivirus total…

-¿Qué rayos? ¡Eso no puede ser verdad! –Leon se mostro enojado al grado de levantarse de su lugar azotando lo primero que encontró para luego tomar de la camisa a Chris – ¿Por qué carajos callaste? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? ¡Expusimos a Claire durante todos estos años!

-¡No podía decirlo! –Grito igual de molesto, quitándose del agarre de Leon -¿Paraqué? ¡Para hacerle todos esos experimentos por los que paso Birkin! ¡Muller! Wesker pudo a verla lastimado como lo hizo años después con Jill –respondió angustiado –Es mi hermana Leon ¡Tenia que protegerla!

-Pero ella es… -el agente guardo silencio, ella era… importante, demasiado para el –Vulnerable…

-Querías saberlo no –ahora Chris lo encaro tomándole de la camisa también –En tus manos está la vida de mi hermana y mas te vale cuidarla con tu vida misma, porque entonces no te lo perdonare

Redfield soltó a Leon y se alejo saliendo de la oficina, no había marcha atrás, después de todo, los terroristas ya lo sabían. Llego a la oficina de Claire, iba a tocar pero prefirió entrar total era el director no podría sacarlo, ella lo miro seriamente, sin embargo se acerco hasta tomar asiento frente a ella, ambos se miraron sin decir nada por un momento…

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto la pelirroja ante el silencio y mirada de su hermano

-Toda una Redfield –dijo finalmente Chris –Aun no lo creas estoy orgulloso de ti

-Deja tus ideas moralistas quieres, ya regáñame de una vez –pidió algo molesta

-Claire se que eres una mujer fuerte, te enseñe a no depender de nadie a salir adelante por tus propios medios, a ser independiente… más de lo normal, te di lo mejor que pude como tu hermano, intente hacerte fuerte y ruda, capaz de valerte por ti sola, pero falle –dijo con mucho pesar bajando la voz y la mirada –Debí cuidarte… quizás debí esforzarme más, no estuve a tu lado cuando… bueno en el momento difícil que pasaste con la niña, en todos los que has pasado

Claire lanzo un suspiro profundo era la primera vez en tantos años en ver a su hermano en ese estado, sintiéndose culpable, como cuando paso lo de Jill, el problema ahora era ella, por sus actos.

-Siempre he tenido miedo a perderte, creí que al hacerte fuerte eras capaz de cuidarte, lo eres no digo que no, pero por mi causa siempre has expuesto tu vida, cuando paso lo de la Antártida, fueron los días más agonizantes de mi vida, esa no era tu lucha, por ello preferí que fueras activista

-Chris no fallaste, cuando paso lo de nuestros padres, dijimos que nada nos iba a separar siempre juntos por eso quise formar parte de todo esto, fui testigo de las atrocidades del bioterrorismo no eres el único con deseos de salvador -dijo mas animada –No miento que me afecto lo de Steve, después de eso no quise usar un arma en mucho tiempo, no pude salvarlo, dio su vida por mi y no fue en vano, luchar por los derechos y las causas justas ha sido lo mejor que he hecho… he salvado demasiadas vidas, es mi forma de pelear

-Lo sé eres toda una activista, ser senadora me enorgullece como no tienes idea… así que perdona mi forma de actuar contigo, no debí darte la espalda ese día –menciono en tono arrepentido –Bueno supongo que cualquiera se desajusta si de pronto llega su hermana y te presenta a tu sobrina

-Pero tú te excediste, perdiste los estribos como siempre –bromeo ella riéndose –Tenía mis razones para no decir nada, creí que era una mujer autosuficiente –se defendió en total orgullo de sí misma

-Lo eres… mira que ser madre soltera… no miento me hubiese gustado entregarte en el altar

-Chris… eso es cuento de princesas –se quejo Claire, aunque en el fondo le hubiese gustado, vaya toda mujer soñaba con casarse de blanco algún día, bueno cualquiera menos ella –Cuando te enamoras de verdad a veces solo importa lo que sientes, hacemos cosas sin pensar

-Te entiendo –corto Chris, estaba enojado –Te enamoraste del bastardo que te hizo una hija, un hijo de %# que te abandono -el tono de voz subió -Eso hizo y no lo defiendas -se levanto de su lugar -Te uso y nadie, nadie va a hacerte daño, vamos Claire dime quien fue para ir y matarlo a golpes -la observo pero ella no dijo nada -No puedes seguir amando a es imbécil que te dejo, si te amara estaría aquí dándome la cara, pero no, no tiene los suficientes tamaños para enfrentar lo que hizo, pero deja que lo tenga enfrente -Chris se tronaba los nudillos -No quedara nada lo machacare como el gusano que es… lo matare sin pensarlo dos veces

Claire estaba nerviosa sabía que su hermano cumpliría su palabra era capaz de dejar huérfana a su hija, bueno, no había mucha diferencia después de todo, su bebe no tenia padre

-¡Dímelo Claire! -grito Chris haciéndola brincar -No defiendas a ese inútil, si de verdad te hubiese querido estaría contigo, con su hija ¡Dime quien carajos es ese bastardo! ¡Ahora Claire Redfield!

-El… es… esta muerto –menciono la pelirroja con un ligero tartamudeo mirando el enojo de Chris

-¿Qué? -pregunto mirando a su hermana -¡Mira Claire no defiendas a ese Bastardo!

-No es ningún bastardo -defendió -Murió como el gran hombre que era, en su deber como soldado

Claire pareció entristecer, recordó aquel hombre era el mejor que pudo conocer, luego de Leon

-¡Aclárate Claire Redfield! -Chris estaba enojado y encaro a su hermana -Te enredaste con un tipejo del ejército verdad... con un carajo un bueno para nada para estar muerto como la cucaracha que es

-Suficiente Christopher Redfield no dejare que insultes a Piers Nivans -la pelirroja lo dijo al fin

Los ojos de Chris se abrieron de la sorpresa, su expresión fue de asombro, abrió la boca mas no formulo ninguna palabra, se había quedado en shock con la vista perdida en alguna parte, eso era inaudito ¡Imposible! Su hermana con Piers. Claire se asusto, miro fijamente a su hermano parecía pasmado en todo el sentido de la palabra, rogo que su confesión no lo hubiera zafado, estaba ahí tieso sin parpadear, quería moverlo, hablar pero ni ella podía no sabía porque…

Piers Nivans, ese niñato se aprovecho de Claire, se burlo de su confianza, claro por eso su afán de buscarlo, de apoyarlo, de hacerse el valiente siempre, si será estúpido y el hasta lo consideraba su reemplazo, todo un soldado, por eso el muy tonto dio su vida por la suya, dejando a Claire y a su hijita desamparadas, un momento. Chris parpadeo

-Claire... Piers sabia de la niña -pregunto mirándola y reaccionando al fin

-Es su padre, como no iba a saberlo -contesto levantándose de su lugar -Chris yo le pedí que no te dijera nada, te lo diríamos luego de la misión, pero... -no pudo continuar el llanto la venció

-Claire -Chris fue con ella y la abrazo -Tranquila... sé que todo es doloroso, si lo hubiera sabido no... Rayos no debí dejar que fuera conmigo, por mi culpa tú y la niña

-No tienes la culpa Chris, Piers era un gran hombre, lucho para ayudarte, para ayudarme y por Cloe

-Esto es... Claire que rayos paso contigo, el era -un niño comparado a su hermana

-Menor lo sé -respondió -Solo paso, quizá era menor, pero se comporto mucho mejor que otros, era diferente -a él, pensó la Redfield, al recordar el maravilloso ser humano que fue Piers Nivans

-Se salvo de morir en mis manos, mira que meterse con mi hermana y embarazarla, si que tenia huevos el cabrón -expreso Chris con molestia mientras apretaba su puño de coraje

-¡Chris cállate! -regaño Claire apenada -Que mi hija no se hizo solita, contribuí en ello

-Mejor guárdate esa explicación hermanita -reprocho con mirada seria –Ya no sé si enfadarme o reírme de la ironía de la vida… tu y Piers… hijo de toda su reverenda mira que hacerme esto

La pelirroja no dijo nada, al contrario de estar feliz, estaba triste, demasiado por ese asunto de Piers

-No puede cambiarse nada no… Tal vez… Claire… con lo que sucedió hoy no puedes estar sola, confió en Coen y Chambers pero prefiero que alguien más te cuide… -comunico él en tono serio –Un guarda espaldas estaría bien

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a poner una niñera? –Sé quejo la Redfield –Es Inaudito fue un accidente

-¡No fue un accidente Claire! –también levanto la voz –Tu sabes que no lo fue… la última vez que hablamos mencionaste que descubriste algo irregular en el gobierno… pues bien parece que van muy enserio en querer quitarte del mapa –dijo tan directo como serio –No voy a dejar que nada malo te suceda, si algo te pasa tu hija pagara tu terquedad… debes pensar en ella, así que desde hoy vives en mi casa entendiste Claire Redfield –la miro de frente y sin parpadear –Ah y Leon va a cuidarte las 24 horas si es necesario –vio que ella iba a reclamar pero -¡Y eso no está a discusión!

Chris dio media vuelta y se retiro nuevamente, mientras que Claire se quedo sin saber que decir, Leon cuidándola, podía a ver peor castigo, no lo quería cerca y menos ahora…

La noche estaba acercándose, era un atardecer bastante tranquilo, la brisa fresca sobre su rostro era como una caricia de él, que podía romperse con tal solo recordar que era su imaginación, imaginaba que él la tomaba entre sus brazos como la mayoría de las veces, la miraba con esos ojos azules, con esa calidez, ese amor hacia ella que no podía aceptar, el que siempre debía rechazar…

-Mi señora –dijo un hombre joven vestido totalmente de negro, parando a un metro de ella –Siento interrumpirla, pero ya le tengo la información a detalle

La mujer abrió los ojos y regreso a su realidad, miro toda la inmensa ciudad, estaba en uno de los hoteles más altos, permitiéndole ver toda esa maravillosa vista, pero estaba ahí por trabajo, soltó el barandal de sus manos y se giro hacia el joven, mostrándose arrogante, esperando que el acercara los datos a ella, este dio unos pasos y se acerco para entregarle una tablet

-Vaya… para ser novato en esto, eres muy rápido –comento ella mirándolo con curiosidad –Oh es verdad no eres nuevo… -agrego luego de recordar algo sobre el –Que estas mirando –pregunto ella

-Me temo que la información le desagradara mi señora –agrego ante la actitud de la mujer

-Tú que puedes saber lo que me agrada y lo que no –respondió molesta, le dio la espalda y se dispuso a enterarse, comenzó a leer los datos, no podía creerlo a pesar de tener la pruebas en sus manos

El hombre se mantenía atento ante su jefa, esta no apartaba la mirada de la pantalla ni la fotografía

-Eres una perra de baldío… Claire Redfield… tuviste que ofrecerte como una ramera –dijo con algo de resentimiento hacia la mujer pelirroja –De lo contrario no tuvieras esa… niña… oh Dios

-¿Sucede algo mi señora? –pregunto el hombre acercándose al verla preocupada

-Tienes trabajo Serge… necesito que te acerques a Claire Redfield, vigila todos sus pasos, protege a su hija si es necesario… al primer descuido tu sabes que hacer –indico ella aventándole la tablet

-Lo que ordene mi señora –respondió el hombre algo confundido, se despidió y se retiro de ahí

-Pero descuida Leon… -menciono ella –Te prometo que no voy a dañar a tu hija…

La mujer volvió a mirar toda la ciudad, parecía inmensa, alguien alguna vez le prometió reinar sobre todo aquello, quien necesitaba reinar en un mundo como ese, esa ilusión de mundo perfecto no sería nada muy pronto, era una lástima que New York se convirtiera en cenizas de la noche a la mañana.

* * *

Gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer esta historia, me alegra saber que es de su agrado, Gracias por sus Reviews. Saludos!

**Pily-chan: **La unión hace la fuerza o no? Respecto a los villanos, bueno creo ya revele a una de ellos, espero sea entendible el final del cap.

**Sarakennedy007: **Aquí Alissa, Gracias por seguir leyendo, respecto a las sorpresas, vamos tienes una de mis ideas, sobre la interacción se que fui muy lenta en los dos primeros cap, intento ser una escritora a veces se me va mucho la narración, espero este haya superado un poco a los anteriores, lo sentí muy rápido, pero ya leeré tu opinión, con lo de Leon y Claire, bueno… cambio y fuera.

**SorayaMendez:** Gracias por tu review, Así van las cosas con Leon el no lo planeo, pero paso a ver como enfrenta sus "errores" con lo de Ada, bueno que vamos hacer ella es parte de su vida, la cosa esta en qué parte de su vida la quiere él… espero leerte en el siguiente review, saludos!

**AryValentine: **Gracias que bien que te guste mi historia, en efecto sin armas, sin BOW no es RE, creo revele uno de los villanos, con Chris bueno intento crear momentos con Jill, en la realidad él no es muy abierto a sus sentimientos creo, aunque sabemos que si ama a Jill jeje. Respecto a Claire y Leon, la bebe, si estás leyendo esto te habrás dado cuenta de la mentira y la verdad. En efecto Kennedy es uno de mis favoritos, intento no salirme tanto de la personalidad de todos los personajes, lo del mago de Oz no pude evitar ponerlo jajaja. Espero leerte pronto, bye.


	4. Explosión

HOLA!

Lamento a ver tardado, se lo que dije de los cinco review, créanme que intente subirlo, pero una, no me convencía, dos lo reescribí como tres veces, ultima, no teniía tiempo disponible. Espero no me odien cleonistas, sin embargo lean bien, intente ponerlo entendible en cuestión de diferenciar deseo y amor, hasta ahí o me voy de la lengua, espero con ansias sus review, incluso tomatazos, si por ahí se me fue algo que no checa avísenme, parecerá apresurado, pero no podía alargarlo en dos partes y sin más pasemos a leer… este cap contiene dos lemon soft.

**Explosión**

Esa mañana en la mansión Redfield, Chris andaba histérico se entero que Claire se había ido demasiado temprano ¡Sola con la niña! Como si ayer no le hubiese dejado claro de no exponerse, no era posible hasta donde llegaba su terquedad. Leon tampoco se salvo del sermón mañanero de su Jefe, reclamándole su mal trabajo de guardaespaldas, justo ahora conducía a máxima velocidad, revisando el GPS de su celular siguiendo a la Redfield, ella pretendía dejarlo en vergüenza.

Llego a las instalaciones haciendo derrape en el estacionamiento, alcanzo a ver a la pelirroja entrar al elevador, por lo tanto prefirió tomar las escaleras, eran solo unos pisos, los suficientes para perderla de vista, vaya no pensó que seguirle la pista a Claire fuera tan desesperante, ella lo hacía solo para fastidiarlo seguramente, debió suponer se bajaría antes. Resignado se encamino hacia su oficina, era muy temprano además debía revisar la seguridad, su celular timbro, era Hunnigan.

-¿Cómo lo estas pasando hoy? –pregunto la mujer en el pequeño monitor

-Mal –respondió –A Doroty le encanta esconderse… no recordaba que fuera tan traviesa

-Aprenderás a lidiar con niñas ya lo veras –agrego Hunnigan –Leon, pude localizar a Buddy…

-¿Enserio? Eres muy rápida lo sabías… eres buena… -elogio el agente parando sus pasos

-No he perdido mi toque –le aclaro la mujer –Se hace mi trabajo

-Tú me diste esta misión, debería culparte por ello –le respondió algo bromista –Entonces…

-Logre que cooperara con la DSO… Leon, referente a lo de anoche… cumple con el resto y regresa lo más pronto que puedas… ráptala si es preciso –sugirió la mujer sin vacilar en lo dicho

-¿Qué? Me estás diciendo que secuestre a una senadora, a la hermana del Director, quieres que toda la BSAA esté detrás de mi pidiendo mi cabeza… que poco me extrañas Hunnigan –comento Leon

-No queremos un segundo atentado… y por favor… no te metas en problemas ajenos –pidió Ingrid

-Lo intentare, cuídate mucho hada madrina –bromeo Leon –Una cosa más, no he perdido mi toque

La conversación termino y se dirigió a su oficina, miro el reloj 7:12am el entrenamiento era a las 8:00 tenía tiempo suficiente para continuar su investigación, tomo asiento y encendió el monitor. El historial de Claire Redfield dentro de Terra-Save era intachable, su desempeño como Licenciada en Derechos Humanos la catalogaba como una activista defensora de la vía democrática, ante sus propios logros fue elegida senadora del partido Social Libre. Cuya función era espirar a los mandos del Gobierno, como legisladores y diputados, quienes pretenden legalizar la clonación humana, lo cual implicaría grandes problemas, los terroristas podrían usar ese mismo medio para sus propios fines, la finalidad era impedir la legalización y laboratorios en los EUA. Los cuales según fuentes de información era posible que existiesen ocultos bajo normas ilegales, pero aparentemente legales.

-¿Por qué Claire no ha dicho nada? –Se pregunto el agente –Descubrió algo… ella no ha dejado de ser la Senadora… pero ¿Por qué no está ejerciendo ahora? ¿Qué estas ocultando? Fuera lo que fuera lo averiguaría, ahora debía de ir a darles instrucción a los novatos, faltaba encontrar al Leon cobarde

Horas después, Chris había ido por su hermana para llevarla al laboratorio subterráneo, luego de pasar por desinfección se colocaron unas batas, Rebecca estaba esperándolos en uno de los pasillos, al llegar donde Chambers, esta abrió la puerta y Chris le indico a Claire que entrara, el tras ella, la pelirroja vio una incubadora, entre mas se acercaba sentía una sensación extraña, se llevo una gran impresión al ver el hombre que parecía estar solo dormido, se toco su pecho que latía rápidamente por la emoción, eso no era posible, no podía creerlo aun lo viera, unas lagrimas lograron salir, estaba vivo, quería decir algo, pero no podía hablar, apenas si musito un sonido…

-No podíamos dejarlo morir –le dijo Chris acercándose a ella –Su recuperación está por completarse

Claire no dijo nada, se abrazo fuertemente de su hermano tratando de controlar su llanto

-Después ayer… debía decírtelo, Rebecca encontró la manera de regenerar su cuerpo

-¿Qué? –La pelirroja se separo de Chris observándolo con mirada interrogante –Espera… ustedes

-Creamos un antivirus con los anticuerpos que Miller y Birkin dieron para salvarlo –explico Bec

-No… -negó ella sin poder creerlo -¡Crearon un antivirus! Esto no puede ser verdad

-Claire se lo ilegal que es todo esto, era la vida de uno de mis soldados, perdí a tantos que cuando Birkin y Muller se presentaron con él, ella dijo que donaría su sangre para salvar a quien la salvo…

-Piers se inyecto el virus C, ¿Quién me garantiza que no mutara de nuevo? –Pregunto Claire –No soportaría verlo convertirse en un monstruo frente de mí, tú lo sabes Chris…

-Rebecca creó un antivirus regenerativo, es un suero limpio de células fuertes y sanas, que eliminan a las enfermas, regenerando los tejidos… no te preocupes no mutara otra vez, en cuestión de días al fin serán una familia –el mayor de los Redfield trataba de ver lo bueno en todo lo malo de eso

-Por eso esta Leon aquí ¿Verdad? –Miro a su hermano, este asintió –La DSO quiere pruebas de esto

-Piers merecía vivir… Sherry es una rescatadora como tu –intento animar –La enseñaste bien

-Mi pequeña –comento ella al recordarla, cuando hablaron no se lo conto –Gracias Chris…

-Merece conocer a su hija… tendrás la familia que siempre soñaste –agrego Redfield mirándola

Claire no dijo nada, bajo la mirada "Tendrás la familia que siempre soñaste" ¿Qué había dicho?...

El agente Kennedy luego de su entrenamiento, continuaba en su oficina investigando todo sobre Claire, algo no cuadraba en el asunto, ella debía saber algo que descubrió estando en el gobierno, motivo por el cual Jessica la quería ver muerta, sin embargo esa mujer no tenía nada relevante con la política, había alguien más quién estaba detrás del suero que corría en la sangre de la pelirroja, si Hunnigan tenía razón eliminar a Claire, era acabar con la posibilidad de una cura cien por ciento segura, cosa que los bioterroristas no permitirían, ellos harán todo para matarla, ella es su amenaza.

-¿Por qué tiene permiso de incapacidad dentro del gobierno? Le sucedió algo… -Leon estaba algo desesperado, se llevo las manos a la cabeza tratando de unir piezas, de pronto alguien toco la puerta

-¿Tienes unos minutos? –pregunto Chris asomándose por la puerta

-Claro –respondió señalándole que tomara asiento, cerro el laptop -¿Qué sucede?

-Ayer te pedí tu honestidad, así que es mi turno –aclaro Redfield –Conozco lo suficiente a Jessica y sus motivos de trabajar en un organización creadora de virales, pero no es la orquestadora. Ella o él, no están solo detrás de TGC, si no de… un antivirus regenerativo RC

-¿Otro antiviral? Pareciera que ellos quisiesen obtener todas las vacunas en su poder –dedujo Leon

El agente miro a Chris quien no dijo nada, solo le extendió la mano con una tablet en ella, la tomo y pudo ver con asombro la creación de un antivirus dentro de la BSAA, eso era lo que ocultaban ahí…

-Ahí tienes las pruebas, a eso te envió la DSO, Christopher Redfield es culpable…

-¿Sabes lo que estas declarando? –El agente dejo de lado la tablet –Permitiste la creación de algo tan peligroso… te creí uno de los nuestros, aun sea un antiviral, esto es un grave delito…

-No tengo excusas, solo salvar la vida de un soldado, el marido de mi hermana –dijo Chris

-¿Qué? –pregunto Leon ¡Casada! Quiso decir algo pero no le fue posible

Una desesperación que no entendía le recorrió todo el cuerpo, algo le impedía respirar, una opresión en el pecho, era dolor, le dolía saber que ella no era libre, no pudo a verse casado, era mentira…

-Tú cubres a Wong por encima de todo, también defiendo a la gente que quiero… -agrego Chris

Leon recordó algo… _¡Siempre Ada Wong! Esa estúpida mujer es una bioterrorista, no puedo creer que tú la defiendas por encima de todo ¡Por encima de mí! –Grito Claire a punto de llorar_

-Ese hombre es el padre de mi sobrina, la bebita de Claire… -añadió Chris –No merecía morir

-¿¡Claire tiene una hija!? –Pregunto repentinamente Leon mas para sí mismo, quizá solo tal vez esa niña pudiera… -Te puedo pedir que me dijes solo –pidió el agente

-No me negare si decides entregarme a las autoridades –Redfield se puso de pie saliendo de ahí

Una vez salió Chris, Leon fue directo hablar con Claire, quizá esa niña podría ser su hija…

Claire brinco del susto al escuchar su puerta azotarse, era Leon y no venia nada tranquilo, se acerco a ella hasta acorralarla en el sillón, la miraba con enfado, ella suponía saber los motivos

-¡¿Quién es el padre de tu hija?! –Pregunto, ella no dijo nada -¡Contéstame Claire!

-¡No me grites! –respondió ella

-¡Respóndeme! ¿Quién es el padre? Fuiste capaz de acostarte con otro tipo andando conmigo ¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de mujer eres? También sedujiste al otro imbécil, te revolcaste con otro hombre mientras me jurabas amor –reclamo el agente algo dolido –Tu eres mas farsante que yo

-¡Basta! ¡Me estas ofendiendo Leon! –se defendió la pelirroja igual de enojada que él, ahora si venía a reclamar derechos, no, ella no pensaba dárselos, dijo que se arrepentiría y eso haría, pagaría…

-Decirte tus verdades es ofenderte, vaya, cuanto cambio lo conceptual en unos meses ¡Dime la verdad Claire Redfield! ¡Esa niña puede ser mi hija no lo entiendes! –Leon estaba desesperado, a punto de perder el control y eso no ocurría muy a menudo -¡Mi hija!

-¡Pero no lo es! –Grito de pronto Claire sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos –Lo siento Leon, pero esa niña como tú la llamaste… No es tu hija… afortunadamente

Esa respuesta para Leon fue como agua helada, la niña no era su hija, entonces no había nada que lo uniera a Claire, estaba solo, sin ella. Por un momento sintió algo cálido en su pecho, albergando la posibilidad de, era un estúpido, como pensó que esa niña podía ser su hija. Apretó los puños de coraje, eso sentía, rabia de saber que no tenía nada, absolutamente nada…

-Solo tuvimos sexo una vez… por suerte esa sí que no tuvo resultados –aclaro Claire sin medir lo que decía, estaba molesta y hablaba sin pensar –Así como me a coste contigo, paso con el padre de mi hija, el no me rechazo… no fui su error, no era un estorbo, no solo era su amiga, no se lamento estar conmigo, no se arrepintió de sus actos… me acogió amorosamente en sus brazos…

-Suficiente Redfield –respondió una vez escuchado lo último, la miro un momento –Tienes toda la razón… es mejor que no hubo nada que lamentar… no puedo ofrecerte nada… sigo amando a Wong

Aquello para Claire fue como un cuchillo a su corazón, otra vez Ada, sintió que comenzaría a llorar

-Puedes quedarte tranquila, no diré nada acerca del antivirus creado aquí… no pienso quitarte tu felicidad, mucho menos dejar sin padre a una bebe… voy a protegerlas en lo que Nivans se recupera

Claire iba a decir algo, pero su enojo había formado un nudo en su garganta, Leon salió de la oficina, dejándola sola, en ese momento algo se derrumbo dentro de ella, el muro de rencor se había venido abajo en tan solo segundos, su caparazón no había sido demasiado fuerte, sus lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, el dolor en su pecho se hizo más grande, por un momento, quizá pudo a ver cambiado las cosas, pero no, no amarraría a Leon solo por su hija.

Aquella mentira de Claire había provocado más dolor en ella, veía con desesperación el reloj de la pared 12: 24 am bastante tarde, no sabía nada de Leon, su comunicador, su celular, su auto, estaban en la sede, no podía evitar preocuparse, sus malditos celos y el coraje que sentía por él, la orillaron a decir semejante mentira, no había querido lastimarlo, pero él no se preocupaba si la lastimaba a ella, tan solo pensó que las cosas deberían ser justas ¿Para quién? Hasta el pobre de Piers estaba metido.

En un bar de Brooklyn, un hombre de cuerpo fornido y cabello rubio mediano, bebía su doceava copa, quería olvidar. Ada Wong era su mayor problema, su perdición, una sombra atormentándolo, esa mujer estaba dejándole solo, su obsesión por ella lo arrastraría siempre tras de ella, su amor obsesivo estaba destruyéndolo, alejándolo de las personas… otra vez vacio, sin nada…

_Aun le era difícil creer lo bien que iba su relación con Claire, tanto que justo ahora sus hormonas tenían su control, no podía dejar de besar esos labios esa boca exquisita que encendía todos sus sentidos, ese cuerpo que le provocaba sensaciones electrizantes por todo su ser, era patético pero podía jurar que se sentía como un estúpido adolescente en su primera vez, sin embargo esta era así la primera ocasión en la cual deseaba no solo estar con una mujer, quería amarla y ser amado por ella… _

_Ambos se devoraban a besos, en la habitación de su departamento, Leon se sentía ansioso por tenerla su cuerpo se lo pedía, su excitación también la pedía, Claire lo ponía nervioso, entre esa mezcla de inocencia y rudeza que la caracterizaba, le hacían desearla más, sus ropas comenzaron a caer del trayecto de la puerta camino a la cama, parecían estar liberando una presión de deseos y pasión contenida, atrapada entre ellos liberándola ahora, se deseaban con locura, como dos amantes con ganas de entregarse. Claire gimió cuando Leon la beso con fiereza, mientras le tocaba los pechos, las manos de la pelirroja también jugaban de forma peligrosa, al grado de rosar aquel bulto grande y duro atrapado aun en los bóxers de Leon…_

_El agente la tomo entre sus brazos y poso sobre la amplia cama, la miraba y no podía creer que eso no era un sueño, se inclino hacia ella para besarla a los labios, bajando por su cuello a besos cortos, dejando una ligera humedad de camino hacia sus pechos, Claire era perfecta, su piel era suave y su cuerpo lucia esplendido ahí posado a su cama, la deseaba, la quería, quería hacerla suya, mordió levemente uno de los pezones del pecho de la chica, la cual gimió mientras le sujetaba juguetonamente de los cabellos incitándole a seguir, Leon la observo un momento, ella estaba igual que él, no era momento para detenerse y no pararía…_

_Fueron miles las cosas que se le cruzaron por la cabeza del agente mientras recorría a besos el cuerpo de la que alguna vez fue su amiga, tantos momentos compartidos, la primera vez que se cruzaron en Raccoon City, esa vez llego a pensar que era adorable, pero ahora… era hermosa, recorrer a caricias todo su cuerpo, ¿Alguna vez se había sentido así? La respuesta era no, nunca se había sentido así, porque nunca había estado con una mujer tan especial. Había jugado muchas veces a ese juego, pero esta vez no era un juego, era algo más fuerte, algo enloquecedor y sentimental…_

_Claire tenía algo que lo enloquecía, pero de otra manera, ella le demostraba lo que era realmente el amor, más allá del placer carnal, ese momento no solo era sexo, era otra cosa. La miro un momento luego de verla gemir ante sus caricias nada decentes en su centro, ella le beso a los labios lo miro a los ojos y sonrió, "Te amo Leon" le dijo la pelirroja dedicándole una de esas miradas que a él, lo atrapaban, su cuerpo y deseo quemaban su piel, quería tenerla ya, unirse a ella, la beso con total fiereza que la Redfield apenas si pudo corresponder, pudo sentirlo entrar en ella, abriéndose paso, ella libero pequeños gemidos ante tal acto, que a los oídos de Leon fueron el detonante, podía sentirse en ella, sentir lo estrecha que era ella, por un momento estaba olvidando que era el primer hombre en la vida de Claire, no tenia palabras para explicar lo que sentía, pero era algo indescriptible estar así, unido a ella, no eran solo los movimientos de la acción ni el rose de los cuerpos, era algo más que lo llevaba al paraíso mismo, escucharla gemir, llamarlo por su nombre, entregarse a él, como él a ella, le hacían sentirse pleno, Claire estaba amándolo con su cuerpo y alma…_

_Cada embiste sobre ella, cada rose y gemido, cada sensación provocada en el, eran de placer, de satisfacción se sentía pleno, estaba amándola de la manera más maravillosa que podía existir, eso era hacer el amor… _

_-¿Estas temblando? –pregunto de pronto Claire_

_-Tú también –susurro Leon, tomar ese cuerpo no era tomar uno más, era diferente, ese momento era único y especial tan satisfactorio no solo físicamente, si no también interiormente_

_Volvieron a besarse, con furor y pasión, unos movimientos más y ambos experimentaron el clímax del orgasmo, sus corazones latían desenfrenados, mientras sus cuerpos ardían, Leon entendió algo tan sencillo en ese momento de la culminación, aquel acto era amor, lo que había estado buscando en todas esas fallidas relaciones, buscaba sentirse amado, tal como Claire lo hizo, entregándose sin reservas como él a ella, de la única manera que podían unirse no solo físicamente, si no con amor, que asfixiante y completo se sentía estar unido a ella, de esa forma, siendo uno, sintiendo que todo lo que sentía le desbordaría "Gracias Claire… por llenar ese vació"…_

-Otra vez con las manos vacías –se dijo así mismo al terminar su copa

Esa entrega había sido la primera y la ultima, sus malditas dudas, su obsesión por Ada, terminaron haciendo que descuidara a Claire, la aparto de su lado, tuvo miedo a lastimarla, a no corresponder ese amor que ella le ofrecía, no la merecía, no merecía una mujer como ella, porque Ada Wong no se lo permitía, esas sombras como ella las llamaba, lo perseguirían el resto de su vida…

Al día siguiente, cuando despertó, sentía que la cabeza se le partía en dos, apenas podía recordar cómo había llegado a la mansión, termino de vestirse y bajo, esta vez Claire no se le iba a escapar, en efecto, la vio bajar por las escaleras, admitía que la ropa de oficina le quedaba bien, intento ayudarle con el moisés, pero ella no se lo permitió, fue directo a la cochera y subió a la parte trasera del auto. El silencio era demasiado incomodo, León observaba a la pelirroja por el retrovisor, ella miraba por la ventanilla, tan callada, tan extraña… No habían cruzado palabra alguna a lo largo del camino, parecían dos extraños, el guardaespaldas y la señora, así de simple, era como terminaba su historia.

Chris y Jill se pusieron a preparar la junta, debían reunirse y tomar cartas en el asunto cuanto antes, era un hecho que los bioterroristas conocían sus secretos. Los dos estaban en la sala privada de juntas, debían hacer una estrategia, un plan de contra ataque, minutos después llegaron los demás, excepto porque aun quedaba un lugar vacio…

-Espero no llegar tarde –pregunto un joven vestido de negro mirando a todos ahí

-Adelante –indico el Director –El señor Muller está representando a la agente Birkin quien no le fue posible asistir, tiene mi confianza como espero la suya también, laborara con nosotros

-Siempre se necesita una carnada –comento Carlos, por el había sido regañado días antes

-Concuerdo con eso –respondió Muller –Uno nunca sabe cuando los bocazas son de gran ayuda

-Algunos hablan demasiado, creen que con sus recomendaciones pueden saltarse el protocolo

-Oliveira –llamo Chris mirando al hombre de cabello castaño, lo que faltaba, problemas

-Me cae bien este tipo –comento Coen, bajo la mirada cuando el director lo miro con ojos asesinos

-Todo lo tratado en esta oficina es Confidencial, así que espero su total discreción –pidió el director

Redfield comenzó a explicar la gravedad del asunto, tomando el tema del incidente de Claire, era claramente una conspiración, también dio a conocer que el "prototipo" como había sido llamado Nivans, sería trasladado a la mansión, necesitaba vigilancia de máximo nivel y entregarían las muestras del antivirus al gobierno, para evitar su robo, siendo Jessica una de ellos, la BSAA como el eran su blanco de ataque, por esa razón debían tomar todas las medidas necesarias, investigar dicho laboratorio en Canadá y cerrarlo, llegar al fondo de esa nueva organización de la cual prácticamente no sabían nada…

-Es evidente que estamos ante otra organización nueva, lo peor aun con sed de venganza –dijo Barry

-Seguramente planean liberar un virus, solo así podrían hacer uso de esos antivirales –agrego Coen

-El problema, es que el Gobierno los respalda… debemos encontrar pruebas –comento Leon

-Creo tener algunas –Claire se puso de pie, todos la observaron –Pero me temo que solo les tengo más problemas –camino hacia la pantalla y la encendió, coloco un chip –Terra-Save me otorgo una misión siendo Senadora, el gobierno pretendía legalizar la Clonación Humana, logre que rechazaran tal aprobación en el senado, sin embargo en otros países son legales, hay rumores de una clínica en Washington, obviamente oculta, estoy investigando eso ahora… en tanto quiero que vean esto

El video comenzó, era una Clínica en Rusia, llamada Nueva Generación Celular especializada en la regeneración de células y genomas humanos. La clave estaba en las células madre encargadas de generar células sanas y nuevas, sustituyendo a las enfermas, capaces de generar tejidos inclusive órganos humanos, creados en incubadoras para trasplantes, era una buena medida ante el decadente sistema de donación de órganos. Garantizaban la recuperación total de extremidades amputadas, atendidas a su debido tiempo, desde luego la mayor creación, clonaciones humanas.

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio, mirando algún punto fijo, incluso Chris estaba callado, Leon miraba a Claire, sabia cuan capaz era ella de lograr una investigación, pero esto era sorprendente.

-Uno de nuestros agentes fue enviado como paciente, no pudo entrar en tratamiento porque las pruebas no arrojaron algún fallo en su sistema inmunológico… pero obtuvo este video, no hay duda que todo se ha realizado base al virus C

-No puedo creerlo –comento Rebecca -¡Están usando virus como generadores de células!

-A estas alturas demasiada gente ha sido tratada –añadió la pelirroja

-¡Nos van a joder! –expreso Muller moviendo el brazo de por allá lejos, atrayendo las miradas

-Muller tiene razón, si algo sale mal medio mundo terminara convertido en esas cosas –agrego Coen

-Esto nos dice que son dos grupos terroristas, estamos ante una inminente explosión de infección biológica en cualquier momento, lanzan los experimentos y venden las vacunas –comento Chris

-Eso explica porque Jessica quiere atacarnos, necesita el antivirus… -dedujo Valentine

-Se van a cargar a todo el mundo si no hacemos nada para detenerlos –opino Muller

-Lamentablemente lo que dice es verdad –ahora fue León –Si lo vemos desde el punto lógico, será una pandemia de infectados cuyo resultado no puede tener magnitud… debemos conseguir esas pruebas lo antes posible y demostrar al gobierno el peligro al cual toda la humanidad está expuesta

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, combatir el bioterrorismo, para eso estamos –animo Redfield

-No se ustedes, pero comenzare por Washington, quiero a Claire y a Muller en mi equipo –dijo León

-¿Qué? –pregunto la Redfield negándose

-Perfecto León –dijo rápidamente Chris –Prepara tu equipo, saldrán cuando todo esté listo

-Es el colmo contigo Redfield –la pelirroja quito el chip y se fue azotando la puerta.

Leon sintió que los presentes lo miraban a él, pero todos conocían el carácter de la pelirroja, bueno excepto Muller. Terminaron de agruparse y comenzaron hacer planes para detener la nueva amenaza lo más pronto posible, sabían que se enfrentaban a varias cabezas del bioterrorismo.

Más tarde, Claire se encontraba revisando su propia investigación sobre el hospital en Washington, para su sorpresa, era una clínica en Medicina Reproductiva, estaba en eso cuando, Valentine llamo a la puerta, se veía preocupada, la rubia tomo asiento al sofá y posteriormente ella se acerco.

-¿Qué sucede Jill? –pregunto Claire al sentarse al otro sofá

-Sabes… esa actitud contra León va a terminar delatándote, todos los observaron –comento la rubia –Pero no vine a eso, necesito tu consejo… está pasando algo que no sé como lo va a tomar Chris

-Comienzas asustarme –Claire tomo asiento frente a Jill –Vamos anda dilo Jill

-Bueno –la rubia tomo aire –Vas a ser tía Claire

La pelirroja se quedo sin palabras, se sorprendió, pero seguidamente sonrió y abrazo a la rubia con total felicidad, un bebe, Jill y Chris serian padres, Cloe tendría un primito

-Que alegría Jill –la pelirroja estaba feliz –Vas a ser mamá, voy a ser tía ¡Felicidades!

-Me acabo de enterar, Rebecca me lo confirmo… no sé cómo decirle a tu hermano esto

-Por dios, debes decirle, lo harás el hombre más feliz de la tierra, acaso no has visto como mima a Cloe… Jill vas a darle un hijo… formaran una familia –animaba la pelirroja pero –Es por todo esto

-Me preocupa… tengo miedo y no debería, soy tan capaz de cuidarme, tanto al bebe y Chris, pero… no sé si estaré preparada para una catástrofe viral como lo prevemos todos –explico la rubia

-Jill… tu eres tan capaz de todo, vas a tener a tu bebe, nada malo va a pasarte, mi hermano va a protegerlos con su vida misma… la noticia de una nueva vida es eso… mi sobrinito viene a decirnos que por mucho que venga, el representa la esperanza de vivir… debes decirle, cuanto antes –sugirió

-Gracias Claire –la rubia le agradeció con un abrazo –Tienes razón, no dejare que nada malo le pase a mi bebe… sabes, has madurado demasiado rápido ya no eres una chiquilla

-¡Oye! –La pelirroja fingió enojo –Ser mamá me cambio, mi niña lo es todo, la protegeré de igual manera, cuando terminemos con esto, finalmente tendré la familia que soñé, junto a Piers

-No lo dudo Claire, pero… será la familia que soñaste, con el hombre que amas… ¿Serás feliz?

-Mi hermano te pego lo moralista sabes… Piers estaba conmigo cuando me dieron la noticia, el me ofreció de inmediato su apoyo, estuvo a mi lado en los peores momentos… ahora está de vuelta…

-Claire… te estás negando ser feliz, le estas negando el derecho a León sobre su hija… si no le dices, entonces de verdad que te hará a un lado quizá intente quitarte a Cloe –opino Jill para luego salir

No, claro que no, León jamás le quitaría a su hija, solo era suya de nadie más. El prefirió a Ada, así que no tenía derecho alguno sobre Cloe. El resentimiento que sentía la pelirroja le impedía querer compartir a su bebita con él, aunque por dentro estaba derrumbándose, ojala Piers despertara pronto para terminar con esa agonía, el miedo de tener que rogarle a León un poquito de amor…

Esa tarde, el prototipo había salido de la BSAA, todos desconocían que eran vigilados, un hombre frente a un monitor, le daba toda la vista, había visto como intentaron ocultar a Nivas, pero no para él, ahora también sabía que ese chiquillo estaba en la mansión Redfield, cosas de la vida…

En la sala del segundo piso, Muller se presentaba con Claire, de forma amable, siendo que Sherry le había contado sobre ella, lo mismo la Redfield, ambos charlaban sobre Birkin, incluso la última hazaña de la rubia con el asunto de Nivans. La Redfield estaba orgullosa de su pequeña.

-Veo que ya se presentaron mejor –comento León al verles tan sonrientes, como alguna vez fueron

-Iré a ver a Piers –la pelirroja se alejo de ambos hombres, perdiéndose en el pasillo al dar la vuelta

-Que mujer –expreso Jake, sí que era de carácter ahora lo comprobaba

-Tranquilo Muller –León sonó molesto, ese tipo se tomaba tantas libertades con ella

-Tranquilízate tú… -agrego divertido –Dime una cosa agente… ¿Qué tienes con la Redfield?

-Nada… entendido soldado –le llamo como para que no continuara con esa clase de confianzas

-Mira que creíble –dijo con sarcasmo –Eso ni tú te lo crees… se te van los ojos con ella

León iba a decirle una buena de sandeces, pero el chiquillo se alejo sin esperar su opinión

La noche estaba cayendo ya, Chris estaba cargando a la pequeña Cloe que jugaba con su sonaja, esa que en el poco tiempo que pudo tenerla, no dejaba para nada, según Claire esa florecita con aroma se la regalo Piers, debía ser por eso. No quería separarse de ella ni de su madre, pero era necesario, ante lo que se venía, el mejor resguardo para ellas era la casa Blanca, debía dejarlas partir…

-Quita esa cara Chris… es temporal –trato de animar Jill –Además León va a cuidarlas día y noche

-Me pregunto cómo… ya se te olvido que hizo ayer, se largo quien sabe a donde

-Sabes… creo que serias un buen padre –comento la rubia abrazándole

-De eso no lo dudes Jill… pero ahora no –respondió seriamente –No es el momento, no quisiera arriesgarlos… no a ti ni a nuestro bebe –le tomo de la mano –Créeme me harías el hombre más feliz, gritaría de alegría, todo Brooklyn escucharía… pero ahora no

-Entiendo –respondió bastante triste la rubia –Iré a ver si Claire ya termino su equipaje

Chris noto a Jill algo triste ante lo último, nada le haría más feliz, pero en ese momento era un gran riesgo, no quería exponerla, suficiente era con la pequeña Cloe, que por cierto no se parecía a Piers

Valentine tenía ganas de llorar, se toco el vientre acariciándolo, dándole calor, su cariño y todo el amor a ese bebe que comenzaba a vivir en ella, su padre lo adoraba, lo quería y deseaba también, era solo que, han pasado por tantas cosas, que de pronto, los adultos tienen miedo, pero ella lo cuidaría...

-Valentine –llamo Jack al verla recargada a la pared -¿Se siente bien? ¿Llamo a Chambers?

-No… todo está bien, me afecta lo de Claire y la niña –dijo ella ocultando una lagrima –Iré a verla

-Ah… Claire no se encuentra, la vi salir en una motocicleta hace un momento –informo Muller

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿Sola? –Jill se alerto iría a ver las cámaras, Redfield tenía que ser

-León fue tras ella –Termino de informar viendo preocupada a la mujer rubia –Quiere que averigüe

-Kennedy se encargara… Muller, me avisas cuando lleguen –pidió, el hombre asintió

Claire conducía una motocicleta por la ciudad, veía su reloj cuya caratula le mostraba un mapa, un punto azul al cual estaba acercándose, bajo de la moto para adentrarse en el estacionamiento de un edifico en remodelación, iba armada, pero con cautela, ojala que esa llamada fuera verdad y pudiera obtener las pruebas necesarias, así no viajaría. León la siguió con cautela, sigilosamente, algo no andaba bien, preparo su arma y se adentro cada vez más al edificio, la luz era escasa.

Un hombre miraba gustoso a la pelirroja, cortó cartucho silenciosamente sin perderle la vista, la chica caminaba alerta, podía observarla, era una lástima que siendo tan joven y madre, deba morir…

-_Lo siento Claire… eres tan bonita… pero tienes algo en tu sangre que mi señora quiere… no te preocupes por tu niña, quedara en buenas manos… ordenes son ordenes _

La pelirroja se detuvo, alcanzo a ver una sombra, la escasa luz apenas si le permitía distinguirlo, era un hombre, su cabello era entre cobrizo y castaño, bajo el arma y dio unos pasos más a ella si le dio la luz directo, mostrando su posición, parpadeo un momento, ese hombre era… no…

El hombre sin dudarlo apunto directo, daría justo en el blanco, así que jalo el gatillo, lo único que pudo ver la chica, fue el destello de luz al tronar la bala, no sintió como, alguien la jalo quitándola justo a tiempo, el impacto dio en el piso, provocando un sonido estruendoso y aceleramiento en el corazón de la Redfield, León la llevaba a paso rápido fuera de ahí, ella no salía del shock, pero no por el disparo, si no porque pudo ver alguien detrás del destello de luz…

-¿Qué rayos? –se pregunto ella, al darse cuenta que por su torpeza, pudo a ver muerto

-Camina y no mires atrás –le dijo León sin soltarla, ella miraba hacia atrás –Date prisa Claire

La chica obedeció, subió al auto donde el agente la metía y seguidamente el corrió para encenderlo y marcharse a toda velocidad de ahí, Claire estaba bastante callada, tenía ganas de regañarla…

-¿Qué estabas pensando? –Pregunto el agente sin mirarla –Venir y exponerte… acaso no pensaste en tu hija ¿No verdad? Siempre actúas impulsivamente… esta vez era solo uno… si hubiesen sido mas

-¡Basta! –Le grito ella mirándolo –Se que me expuse, solo baje la guardia un momento, además es tu trabajo protegerme ¿O no? Así que no te quejes Kennedy… estabas ahí

-No discutiré Claire, últimamente eres tan necia como tu sola… ¿Por qué viniste? Ibas a verte con alguien… -ella lo quedo mirando –Un viejo conocido quizá

La pelirroja se enojo, no era posible, acaso era verdad o su imaginación, pero León acaba de decir…

-¿Tu viste quien era ese hombre? –Pregunto un poco más tranquila –Lo viste cierto ¿Quién era?

-No lo reconocí –mintió enojado, no podía creerlo, el león cobarde era… debía ser una clonación

-Entonces no me cuestiones como si lo supieras –se quejo ella –Te estás volviendo viejo sabes

El agente evito responder, condujo todo el resto del camino en silencio, ella no volvió a decir más…

Ese pequeño incidente, no fue notificado a Chris, sin embargo si a Hunnigan, quien tampoco creía fuera posible, no tenia lógica a menos que fuese un clon, pero ahora sabían que aparte de Jessica existía otra más, según el mensaje que recibió Claire "_Senadora… se que está interesada en saber que oculta la Clínica Nueva Vida, se lo diré… tiene que venir sola, la guiare, atte. La dama blanca"_

Eran dos mujeres siguiendo el mismo objetivo, eliminar a Claire Redfield.

Al día siguiente Chris como Jill, se despedían de Claire y la niña, la rubia lloraba por la separación, además de su estado, la pelirroja abrazo a su hermano, un buen rato, este también, con todas sus fuerzas, en otras ocasiones quizá una despedida no hubiera provocado tanto, si no porque ahora los motivos eran de causa mayor, en tan solo cinco días Pires finalmente estaría recuperado e iría donde ellas. Cosa que al agente Kennedy no le agrado del todo al escucharlo, pero si a Claire, ella esperaba así fuera. Minutos después se dirigían hacia el aeropuerto, habían optado por un vuelo comercial, por seguridad, sin embargo ellos no sabían, que habían sido espiados todo el tiempo…

Una vez en el avión, Claire intento sentirse segura, tenía una extraña sensación, ese hombre era real, no podía a ver solo similitud, pero tal vez era solo una clonación. Jake miraba a la pelirroja, se veía demasiado tensa, lo mismo León, viendo ese cuadro se veían como una familia.

León se veía bastante preocupado, ese hombre era Serge Brutsbi, no había duda, debía notificarle a Chris, por lo que envió la información a Redfield, era verdad estaba oculto bajo otra identidad, quizá ese tipo justo venia ahora en el avión, si estuvo esos días tan cerca, se levanto encargándole a Muller a Claire y la niña, mientras revisaba, ser agente tenía sus ventajas, el único problema, ese tipo no venía a bordo del avión, ni siquiera escondido por lo que vio en las cámaras.

Al llegar, un auto especial estaba esperándoles, les llevaría directo a la DSO, pero a esas alturas Cloe no paraba de llorar, Claire estaba angustiada, la niña podía ahogarse o cansar sus pulmones, León intento ayudarla, pero la bebe lloraba sin parar, podía escucharse cansada, tuvieron que cambiar los planes, pasar al hospital más cercano, la pareja realmente parecía un matrimonio, el agente cargaba a la niña, los doctores se las quitaron tan pronto vieron que no estaba respirando, el agente se percato de eso pero no quiso asustar a Claire, ella se abrazo a él, quien correspondió el abrazo.

-Mi hija… no quiero que nada malo le suceda –tenía ganas de ponerse a llorar –Es mi culpa

-Tranquila… va a estar bien… vamos ella te necesita firme –animo León, preocupado

Pero calma era lo que tenia, los doctores les notificaron que la niña se había envenenado con esporas toxicas, encontradas en sus pulmones y en su sangre, Claire y León estaban sin poder creerlo, como había sido eso posible, esa mañana estaba bien, imposible, eso indicaba que también estaban tras la niña, la pelirroja se abrazaba de él, el doctor explico que la niña aspiro demasiado tiempo aquellas esporas, que sus pulmones estaban débiles, la bebe era muy pequeña para resistir esa intoxicación.

León sintió un hueco en el estomago y una opresión en su pecho cuando el médico les dijo que no podía hacer nada, la niña podía morir si no respondía al tratamiento. No, Cloe era tan fuerte como su mamá, una angustia hizo que sintiera los ojos llorosos, abrazo a Claire fuerte tratando de confortarla ante tal noticia ¿Cómo llegaron esas malditas esporas? ¡Ventilación! Claro, era la única manera, la niña era tan pequeña que su sistema inmune no pudo rechazarlo. De pronto timbro su celular, recibió un mensaje sin remitente "_Una transfusión de sangre de madre a hija, sanara a la niña, de lo contrario su sangre se envenenara por completo y morirá" _¡Claire! Es verdad, el suero TGC, pero como decírselo a ella, no podía enterarse, debía hablarlo con el médico luego de enredarlo con una explicación algo convincente, le hicieron una transfusión de sangre a la niña, lo cual al paso de los minutos fue reaccionando favorablemente, los estudios revelaron que ya no tenía sustancias toxicas en su sangre, era un caso extremadamente extraño…

Dos horas más y dejaron salir a la bebe, pero Claire estaba cansada, no tenia ánimos de ir a ningún lado, debieron a ver llegado a la DSO, sin embargo debía descansar, se veía un poco decaída, así que fueron a su departamento, ahí estaba Muller, quien se alegro de saber que la niña estaba sana y salva.

-Que bien que la niña esta mejor –animo él, pero Claire luchaba por mantenerse en pie

-Está agotada –dijo León ayudándola a caminar, la llevo a su habitación para que descansara

-Se ve demasiado pálida –comento Muller quien le ayudo abrir la puerta del cuarto

-Estará bien –dejo la niña en la cama y recostó a Claire quien se quedo dormida sin poder evitarlo

Jake se retiro con celular en mano le avisaría a Sherry que todo estaba bien.

León se quedo a su lado, abrazo a la pelirroja, cuidaría de ellas como lo prometió...

En un hotel, bastante retirado del departamento del agente, una mujer guardaba una muestra de sangre en un maletín contenedor, su misión estaba por terminar, ya tenía la muestra del TGC, esa arpía se paso con la niña, era tanto su odio por los Redfield, que estuvo a punto de matar a la hija de León, eso sí que no, gracias a su estorbosa madre, la pequeña estaba a salvo.

-Solo queda poco, unas horas no son nada… lo siento querida Claire, pero me quedare con León y con tu hija… es verdad, debería enviarle una tarjeta de agradecimiento por su donación sanguínea

En New York, Chris estaba hablando con Coen, él y Chambers recién llegaban a Rusia, debían estar al pendiente, cuando las cosas estaban calmadas, era cuanto más peligro existía, por algún motivo el no podía estar tranquilo, no era paranoico esa sensación la había sentido todo el día, Jill también se encontraba nerviosa, debía decirle a Chris sobre su estado ¿Pero cómo? No se despegaba de sus monitores de investigación, menos cuando estaba hablando con Sheva, celos, eso exactamente…

Dos horas más tarde en Washington, León continuaba en su habitación abrazando a Claire, como esa noche, en esa misma cama, con ternura, protección y algo que lo hacía no querer separarse de ella, la veía dormir junto a la niña, ellas pudieron a ver sido suyas, su familia, sin embargo al paso de cinco días, las perdería, no quería dejarlas, pero ella ya no era libre, tenía un esposo, eso que fregados importaba, no que estaba pensando, de pronto la pelirroja abrió los ojos, el sonrió medio de lado.

-¿Tarde dormida? –pregunto Claire mirando la habitación, la misma de ese día

-Como tres horas más o menos –respondió sin moverse, tenía tantas ganas de besarla

-Lo siento… -se disculpo, miro a la bebe a su lado, ella estaba despierta –Es preciosa verdad

-Se parece a su mamá –alago él, mientras alejaba sus mechones de ella, esta se giro a mirarlo

-Gracias por todo León… de verdad –agradeció con ganas de llorar, se porto como su esposo

-No lo agradezcas… -la observo ahí sobre su cama, le recordó esa noche –Claire… yo…

Ella no dijo nada, lo miro esperando dijera algo, pero solo la observaba, se iba acercando a ella, el sonido del celular interrumpió todo, León se alejo agradeciendo el sonido ¿Qué pretendía hacer? Miro el remitente, miro a Claire y prefirió salir por la terraza para atender su llamada era ¡Ada!

-León… es bueno escucharte –dijo la voz de la mujer –Necesito verte

-No puedo –respondió bajando a voz, miro a la pelirroja a través de la cortina, jugaba con Cloe

-No puedes o no quieres –agrego ella –Esta vez tenemos tiempo para continuar nuestro pendiente

-¿Qué pretendes? Confundirme, volverme loco –León estaba realmente confundido

-Estar contigo León –respondió en tono seductivo –Merecemos un descanso… quitarnos la tensión

El agente trago saliva, Ada estaba yendo demasiado lejos, su ofrecimiento era demasiado tentador

-Te estaré esperando León, no tardes –la mujer corto la llamada

El se quedo un momento recargado al barandal mirando toda la ciudad iluminada por las luces, tomo aire vaya que lo necesitaba la oferta de Ada era tentadora, quizá podrían terminar con esa tortura. Entro dentro y vio a Cloe moverse, patalear y musitar risitas, la Redfield parecía feliz

-Claire –ella lo miro enseguida –Debo salir no tardare te lo prometo, voy a la DSO, necesitan que vaya… Jake estará al pendiente –León tomo su chamarra y miro a la Redfield ella solo lo observaba

-Cuídate León –respondió ella mirando hacia la niña, quien musito más fuerte –No Cloe, debe salir

El agente sintió una opresión al pecho al escuchar y verlas ahí, debía quedarse, debía pero no quería

Apretó los puños y salió de la habitación, a pesar de que algo se lo impedía, su obsesión era más.

Claire comenzó a llorar ahogando su llanto contra la almohada, sentía una desesperación tan grande, iba con ella, había ido con Wong, no era tonta, León se había ido para verse con esa mujer…

El agente conducía su auto a velocidad, iría, hablaría y volvería tan rápido como pudiese, cerraba los ojos y veía la escena de Claire con la niña casi pidiéndole que se quedara y eso estaba matándolo, no debía, ellas eran ajenas a él, en cambio Ada era libre. Al llegar, se dio cuenta que era un hotel de lujo, fue directo donde la espía, ella lo esperaba con una copa lista de Brandy para variar.

-León… tenía tantas ganas de verte… -se acero a el de modo que le beso a los labios levemente

-¿Qué pretendes Ada? –pregunto tomando la copa sin dejar de mirarla

-Terminar aquello que… siempre dejamos pendiente –ella le beso nuevamente

Prácticamente el era un títere ante ella, la observaba mientras se pegaba a él como una gatita en celo, pues lo besaba muy cerca de sus labios, le sentó a la cama y comenzó a seducirlo, ella amaba verlo así, a sus pies, dominado, era tan fácil seducir al ex policía, justo ahora se dejaba guiar por ella, ella le demostraría lo que era la pasión, quitaría cada marca o cada huella que Claire hubiese podido dejar sobre ese hombre, su hombre. Volvió a besarlo y esta vez fue León quien la tomo de la cintura y la dejo caer a la cama, continuo besándola, recorriendo con su boca su cuello hasta la hendidura de su pecho, sus manos comenzaron a despojarla de la ropa, no podía evitar no desearla, con ella podía, no había limites, como con Claire… tenía que sacarla de su cabeza, de sus pensamientos…

Conforme se devoran sobre la cama, él termino por desvestir a Ada, parecía un feroz León a punto de comerla entera, quería saciarse de ella, sentirla suya, su cuerpo era tan ardiente como el suyo, su erección estaba matándolo se sentía atrapado en su ropa, deseaba a esa mujer desde siempre, esta vez la tendría para él, toda ella lo volvía loco, por su parte ella termino sacándole los bóxers, lo que vio la maravillo, ese miembro era tal como pensaba, grande listo y erecto para ella, sus manos comenzaron a jugar con aquel trozo de carne, al grado de excitar mas al agente, Kennedy estaba demasiado dotado, se inclino introduciéndolo a su boca, quería probarlo, León gimió al sentir como la mujer le hacia una felación, la tomo de los cabellos para que ella continuara con su trabajo, las caricias de esa mujer le hacían perder la cabeza, perderse en el deseo carnal, en la lujuria, sin duda era la mejor amante, deseaba que lo amara, lo complaciera, necesitaba sentirse lleno y satisfecho.

Ada sonrió cuando obtuvo lo que deseaba, León se había corrido en su boca, el cual saboreo sin medida, quería hacerlo mejor que esa, tomo un condón y lo introdujo en su boca, para ponérselo a él, lentamente forro con esa segunda piel aquel miembro, listo para ella, como una gata, subió sobre León, sosteniéndose de sus rodillas y manos hasta verlo a los ojos, parecía estar en un mar de placer, le beso los pectorales y mordió sus tetillas de forma juguetona, marcando con su besos a su hombre, gustosa de tenerlo a su merced. El agente la tomo de la cintura y rodo debajo suyo, no quería esperar más, la toco y sintió demasiado mojada, esa orgullosa y aparentemente fría mujer era todo lo contrario estaba mojada gracias a él, eso sí era excitante, sin previo aviso se introdujo en ella provocándole un fuerte gemido, no le importo mucho si estaba preparada o no, estaba haciendo suya a Ada Wong, en cada embestida ella gemía su nombre y pedía más, eso era sexo salvaje…

Pasaba la una de la mañana, en el departamento Claire se había quedado dormida, luego de a ver llorado por el desamor que sufría, Cloe dormía a su lado, todo en la ciudad parecía estar tranquilo…

En el hotel, el agente dormía tranquilo, Ada estaba mirándolo, esa noche había sido perfecta, beso suavemente su barbilla y se alejo para vestirse, le quito el celular y posteriormente salió de ahí…

La tranquilidad de la madrugada en Washington, se vio interrumpida por estruendos de explosiones, parecían ser ataques terroristas, uno tras otro, en cada punto estratégico de la ciudad, las bombas detonaban provocando estruendos entre los edificios, Claire pego el brinco de la cama, escuchando el caos de la ciudad, alarmas, sirenas, se asomo al ventanal tan solo para ver llamas por todos lados

-No… esto no está pasando… no otra vez –se negó al ver esa nube de gas pisos abajo

Dejenme decirles que agradezco todos sus review, de verdad mil gracias y me gustaría seguir leyendo sus opiniones, sugerencias y quejas, así que espero leerles por aquí. En este cap no hubo tanto valenfield, pero en el próximo lo habrá, no arruinare la sorpresa, pasemos a los Review.

**CMosser:** Así es, Claire no lo pensó demasiado para echarle la bronca jeje, con lo del carácter, trato de imaginar cómo serian, sobre hacer sufrir a León, espero a verte contestado mediante esta continuación, pese al final de este, pero si lees con cuidado entenderás la diferencia. Ah en el anterior cap por algún motivo que aun no sé, no se muestra todo el texto.

**Deeestiny:** Gracias por tu review, entiendo y respeto los gustos créanme, hago mi esfuerzo en los valenfield, lamento que esta cuarta parte no tenga mucho, pero la quinta tienen su momento, te lo digo porque ya esta escrito, espero leerte en el prox para saber tu opinión. Saludos!

**Llana:** Gracias por dejarme un review, referente a las dudas creo están aclaradas sobre la paternidad de Cloe, lo mismo a si León se entera y como reaccionaria, en como se llevarían esos dos, lidiaran ya lo veras, aunque… bueno también la ultima línea que escribiste me dio una idea, saludos!

**SorayaMendez:** Hola, gracias por leer, te prometo leer tus fics, bueno, respecto a lo de León y Ada, me vas a odiar en este cap, soy cleonista pero vaya esa Wong si que representa mucho para el agente, pero calma recuerda existe Cloe… espero leerte nuevamente, saludos!

**AryValentine:** Gracias por tu apoyo, por darte un tiempo para leer, todo lo que dices de los percances a mi me pasan y al menos a mi si me importan, pues detrás de la PC y la historia de un fic existimos las autoras con un sinfín de lios y deberes. Bueno intente poner intriga y misterio en los villanos, ahora se sabe que Jessica si odia a Claire, pero en especifico a los "Redfield" y que hay una segunda con odio merecido sobre ella jejeje por decirlo así, con lo de Chris y Jessica, ah… aja lo de León es un gran agente, guapísimo listo, pero es hombre jajaja me di la idea de ponerlo así por su dicho eso de "mujeres" como si le fuera difícil entenderlas, cabe decir que esta cegado por la obsesión y confundido. A Claire como bien lo dices, intento ponerla como seria, espero leer tu siguiente opinión, saludos!

**Clauu:** Gracias por tu review, si entre mas cleonistas mucho mejor, Claire tuvo que mentir para salvarle el pellejo a León, digo si Chris le metió una golpiza buena al agente, solo por defender a la supuesta Ada, que no le haría por lastimar a su hermana, lo mataría dos veces creo jejeje, las mentiras siempre salen a la luz tarde que temprano. Espero leerte en el siguiente, saludos!


	5. Pesadillas

_**¿Cómo están? Sé que demore bastante, no alargare la explicación solo se me complicaron algunas cosas, entre ellas, la manera de resumir para no alargar demasiado, espero no a ver hecho algo mal. Bien pasemos al fic, lamento de verdad no poder describir escenas románticas, es más drama, terror, suspenso, al menos en este cap, que por cierto el inicio esta subidito de tono. Lo siento.**_

New York 12: 02 am una hora antes, Mansión Redfield…

Una pareja estaba amándose de la manera más explícita y placentera que podía existir, Jill gemía levemente mientras sentía todas esas sensaciones que la lengua de Chris provocaba en ella, ella se retorcía entre las sabanas sintiendo que se correría si el continuaba introduciendo de esa manera su lengua y de la forma que jugaba con aquel botón rosa que tenia ante sus ojos y su boca.

El podía sentir esa humedad hirviente en el interior de su mujer, ese sabor a ella era lo más le gustaba además de su cuerpo, saborearla íntimamente, le era difícil controlar sus ganas por hacerla suya de una vez, de estar dentro de su cuerpo, de sentirse unido a ella, pero ahora quería el néctar de su interior, no pararía hasta obtenerlo.

-¡Oh…! Maldición Chris –gimió Jill al sentirlo recorrer sus pliegues, solo podía retorcerse de placer

El sonrió medio de lado, continuo una vez, ese botoncito era lo más sensible en ese momento para Jill, volvió a succionarlo de forma suave y luego de forma rápida, logrando que ella tuviera que sujetarse de las sabanas y gemir por cada roce que él le propiciaba con la boca.

-¡Ahhh! –grito ella arqueándose por no poder controlarse, esto favoreció a Redfield que introdujo mas su lengua a la cavidad de ella -¡Chris…! ¡Ahhh….! ¡Así!

Una, dos y tres veces seguidas de arremetidas con su lengua bastaron para que comenzara a escuchar los jadeos y sofocantes sonidos que soltaba Jill cada vez que profundizaba su exploración, no suficiente con sus actos, Chris dejo de lado su boca y la reemplazo por sus dedos que recorrieron cada pared de ella, con movimientos más veloces y placenteros.

-¡Oh dios! –gimió la rubia al sentirse invadida por sensaciones electrizantes y placenteras

Chris la miro gustoso podía ver las gotas de sudor en ella, dejándola más bella para él, arremetió una vez más con su lengua y finalmente pudo beber el néctar cálido que desprendió la rubia, ese era el sabor verdadero de Jill Valentine, el cual solo él podía obtener.

-Chris… te necesito dentro de mí –pidió ella sin cordura y con la respiración alterada, no tenía el control de sí misma, su cuerpo ardía de pasión, lujuria –No puedo más…

-También te necesito Jill –susurro él mientras fue subiendo desde vientre, abdomen, pechos, cuello, hasta besarle los labios de forma apasionada pero salvaje, podía sentir el calor de ella

-No me tortures mas… hazlo Chris –pedía ella presa del placer y deseo, podía sentir aquel miembro duro y palpitante cerca de su entrada –Necesito sentirte tan dentro…

-Me sentirás –susurro de nueva cuenta besándole uno de los pecho y mordiendo su pezón –Tan profundo… quiero saciarme de ti Jill, hacerte mía… solo mía

Chris la acerco más, le movió un poco la pierna y se introdujo en ella, Jill gimió al sentirlo entrar al mismo que lo abrazaba, podía sentirle abrirse paso en su interior el cual recibía ardiente su fusión con ella, Chris se considero en el cielo una vez más al sentirse tan dentro de ella.

Redfield comenzó a moverse embistiéndola con el vaivén ante tal movimiento, los pechos de la rubia se movían por las arremetidas que Chris le estaba dando, eso le hacía excitarse aun más al castaño, quien devoraba el pecho y cuello de la rubia a mordidas.

La fricción de los pezones de ella le demostraban que ella estaba igual de excitada, ante la unión de sus cuerpos, la rubia busco sus labios, besándose sin que el dejara sus movimientos eróticos en completa sincronía y armonía con los de ella en un compas de perfección, él la embistió con fuerza tomándola de la cintura y levantándola ligeramente para acceder más profundo.

La ola de calor asfixiante en la atmosfera se volvió más espesa en cada jadeo que ambos dejaban salir por las sensaciones de placer que afloraban sus cuerpos sudorosos. Chris la embistió con más frecuencia e intensidad, dejando en cada arremetida ferviente la pasión acumulada en su interior, masajeo los pechos de la rubia apretando los pezones, al momento que Jill arqueaba su espalda.

Los quejidos de ella eran tan sensuales que le era imposible no dejar de moverse en su interior, además que su cuerpo palpitante lo obligaba a saciar pronto su hambre, desenfrenado continuo con sus embestidas, profundizándolas cada vez mas y así ambos pudieron sentir pronto la llegada del clímax, sintió como la piel blanca de Jill se erizo por completo, acompañándole la suya también.

La arremetió con mas energías contenidas posándose sobre ella para besarla una vez más, Jill dejo escapar un grito cuando Chris arremetió contra ella de forma más salvaje, la hicieron sentirse en la gloria misma, solo estaban ellos dos, amándose entregándose de manera pura.

Sus mentes estaban en blanco, solo sintiendo la adrenalina que les recorría por sus venas, llenos de sensaciones latentes por todo su ser, Jill lo abrazo fuertemente y jadeo a su odio cuando Chris le dio una embestida mas, terminando dentro de ella, ambos gimieron ante tal placer.

La culminación maravillosa fue acompañada con un beso fogoso que habían compartido en ese momento, llenándoles de placer, ambos dejaron de besarse lentamente mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad, los dos, la abrazo y descanso su cuello en el hombro de ella, esa unión había sido espectacular, tanto como las demás.

-Eres verdaderamente hermosa Jill –dijo el castaño aun dentro de ella mirándola, sudada igual que el

-Y tú eres demasiado atractivo… dotado en todo el sentido de la palabra… como lo que puedo sentir aun dentro de mí –respondió la rubia sonrojada por lo que dijo o por la acción experimentada

-Eres perfecta sabes… estas diseñada estrictamente para mi… por lo que puedo sentir –comento el

-Te amo Chris Redfield… -ella le beso una vez mas y el correspondió ferviente ante sus labios

Instalaciones de la BSAA, hora actual 1:32 am…

La noche parecía calmada, el personal que laboraba como de costumbre, sin embargo en la prisión Ronald había estado tosiendo y quejándose de dolor, el guardia se acerco para auxiliarlo, pero el preso lo jalo contra la reja, para facilitarle una inyección en su cuerpo, el guardia comenzó a sentir frio, cayó al suelo cuando su cerebro se enfrió, después dejo de quejarse, su piel comenzó a cambiar mostrándose recesa, resaltando un poco sus venas, logro ponerse de pie miro al sujeto y luego se retiro a pasos torpes hacia el área superior, al llegar arriba sus compañeros lo vieron extraño, uno se acerco tan solo para ser mordido por su propio compañero, el segundo supo que sucedía y les disparo a ambos, pero el que había sido mordido, por tal herida saco una especie de gusanos, que se le aventaron al único guardia quien no pudo evitar ser alcanzado…

Mansión Redfield el sonido del teléfono despertó a Chris de manera rápida, sus sentidos se alertaron al cien, tomo la llamada y lo que escucho junto a Jill quien despertó, fue escalofriante "_Comandante Redfield ¡Alerta roja! Una nueva plaga de zombis azota la ciudad, nuestras instalaciones están infestadas de nuestro personal, estamos perdiendo todo… alerta máxima de infección viral" _lo único que se escucho después fueron disparos y gritos, la pareja se miro por unos segundos, antes de que salieran disparados de la cama para vestirse adecuadamente y enfrentar lo que se venía…

Washington DC 1:40 am…

Toda la ciudad estaba en un caos total, policías, soldados especializados y demás trataban de evitar la propagación de aquel virus que se había desatado, pero este se esparcía rápidamente sin control. León se había vestido tan rápido como pudo comprobando que Ada se había llevado su teléfono, el ruido de las sirenas, disparos y gritos de gente daban a entender la magnitud del riesgo viral, Claire y la niña, se sentía culpable, un completo idiota por caer en la trampa de Wong, todo aquello solo fue un teatro para alejarlo de ellas. Al estar fallando la luz, no era viable acudir al ascensor, los pasillos estaban despejados, pero al bajar unos más, pudo ver una gran cantidad de Zombis…

Avanzaban hacia él, se habían percatado de su presencia, su aspecto de carne en putrefacción, ropa rasgada y su habitual quejido parecían ser los zombis de antaño, pero esta vez tenían algo mas, parecían estar coordinados, no estaba seguro de poder contra todos, preparo su arma, apunto directo y comenzó a dispararles de un tiro certero en la cabeza, de pronto el resto reacciono de una forma que no esperaba, se lanzaron sobre él con velocidad con ganas de atraparlo, desde cuando esas cosas corrían como para ganar un maratón, tuvo que salir huyendo de ellos por el pasillo…

-Mierda –no había salida, eran tan solo ventanales, estos comenzaron a rodearlo, parecían razonar, lo estaban acorralando. Pensó tan rápido como pudo sacando una granada, la detonación abarcaba varios metros a la redonda era la única escapatoria, de pronto vio a dos lamedores pegados al techo, uno de ellos salto, lo que provoco una gran explosión…

Departamento 1:52 am…

Claire tenía miedo, estaban en un piso alto y aun así podían escuchar el caos de la ciudad, estar a metros del suelo evito ser contagiados por aquel gas. Cloe no había dejado de llorar y eso ponía tenso el ambiente, Jake estaba con ellas ahí estaban seguros, pero tendrían que salir cuanto antes…

-No puedo creer que nos tomaran por sorpresa –se quejaba Claire

-Quizá era su plan, tenernos en la mira y apuntar para dispararnos –añadió Muller

-¡León! ¿Dónde carajos estas? –grito la Redfield al mismo de aventar su celular

-Es inútil Claire… no hay comunicaciones, no puedo conectar con la BSAA ni la DSO

De pronto, entro una llamada en el celular de Muller

-¡Sherry! –Jake sonrió al verla a salvo -¿Sabes que está pasando? ¿Es mas en donde estas?

-Siento darles malas noticias, estamos ante un ataque masivo en todo el mundo, el nuevo virus está provocando una pandemia incontrolable… no tengo mucho tiempo, vayan a la casa Blanca ahí les darán refugio y estará a salvo, Chris junto a Jill van rumbo a la BSAA… espero llegar en la mañana

De pronto la comunicación se corto, Jake se quedo preocupado, Claire también

-Anda Claire, a matar a cucarachas –animo Muller –Demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer Redfield

La pelirroja sonrió ante tal comentario, verifico las orejeras de Cloe y la cangurera donde la llevaba

-Confió en tus habilidades, pero yo iré primero –Jake comenzó avanzar hacia el ascensor

-"_León… cuídate por favor… tu hija y yo te necesitamos" _–Pensó Claire siguiendo a Muller

Jake fue el primero en ir al elevador, las escaleras no eran opción, el problema era el recorrido hasta el primer piso, la pelirroja miraba los números ansiosa y temerosa, piso 7, de pronto se detuvo el ascensor, la luz se fue, quedando atrapados en tal pequeño espacio y en grave peligro.

-Estamos atorados, nos quedamos en el piso 7 –comento Claire sacando una lámpara para agregarla a su arma –Tenemos que salir, la luz no va a regresar

-Mierda –Jake pego a la pared, eso era frustrante, demasiado

=¡REDFIELD! =

-¿Qué… que fue eso? –pregunto la pelirroja abrazando a Cloe –Escuchaste ese grito fue…

-Lo que haya sido… te está buscando –dijo con total sinceridad

-¡Jake! –Regaño, eso no le hizo gracia –Sea lo que sea, le pateare el trasero, te lo aseguro…

New York, Mansión Redfield…

Sherry se encontraba aun ahí, se había preparado con todo el armamento, si algo tenía esa residencia según Chris, era seguridad ante robo e invasión, por lo tanto no había amenaza zombi, las ordenes no habían sido quedarse ahí, si no despertar a Nivans, ante la situación no podían demorar más, era peligroso tenerle en estado suspendido, el hombre comenzó a moverse y abrir los ojos lentamente…

-Hola –saludo la rubia al ver que este la observaba -¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me siento jodido –se quejo el chico al sentirse adolorido –Me llamo Piers Nivans… eres… Birkin

-Me alegra que lo recuerdes –ella sonrió –Lamento que esto no sea formal, ocurrió un código rojo

-¡Que! –el chico se reincorporo de inmediato -¡Imposible! ¡El capitán! ¡Jill! ¡Claire!

-Tranquilo –ella intento detenerle este se puso de pie rápidamente –Chris y Jill van rumbo a la sede

-¿Y Claire? –el se mostro preocupado, estaba aturdido pero recordaba perfectamente todo –Ella…

-Ella está en Washington tenemos que ir allá –la rubia veía la desesperación en el chico…

1: 57 am Rumbo a la BSAA…

Chris conducía tan rápido como le era posible llevándose a cuanto zombi podía, Jill iba atenta y lista por si debía usar el arma, todo Brooklyn estaba infestado, había edificios en llamas, autos aparcados a mitad de la calle, de pronto el castaño tuvo que frenar de inmediato, provocando que la rubia tuviera que sujetarse del frente el cinturón fue lo único que la detuvo, iba a regañarlo pero, en frente de ella a lo mucho lo alto del auto, estaban las puntas de unos zapatos gigantes.

-¿Qué rayos es eso? –pregunto Jill aterrorizada, eso debía medir 8 o diez metros

-Un Tyrant gigante que nos va aplastar como cucarachas -¡Sujétate!

Apenas grito, el BOW de tremendo tamaño levanto el pie con toda la intención de aplastarlos, las llantas del auto se patinaron sacando humo, apenas pudieron librarse del pisotón que provoco un ligero temblor, el auto salió a velocidad y aquella arma biológica de tamaño descomunal gruño y salió rápidamente tras ellos, era inútil tratar de pararlo con disparos, era una persecución…

-¡Chris! –grito la rubia al ver que impactarían directo contra las instalaciones de la BSAA

-Sujétate Jill –le aviso al mismo de acelerar, pasarían sobre los escombros

La rubia apenas pudo sujetarse, tuvo miedo por el bebe, cuando impactaron contra el muro, protegió su vientre el auto quedo de lado, si no fuera por el cinturón de seguridad…

-Cielos –dijo ella no creyendo que estaba viva aun

-Lo lamento Jill –Chris rápidamente la ayudo a salir y bajar las armas -¿Estás bien?

Ella solo asintió, se sentía mareada, miro todo el estacionamiento, destrozos por todos lados, sangre

=REDFIELD=

-Esa cosa no parara de seguirnos –añadió la rubia preparando su arma –Se lo que te digo

-Está golpeando la fachada, andando –los dos comenzaron avanzar –No estoy seguro que espero ver allá adentro, ni que haremos… intentare reactivar el sistema para localizar a Chambers y Cohen

-Démonos prisa… -ambos corrieron dentro de las instalaciones…

Washington DC 2:12 am…

León abría los ojos con pesadez, no sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido tirado en la capota del auto, al pararse le dolían las costillas y tenía un dolor punzante en su costado, tenía un trozo de fierro incrustado, al quitarlo provoco un fuerte dolor y sangrando, pero no era tiempo para quejarse, había caído del tercer piso, en foco su vista en la avenida, patrullas y autos aparcados, soldados corriendo, los disparos no cesaban, se acerco a una patrulla, sonrió al ver las llaves, subió y encendió el auto saliendo a velocidad, debía llegar donde Claire, solo quería saber que estaba bien, todo era su culpa.

Edificio 2: 20 am…

Jake y Claire habían logrado salir del ascensor, no había ruidos extraños, bajaron algunos pisos por las escaleras, algunas lámparas llegaban a encender y apagarse, de vez en cuando se escuchaba algún quejido por suerte no se habían topado con nada, excepto las marcas de las paredes…

-Cuánta sangre –dijo Muller al ver las paredes con aquel color carmesí en ellas –Esas son viseras

-No digas eso –regaño la Redfield –Es desagradable… además del olor asqueroso…

-Lo siento –se disculpo –Creo que todo mundo escapo mientras nos escondíamos

-No lo sé… algo no me agrada –Claire alumbraba cada pasillo cuando llegaban a un piso nuevo, de pronto se detuvo, escucho algo y aumento la luz en el arma…

Esta dejo ver unas criaturas de aspecto humano en color blanco que caminaban tambaleándose, cada que dejaban salir baba, creaban otra criatura igual rápidamente de forma regenerativa, eran docenas de esas cosas acercándose a ellos, ambos comenzaron a disparar tan solo para darse cuenta que las balas no surtían efecto, eran inmunes…

-¡Arriba! –Grito un hombre el cual no podía verse -¡AHORA CORRAN! ¡GRANADA!

Jake apenas tuvo tiempo de jalar a Claire para cubrirse contra el barandal, una explosión hizo tremendo estruendo que la Redfield temió por la niña, pero gracias a esas orejeras, ella continuaba dormida, el olor que desprendían esas cosas era putrefacto, como a carne podrida, una vez pasada la explosión, pudieron ver que no había rastro de ellos.

-¿Qué rayos eran esas cosas? –pregunto Muller no saliendo de su asombro

-Majin, una especia de criatura regenerativa, no importa cuánto le dispares, si no eliminas su masa se regenerara las veces que sea y creara sus propios clones –explico el hombre

-Helena Harper –se presento una mujer de pelo castaño -¿Son Redfield y Muller?

Estos asintieron, aun estaban sorprendidos por lo anterior, sobre todo de a ver sido rescatados

-La DSO nos envió a rescatarlos –explico ella –Mi compañero Buddy ira tras la pista de León

-¿León? ¿No saben nada de él? –pregunto la pelirroja mirando a sus rescatadores -¡Digan algo!

-No –respondió el hombre al ver que Helena no decía nada –Pero lo encontrare, tienen que irse con Harper, los llevara a la casa Blanca…

-Anda Claire… conozco a esta mujer, podemos confiar en ella –dijo Jake ante tanto silencio de ella

La Redfield no le quedo de otra, pero por algún motivo desconfiaba de aquella mujer

-¿Tienes municiones? –pregunto la mujer al ex mercenario, al menos eran conocidos como el dijo

-Suficientes para agujerar unos cuantos mas esta noche –respondió este -¿Qué tal fea es la situación?

-Una pesadilla… prácticamente no hay sobrevivientes, están acabando con nosotros…

New York, BSAA 2:32 am

Chris no podía creer lo que veía, toda la sede estaba destruida, sus compañeros muertos, no quedaba prácticamente nada en ella, los sobrevivientes eran unos cuantos, se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada, de que serbia saber que una de ellas era Jessica, si no podía detenerla, aun eliminándola el daño no se revertiría, aun así debía ir a Canadá y tratar de encontrarla para hacerla pagar.

-No creí que adelantaran sus planes –comento Jill una vez entraron a la planta de control

-Estamos atrapados… -agrego Chris –Acabemos con esto y vámonos de aquí

-Pero eso será cuando matemos algunos arácnidos –la rubia le señalo las paredes, arañas gigantes, docenas de ellas, los sonidos eran molestos para los oídos, podían aturdirte en segundos

-Ten cuidado, pueden contener veneno o virus –Chris comenzó a dispararles, estas iban contra ellos

Alguna parte de Estados Unidos…

Un hombre veía gustoso en su gran pantalla, todos los escenarios de las ciudades sumergidas en el caos, en especial como Redfield y Valentine trataban de aniquilar a esos arácnidos, todo había salido de acuerdo al plan, de pronto miro a la mujer que parecía estar enfadada.

-Acaso no te causa gracia ver a esos dos tratando de pelear… morirán cuando se encuentren con la Dama Negra –dijo divertido bebiendo su copa –Ah ya veo, te preocupa Kennedy, escucha Ada si tu quieres jugar al gato y al ratón con ese agente, adelante… hazlo te dejare jugar, pero primero tienes que traerme a Claire Redfield… viva ¿Entendiste? La quiero aquí… cuanto antes

-Ya tienes el antiviral ¿Qué más quieres? –pregunto la mujer viendo uno de los monitores

-Ese no es tu asunto… tienes trabajo Ada –el hombre volvió a mirar hacia su diversión

Avenida 2: 47 am…

León conducía tan rápido como podía, unos jeep conducidos aparentemente por gente, disparaban sin parar, querían volcarlo, sin duda alguna aquellas personas estaban infectadas con alguna plaga, le faltaba solo una calle más para llegar, pero los neumáticos le hicieron derrapar al grado de volcar el auto, provocando giros de 360 grados, los perseguidores, bajaron de sus autos con armas en mano, el agente apenas si logro musitar un quejido, le dolía todo, pudo ver como ellos caminaban hacia el

-Mierda… si no hago algo van a matarme –se dijo, se salió por la puerta comenzando a dispararles, pero eran demasiados que comenzó una persecución a pie, lo bueno seguía siendo rápido

León trataba de esquivar los disparos, podía escucharles correr detrás de él, al menos por ese rumbo no había zombis pero si perros que le salieron al frente, estaba acorralado, todos parecían razonar bastante bien, no tenia caso disparar, algunos sujetos portaban bastones eléctricos, debía estar tan distraído para caer tan fácilmente, esos animales le recordaban a cierta misión meses atrás…

-¡Cuerpo tierra! –gritaron de pronto y varios disparos comenzaron a eliminar a esos sujetos, los perros se lanzaron contra el nuevo agresor que los esperaba con dardos explosivos provocando que todos quedaran destrozados, tanto perros como los agresores

-¡León! –Grito el hombre que se acerco rápidamente para ver si no había mandado al otro mundo al agente, pero todo estaba bien, este se levantaba –Ese tipo de plaga humana rebasa las expectativas

-¿Buddy? –Pregunto el agente al verlo caminar, que rayos -¿Estas caminando?

-Llámale ciencia –explico –Ese tipo de humanos tienen una plaga, prácticamente no se sabe cómo puede expandirse pero son controlados por ondas cerebrales, algo de eso investigo Hunnigan

-Como sea… tengo que llegar a mi departamento, Claire está ahí –dijo sin hacer mucho

-Vengo de ahí, tu compañera Harper la lleva hacia la casa blanca, junto al otro tipo, tu esposa e hija están a salvo –informo creyendo lo primero que le pareció ver

-¿Estás seguro? –pregunto un poco más calmado, gracias a Dios ellas estaban bien

-Para eso nos envió Hunnigan, a esa mujer no se le va una, andando tenemos que ir a la DSO, bueno lo único poco que ha quedado –comento comenzando a caminar –Atacaron las instalaciones

-Nadie sabía la localización exacta de… -en ese momento recordó su celular, Ada Wong…

Alguna calle 2: 58 am…

Helena conducía un auto blindado especializado de la agencia, las calles estaban llenas de zombis, caminando sin rumbo, había cientos de ellos, era gente que no había podido escapar, debido a los autos atravesados, otros volcados y calles en llamas, no podía ser fácil su traslado, miraba de vez en cuando a la pelirroja, pensar que en parte era por ella, ojala que León estuviera bien, no merecía eso.

-¡Cuidado! –grito Jake al ver un Tyrant gigante salir de la calle como una película de terror o ciencia ficción, el auto logro frenarse a tiempo de impactarse contra el -¡Que rayos! ¡Es enorme!

-Oh dios –murmuro Claire que lo vio por él para brisas, sintió miedo esa cosa si le daba miedo

-¡Sujétense! –grito Helena al poner reversa en toda velocidad

El sujeto que gritaba a todo pulmón con voz ronca =REDFIELD= prácticamente corría hacia ellos quitando a tanto autos y demás en su paso, por más que Jake disparaba no lograba alentarlo, la calle se terminaba y Helena tuvo que tomar otra no prevista en el trayecto

-¡Esta pisándonos los talones! –Grito Jake al verlo por el espejo –Mierda nos hará pomada

-¡Cuidado! –Alcanzó a decir Helena antes de que el auto fuera levantando por aquel BOW con su mano, estaban a metros del suelo –Dios… vamos a morir –se quejo ella

-Jake… dispara en su mano –pidió la Redfield –Tienes que disparar solo así nos liberara

-¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loca?! Moriremos al impacto –regaño la castaña mirándola, mientras eran llevados dentro del auto algún lugar –Debemos esperar… nos tiene que bajar en algún momento

-Nos matara –le reprocho la pelirroja –Ves aquel fuego inmenso, nos lanzara contra las llamas

Helena miro por el retrovisor, en efecto metros allá había un encendió tremendo e iban hacia allá

-Claire… sabes lo que haces –comento Jake mientras tomaba su arma y bajaba el ventanal

-Es la única salida… tu hazlo Jake… comprobaremos de que están hechos estos autos –dijo ella

-Si sabes rezar, reza por los tres Claire –Jake se sujeto de la puerta y sin pensarlo disparo…

El calibre de esa arma era potente había logrado dañar los dedos de aquel Tyrant aparentemente metalizado, provocando que los moviera, eran como un juguete en la mano de un niño que los movía de un lado a otro sin soltarlos, pues las ordenes en su cabeza era "Atrapar y matar a Claire Redfield" unos disparos más y tuvo que soltarlos. El auto se impacto con mucha velocidad contra el suelo, cayendo entre algunos autos, provocando un gran estruendo, algunos segundos después, exploto junto a los demás…

New York BSAA 3:15 am…

Chris como Jill habían logrado rescatar algunos sobrevivientes, personal y soldados, ahora estaban subiendo a los helicópteros, afortunadamente estos estaban a salvo, debían ir a la mansión y luego dirigirse hacia Canadá, la rubia no había dicho nada, pero sentía un leve dolor en el abdomen y tenía miedo por su bebe, todo ese desastre era la perdición del mundo, que futuro habría, tenía ganas de gritar, al ver la ciudad en llamas, de tanta gente en azoteas a las cuales algunos podrán rescatar otros no, debía ser una pesadilla, todo el mundo sumido en un ataque viral…

-¿Qué sucede Jill? –pregunto Chris al mirarla demasiado callada -¿Pasa algo?

-Nada –negó ella –Veo todo esto y no puedo creerlo… destrucción, muerte… no queda nada seguro

-Es el momento de unirse a la resistencia… pelear o morir –le respondió Chris –Iré a pelear

-Iremos Chris –la rubia le tomo de la mano sonriéndole

El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa, no Jill tenía otra cosa, la conocía demasiado bien, había estado así actuando extraño los últimos días, quizá no deba exponerla siendo que una de sus enemigas era Jessica, esa mujer lo odiaba sin medida alguna, a tal grado que ya intento eliminar a Claire, que no haría con Jill, tendría que ir solo, para que exponerla, la perdió una vez, no habría una mas…

Washington DC Instalaciones de la DSO 3: 27 am…

El agente no podía creer lo que veía, todo estaba en llamas, destruido, escombros, había sido un ataque certero, aun había ambulancias en el lugar, pero por lo que podía escuchar no había hospitales seguros, incluso el laboratorio estaba destruido, entre mas se adentraban solo era ver sangre, muertos y no precisamente por infección…

-¡León! –Grito Hunnigan quien guardaba algunas cosas en maletines -¡¿Dónde carajos has estado?! ¡Porque descuidaste a la senadora! ¡Sabes que no debías dejarla sola! Pudimos perderla… -regaño

-Lo lamento… -aunque no tenia disculpas -¿Qué sucedió?

-Nos atacaron con misiles de precisión, alguien… dio nuestras coordenadas –miro fijamente a León

El agente desvió la mirada, todo eso había sido su culpa, toda la información estaba en su celular

-Debería quitarte tu placa León –añadió Hunnigan –No puedo creer que fallaras a tal grado… tu

-Cuando pase todo esto, te entregare mi placa, dejare mi puesto, pero ahora tengo que ir con Claire

-Te dije que esa mujer te destruiría… destruyo a todo el mundo –le recrimino en la cara aventándole un papel –Ada Wong se llevo consigo el suero TGC esta tarde en el hospital…

León se quedo callado, no supo que decir, por eso Claire se sentía tan mal, cansada, mareada, rayos

-Como haya sido, creo que ya paso –intervino el castaño, podía ver a un León devastado –No hay más remedio que unirse a la lucha… salvar lo que se pueda y ser la resistencia

-Hunnigan –grito uno de sus agentes que veía un monitor –Perdimos contacto con Harper

-¿Qué? –León reacciono pasando rápidamente hasta ver el monitor, era una especia de GPS –No…

-Por lo que se puede ver estaba demasiado lejos del punto clave –informo el hombre –Algo paso

-No podemos perder a la senadora –dijo Hunnigan mientras reactivaba una computadora –Tengo que encontrarla… es la única salvación en medio de esto

-Yo iré –dijo León tomando un celular del escritorio de su jefa –Iré a rescatarla, esta vez no fallare

-Es la última vez que confió en ti León… -la mujer le entrego una especie de arma –La necesitaras

-Te veré en la casa Blanca, cuídate mucho –el agente salió rápidamente sin esperar una orden mas

-¿Puedes ir con él? –Pidió la mujer viendo al castaño –Se que no anda bien, por eso te lo pido

El hombre asintió y se retiro siguiendo al agente, León tan solo veía el desastre, todas las muertes eran su culpa, por un momento de calentura había expuesto la seguridad de sus compañeros, sobre todo la vida de Claire, tenía miedo, por primera vez sentía miedo de perderla, de quedarse solo…

Carretera 3: 34 am…

Sherry conducía a toda velocidad por la carretera rumbo a Washington afortunadamente no había infección, algunos autos también iban a velocidad huyendo, sin embargo a donde fueran, estaría igual, Nivans estaba preocupado e impaciente por llegar, les habían notificado que una agente había ido por ella para llevarla a la casa Blanca, pero aun así no estaba tranquilo, no podían usar alguna nave para no ser víctimas de los misiles terroristas que se habían estado llevando a cabo.

-Calma… en tres horas más podrás verla –comento Sherry sin quitar la vista del frente

-No es lo que me agobia –respondió mirando por la ventanilla –No hagas mucho caso Birkin

-Llámame Sherry –agrego ella -¿Amas mucho a Claire? Que preguntas hago tienen una hija…

-¿Cómo es mi pequeña? –Pregunto –Se parece a su mamá… tengo tantas ganas de conocerla

-Es muy bonita… es rubia –comento al mismo de mirar el color de cabello del chico –Se llama Cloe

-Que bien… -el chico la miro un momento, si no fuera por ella quizá habría muerto… -Espera…

Sherry freno lentamente, viendo como de las camionetas, bajaban algunos zombis en su dirección

-Imposible… era una trampa –dijo Piers sacando su arma viendo a esas criaturas –Todo este tiempo hemos seguido esas cosas… mataremos mitad y mitad que te parece

-A limpiar el camino –respondió la rubia comenzando a disparar…

Mansión Redfield 3:40 am…

De momento la residencia del director de la BSAA estaba sirviendo de refugio, debido al sistema de protección, nadie podía entrar a la propiedad, pasar los muros o sobre ellos, era un lugar seguro, donde algunos sobrevivientes estaban resguardados por algunos soldados, pues algunos mas irían a Canadá para tratar de encontrar a los culpables, buscar la manera de parar el caos, en tan solo unas horas se había propagado una infección jamás vista por todo el mundo, las principales ciudades habían sido atacadas.

En el helipuerto de la mansión, oculto estaban subiendo algunas armas y los voluntarios para unirse a la causa, Chris pilotearía a su lado estaba Jill, todo estaba listo para partir, corrían el riesgo de ser atacados, esperaban que el sistema de no radar, no fuesen detectados, no hace un mes que había perdido hombres en China y ahora, había perdido a la mayoría.

-¿Qué esperas encontrar en Canadá Jill? –pregunto mientras encendía los motores

-Zombis, destrucción… enemigos –respondió ella –Jessica

-Quizá deba dejarte en la casa Blanca primero –comento aun mirándola

-Que… de ninguna manera Redfield –reprocho ella –Somos un equipo lo recuerdas… sea lo que sea que este allá lo vamos a enfrentar juntos, quizá no podemos hacer nada ante toda esta catástrofe… pero eliminar a los culpables, es un paso… no me quedare ocultándome, pelearemos Chris

-Gracias… te amo Jill –este le sonrió, aun estaba inseguro de llevarla, pero no tenía otra salida

-Una vez terminemos con ellos, podremos ofrecer lo poco y seguridad a los sobrevivientes –animo

-En eso tienes razón, haremos nuestra parte… dejémosle la otra mitad a los gobiernos –añadió Chris

El helicóptero se elevo y se marcharon de la mansión, llegar a Canadá era el primero paso…

Calle 3:48 am

El agente no daba crédito a lo que veía, el auto de la agencia, estaba destrozado, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían no había rastro de nadie, el auto estaba aun en llamas, aplastado como todos los demás, lo que fuera que les ataco, tuvo que a ver sido una pesadilla, una opresión en su pecho le doblego al ver tirado algo en el suelo, era el zapatito de Cloe, no, lo apretó en sus manos y sintió ganas de llorar, de gritar, de frustración, de dolor y de culpa, todo era su culpa, ellas no…

En ese momento no pudo más, se le fueron sus fuerzas, se dejo caer al suelo sintiéndose derrotado, todo eso lo pudo a ver evitado si no hubiera corrido a revolcarse con Ada, incluso Cloe se lo pidió ante su gesto _"No Cloe debe irse" _recordó las palabras de Claire, era su culpa, apretó los puños al recordar a la pelirroja, pego fuertemente contra el suelo al entender y descubrir porque tanto dolor…

- ¡ ¡ ¡ CLAIRE ! ! ! –grito de forma desesperada, tenía miedo de a verla perdido, estaba llorando

Buddy se mantuvo en silencio mirando al gran agente que según él no se rendía ante nada, ahora estaba derrumbado, sufriendo, el conocía perfectamente ese sentimiento de dolor, era desgarrante, casi insoportable de poder aguantar, entendía al agente, sobre todo porque ya tenía una familia…

-_Por favor Claire… tu no… tu menos que nadie puede abandonarme… te amo Claire… vuelve…_

**Bueno, intente crear una nueva plaga zombi a la cual no he nombrado del todo, los zombis vaya creo se nota que me agradaban mas los de antaño jejeje, ah los Tyrant se me ocurrió que gritar Redfield, es porque están tras ellos, si algo hice mal que siento fue verdad, díganme no se callen. Solo aclaro que intento narrar o más bien poner acción entre como son los video juegos y las pelis.**

**Addie Redfield:** Gracias por tu Review, me gusta el género romántico y dramático, sobre León es como, era suya y la dejo ir jejeje, ojala no sea tan tarde para cuando reaccione, lamento que por el momento Ada sea la mala del cuento, bueno, espero leerte, saludos!

**Llana:** Gracias por tu review, comparto tu opinión sobre León, su pecado, ser hombre jejeje, ejem su aventura con Wong no le salió barata como te habrás dado cuenta, con la mentira de Claire si puede fastidiar, pero vamos todas las verdades salen a la luz, intento ponerla un poco resentida respecto a la mentira, respecto a la pandemia bueno ahí va, intento narrarla, aunque me centrare en los personajes de cómo ellos intentan sobrevivir, Chris, siempre he pensado que sus sentimientos son solo para demostrarlos ante Jill, en situaciones de peligro ve por los demás e intenta no arriesgarla de nuevo, pero como dices, veamos cómo le sigo jejeje. Sobre la idea, es sobre otro fic, ya pronto!

Saludos! Espero leerte en tus opiniones

**CMosser:** Gracias por tu review, me pase con lo hot jejeje, a veces narro más detalladamente, ahh que picara soy jajaja. León es hombre Ada mujer, se traen unas ganas en realidad que… valía el desquite, aunque en mi fic, le salió caro quitarse las ganas jejeje, lo de las damas créeme lo invente conforme narraba, la negra ya tiene identidad, pero la blanca? No sé que tal veas la conti, quizá no he puesto del todo lo que hará Ada con el cel de León, espero leerte, saludos!

**Neinara 28:** Gracias por tu review, me hace bien escuchar que es una buena trama, sufro la gota gorda cada que actualizo, para enfrentarme a las criticas, jejeje, lamento lo del lemon, pero formaba parte de la trama, quizá a Ada le pase más que una torcedura jajaja, con lo de Claire, bueno yo la idealizo como una mujer fuerte de carácter, decidida y valiente, pero vamos es mujer, con el resto de personajes intento no salirme de sus personalidades aunque delire a veces, el brandy, vaya el fic del brandy me lo leía por las noches y no sabes las lagrimas que me llego a sacar, buenísimo, espero leerte pronto, saludos!

**AryValentine:** Gracias por tu review, espero seguir así con el modo de escritura y trama, así es, con lo del Cleon, me fascina que no todo sea miel sobre hojuelas, que tenga sus bajas y altas, creo a veces exagero en el drama, los lemons! Aja esa era mi idea, demostrar el romance con el deseo, espero no dejar de escribir bien, pues este cap por mucho que lo escribí como tres veces nada mas no me convenció del todo, trate de hacerlo al estilo resident de video juegos y películas, a ver como me va, respecto a tu pregunta si estudio algo que tenga que ver con la biología no, estudie Turismo solo que me gusta la lectura de todo tipo, bueno la de fantasía no del todo. Espero leer tu critica, saludos!

**SorayaMendez:** Gracias por tu Review, en efecto esos dos dieron rienda suelta a su momento jeje, lamento de Claire créeme más porque yo lo escribí pero, sigo los guiones de mis ideas, las mentiras ya van a flote, entre unas salen otras se tejen, respecto a tu opinión de Ada espero poder aclarártela en el siguiente cap, en RE 6 también me cae bien jeje, bueno hice una promesa y justo ahora dejare review en tus fics, ya los leí pero ya paso a dejarte review, estaré esperando tu critica, saludos!

**Dainself XD:** Gracias por tu review, A veces deliro con Chris, no es mi fuerte e intento no salirme tanto de su personalidad de moralista, y con arranques de carácter conforme la situación, hago mi esfuerzo en crear buenos valenfield que bueno que te agraden lamento lo del lemon, ahora ya son tres, pero ya debía uno de Jill y Chris, sale saludos! Espero leerte eh.

**Vidian:** Gracias por tu review, no te preocupes por si no dejas review, entiendo eso de apagar todo y más si no hay internet, ojala te haya gustado la continuación, saludos!

**Clauu:** Gracias por tu Review, lamento lo del lemon de León y Ada, pero repito debía pasar por la trama, descuida que del cielo les caerá su castigo jeje, por el momento sobre el asunto de darse cuenta de lo que perdió por seguir Ada, al menos en este cap llego casi al final, ya viene lo bueno! Podrás ver cómo es que se pagan las cosas, espero leerte, saludos!


	6. Miedo

_**HOLA**_

_**Dicen que entre más demora un poco, es porque viene lo bueno, ojala sea así, escribí esta sexta entrega como cinco veces, no me convencía y no termino por convencerme, pero hice lo mejor que pude, ustedes tienen la última palabra, lo único que puedo decir, es que hay una pista importante acerca de quién puede ser el causante de todo, entre otras cosas, este capítulo está dedicado al Cleon, espero sea de su agrado, finalmente decidí darles un momento…**_

_**Mil gracias por sus Reviews recuerden que son mi mayor motivación para continuar escribiendo.**_

**= Miedo =**

Rusia Moscú

Estaba infestado de zombis y criaturas que sé duplicaban en docenas, los Hunis hacían revueltas Para atrapar a los no infectados para inyectarles la plaga, una vez controlados eran un peligro menos. Los pocos sobrevivientes luchaban por esconderse y mantenerse a salvo ante tal desastre, había llegado de alguna manera el fin del mundo al no poder contrarrestar la infección, las fuerzas especiales no podían contra tal magnitud y la vida humana comenzaría a desaparecer…

Conforme pasaban las horas y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse las horas comenzaban a ser cruciales, los sobrevivientes se unían a la resistencia formando grupos armados para tratar de sobrevivir, mientras que otros trataban de resistir ocultos, la capital ya no era segura estaba siendo custodiada por los hunis, humanos controlados por una plaga, las amenazas no eran solo los zombis o las criaturas, si no también exponerse a ser controlado y ser esclavos de quien estuviera orquestando todo aquello.

Pero eso no era peligro para los agentes de la BSAA, ellos se habían adentrado a la aventura más peligrosa de sus vidas, mientras esperaban a Carlos y refuerzos, estaban luchando para salvar vidas de personas inocentes, por el momento no podían ir solos a enfrentarse a los experimentos de la clínica NGC ni a buscar culpables o pistas, debían esperar, por ello eran parte del cuerpo de rescate.

Washington, Calle 4:00 am

Leon había dejado de golpear el suelo, la ira y el dolor que sentía en su interior estaban matándolo, el remordimiento como el sentido de culpa lo hacían sentirse devastado, sentía que su corazón se desgarraba al pensar que por su estupidez Claire pudiese estar muerta, no, ella era demasiado fuerte, inteligente, siempre salía con bien, pero esta vez nuevamente era culpa suya…

Buddy se acerco, el agente que conoció hace meses, no era nada al de ahora, ahí doblegado por el dolor, le tomo del hombro dándole su apoyo, tenían que seguir…

-Ellas están bien… -trato de animar, miro hacia el cielo, no había luna pero algo llamo su atención

-Déjame –León se levanto, sentía ganas de desquitarse con lo que fuera, había dañado lo que amaba

-Lamentarte no servirá de nada… Allá esta una iglesia, quizá estén refugiados ahí –comento Buddy

León miro las torres de la iglesia, como si pidiera a Dios que eso fuese posible, quería encontrarlas.

En su trayecto hacia la iglesia, se encontraron con algunos Zombis, que no fueron de mayor riesgo, el ruido de alarmas y sirenas era cada vez mas poco, los disparos tan solo se escuchaban a lo lejos, lo que si había comenzado a dolerle, era esa herida, gracias a su camisa gris y la chamarra no se veía..

Iglesia 4:12 am…

Helena no sabía si aun estaba viva o eso eran las puertas del cielo, en toda su carrera, jamás había estado al borde de la locura como esos segundos atrapada en un auto a metros del suelo, le dolía la cabeza, ciertamente era lo único que sentía, todo continuaba dándole vueltas, Jake le ayudo a tomar a siento, verifico su herida y era apenas unos rasguños, aunque debía admitir que Claire estaba loca.

-¿Está bien? –pregunto la pelirroja sentándose a un lado, la castaña no decía nada, seguía en Shock

-Se repondrá –dijo Jake –Ha sido lo más estúpido que he hecho, no puedo creerlo

-Hay momentos en los cuales te arriesgas o mueres, deberías saberlo mejor –agrego la Redfield

-Tienes agallas, ya veo de dónde saca las locuras Sherry –agrego el chico a medio reír

-No estoy loca Jake –reprocho – ¿Tu estas bien? –pregunto un poco preocupada al verle las raspadas

-Nada grave… gajes del oficio –bromeo, pero luego –Claire… cuando le dirás a León

La pelirroja no dijo nada, tan solo noto como Jake miraba a su bebita en sus brazos

-Tiene derecho –comento Muller –León es un buen padre, al menos eso dice Sherry

-Mi niña… espero que se encuentre bien –menciono con tal de cambiar el tema

-Cloe podría reprochártelo algún día –agrego Jake –No todos los hombres somos un monstruo

-Lo dices por tu papá –Claire solo le noto callado –Wesker tan solo perseguía fines terroristas

-Eso lo hace un mal padre, estuvo a punto de cargarse el mundo una vez que… -Muller guardo silencio se mostro pensativo –Claire tu lo conociste –miro a la pelirroja ella asintió

-Poco, no lo suficiente –aclaro ella, recordando a ese hombre –Lo siento pero fue mejor lo que paso

-Iré a… verificar que esto sea seguro, esa cosa aun va a querer revancha –el chico se alejo de ella

Carretera 4:17 am

Ahora el que conducía era Piers, miraba constantemente el reloj, parecía que no pasaban las horas, era un tormento no saber nada de Claire, nada del Capitán, estaban solos a la intemperie, veía de reojo a la chica, dormía o intentaba, quien diría que ella era tan valiente, debía ser porque su pasado la había obligado a serlo, la admiraba, era muy bonita…

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto ella abriendo los ojos por completo, sabía que él iba mirándola

-Nada… admiraba tu valentía –respondió con la verdad –Por cierto gracias por salvarme

-De nada –ella sonrió –Tú y Chris nos salvaron, mis padres me enseñaron a ser valiente y justa

-¿Tus padres? Ah sí… lo siento, enserio gracias por dejar que pudiera volver a rehacer mi vida

-Lo mereces… además tienes una hermosa familia –añadió gustosa –Claire y tu hija

Piers asintió, su familia, ellas no eran suyas, pero las quería como tal, las amaría y viviría por ellas, lo cierto era que tenía miedo, Leon siempre seria el padre de la pequeña Cloe, no la conocía pero ya la quería desde que la vio en ese ultrasonido de Claire, si ese bueno para nada de Kennedy no valoro lo que tuvo, era su problema no dejaría que se las arrebatara cuando el, las desprecio, eso hizo…

Iglesia 4:22 am

Los dos hombres habían logrado entrar a la iglesia, la cual estaba protegida por franco tiradores, ellos pudieron ver a la gente refugiada, León miro hacia el frente, no era religioso pero ansiaba ver a Claire tan solo una vez más, lo pedía a gritos en su interior, de pronto algo llamo su atención en las bancas, su corazón comenzó a latir de forma apresurada, corrió hasta allá…

-Claire… -llamo al ver a la mujer que cargaba a una niña, era su pelirroja –Dios gracias

-León –ella sonrió y lo recibió gustosa, dejándose abrazar, olvidando todo en ese momento

-Perdóname –pidió sin soltarla aferrándose a ella –Te lo ruego por favor… yo no quería

-Ya paso –respondió ella, recordando porque la dejo esa noche, pero no importaba el estaba ahí con ella, preocupado solo por ella –Sabia que nada malo podía sucederte…. Fue una pesadilla

-Calma… ya estoy aquí Claire… no te dejare, te lo prometo –agradecía de verdad tenerla otra vez

-Tengo miedo –le dijo la pelirroja con voz suave, tenía ganas de llorar, por lo que no aguanto

-No, no llores –León se sentó a su lado y la abrazo aun más –No temas, no volveré a dejarte Claire

La pelirroja no dijo nada, simplemente se dejo consentir, se sentía tan bien así protegida, por los fuertes brazos de León, incluso hasta Cloe se notaba tranquila. El agente la apretó contra su pecho, había tenido miedo de perderla, no, el peligro no había pasado allá afuera estaba ella, Ada Wong…

-León –se escucho de pronto, era Helena que reconoció al hombre que abrazaba a la pelirroja

-Helena –la llamo al mirarla, se le veía un raspón por su frente, se acerco a ella, era su compañera

-Qué bueno que estas bien –la mujer apenas lo vio cerca se abrazo de él con todas sus fuerzas, ante eso la Redfield miro hacia otro lado –No sabes el miedo que pase… caímos como costales al suelo

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto el agente dejando el abrazo tan apretado de su compañera

-Un Tyrant nos tomo como rehenes dentro del auto, iba arrojarnos a las llamas, solo se me ocurrió pedirle a Jake que les disparara en las manos para que nos soltara –explico Claire como si nada

-¡Pudimos a ver muerto! -Se quejo la castaña –Ni siquiera pensaste en tu hija

-¡Pensé en todos! Dudo que hayas vivido fuertes experiencias en donde o arriesgas o te matan así de simple agente Harper –la pelirroja estaba comenzando a enfadarse –Estas viva no… en una pieza

-Está loca Senadora –se quejo la mujer comenzando a enfadarse, ella era un agente de renombre

-Ey… tranquilas –intervino el agente mirando a ambas –Como haya sido, están bien, las dos

Claire hizo una mueca de fastidio y se retiro de ahí, ahora entendía porque esa mujer no la tragaba

-No la defiendas –se quejo Helena –Expuso la vida de su hija, por ella paso todo esto, ya se te olvido

-Ella no tiene la culpa y se llama Claire… se cuan capaz es para salir de una situación peligrosa

-Nunca vas a cambiar, pero esa mujer es casada no lo olvides –dijo celosa como molesta

-Ey León –llamo Buddy llegando donde ellos –Muller dice hay un Tyrant persiguiendo a la Redfield

-Yo digo que esperemos a que amanezca, aquí hay gente armada pueden echarnos una mano si de pronto llega una horda de ellos, son demasiado listos y rápidos, son como las mujeres no puedes confiar en ellas no sabes con que te van a salir –explicaba Jake, mientras Helena lo veía furiosa

-Puede ser buena idea –respondió Leon mirando todo el lugar –Esperemos que esa cosa no venga

Claire estaba nerviosa, tenía un extraño presentimiento, era una especie de intranquilidad con una sensación extraña en su pecho, no saber el motivo la angustiaba más, veía a todas las personas, había niños, ancianos, se sentía mal no poder ayudarlos, como parte de Terra-Save debía hacerlo de alguna manera, pero era como estar atada de brazos, además rogaba porque ese Tyrant no se apareciera…

-Que haces aquí, deberías estar con tu mujer y tu hija –dijo Buddy al agente que estaba sentado en unas de las bancas –Son una pareja extraña

-No somos pareja –respondió sin dejar de mirar a Claire metros delante de ellos

El castaño se quedo en silencio no sabía que decir, parecían una familia, bueno eso ideo nada mas

-La arroje a los brazos de un imbécil –expreso con ironía –Hice cosas que me alejan de ella, la perdí

-Quejarte no va a cambiar las cosas –el hombre todo lugar a la banca con distancia del rubio

-Cuando más me necesitaban las abandone… no pude salvarlas, Jake, tu y Helena han hecho todo

-Cúlpate todo lo que quieras… alguien dijo que rendirse no es la opción, tanto bioterrorismo te está dejando estúpido –ante eso sonrió –Ella no tiene ninguna argolla que indique su matrimonio…

Pero antes de que León pudiese decir algo, comenzaron a escuchar disparos, un gran golpe en la puerta hizo que retumbara por todos los muros =REDFIELD= León corrió donde Claire, Buddy junto a Helena se prepararon con sus armas, Jake no estaba cerca, los golpes amenazaban por tirar la puerta, además podían escuchar los quejidos de los zombis, los armados estaban listos…

-Vienen cuando no hay sacerdote que oficie la misa –comento León –Claire detrás de mí

-Se cuidarme –se quejo ella, estaba aun molesta y celosa por las demostraciones de Harper

Los disparos afuera continuaban, de pronto en medio del pasillo sin que nadie pudiera prevenirlo, salto un licker justamente en frente de ellos, mirándoles y estirando su lengua, León disparo sin dudarlo, toda la gente estallo en miedo y pánico a correr por todos lados, esas cosas parecían caer del techo eran docenas de ellos =REDFIELD= justamente la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a la manada de zombis que corrieron como lobos hambrientos de carne sobre los indefensos, era un caos ahí dentro, entre tanto disparo por las paredes y techos a los veloces lickers, terminaron por darles a los faroles dejando la iglesia en penumbras…

-¡Claire! –llamo León mientras buscaba por donde carajos tenía su comunicador con lámpara

-¡Detrás! –respondió ella pegándose a él, mientras disparaba era una invasión de zombis y Lickers

-Rayos son demasiados –el agente disparaba tanto como podía, los lickers eran demasiado rápidos

-No veo a Harper ni a Buddy –le dijo la pelirroja que volvió a cargar sus armas –Van a matarnos

El Tyrant estaba golpeando los muros de la iglesia lo que hacía que retumbara todo el lugar

-¡Ey! –Jake llego donde ellos, de paso ayudarles a disparar algunos refugiados ya eran zombis –Encontré una salida… andando que si no serenos su desayuno –agrego mientras los guiaba

-Claire ve en medio –León la pasó detrás de él, este caminaba hacia atrás, esos zombis eran rápidos ni que decir de los lickers –Rayos me estoy quedando sin municiones… podemos recorrer la iglesia si quieres Muller

-Seguro, si miras a la derecha tenemos zombis y por arriba lickers –respondió con total broma

-¡Oigan! Pueden dejar su sarcasmo para después –pidió Claire mientras recargaba sus armas, Cloe había comenzando a llorar –Toma León están cargadas

-Gracias –el tomo las armas de ella pasándole la suya –Cuídala esa arma es mi compañera de toda la vida… moriría sin ella

-Hombres –musito la pelirroja, mientras la guardaba en su porta armas -¿La sacristía?

-Siempre te lleva algún lado –dijo Jake entro primero, todo estaba oscuro, pero gracias a la luz emitida por su arma, podía ver todo el gran desastre que había dentro –Wow alguien llego primero

-No podemos dejar a Harper y a Buddy –reclamo la pelirroja cuando León la hizo entrar -¡León!

-Ellos estarán bien – contesto apenas si tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta, junto a Jake la atrancaron con una mesa –Ojala que tengas razón Jake –León reviso todo el lugar aparentemente sin salida

-No me dejes todo a mi… tu eres el héroe –agrego Jake mientras buscaba una puerta secreta o algo

-A los viejos acertijos –les dijo la pelirroja al ver dos estatuas de dos ángeles pero una no estaba en el cuadro marcado –León mueve la de ahí… tu Jake atento –le señalo un librero bastante grande

-Te he dicho lo mucho que me encanta tu inteligencia –comento Muller apuntando

León le miro serio, luego empujo la estatua y al fin, el librero comenzó a subir hacia arriba, vaya…

Fuera de la iglesia 4: 47 am

Finalmente un joven había logrado derribar al Tyrant, adormeciéndolo, bajo el franco tirador, se alejo rápidamente hacia la calle lateral, viendo como su jefa combatía contra los zombis y los perros así que fue ayudarle era su trabajo, ambos limpiaban la calle de infectados, no estaba seguro porque.

-Qué sentido tiene ayudarlos si vamos a guiarlos a una muerte segura –comento el joven

-Deja de cuestionar Serge… -respondió la mujer de cabello negro –Quieres a la pelirroja ¿O no? Es como un juego ¿Seguro que adormeciste al Tyrant?

-Así es, pero no se cuanto tiempo dure así, le recuerdo que hay otro más en la ciudad –agrego Serge

-Como sea… andando al centro comercial –ordeno ella al ver que la calle estaba limpia…

4: 49 am. Leon, Claire y Jake atravesaron todo el pasadizo a afortunadamente no se toparon más que con ratas, llegando a la salida trasera de la iglesia, el agente salió primero a la calle parecía abandonada, había autos algunos encendidos en llamas aun, pero no había rastro de vivos, pero si zombis aniquilados, alguien había pasado ya por ese lugar, cuando Claire salió, la atrajo hacia él, no era de tener presentimientos, pero si contaba con un sexto sentido más, algo no estaba bien del todo.

-Estos ya no pueden estar más muertos –agrego Jake verificando a los zombis

-Tenemos que encontrar donde refugiarnos… ¿Estás bien Claire? –pregunto al sentirla vulnerable

-No… tengo miedo –le respondió –No a esto… más bien no lo sé… es una angustia que no me deja respirar, no sabemos nada de Sherry, de Chris, Jill –dijo ella conteniendo sus ganas de llorar

-Tu hermano es un genio en esto, nuestra Sherry sabe cuidarse bien, anda, déjame ayudarte mejor a cargar a Cloe, debes estar cansada –le dijo Leon guardando su arma

-No… no quiero separarme de ella, tenerla en mis brazos me tranquiliza –explico ella –Perdóname

-Está bien, tranquila –León lanzo un suspiro, algo no andaba bien con Claire –Jake intenta localizar a Helena –le paso su comunicador, abrazo de nuevo a la pelirroja y fue cuando su vista se poso en algo que sus ojos apenas permitían ver, había alguien arriba de un edificio con una lámpara eso era una señal –Andando… parece que hay un refugio cerca

En efecto todos esos metros de calle que recorrieron estaba libre de amenaza, cuando llegaron a ese lugar pudieron darse cuenta que era un centro comercial, pequeño, subieron por escaleras colgantes, era el único medio de acceso, una vez en la azotea el hombre encargado les llevo dentro explicando un poco de sus reglas, nadie podía salir, eran pocos los refugiados, contaban con todo en ese centro.

Sin embargo esa noche había sido el comienzo de una lucha por sobrevivir…

-¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí? –Pregunto Claire a ambos –Me niego a ser solo refugiada…

-No tenemos alternativa –respondió León –Esconderme no es lo mío, pero no todo está en nuestras manos, lamentablemente la situación es así, no queda lugar seguro en todo el mundo, es el momento de unirse a la resistencia, luchar o morir, tu sabes eso Claire… -intento reanimarla -¿Vas a rendirte?

-Temo por nuestra… seguridad, por Cloe, esto es el infierno, que futuro nos espera –dijo Claire

-El que nosotros logremos con nuestra lucha –agrego León tomándole de la mano –Esto no durara para siempre, te prometo que tu y Cloe van a sobrevivir, te lo juro –ante eso la abrazo fuertemente

Jake bostezo al escuchar eso, el amor sí que te volvía estúpido lo que era peor, idiotas, hasta un ciego vería que esos dos estaban muriéndose por estar juntos, definitivamente no los entendía…

-Iré a revisar que tan seguro es el lugar –aviso para luego alejarse de ellos y dejarlos solos

Por un momento ninguno dijo nada, el silencio era incomodo, al menos para León, era el momento

-Claire… podrás perdonarme algún día –pregunto mirándola, ella no a él –Anoche… fue algo que no pude controlar… una obsesión simplemente por

-Ahórrate la explicación –le respondió ella, no quería saber que tan feliz fue en los brazos de Wong

-No amo a Ada –le dijo mirándola –Ella no es la mujer que necesito…

-Te diste cuenta hasta que te revolcaste con ella, esta plática no tiene sentido –La pelirroja se puso de pie dando unos pasos para alejarse pero

-Espera no he… -León intento seguirla pero el dolor en su costado se lo impidió –Rayos…

-¿León? –llamo ella al verlo quejarse, se acerco a él -¿Estas Herido? Dímelo por favor…

-Estoy bien –evito que se le acercara, no quería preocuparla la conocía bien –No es nada…

Claire se acerco le tomo de la playera y la subió sin pedir permiso, viendo una gran herida sangrando

-Oh Dios… tengo que curarte eso… espérame aquí y no te muevas ¿Entendiste? –ella dio unos pasos pero –Mejor te dejo a Cloe así no huiras de mi –la pelirroja le dejo a la niña y se retiro

-Claire –León sonrió medio de lado, no podía perderla, tenía que hacer algo, la bebe atrajo su atención, con un sonido suyo –Quisiera que fueras mi hija… lo eres verdad… -la quedo mirando

La pelirroja llego hasta la estantería de farmacia, solo tomaría lo necesario para curar esa herida, de pronto escucho algo Estoy al pendiente, pero déjeme recordarle que hay gente inocente es especial a la bebita de Claire, no dejare que la dañe… ordenes… lo siento mi señora… Claire se cubrió la boca al saber que hablaban de ella, al irse tiro una caja de medicamento, ella corrió que cuando el tipo llego ahí, solo vio la caja tirada, pero también la cámara de seguridad, sin embargo alguien ya había tomado el video necesario Interesante…

Cuando Claire llego, ni siquiera noto que León estaba tan feliz cargando a la niña, solo la tomo de sus brazos, la dejo sobre el sofá y ella misma le quito la camisa a León, Dios había olvidado lo tan bien que tenía el torso ese hombre, hasta el miedo se le fue, la boca se le seco como queriendo beber de él, no, no podía pensar cosas, justo anoche el recibía las caricias de esa mujer. Sin embargo para el agente la sensación del rose de los dedos de la pelirroja le parecían encender fuego en el, podía ver lo nerviosa que estaba ella, como si no lo hubiera visto ya, más que su torso desnudo pensó el…

-Listo… ahora solo te vendare -Claire atrajo a León bastante cerca, su corazón sentía que se saldría

Para el tenerla cerca, sentir su aroma, amaba tanto a esa pelirroja, porque no se dio cuenta antes, en un momento desesperado, quizá deseoso la tomo del mentón y sin permiso alguno la beso, unió sus labios a los de ella, seguían siendo suaves, cálidos, en un momento ella quiso alejarse, pero él no se lo permitió, después de todo Claire no pudo negar que seguía amándolo, así que le dio paso a su boca, ambos comenzaron a besarse desenfrenadamente, como si hubiesen esperado toda una vida…

-Te amo Claire… -finalmente se lo dijo mirándola a los ojos

La pelirroja quiso hablar, pero no formulo ninguna palabra, en su interior había miles de mariposas revoloteando, León la amaba, el volvió a besarla y ella le correspondió, hasta que…

-No… no pretendas cambiar nada –respondió Claire queriendo alejarse pero

-¿Por qué huyes? –Pregunto sin soltarla –Me amas tanto como yo… no estás casada no mientas

-Oigan ya… -Muller llego viendo como estaban de cerca –Lo siento… Helena y tu amigo están aquí –informo Jake, notando como Claire tomo a la niña y se alejo rápidamente –Vas a matarme no

-Por ahora no –respondió León poniéndose su camisa

Claire trataba de pensar, quería olvidar ese momento, seguía siendo débil, como fue capaz de besar a León de tal manera, ahora sabia que ella seguía amándolo como una tonta, si lo amaba, era el padre de su hija después de todo, pero como olvidar que hace unas horas se revolcaba con Wong ¿Cómo?

5: 24 am. Birkin y Nivans finalmente habían llegado a ese lugar, les tendieron una escalera, ese era el único acceso, lo primero que Hizo Sherry fue correr a los brazos de Jake, quien la recibió con un gran abrazo, la acogió de manera cálida, agradecía a dios que ella estuviera bien, la había extrañado tanto. Piers tan solo miro la escena, compartiendo una mirada molesta con Jake, después miro a la mujer castaña recordaba a verla visto, pero prefirió ir a ver a Claire que indagar más. Una vez dentro pudo ver a la pelirroja sentada cargando a la pequeña, Kennedy estaba a metros de ella, recargado a la pared, ambos se miraron seriamente, pero prefirió no hacer caso…

-¡Claire! –la llamo a tan solo unos metros, ella se giro a verlo y fue a su encuentro, la abrazo

-¡Piers! Dios no lo puedo creer –dijo la Redfield correspondiendo el abrazo –Gracias por venir

-Vine por ustedes –respondió Nivans mirando a León, este le miraba con profundo odio –Puedo ver a mi hija –pidió el, sin medir tan siquiera lo que decía –Debe ser hermosa como tu

-Lo es… -Claire intento sonreír, por algún motivo no estaba tan feliz como esperaba lo seria, algo no la dejaba tranquila, descubrió a la pequeña –Ella es Cloe…

-Es preciosa –Piers no pidió permiso tomo a la niña en sus brazos quitándosela a Claire –Ven con papá… te aseguro que nada malo va a pasarte ni a ti ni a mamá… te lo prometo

León se harto de la escena, ese bueno para nada no podía ser el padre de Cloe, se alejo de ellos, yéndose, en su camino apenas si compartió un abrazo con Sherry no estaba de humor. La rubia no dijo nada, ver a Claire con Piers, podía entenderlo, pero se veía bastante mal, decaído anímicamente

-Están comenzando a cercar la ciudad –informo Buddy cuando León estuvo cerca de ellos –Tenemos que ir ayudar en cuanto amanezca… es la nueva misión, sacar a los sobrevivientes y llevarlos a lugares seguros, las únicas medidas de seguridad por los gobiernos ha sido cercar las ciudades para evitar la salida de los infectados –explico -¿Vienes o vas a quedarte?

-La agente Birkin y ese tal Nivans tienen órdenes de llevar a la Redfield a salvo fuera de la ciudad, León hay gente que nos necesita, ella ya tiene a su esposo –comento Helena seriamente

-Tienes media hora para pensarlo –agrego el castaño al ver la seriedad de su amigo, no sería fácil

Helicóptero 5: 30 am

Chris piloteaba acompañado de su copiloto, desde un par de minutos, que algo no pintaba bien, el trayecto era un poco largo, pero habían decidido ir a velocidad máxima, ese no era el problema, sino que los dos sabían el trayecto de la ruta, desviada sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, Chris había hecho todo lo posible por recuperar el mando de los controles, pero el piloto automático controlaba el helicóptero desde hace minutos, si no hacia algo morirían todo, no solo Jill iba a su cargo, a bordo llevaba más de 200 hombres, la ruta marcada era que estrellarían contra las montañas…

-Coronel… no responde –dijo el hombre de forma angustiada -¡Vamos a estrellarnos!

-¡Chris! ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Estamos perdiendo altura! –grito Jill algo asustada

-¡Sujétate Jill! Están controlando la nave, planean estrellarnos contra las montañas –respondió Chris

-¿Qué? No… eso no puede ser verdad… tienes que hacer algo ¡Chris por Dios no podemos morir! ¡Tienes que hacer algo! – Grito asustada -¡No podemos morir!

-¡Cálmate! –Grito también comenzaba a desesperarlo -¡No puedes entrar en pánico! ¡Entiendes Jill!

-¡Chris! –Ella toco su vientre -¡Estoy embarazada! Vamos a ser padres no podemos morir…

Redfield se paralizo ¡Padres! ¡Embarazada! No, eso no, en sus manos estaba la vida de Jill y su hijo, emoción y miedo formaron un nudo en su garganta sin poder hablar, miro a la rubia llena de miedo, debía hacer algo, estrellarse contra las montañas o caer en el área boscosa, tomo su arma y miro a sus dos acompañantes, el joven entendió que haría, se sujeto fuertemente del cinturón de seguridad.

-Te juro que no vas a morir Jill –Chris cerró los ojos un momento y disparo sobre los controles

Aquello ocasiono que el helicóptero se fuera en picada a gran velocidad, los soldados se sujetaban de donde podían, otros rezaban, mientras que Chris y Edward su copiloto hacían lo posible por caer de un solo golpe o todo se desplomaría, en cuestión de segundos el helicóptero de la BSAA se había estrellado en la zona boscosa, provocando una gran explosión…

Washington Centro Comercial 5: 34 am

Claire sintió una opresión fuerte en el pecho que le impidió respirar, su vista se nublo, Sherry logro sostenerla, pues la pelirroja tiro la taza de té que llevaba en sus manos, prácticamente iba a caerse.

-Claire dime algo ¿Qué tienes? Dios está muy pálida –Sherry la ayudo a sentarse al sofá

-¡Chris! –Grito repentinamente poniendo de pie con ganas de salir corriendo –Tengo que ver a Chris

Jake la sujeto rápidamente, la pelirroja sí que tenía fuerza, nadie entendía que pasaba con ella

-¡Chris! Tengo que ir a salvarlo, me necesita, déjenme –ella seguía forcejeando ante su miedo

-¡Claire basta! –le grito Nivans al verla tan desesperada –Tranquilízate asustaras a Cloe…

La niña había comenzado a llorar, por lo que él tuvo que alejarse para no alterar más a la pelirroja

-¡Chris! –Dejo de forcejear al sentir un dolor punzante en la cabeza que la llevo a sujetarla –No algo malo le paso a mi hermano, casi puedo verlo… esta herido… sangra mucho… me esta llamando

-¿Por qué dice eso? –pregunto Jake que hacia lo posible por contactar a Redfield –Nada…

-Dios –murmuro la rubia –Ocupa esto, dile a Hunnigan que localice a Chris, urge

El chico asintió y se alejo un momento, no quería que Nivans escuchara. Piers fue donde ellas

-Esta calmándose –le dijo Birkin –Fue una especie de ataque de ansiedad… quizá miedo

-¿Miedo? Vamos sherry Claire no se asusta fácilmente, tu sabes que eso no fue normal –dijo Piers

-¿Qué fue entonces? –Pregunto ella mirándolo –Un ataque Psíquico de telequinesis… es absurdo

-No habría motivos para que su mente creara semejante poder… ¿O sí? Tu sabes algo –pregunto el

-Nada –mintió mirando a la pelirroja, era verdad, el presentimiento le ocasiono miedo y eso pudo provocarle un ataque nervioso a su sistema cerebral, tal vez era parte de los efectos del TGC

-Claire… ¿Estas mejor? –pregunto Piers acercándose a ella, pero la pelirroja no respondió, solo quiso de regreso a su hija, la cual tomo en sus brazos, ella le daba tranquilidad.

-Está bien –respondió la rubia, tranquilizándose también ella, vio llegar a Muller -¿Qué paso Jake?

-Hunnigan pudo localizar el punto donde esta Chris –informo –A unos kilómetros de Canadá…

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunto Claire más calmada –Dímelo Jake… Jill está embarazada y eso me asusta

-Ahora veo porque de tu miedo –comento Piers algo preocupado, también por la familia Redfield

-Perdieron su rastro hace unos minutos, parece que interceptaron el helicóptero en el que viajaban

Claire no pudo evitar llorar, sus lágrimas fueron evidentes, pero no estallo en pánico como la última vez. Piers también sintió un vuelco al estomago, eso no estaba pasando, abrazo a la pelirroja.

Sherry se alejo con Jake, dejando sola a la pareja, sabía que había más detrás de esa información, Muller le confirmo que Hunnigan no daba esperanzas que estuvieran con vida, pero aun así enviaría a soldados, si Claire decía que lo vio herido, debían estar vivos, tal vez ellos deberían ir al rescate. Birkin fue donde León, estaba con Helena y el otro hombre, ellos le dejaron a solas con el agente.

-León… -tomo lugar en la banca –Acaba de…

-Sherry –la interrumpió el mirándola –Lamento mi conducta de hace rato, discúlpame, a ti nunca he podido mentirte… -sonrió medio de lado –Tenias razón, por mi estúpido miedo… perdí a Claire

-No digas eso –respondió algo triste ojala ella pudiera remediar algo –La vida da muchos giros y

-Voy a irme, no tengo nada que hacer aquí –le dijo León –Hay gente a la cual salvar… son vidas

-¿Irte? ¿Te irás? –Pregunto molesta -¡Vas a dejarnos! Vas a dejar al amor de tu vida…

-Claire tiene una hija con Nivans… no crees que esa niña tiene derecho de estar con su padre

-Sabes que… haz lo que quieras… que te vaya bien León –la chica se molesto tanto que se fue

¡Irse! Qué rayos estaba pensando, ah no, pero Claire la iba a escuchar, ya era hora de ponerla en su lugar, cubrió su mentira frente a todos, pero no más, León estaba pasándola mal, si alguien no tenía derecho sobre la bebe era Nivans, aun sonora egoísta, no permitiría que su padre sufriera por ello.

-Claire… -la llamo, su voz sonó molesta –Necesito hablar contigo, ahora sin peros

Jake y Piers miraron a la rubia, se veía molesta, demasiado pero sobre todo se mostraron curiosos

-No tengo ánimos para hablar de nada Sherry… no hasta saber algo de Chris… -respondió ella

-Lo siento, ustedes dos… porque no se van a vigilar un rato afuera… -ordeno viendo a los chicos

-De acuerdo, no hace falta que me fulmines con la mirada –comento Jake. Los dos se fueron de ahí

-¿Qué pasa Sherry? –pregunto al ver como la chica jalaba una silla para sentarse frente a ella

-Pasa que me harte Claire… no soporto más, tu mentira esta lastimando a León… acaso no te das cuenta o no quieres verlo… abre los ojos y deja de ser necia… ese hombre te ama sobre su vida misma, todos cometemos errores, incluso tu… no solo le mentiste a medio mundo, te mientes a ti misma, puede que seas una gran mujer no lo dudo, pero eres mala Claire… Cloe merece a su padre

-¡Basta Sherry! –le respondió molesta –No te permitiré que me hables de esa manera, ese tipo

-Ese tipo va a irse ¡Se irá! ¡Piensa unirse a los rescatistas! ¡Cree que tú tienes una familia! –grito ella

-¿Se irá? –respondió sin poder creerlo, de pronto sintió que un abismo se abría ante sus pies

-Ustedes estaban destinados a encontrarse, si no hubiese pasado el desastre de Raccon, de cualquier manera se conocerían… tienen una historia juntos… una hija, Helena no lo ve como una amiga…

Claire no dijo nada, se había quedado en silencio, León se iría, en medio de ese caos la dejaría…

-Bajo advertencia no hay engaños –la rubia se levanto de su silla –Sigue engañándote si quieres

Minutos después, Helena junto a Buddy tenían todo listo para marcharse, León también estaba listo, habían armado algunas provisiones, solo faltaba despedirse, pero realmente no quería hacerlo, no quería ver a Claire y a la niña, le costaría demasiado dejarlas, sin embargo cuando tomo sus cosas…

-Te vas a ir sin despedirte –le pregunto Claire llegando donde el

-Claire –la llamo al verla ahí en frente, con la niña en brazos, miro a sus compañeros –Es lo mejor

-No lo es –respondió, prácticamente puso a la bebe brazos de León –Cloe necesita de su padre

León se mantuvo callado quiso hablar pero no musito media palabra, miro a la niña en sus brazos y luego a Claire ¡Su padre! ¡Era papá! Esa niña era suya, de su sangre, lo sabía, algo en su interior le decía que era el padre de Cloe, una extrañaba pero agradable sensación le recorrió todo su cuerpo, la niña lo veía con sus ojitos azules y hacia sus muequitas, como si quisiera decirle algo, siempre había sido así, las veces que pudo cargarla. Era papá, finalmente tenía una familia por la cual pelear…

-Cloe es tu hija León –repitió Claire ante el silencio pero sonrisa de León –Eres su padre…

-Lo siento Nivans… pero no vas a quitarme a mi familia… ni a mi hija ni a Claire… -Pensó Leon

_**Bueno hasta aquí la sexta entrega, en cuanto a mi opinión como escritora, no me gusto al cien, pero en el anterior la mayoría fue más acción, intente no dejarme llevar por el romanticismo, trate de basarme sobre el ya esperado momento de la verdad sobre Cloe, quizá adelante mucho los hechos pero es parte de la trama, no todo será miel sobre hojuelas, además ya había demasiados enredos con la mentira de Claire, que finalmente salió al descubierto gracias a Sherry. Aclaro lo de la iglesia pertenece a los video juegos. En fin espero les haya gustado, si no bueno ya leeré sus criticas, créanme que aprecio cada uno de sus valiosos Reviews. Próximo capítulo, tendrá más acción y finalmente aparecerán en escena Carlos, Rebecca, Billy, Chris… **_

**CMosser:** Hola gracias por tu Review, espero haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo, tiene poca acción, pero era necesario aclarar algunos puntos, referente al Cleon, sin embargo no todo puede ser felicidad, bueno espero leer tu critica próximamente en el Review de la entrega 6, saludos!

**Vidian:** Hola, gracias por leerme, trato de ser una buena escritora, me esfuerzo para crear un buen fic, así que bueno, sigo en el camino de perfeccionar, saludos!

**Dainself XD:** Hola gracias por tu Review, siento que este capítulo estuvo algo flojo, bueno ya lo sabré en poco, lamento de verdad no a ver narrado más sobre Jill y Chris, sobre todo el final que tuvieron, pero todas tus dudas o angustias por si acaso se verán en el 7, ok, viene lleno de acción y drama, referente a la personalidad de Jill, solo intento plasmarla como creo que es, igual si tienes un consejito para el Valenfield te lo agradezco mucho, espero leerte pronto, saludos!

**Addie Redfield:** Hola, gracias por tu Review, En efecto intento crear momentos de película, espero no irme de pique con este cap 6, bueno creo que tu duda sobre que hará León por el momento está resuelta, necesitaba sentir y pasar por algo fuerte para que se diera cuenta de las cosas, espero leerte, saludos!

**Neiara28:** Hola, gracias por tu Review, bueno esperare tu venganza ejejeje, espero leerte pronto ok. Supongo que tu duda sobre Piers, quedo resuelta, intente crear una confusión creo que me pase jeje, ejem sigamos, ahora ya se sabe la verdad quien es el verdadero padre de Cloe, esperare tu critica de esta entrega, pero sobre todo la de acción que viene en la 7! Sudo la gota gorda para escribir eso. Si te leo desde hace algún tiempo pero no estaba registrada en fanfiction andaba perdida por sitios x. Saludos!

**MBidden: **Hola gracias por tu Review, agradezco tus palabras, en cada capítulo me esfuerzo en crear y plasmar algo bueno, los lectores lo valen y lo merecen. Tienes razón, me adelante mucho en varias ocasiones, estoy consciente de ese error, el titulo dice mucho, así que espero poder lograr la meta para terminar bien esta historia, conforme a la idea. Gracias por corregirme, ojala pueda leerte de vuelta en una crítica, sería importante en esta entrega del 6, saludos!

**AryValentine:** Hola gracias por tu Review, gracias por darte tu tiempo para leer mi fic, sobre todo por recomendarlo en tu espacio, mil gracias de verdad, no tendría como pagarte tanto, pero eres una de mis escritoras favoritas, así que espero no decepcionar a nadie con mi fic. En el mundo real según yo aparentemente todo puede estar tranquilo cuando un suceso inesperado llega de la nada, eso intente plasmar, tienes razón, el romance y el humor es fácil, pero la acción, el lemon si que me cuesta escribir. Ada con ella nunca se sabe siempre se trae algo siempre, aja yo pienso igual, acerca de Jake y Claire, podrían ser buenos compañeros jeje y algo más, aunque no en mi fic, no en este. Lo de Buddy, ah también llore en la peli, así que me propuse traerlo de vuelta y gracias a la ciencia de este fic, caminando, me encanta ese personaje alucino también. Con Rebecca y Billy, tendrás que esperar el 7, lo mismo por él asunto de Chris y Jill, estos tres aparecerán más en el siguiente, con los Tyrant, de momento andan por ahí jeje, Bueno nuevamente gracias por leerme, espero tu próximo comentario, saludos! Ame la conti de tu fic

**Mire2006:** Hola, gracias por tus Reviews, espero no decepcionarte, pero con este capítulo podrás darte cuenta valió un poquito la espera, referente a León y Claire, me gusta mucho el drama, así que a veces se me va la mano, ahora viene lo mejor, le toca al tonto de Kennedy recuperar a su familia, espero hayas leído la sexta entrega, referente a tus dudas, este fanfic es un Cleon al final de cuentas.

Ojala pueda leerte pronto, saludos!

**Gabyedro:** Hola gracias por tu Review, Bueno lista la continuación, espero leerte de nuevo para saber que tal quedo sale, saludos!

**LeonxClaire:** Hola gracias por tu Review, no te preocupes lo bueno que esta vez me has dejado un comentario y se quien lee este fic, Con la acción, creo el & tuvo menos, pero necesitaban un poco de tranquilidad, aunque dudo que la tengan, Ada siempre será Ada, me refiero a las sorpresas que puede llegar a dar, si has leído este capítulo sabrás, que se León y Claire se han encontrado y al fin se sabe la verdad sobre Cloe, referente a Chris y Jill, bueno en el 7 se sabrá mucho de ellos. Quisiera continuar seguido, pero entre mis ideas, la narración, reviso varias veces y edito las veces que sea necesario hasta estar conforme que el trabajo que hago, sea bueno para mis lectores. Saludos!

**ReLeonClaire:** Hola, gracias por tu Review, No digas que te va a dar un infarto, si no quien me lee después jeje, no enserio mil gracias por comentar y decir que este fic va por buen camino, bueno, si has leído esto, sabrás como ha comenzado a reaccionar León al saber que es padre de Cloe, digamos que el revolcón no le salió gratis, aun le falta, yo no odio a Ada, me cae bien, en los video juegos es genial jeje como que todo lo puede. Espero leerte de nuevo, saludos!

**Claire1002:** Gracias por tu Review, sobre todo por leerte los cinco cap seguidos, mil gracias, espero leerte pronto. Saludos!


	7. Angustia

_**HOLA**_

_**Ahora sí que demore bastante pero se me cruzaron unos asuntos (las ideas por ejemplo) Ejem, bueno primeramente gracias por su apoyo, sus Reviews me dan ánimos y forma a esta historia, así que me esmero en traerles en cada entrega un excelente capitulo. Esta vez quiero agradecer a un lector y escritor M. Bidden, gracias por tu consejo te puedo asegurar que esta vez estoy realmente feliz con mi trabajo, gracias, ya luego sabrás porque. Igualmente gracias a todos los que me dan ideas y sin pena alguna me dicen lo que está bien o mal, o lo que no les parece, sobre todo su apoyo incondicional.**_

**Angustia**

Montañas cerca de Canadá:

El helicóptero cayó sobre tierras montañosas quedando destrozado, había soldados inconscientes, otros estaban muertos, en la cabina Chris era el único semiconsciente, le dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía una herida en su costado producto de los fierros, su mente comenzó a recordar lo sucedido…

Busco a Jill rápidamente con la mirada, la angustia se alojo en el, cuando no le fue posible visualizarla dentro de la cabina, se arrastro un poco para salirse de los fierros, uno se le había incrustado en la pierna, no había rastro alguno de la rubia, trato de calmarse, quizá pudo a ver ido en ayuda, pero no, algo en su pecho lo torturaba con pensamientos de que nada estaba bien, intento sacar el trozo de tubo de su muslo sin conseguirlo, miro a su joven copiloto sangrando de la cabeza, tirado en el suelo…

El joven, era un excelente aviador, volando aviones de rescate, quien diría que su primer vuelo como agente de la BSAA iba a terminar en eso, había escuchado todas las proezas de Christopher Redfield y ahora podía comprobarlo, le debía su respeto y la vida, como fuera esa caída era una muerte segura, pero si estaba dolido y pensando eso ahora, era porque se encontraba vivo, abrió lentamente los ojos…

-Coronel –llamo el chico al verlo ahí tirado, se levanto tan rápido como pudo para socorrerlo –Rayos

-Necesito que saques ese tubo –pidió Redfield teniendo en cuenta que se desangraría -¡Hazlo!

-Si señor –respondió rápidamente usando su fuerza para sacar aquel trozo de tubo, provocando que sangrara enseguida, el joven buscaba desesperado entre su maleta una venda, pero

-Verifica como están los demás –ordeno Chris quien ya estaba vendando su pierna apretándola, aun así esta se lleno en sangre –Maldita sea… donde estas Jill –se puso de pie y salió de la cabina, encontrando una nota _¿Cómo has estado Chris? Hace mucho tiempo que no se de ti, déjame decirte que te extraño demasiado, no te preocupes por Valentine, ella está en buenas manos créeme, la cuidaremos bien, no demores demasiado… besos Jessica –_¡Jill!

No, esa maldita mujer no pudo llevársela, arrugo la nota con todas sus fuerzas, mostrando furia y coraje, esta vez no iba a perderla, no de nuevo, tenía que encontrar a esa mujer para matarla con sus propias manos, rogaba en dios que nada malo les pasara a ella y al bebe, el bebe. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, era el golpe, la tensión, sentía como si un rayo le hubiera caído en ella, porque tuvo que ocultárselo…

Moscú. Carlos había llegado con algunos refuerzos, para no exponer a más, solo había ido con cuatro agentes más, Kevin, George, Cindy, Yoko, bien armados y equipados, se habían reunido con sus dos compañeros, prácticamente salvándoles el pellejo luego de a verse expuesto a una manada de zombis por proteger a la gente, una vez el equipo de rescate los puso a salvo, se dirigieron a la clínica NGC, deberían estar locos por entrar a un hospital donde se encontrarían una muerte segura.

Carlos junto a Billy lideraban el equipo, ambos iban enfrente, parecía ser un hospital abandonado, las puertas estaban abiertas, era lógico que el personal huyera despavorido, como si por ahí hubiese pasado un huracán, la prioridad la entrada secreta al laboratorio subterráneo, Cohen llevaba su computador que les mostraba la ruta a seguir, se había infiltrado en el sistema, el único medio eran los elevadores, el cual tomaron para llegar hasta la primera planta, salieron del ascensor…

-Esto se pone bueno –dijo Carlos mientras alumbraba con su lámpara había un pasillo hasta una puerta

-Sin duda –agrego Billy acercándose al panel –No estamos para contraseñas –uso sus herramientas para abrir las puertas, mientras los demás estaban pendientes a los lados –Bueno tampoco es como comer no

Tardo unos segundos, pero finalmente la puerta cedió, se abrió dándoles el acceso, frente a ellos había lo que parecía ser un pasillo, pero en total oscuridad, Rebecca alumbro hacia allá, pero era extenso…

-Iré primero –ese había sido Carlos, cargo su mochila de armas y comenzó avanzar en oscuridad, hasta que de pronto se detuvo, las luces encendieron, parecían detectar el movimiento para activarse solas.

-Demasiado grande –comento Billy entrando junto a los demás, sin dejar de apuntar a toda dirección

-Revisemos –dijo Kevin, antes de ser agente había sido policía y escapado aquella noche de Raccon City

-Esos desgraciados eran unos genios –Cohen llamo la atención y no por su forma de expresarse –Ven eso, detrás de las persianas puede apreciarse la ciudad completamente de día

-Para que uno se volviera loco aquí abajo seguramente –comento la mujer rubia mirando al pelinegro

-Buena opción –agrego el tal George –Elevador allá –señalo

Cohen y Carlos fueron donde el ascensor, a pesar de que había luz, este no se abría, así que usaron su fuerza para abrir las puertas, dándose cuenta que no había tal elevador. Carlos lanzo una véngala, eran metros y metros hasta abajo…

-Busquemos las escaleras –agrego Cohen, Oliveira asintió…

Washington. Para Claire el tiempo de espera en reacción de León sobre la noticia, se le hizo eterna. El agente sonrió finalmente mirando a la pelirroja, la cual pareció respirar. El rubio estaba enojado, ella le mintió tanto tiempo, pretendía darle otro padre a su hija, bueno el tampoco se porto como un cabellero con ella.

-León… perdóname, estaba demasiado molesta contigo, aquel día elegiste a Wong, por encima de mí, me entregue a ti y aun así… cuando me entere de mi embarazo quise decirte, pero… estabas en misiones después decidí no decirte nada… -ella bajo un poco la mirada –Lo siento…

-Se te hizo fácil darle otro padre a mi hija, me negaste el derecho de poder estar contigo Claire –reprocho en tono molesto su mirada seria lo decía todo

-Acaso hubiera cambiado algo… hace unas horas estabas revolcándote con Wong –ella también reprocho

León tuvo que mantenerse callado, era verdad, pero estaba arrepentido de eso, había sido su gran error

-Nunca pensaste en mi León… para mí no fue fácil, me aferre a lo único tuyo que podía tener, nuestra hija, ella me dio fuerzas para continuar sin ti, anoche mientras le hacías el amor a esa mujer, mi corazón estaba partiéndose en mil pedazos…. –la pelirroja comenzó a llorar –Mi hija y yo no te importamos…

-¡Claro que me importan! –Levanto la voz –No quise lastimarte Claire, estaba molesto contigo, por creer que tenias una hija con otro hombre… tome la oportunidad equivocada anoche

La pelirroja sintió una opresión en su pecho, su estúpida mentira lo arrojo a los brazos de Ada Wong…

-Te amo Claire –la hizo mirarlo –Dime que no es demasiado tarde para recuperarte…

-También te amo León –le respondió con una sonrisa –Nunca más vuelvas a dejarme… por nadie

-Te lo prometo –él, la abrazo, en ese momento era el fin del mundo allá afuera, pero estaba feliz

-Interrumpo –Piers le dedico una mirada fulminante a León, y una molesta a la pelirroja

-Piers –Claire se avergonzó por algún motivo

-¿Qué se te ofrece Nivans? –pregunto León sin soltar a la pelirroja

-El asunto no es contigo Kennedy –le respondió fríamente mirando a la mujer –Necesito hablar contigo Claire… ahora y en privado

-Puedes cuidar a Cloe –pidió la pelirroja mirando a León, separándose de él, estaba nerviosa, demasiado

-Es mi hija –agrego el agente, como haciéndole saber a ese tipo que ya sabía todo –Estará bien, ve

Claire se alejo de León, Piers la siguió se alejaron lo suficiente, más bien la pelirroja se alejo demasiado

-¿Qué te pasa Claire? –pregunto el chico molesto haciendo que lo viera -¡Se lo dijiste! ¡Así de fácil!

-Piers… -la pelirroja intento que no levantara la voz –Por favor, León es el padre de mi hija merecía

-¡No lo merecía! –Grito -¡Ya se te olvido lo que te hizo! ¡Te saco de su vida! ¡Prefirió esa mujer! Ese tipo no tiene idea del sufrimiento que te causo, no estuvo contigo cuando lo necesitaste… ya te dejo una vez… ¿Qué te hace creer que no correrá a los brazos de Wong cuando tenga la primera oportunidad?

Claire no respondió bajo la mirada, eso ya había sucedido, le angustiaba pensar en eso

-Discúlpame… no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir –intento abrazarla, pero ella no se dejo –Está ilusionado con la niña, no te confundas Claire, el no te ama… yo sí, cuando te ofrecí matrimonito y ser el padre de Cloe lo hice desde el corazón… -el chico bufo molesto –Amas demasiado a ese tipo para perdonarlo

-Piers… -le dijo ella, pero el chico se había alejado lo suficiente de ella, que lió había armado ella sola

Alguna parte en Canadá. En una ciudad donde la infección no había llegado, estaban las instalaciones de NGC, un hospital que en realidad era un laboratorio, ahí había gente armada, preparada por si algo se salía de control, una mujer de pelo castaño oscuro, estaba sentada en un amplio sofá de una oficina, bebiendo una copa y cruzando la pierna, su vestido era en color negro la hacía verse elegante…

-Ya está bajo seguridad ¿Qué planeas Jessica? –pregunto el hombre de cabellos cobrizos

-Atormentar a Chris Redfield… en estos momentos debe estar pasándolo mal… -rio ella

-¿Qué haremos con el resto de soldados? –volvió a preguntar

-Inyéctales la plaga, Chris vendrá pronto, le haremos un regalito –ordeno orgullosa

Moscú. Los agentes bajaban las escaleras rápidamente, parecía no a ver entradas, habían bajado algunos pisos más, después de todo, la base central estaba hasta el último piso, la primera planta. Cohen revisaba su computador, el sistema "Reina Blanca" era quien controlaba todo ahí dentro…

-La reina sabe que estamos aquí –comento Billy, al ver algo en su sistema

-Entonces pronto nos dará la bienvenida –agrego Carlos adelantándose a Coen

Todos llegaron a la planta, caminaban apresurados sin bajar sus armas, era una especie de pasillo, oficinas, los muros eran de vidrio, conforme caminaban se daban cuenta que todos estaban inundados

-¿Qué rayos es ese liquido? –Pregunto Kevin al mirar de cerca, era amarillento –Parece orina

-¡Kevin! No seas asqueroso –regaño la mujer rubia, de coleta larga –Creo que hay gente dentro

-Serán muertos –dijo Carlos, al comprobar a personas flotando dentro –Démonos prisa esto parece inundarse –señalo el sistema de incendios metros de ellos, estar dejando caer el agua

Todos avanzaron por una especie de pasillo, llegando a un amplio salón, ese lugar era enorme, tenía unos estantes llenos de archivos, en el piso, había ciertas formas pentagonales, demasiadas, aparentemente todo estaba vació, ni mesas nada, todos llegaron al mismo lugar, el centro sin indicios de algo o alguien

-No hay nada aquí –dijo Cindy al regresar al centro donde estaban reuniéndose los demás

-Solo archivos… son de la gente tratada en este lugar –Yoko tenía en sus manos un libro de datos

-No sería mejor tenerlos en un computador –agrego Rebecca mirando a sus compañeras

-Quizá no funcionaba así –respondió Carlos quien buscaba una puerta, debía a ver una –Esperen…

-Oh dios –murmuro Rebecca –No me gusta cuando dices eso

De pronto un extraño ruido, llamo la atención de todos, parecían golpes, todos se alertaron y sacaron sus armas de nuevo apuntando a todos lados, alertas, pero los ruidos cesaron, entonces Carlos les señalo una especie de puerta metálica al fondo, yendo allá. Yoko no termino de leer los nombres _Pacientes Jack Krauser, Luis Cera…_

En una planta superior, una mujer veía a todos los agentes, ese tal Coen parecía ser astuto, no para ella, el sistema de Reina Blanca era idéntica en todo, oprimió un botón de su computador _Veamos qué tal se mueven los peones en el juego de ajedrez _De pronto, la pantalla le mostro un total apagón de luz…

Todo el sistema se detuvo, la luz eléctrica se fue en todos los niveles. Los agentes permanecieron en su lugar, estaban a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando todo pareció fallar…

-Perfecto Coen, lo fregaste –comento Carlos al mirar a todos lados

-No he sido yo –respondió –Algo no está bien… escucharon eso

-Porque tienen que decir siempre eso –esta vez había sido Cindy mostrándose nerviosa

De pronto la luz volvió, el ruido del sistema trabajando volvió, sin embargo las puertas, de cada sección se habían abierto, se quitaron los seguros y del área de archivos, comenzaron a salir unas capsulas, eran los pentágonos, parecían incubadoras soltando frio, como si hubiesen estado en refrigeradores…

-¿Qué son esas cosas? –pregunto Chambers al ver que cada capsula se abría, de ellas salían una especie de humano con aspecto baboso, eran docenas caminando hacia ellos

Todos comenzaron a dispararles, pero las balas parecían no surtir efecto, continuaban caminando en su dirección, de forma desajustada como si la columna no les dejara avanzar lo suficiente rápido, para terminar de empeorar las cosas, los zombis comenzaron aparecer uno tras otro, parecían ser lo que antes eran trabajadores, estaban siendo emboscados, la puerta, parecía estar con seguro…

Los 7 agentes no paraban de disparar, los zombis eran demasiado rápidos y se abalanzaban sobre ellos en busca de comida fresca, sin contar con aquellas criaturas parecían duplicarse, difícilmente podían con ellas, Billy no podía abrir la puerta, parecía estar asegurada aparte de disparar como podía, parecían ser interminables, estaban acorralándonos y dejándolos sin municiones…

-¡Coen habré esa estúpida puerta! –Grito Carlos mientras le hacía señas -¡Yo te cubro!

-¡Rayos no van a dejarnos en paz! –esa había sido Chambers

-¡Nos tienen rodeados! –Cindy también disparaba sin parar, eran demasiados

-¡Estas por todos lados! ¡Son cientos de zombis! –Esa había sido Yoko -¡Cohen date prisa!

-¡Oigan hago todo lo que puedo! ¡La reina no nos quiere dentro! –el pobre chico sudaba la gota gorda

Sus compañeros estaban haciendo todo lo posible por defenderse, los quejidos y disparos lo aturdían

-¡Son demasiados! –grito George sin dejar de disparar, pero avanzaban rápidos hacia ellos

-¡Deprisa Billy que se me terminan las balas! –grito Carlos mirando a su compañero

-¡No tengo municiones! –grito George mientras veía una docena de zombis írsele encima

-¡Toma esta! –Carlos le paso su arma, mientras buscaba la suya

Pero demasiado tarde, los zombis llegaron hacia él, derribándole, se fueron encima como aves de rapiña, los gritos del hombre eran desgarradores, el más cercano era Kevin quien intento ayudarlo, pero ya era imposible, George había sido desgarrado y mordido, sus gritos dejaron de escucharse mientras que sus compañeros indignados trataban de sobrevivir, Coen termino por abrir la puerta…

-¡Todos dentro! –grito el chico, casi empujando a sus amigos, era una verdadera pena a ver perdido a uno de los suyos, tan pronto se cerró la puerta, pego un fuerte puñetazo contra esta, haciendo que todos se calmaran, al menos intentaron, habían sido asaltados por cientos de zombis -¡Rayos!

-No es tu culpa Billy –Rebecca quiso abrazarlo, pero este se alejo de ella -¡Nadie tiene la culpa de esto!

-Te equivocas Chambers –dijo la mujer rubia un poco alterada –El orquestador de todo este caos es el culpable… junto a todos sus colaboradores… es a ellos a quien debemos ir a matar

Yoko estaba totalmente asustada, conocía a su compañero desde hace mucho tiempo y no podía creer que el ya no estaba con ellos, la chica estaba por comenzar a llorar de la desesperación

-Tenemos que tranquilizarnos todos –Oliveira miro a todos –Sabíamos que esto podía pasar…

-Carlos tiene razón –Billy reacciono no podía perder la cabeza ahora –No les había comentado una mala noticia –todos lo miraron podía sentir la tensión –Han derribado al Coronel…

Todos se quedaron en shock sin poder decir algo, eso no podía ser verdad, el Director de la BBSAA…

-Atacaron el helicóptero… no hay rastro de nada, así que tenemos que acabar esta misión y largarnos, sabemos que Chris, es invencible… tenemos que ir por el –finalizo

Rebecca, no pudo evitar llorar, Jill, el bebe, debía ser mentira…

-No tenemos otra salida –Carlos miro a Coen más calmado –El apagón debió a ver quitado lo seguros, así que vamos a encontrarnos con todo el personal… entre otras cosas

-Te refieres a esas cosas –Yoko señalo una especie de ratas gigantes, llenas de sangre yendo hacia ellos

-¡Disparen! –ordeno Billy comenzando a disparar era claro porque del tamaño de esos animales

Los roedores en especie de mutación, hacían un chillido bastante agudo para sus oídos, corrían a velocidad por el pasillo, conforme les disparaban, llegaban más de ellas, parecían estarse llamando, el problema era que estaban quedándose sin balas, en algún momento se meterían en graves problemas si quedaban en cero municiones, al menos podían saber que estaban cerca la computadora, pues esta era quien manejaba algunos experimentos del laboratorio. Todo aquel ruido de balas y chillidos atraerían a los zombis, debían darse prisa o perderían más que municiones…

-Esas sí que eran unas ratas –Carlos se sostuvo de la pared, estaba agotado –Tenemos que separarnos

-¿Qué? –Rebecca reprocho de inmediato –No podemos, podríamos…

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo, municiones… un país como este, no tardara en lanzar sus misiles para aniquilar la infección, debemos encontrar esas malditas pruebas dar con uno de los responsables… tu iras con Coen y Cindy ¿De acuerdo? El resto irá conmigo –Carlos vio la afirmación de sus compañeros

-Nos reuniéremos en una hora en la entrada superior… andando –el chico hizo señas y se alejo del resto

-Veamos que nos tiene la reina –Billy guio a las chicas por el pasillo, viendo como ellas hacían gesto y medio por las ratas –Están muertas… no van a revivir

-Pero no dejan de ser asquerosas –agrego Cindy saltando a las ratas –Afortunadamente no son pulgas

En las montañas cerca a Canadá Chris caminaba torpemente ayudado por Edward, sangraba de la pierna, del costado, realmente estaba mal herido, pero no podía darse por vencido debía encontrar a Jill, no tenía otra cosa en su cabeza que su mujer, la noticia de su embarazo había sido tan rápida, rogaba a dios que no les hubiera pasado nada, sin ellos las cosas no tenían sentido…

Los soldados que sobrevivieron, no llegaban ni a diez de ellos, estaban heridos nada grave, llevaban un buen rato caminando, perdidos a mitad de la nada, ninguno se quejaba pero sabían que no tenían nada de probabilidades para sobrevivir en una situación así, no tenían víveres, no llevaban ni un radio

-Coronel no cree que debemos descansar –comento el soldado mirándolo –Esta demasiado débil

-No… tenemos que llegar a la localidad cercana… Jill y mi hijo corren peligro –respondió

-Pero señor –le dijo el joven, dudaba que si continuaba desangrándose pudiera estar en condiciones

-Los demás pueden elegir no ir… pero es mi deber salvarla –agrego Redfield mientras tosía le dolía todo

-Iremos con usted Coronel –le dijo otro de los soldados mirando a sus compañeros –Debería descansar un poco… lo necesita

-Cada segundo es crucial… no puedo descansar ni esperar –la necedad también era uno de sus defectos

-Si continua va a desangrarse Coronel y perdimos al médico –comento Edward

-No pienso descansar esa mi última palabra –miro a sus soldados con suma decisión en sus palabras

Solo esperaba que Claire estuviera bien, que Piers ya estuviera con ellas para cuidarlas, también confiaba que el chico al no tener contacto con él, comenzara una búsqueda, no podía darse el lujo de morir, debía salvar a Jill, esta vez no la perdería por nada, lucharía hasta morir si fuese necesario pero la salvaría…

En Moscú, finalmente, el equipo de Billy, había dado con la computadora llamada "Reina Blanca" debían acceder al sistema para hackear de alguna manera sus datos, reactivar la fuerte de poder del hospital, pero no era nada fácil, las defensas del programador eran muy buenas, aun para los grandes conocimientos del agente Coen, si conseguían bloquearla, entonces obtendrían los archivos…

-Ella estará bien, recuerda que nuestro gran amigo Wesker le dio grandes habilidades –añadió Billy

-¡Cállate! No lo menciones si quiera -regaño la chica al recordar a su antiguo compañero y enemigo

-Está muerto… los muertos no regresan –agrego, Billy mientras continuaba tratando de entrar al sistema

-Como sea… es de mal augurio tan solo recordarlo –le respondió su mujer –Mejor date prisa quieres

-Oye… lo hago tan rápido como puedo –le contesto mientras intentaba acceder –Rayos no será fácil

-¿A dónde vas Cindy? –pregunto Chambers al ver a la chica alejarse unos pasos de ellos

-Escuche algo… quédate ahí –dijo mientras alumbraba a los lugares donde no llegaba la luz

La rubia caminaba a paso lento, un pie tras el otro mientras avanzaba hacia las oficinas donde escucho el ruido, la luz era parpadeante en los estantes como en los pasillos, conforme más avanzaba podían verse papeles tirados, entro a una oficina, al comprobar que no había nadie bajo el arma, se acerco al escritorio una computadora estaba mostrando actividad miraba eso cuando escucho ruido y apunto directo…

-¡Oye! –Le dijo Rebecca al ver el arma a un centímetro de su frente –Ten cuidado con eso quieres

-No vuelvas asustarme –se quejo la mujer respirando tranquila –No te parece extraño… llegamos aquí muy rápido sin problemas… bueno sin contar lo de hace un momento

-Desde que llegamos no tengo un buen presentimiento –respondió la rubia mirando unos documentos, por un momento algo llamo su atención, era un archivo –Svetlana Belikova

-¡Regresen! –Grito Coen desde donde estaba había comenzado a dispararles a los zombis

Ambas chicas intentaron volver, pero a su paso eran rodeadas por lo que antes fueron trabajadores

En otra planta, Yoko, Carlos y Kevin habían llegado al centro del lugar, encerrados entre elevadores, no había por donde huir, estaban acorralados de cientos de ellos, podían verlos por los cristales, lo cuales eran golpeados con fuerza para tratar de acceder…

-Tenias que tomar esta ruta no –se quejo Kevin al mismo que daba un golpe a la pared

-Era esta puerta o cruzar el comedor –respondió recargándose a una lateral mirando hacia arriba

-¿Qué haremos? No podemos quedarnos aquí o seremos comida de zombi –pregunto la oriental

-No lo sé –respondió el castaño –Coen no responde, tenemos que esperar, ojala esos vidrios aguanten

De pronto una puerta se abrió y entraron rápidamente los otros tres, detrás de ellos otra manda de zombis

-No habrás ninguna puerta –grito Carlos deteniendo a Coen –Nosotros llegamos por ahí, nos tienen rodeados… no tenemos salida

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Pregunto Billy algo desesperado –Sabes que… concuerdo con Chris, a veces eres incompetente –dijo desesperado

-¡Ey idiota! –Carlos lo empujo no se dejo humillar –Por lo visto el bastardo de Redfield tampoco es muy bueno ¡Podría estar muerto el imbécil! –ambos iban a comenzar a pelear, hasta que Rebecca se opuso

-¡Basta! –Grito -¡Dejen de comportarse como unos niños! Estamos atrapados en medio de carroñeros no se dan cuenta… ¡Pueden dejar sus diferencias para después! Ya conseguimos los archivos de la Reina, ahora debemos salir de aquí o de nada servirá a ver expuesto el trasero ¿Queda claro?

Los dos hombres trataron de calmarse, pero eso ya comenzaba a calentarse de alguna manera

-Tenemos que salir antes de media hora –Billy estaba enojado pero debía decirles –La Reina Blanca tiene un sistema de defensa, nos quedan exactos 32 minutos para salir o nos quedaremos haciéndoles una buena compañía a los zombis…

-Mierda –menciono Kevin -¿Y qué hacemos? Trepar los muros como el hombre araña

-No… pero tenemos que encontrar como salir –respondió Rebecca mirando a todos –La reina no va a dejarnos ir, así que llego la hora de enfrentarla de una buena vez

-Muy bien señorita deducción ¿Alguna idea para salir de aquí? –pregunto nuevamente Kevin

Rebecca iba hacer una mueca y un comentario negativo, cuando vio a Billy mirando algo en el suelo

Kevin entendió que había ahí e intento ayudar, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, así que Carlos tuvo que ayudar a jalar, la compuerta pudo abrirse, mostrando escaleras y una superficie bastante honda

-Tu primero –dijo Carlos viendo a Coen, quien bajo seguido de Chambers, después las otras dos chicas

Una vez ahí abajo, todos podían ver canales de ventilación, goteras y varios túneles

-La prioridad era salir no bajar más abajo –se quejo Oliveira mientras alumbraba todas las paredes

-Deja de quejarte –le reprendió Rebecca

Pero aquella ruta de escape había sido mala elección, aun debajo en los túneles había zombis, salían como si fuesen una plaga estaban acorralándolos a todos, comenzaron a dispararles pero eran demasiados, parecía ser una emboscada planeada llena de criaturas hambrientas, Rebecca pudo ver una luz de escape, las tuberías, las primeras en subir en medio del caos y disparos habían sido las chicas, pero lamentablemente, el ultimo en subir, había sido Carlos, el cual había sido mordido en su brazo…

Washington. El agente había hablado con Hunnigan sobre los pormenores del accidente de Redfield, quien le notifico que el helicóptero estaba totalmente destruido, la señal del satélite no era tan clara, pero podía asegurarle que los únicos a bordo, eran cadáveres de soldados. También le confirmo que el TGC, estaba manifestando ciertos poderes en Claire, nuevas habilidades, eso era más riesgoso, debían salir de ahí, el ejército había comenzado a cercar la ciudad con vallas, muros improvisados para evitar la salida de infectados. Las órdenes habían sido sacar a la gente de la ciudad, pero León tenia las suyas propias.

-¡León no puedes hacer eso! –Grito Hunnigan -¡Expones a Redfield!

-Lo siento Hunnigan, es la vida de mi cuñado iremos por el –fin de la conversación pero

-¿Qué pretendes Kennedy? –Pregunto Piers retándolo –Claire y la niña no pueden ir, tienen que quedarse

-¿Contigo? –Respondió de igual manera –Vienen conmigo, se lo que hago

-Jugar con Claire por ejemplo… tu no la amas, lo único que te une a ella es Cloe… acéptalo

-Aquí el único que esta demás eres tu Nivans… -León prefirió no darle importancia

-Tan seguro estas de eso… -el chico sonrió en burla –Como quieras Kennedy, Claire terminara dejándote

-¿Quieres apostarlo? –Lo encaro de forma retadora –Tu eres solo un chiquillo, no eres hombre para ella

-Ey, León tienes que venir a ver esto –grito a unos metros Muller señalando la azotea

El agente siguió a Jake, ambos corrieron hacia a la azotea, al llegar vio a un hombre armado, pero ese no era el motivo, si no la cantidad de zombis rodeando el centro comercial, lo mismo por las avenidas, las cuales estaban llenas de ellos caminando buscando comida. Algunos con intenciones de trepar los muros.

-Terminaremos muertos –dijo el tipo –Esas malditas cosas subirán y vendrán por nosotros

León permaneció callado, probablemente los zombis llegarían a ellos, eran listos

-Vendrán por su almuerzo –agrego Jake –Saben que estamos aquí…

-Mierda –el tipo corrió a la orilla comenzando a disparar a tanto zombi pudiera

-¿Qué está haciendo ese idiota? –León salió a la carrera brincando los tubos y demás para llegar a él -¿Estás loco? ¡Deja de hacer eso! –pero se detuvo cuando el tipo le apunto con el rifle

-Escucha niño bonito, aquí mando yo –le respondió –Respeta mi refugio y mi arma

-Solo estas desperdiciando balas, los atraerás hacia nosotros ¡Entiendes eso! –grito León

-¡Cállate o te daré un tiro en las bolas! ¡Estoy harto de recibir órdenes! ¡Te callas o te vuelo los sesos!

El hombre pretendía disparar, pero León fue más rápido tomo el rifle con ambas manos, al mismo que le dio una potente patada en el estomago al tipo para desarmarlo, el hombre no se quedo atrás, le soltó un buen puñetazo que el agente paro con su puño, aquel sujeto también era fuerte, ambos comenzaron una feroz batalla de puñetazos, Jake no hizo nada por intervenir, Sherry llego viendo tal escena se horrorizo por ver la manera brutal en la que León golpeaba al pobre hombre, lo estaba moliendo a golpes…

-¡Jake haz algo! –Grito la rubia a distancia -¡Van a matarse! ¡León basta! ¡Detente!

Muller iba acercarse con las intenciones de separarlos, pero entonces el agente soltó el último puñetazo y con su arma apunto directo a la cara del tipo que ya sangraba

-Escucha bien idiota, hay mujeres y niños refugiados aquí, si te quieres morir es tu problema… pero no dejare que expongas a nadie ¡Entendiste! No lo dudare y jalare el gatillo

-Todos van a morir ¡Esas cosas van a devorarlos! ¡No vas a poder hacer nada! ¡Todos van a morir!

León simple mente le metió otro golpe dejándolo inconsciente, tomo el rifle que el tipo tenia

Sherry respiro tranquila, había visto una faceta de León que no conocía, la manera de pelear puño a puño

En Canadá, donde se encontraba la Reina Negra, veía con un poco de enojo como la Reina Blanca, había sido atacada, sistemáticamente, los agentes tenían la información, bueno una pieza de la información, lo reprobable era como esa mujer había permito tal cosa, solo esperaba que no les dejara salir vivos, no a esos tres agentes de pacotilla, bueno dos si Oliveira terminaba convertido en zombi.

En una de las habitaciones de la fortaleza Jill comenzaba a recuperarse, estaba mareada y algo aturdida se toco la cabeza sentía que todo le daba vueltas, de pronto su vista se enfoco en donde estaba, era una habitación, común pero no la suya, no su casa, la angustia comenzó a invadirla mientras sus recuerdos volvían uno tras otro, especialmente el momento en el que le dio tal noticia a Chris en medio vuelo a segundos de impactarse ¡Chris! ¡Su bebe! Se toco el vientre asustada ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y Chris?

-Dios… donde estoy –la chica se reviso a sí misma, no tenía heridas, pero algo no andaba bien

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entro una vieja conocida la cual sonreía abiertamente como una loca

-¿Tú? –Pregunto Jill poniéndose a la defensiva -¿Jessica?

-Conoces otra –se burlo la mujer –Al fin nos volvemos a ver querida

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde está Chris? –Pregunto sin bajar la guardia -¡Responde!

-Eres mi rehén –le respondió mientras se acercaba a ella demasiado –Una adquisición bastante jugosa

-Basta –Jill se puso en posición de pelea -¡Dime donde esta Chris!

-Francamente no lo sé –la mujer sonrió gustosa y se alejo un poco –Si aun está vivo, vendrá pronto

-Eres una… ¿Por qué haces esto? –Jill estaba angustiada pero no lo demostraba –No vas a salirte con la tuya Jessica… esta vez vamos a terminar contigo

-No me hagas reír… ¿Quiénes? La BSAA… solo quedan –fingió pensar –Prácticamente nadie… la DSO

-¡Basta! –Valentine intento golpearla pero Jessica la detuvo rápidamente –Ah Ah, si fuera tú, lo pensaba dos veces… primero porque tus poderes de chica súper poderosa no funcionan conmigo, segunda por tu embarazo bueno en todo caso que quieras tener a tu bebe

-¿Tu cómo? –La rubia se alarmo, Jessica no pudo a verle hecho nada a su bebe -¿Qué me hiciste?

-Nada… -contesto honestamente –Quiero vengarme de Chris… el morirá primero antes que tu

-No vas a salirte con la tuya te lo aseguro –advirtió Jill

-Pues prácticamente… no sé cómo van a eliminar todo este apocalipsis… no tiene fin –la chica volvió a salir de ahí, posteriormente las puertas se cerraron con seguridad –Vigila aunque dudo que salga de aquí

En Moscú las cosas se habían vuelto pesadas, habían logrado escabullirse por los tubos de ventilación llegando a una posible ruta de salida, aunque esperaban toparse con alguna arma biológica que impidiera su escape, sin embargo Carlos había comenzado a presentar síntomas de infección, tosía demasiado y se sentía cansado, incluso mareado, pronto seria uno de ellos.

-Tienen que irse –les dijo deteniéndose mientras tosía y se inclinaba tomándose de las rodillas

-¿Qué? Claro que no, no vamos a dejarte aquí –le dijo Rebecca acercándose a él –Vamos a encontrar la cura, debe a ver una aquí, no puedes rendirte ahora Carlos

-Ustedes saben cómo es esto, tienen que darse prisa, los minutos van en nuestra contra… -dijo el castaño

-¡No! –Grito Rebecca mirando a sus compañeros –Todos vamos a salir… Chris y Jill nos necesitan… mas Jill Carlos… tenemos que ir a salvarlos

-Lo harán sin mi… -dijo mirándola, no quería lastimar a nadie –No lastimare a nadie… entiendes

-Kevin… vamos al laboratorio –dijo la rubia –Billy cuida a Carlos… vayan donde la corona de la reina

-Rebecca… no sé si –intento detenerla Coen, conocía a su mujer y ella no era tan valiente como pensaba

-Por favor… -la rubia salió rápidamente de ahí seguida de Kevin –Si algo sale mal, regresa con ellos

-Eres valiente… pero no tienes que demostrarlo a nadie –agrego el chico –Tus amigos tienen a una chica ganadora… regresaremos con ellos

Pero por más que ellos buscaron la mentada vacuna, no estaba por ningún lado, recorrieron las secciones no había nada, la rubia se desesperaba miraba el reloj, tan solo les quedaban diez minutos y todo se iría al carajo, no sabía que tan rápido avanzaba el nuevo virus, al menos en el cuerpo de Carlos, pero podía saber que él no la estaba pasando bien, era su compañero, su amigo no quería pensar ni verlo convertido en uno de esos zombis, conforme pasaban los segundos la desesperación y angustia se alojaban en ella…

En tanto Coen ayudaba a Carlos a caminar, el chico había comenzado a sudar, su vista no era igual y su respiración era algo agitada, sus ojos estaban tomando un color oscuro como si tuviera demasiadas ojeras, las dos chicas estaban asustadas, no por lo que él pudiera hacerles si llegaba a transformarse, si no por perder alguien como él, verlo convertido en uno de ellos, estaban por llegar a la corona, cuando el peso de Oliveira lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo…

-Carlos –lo llamo Billy intentando ayudarlo a ponerse en pie… pero

-Ya no aguanto más –le dijo sin mirarlo mientras respiraba agitadamente tratando de estar bien

-Aguanta Carlos –le dijo la rubia acercándose a él para abrazarlo, pero el chico la rechazo

-No quiero lastimar a nadie… -les dijo mientras sacaba su arma

Billy como las dos chicas tan solo miraron que revisaba si tenía balas, las cuales introdujo en el arma

-Cielos –murmuro Yoko recargándose a la pared de cristal –Esto no…

-Ey tranquilo… vamos a salir –animo Coen, pero ciertamente lo dudaba

-Dudo que salgan de aquí –escucharon de pronto por las paredes

-Ahí –señalo Cindy una cámara de seguridad que parpadeaba de rojo la voz era de una mujer con el asentó ruso –Sus compañeros están ocupados y ustedes pelearan contra la Reina Blanca ella los matara

De pronto las luces de todo el lugar se fueron, era un lugar amplio, con columnas parecía ser un pasillo grande que era el centro hacia oficinas, pero ese no era el problema, si no un tipo de alarma que había comenzado a sonar, ese típico sonido de alerta que Carlos y Coen conocían demasiado bien, pronto se pudo escuchar el "Evacuen el área por las salidas de emergencia, detonación total en diez minutos, evacuen el área detonación en menos de diez minutos" lo que faltaba el tiempo contado seguramente una gran explosión terminara con ellos dentro…

En otra área Rebecca quería entrar en pánico, no daba con la dichosa vacuna, sabía que debía a ver una, en su trayecto por tratar de encontrarla, entro en un estante, donde había una computadora encendida, había datos en ella, a pesar de que la alarma estaba poniéndola nerviosa, reviso rápidamente los datos, cuando vio prácticamente el componente del virus G regenerativo, estaba compuesto por los anticuerpos de los anteriores virus, era demasiado reforzado, pero también encontró algo que no esperaba, un estudio llamado "TGC Claire Redfield" ahí estaban todos sus datos, lo que ella ya sabía, excepto anulación viral total suero libre, cromosomas limpios fortalecidos al mezclar ADN con anticuerpos de la plaga reina y anticuerpos del T-Verónica G, antecedentes al componente Claire Redfield y León Scott Kennedy, portador Cloe Redfield…

-León es el padre de Cloe –murmuro la rubia –Oh Dios… la pequeña Cloe –busco su comunicador pero

-¡Chambers date prisa! –le grito Kevin cuando le mostro un pequeño contenedor con el antivirus

-Andando –la chica dejo lo del comunicador, era mejor llegar con Carlos era cuestión de minutos

En el área central de la base, los cuatro presentes habían guardado silencio, entre el ruido de alarma, podían escuchar claramente unos pasos acercarse cada vez más y más, eran pisadas de humano, mujer para ser exactos, no se equivocaron, ante ellos apareció una mujer rubia, mirada fría y aparentemente sin arma alguna en manos, la cual comenzó aplaudir, tres de ellos rápidamente le apuntaron con sus armas…

-Vaya… para ser agentes de la BSAA lo han hecho demasiado bien… tenía entendido que son buenos

-¡¿Quién rayos es usted?! –pregunto Coen apuntándole justo en el escote de la mujer con el laser

-Billy Coen… -dijo ella moviendo sus manos –Me sorprenden tus habilidades… que tal si te unes a la causa salvando tu vida

-Qué tal si le disparo ahora mismo señora –respondió el hombre furioso

-¡Dispara idiota! –le grito Carlos con las pocas fuerzas que tenia

-Miren a esa basura… hablando groserías estando moribundo… -agrego divertida la mujer –Lastima eras atractivo… quizá una dama zombi sea buena compañía

Coen se harto de las palabrerías y disparo, para su sorpresa, las balas entraban sin provocarle daños, no eso era imposible, volvió a descargarle las balas de la ametralladora sin éxito alguno, la mujer tan solo sonrió lo que provoco que los tres cuerdos comenzaran a dispararle a diestra y siniestra no consiguiendo nada, esa mujer no era normal, era un clon…

-¡Alto! –les grito Rebecca llegando algo cansada pero feliz de ver a Carlos vivo –Es inútil es solo el Clon de la Reina Blanca… Svetlana

-Vaya eres una genio querida –se burlo la mujer –De nada servirá cuando se queden atrapados aquí abajo

-Lo dudo… -agrego Kevin apuntándole y mirando a Carlos, estaba realmente mal

-Entonces… que esperan agentes… demuéstrenme de que están hechos…

La mujer sin previo aviso se lanzo contra ellos a pelear con puños y patadas lanzando a los pobres agentes por los aires y al suelo, tenía una súper fuerza, era muy hábil su cuerpo parecía ser de acero, sus golpes habían dejado adoloridos y sin fuerzas a los tres en el suelo, lejos de sus armas, mientras la mujer rubia sonreía, se acerco a la rubia de estatura baja, sabía que ella había mirado de más, la tomo del cuello y la levanto a una altura apropiada para mirarla de frente, la pego contra la pared mientras la chica intentaba liberarse, estaba siendo ahorcada…

-Miraste lo suficiente Rebecca Chambers… -la cuestiono –No podrás hacer nada, los muertos no hablan

De pronto la mujer recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, proveniente de Coen que le dio tremenda patada, pero ella fue más rápida le tomo de la pierna y lo lanzo varios metros hasta impactarlo contra los cristales, la rubia había caído al piso comenzando a jalar aire –Billy…

-Parece que no les queda claro que van a morir aquí… desintegrados para cuando todo esto se destruya

-Para ser mujer es demasiado fuerte, pero no lista –Kevin se había avivado y le había inyectado alguna clase de virus, la mujer lo lanzo con fuerza contra los muros de concreto

El clon de aquella mujer comenzó a mostrar convulsiones una tras otra, mientras gritaba de dolor, se había caído al suelo mientras se revolcaba en el, sus gritos eran fuertes, pero por el momento eso era lo de menos, Rebecca trataba de hacer volver a Billy quien estaba totalmente inconsciente, Cindy hacia lo mismo con Kevin parecía muerto, mientras que Yoko había aprovechado para ponerle la vacuna a Carlos el cual esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde, el veía como la mutación de aquel virus había logrado transformar a esa mujer en una criatura babosa parecía ser una especie de gusano con cientos de patas y tentáculos demasiado grandes, aparte de despedir un olor nada grato…

-No debería de sorprenderme –dijo Coen recuperando el conocimiento mirando aquella criatura mutada

-Recuerda que es inmune a las balas –agrego Rebecca temerosa

-Saldremos… -el chico le dio un ligero beso en la frente y se pusieron de pie, Kevin también estaba bien

"Detonación en cinco minutos… atención evacuen el área detonación en cinco minutos"

En efecto por mas disparos esa criatura parecía absorberlos no había manera de darle en un punto débil, lo que era peor, regresaba las balas como si fueran pequeños misiles a gran velocidad, sin contar a las babosas que se desprendían de su espalda cada que arrojaba un tipo de acido que podía quemarlos en cuestión de segundos, estaban desperdiciando balas además de que debían correr en varias direcciones para no ser víctimas de sus propias balas, pero cada clase de "monstruo" tenía sus defectos y este no era la excepción cada que liberaba las babosas, se formaba un orificio sobre su lomo, aunque sus tentáculos habían mandado a volar varias veces a Kevin y Coen, mientras las chicas intentaban dañarla, pero esa cosa que parecía baba, era acida y debían tener cuidado con ella…

-Tenemos que hacerlo grupal –dijo Carlos poniéndose de pie, estaba débil pero tomo su arma

-Oferta tentadora, pero será luego de eliminar a estaba babosa gigante –comento Cindy con una sonrisa

-Seguro preciosa –le respondió a medio reír

-No estaría nada mal eh –agrego Coen mientras disparaba a las pequeñas sabandijas

-Dejen su orgia para después –regaño Rebecca –Como esta eso de grupal Carlos

-Sincronizado… tiene un lapso de diez segundos entre sus escupitajos, tu y Yoko disparen a las pequeñas mientras el resto le daremos el golpe final o moriremos todos aquí abajo

-Entendido –dijeron al unisonó el resto

"Atención detonación en cuatro minutos"

Tal como lo planeado, dispararon en conjunto, provocando que la criatura recibiera el daño en su interior provocando su muerte, poco a poco dejo de respirar si es que tenia nariz porque no se le veía, lo cierto era que el olor fue mucho más insoportable estando muerta, los tentáculos dejaron de moverse, poco a poco, tan pronto pudieron corrieron a velocidad al elevador central de la corona, era un elevador fijo que iba hasta la superficie, tan solo tenían tres minutos, esa mentada alarma estaba tensionándolos a todos, el elevador no era muy rápido y era demasiada distancia, cuando finalmente llego al punto límite…

"Detonación en, tres, dos…"

Todo el laboratorio subterráneo exploto, podían sentir todo el movimiento que podía trabar el ascensor e impedir llegar a la superficie, pero también sintieron como el calor estaba tocando sus pies, en todo el conducto, una gran oleada de fuego y calor subía a velocidad, hasta que todo colapso…

En las montañas, Chris continuaba su camino, cada vez sentía menos los pies, sus pasos eran más lentos y sus fuerzas comenzaban a faltarle, podía darse cuenta de su gravedad, pero rendirse era abandonar a Jill como a su hijo, eso jamás. Sin embargo era demasiado lo que el mismo se exigía, de pronto su vista se nublo y lo único que vio fue el suelo…

-Coronel –grito Edward que corrió unos pasos donde él, dándole la vuelta –Si no hacemos algo morirá

-Ha perdido mucha sangre –dijo uno de los soldados –Ojala esas cosas no anden cerca, pueden oler

-Es verdad y no tenemos armas –agrego otro de ellos –Tenemos que descansar…

De pronto el sonido de motocicletas, llamo su atención a pesar de ser una ruta algo montañosa podía ser apta para cuatrimotos, eran varias de ellas, que los rodearon de inmediato, los hombres rodearon a su coronel como protección, no tenían armas para defenderse, uno de ellos bajo de la moto caminando en dirección a ellos…

-Escuadrón de Christopher Redfield –comento el hombre –Somos camaradas, pertenecemos a un grupo de rescate de la seguridad nacional, nos envía la DSO… tenemos ordenes de llevarlos al cuartel

-¿Quién es usted? Disculpara pero podría identificarse oficialmente –pidió Edward yendo al frente

-Parker Luciani –se presento al mismo de mostrarle su credencial de agente

-El Coronel está mal herido, ha perdido demasiada sangre… perdimos al resto, incluida Jill Valentine

-Jill –murmuro el hombre al recordar a la castaña, bueno ahora tenía entendido era rubia –Andando, no podemos perder tiempo, el cuartel no está lejos…

El hombre ayudo al chico a subir a Chris sobre una moto, era incomodo, sabían que podían encontrar heridos, pero no podían llamar demasiado la atención yendo en helicópteros de rescate, mientras ellos se dirigían a un lugar un poco seguro, Parker se ponía en contacto con la central de la DSO para su informe.

En Washington, León, Jake y Sherry acordaron que debían salir de ahí, incluso Helena junto a Buddy se les habían unido en la junta de decisión, también contaron con la opinión de los resguardados para ver si querían escapar o permanecer ahí, acordaron que saldrían, harían un plan de escape el cual quedo a cargo de los agentes…

Jake ciertamente creía que el plan de escape era descabellado, pero no era lo que le preocupaba, miro el chip en su mano, contenía información incluso la identidad de un sujeto, debía decirle a León o a Sherry, debía pero por algún motivo que no entendía, no quería, tendría sentido preocuparlos, lo primordial era salir vivos de ahí. Pego sobre el borde del lavabo de los baños, algo no andaba bien, no…

-¿Qué esta sucediéndome? Parece que me estoy ablandando –se dijo así mismo, de pronto miro al espejo

Pero no vio su reflejo, el reflejo era de Albert Wesker, cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza, algo andaba mal

-Tanto pensar en el me está volviendo loco –alejo la mano de sus parpados luego de masajear pero

-_No puedes negar tu pasado Jake… el pasado es lo que nos da forma, es lo que nos guía…_

-Tú no eres mi pasado… no seré como tu –le respondió sin vacilar, no era una alucinación

-_Eres mi hijo… eso no lo puedes negar… ocultar es la mejor forma de mentir… ya caerás Jake…_

-¡Cállate! –Grito Muller mirando ante el espejo -¡Cállate no te quiero escuchar! ¡Largo!

El ex mercenario iba a golpear ante la imagen de su padre, cuando esta se desvaneció, debía calmarse, pensar con claridad, no era como su padre, jamás lo seria, pero estaba ocultando demasiadas cosas…

Claire se encontraba en el otro estante, en el de mujeres, se había cambiado de ropa, estaba preocupada, ese tipo, esa voz, quizá debía decirle a León, era lo mejor, pero por otro lado, tan solo hace unas horas, el se había acostado con Wong, lo amaba demasiado para perdonarlo, pero no una segunda vez…

-Claire tenemos que darnos prisa –le dijo León quien entro de forma imprudente al baño de mujeres

-¡León! –Grito la pelirroja cubriéndose con la blusa aun sin ponérsela –Es el baño de damas –regaño

-Solo estas tu… -se defendió sin dejar de mirarla –Vamos Claire, he visto más que eso, he visto tu desnudes –acorralo a la pelirroja casi a punto de besarla, podía sentir su tibio aliento –Conozco cada parte de tu cuerpo, cada curva, cada centímetro de tu piel…

-León por favor… -pidió algo temerosa, por algún motivo el simple rose de su cuerpo con el suyo, la ponía casi a su merced, el seguía siendo tan apuesto, atractivo… cuando el unió sus labios a los de ella

Claire no pudo negarse a no dejarse llevar por el amor que le tenía, ambos comenzaron a besarse…

En algún lugar del mismo centro comercial, una mujer veía la escena del tocador de mujeres, desde su celular, en su interior algo no la estaba dejando pensar tranquila, ese hombre que hace unas horas estuvo con ella haciéndole el amor, ahora besaba de una manera desmesurada y apasionada a esa perra…

-Parece que tienen todo listo… ¿Está segura de lo que va hacer? Por algún motivo me preocupa esa niña

-Serge –ella se giro a verlo –Consígueme a esa niña, róbala de los brazos de su madre

-No entiendo –respondió asimilando lo ordenado –Las ordenes no son llevar a Redfield ante el jefe

-Acaso no entiendes mis órdenes –ella lo cuestiono de frente –Esa niña tiene el nuevo suero… entiendes

-Es solo una bebe… -la mujer lo fulmino con su mirada –Entendido… iré a soltar a las mascotas

El joven se retiro, por algún motivo se sentía inseguro de cumplir tal orden, quería a la pelirroja y no quería dañarla, menos quitarle a su bebe, pero eran ordenes, el que podía hacer…

-Quiero verte sufrir Claire… que sientas un dolor desgarrante al saber que yo tengo a tu hija… no vas a ocupar mi lugar y no te quedaras con Leon…

Todos estaban listos, escaparían en un auto de carga, era grande y pesado, debían bajar a la bodega para poder escapar, estaba atardeciendo y no podían esperar una noche más. Claire estaba algo nerviosa, por primera vez se separaría de Cloe, eso la ponía angustiada y tensa, preparaba la niña en la cangurera que Sherry llevaría Jake la cuidaría, además de ella con León, pero algo la ponía mal…

-Todo listo –le dijo León llegando donde ellas, venía bien armado –Tenemos que darnos prisa

-Sherry… por favor, cuida mucho a Cloe si –pidió la pelirroja besando la cabecita de la bebe

-La cuidare con mi vida Claire… -la rubia trato de hacer sentir bien a la Redfield

-No te preocupes, las cuidare bien, tan pronto estemos en el auto tendrás a tu bebe en brazos –dijo Jake

-Gracias –ella intento sonreír, pero no podía, tomo las armas que León le daba, justo momento cuando

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto la rubia afinando sus oídos

-No creo que haya sido un grillo –agrego Jake preparando su arma

-¡Dios! –grito Claire al ver el techo lleno de Lickers

-Esto no pinta nada bien –murmuro el agente mirando a todos lados

Pronto volvió el caos, de disparos y gritos, no solo eran amenazados por los Lickers, también había perros acechándolos, estaban encerrados en medio de fieras hambrientas de carne, el escape planeado fue interrumpido por el ataque, León no podía creer lo que veía, eran docenas de ellos, alguien ahí tuvo que planearlo y odiaba admitir que nadie más que Ada, acaso había perdido la razón, siempre trataba de ayudarlo, porque ahora ponerle trabas, fácil, estaba con Claire…

=REDFIELD=

Los que conocían ese llamado se miraron un momento algo aterrorizados, al sentir como el edificio se movía ante los potentes golpes que recibía de aquel Tyrant, pero ahora eran dos, Piers miraba con enojo la situación Claire y Cloe estaban en peligro y el no podía hacer nada, León estaba con ella, quitándole a las dos, alejo esos pensamientos concentrándose en disparar a cuanto perro se le lanzaba, desde donde él estaba podía ver a Helena junto al ruso, los golpes de aquellas armas biológicas, estaban haciendo que las lámparas se soltaran cayendo con fuerza al suelo, los sobrevivientes se reducían a unos cuantos…

-Tenemos que salir de aquí –dijo León mientras buscaba con su mirada a Helena y Buddy sin verlos

-Vayan a la bodega –ordeno Claire viendo a Sherry como a Jake -¡Ahora! No quiero exponer a Cloe

Ambos asintieron, la pelirroja tan solo vio con profunda angustia como la pareja se alejaba de ellos

-Te amo mi pequeña –murmuro, cerró los ojos y decidió concentrarse en su trabajo

-Saldremos de esta –le dijo León justo momento cuando el techo y la pared a metros de ellos se vino completamente abajo, el agente apenas pudo protegerla con su cuerpo de las lámparas de arriba

=REDFIELD=

Uno de los Tyrant había logrado derribar el muro, sin techo, pudieron entrar, buscando a la mujer que su sistema les ordenaba, sin dar con ella, había cuerpos en el piso, unos vivos otros no vivos, pero nada de ella, sus ojos eran como una especie de escáner, pero su atención se vio llamada por un grupo de gente disparándoles sin parar, uno de ellos era Buddy, Helena había logrado sacar a los sobrevivientes rumbo a la bodega, mientras que el hombre de procedencia rusa, no dejaba de disparar con el arma más potente que tenía en manos, a unos metros Nivans hacia lo mismo. León fue el primero en ponerse de pie, le dolía la espalda por cargar semejante peso ayudo a parar a Claire viendo prácticamente todo destruido…

-Cielos –murmuro Claire sin poder creerlo

-Ya me he enfrentado a varios –comento León –No tan grandes claro… vamos a patearles el trasero

-Será a darle en los talones porque hasta allá no llegamos –agrego la pelirroja con una ligera sonrisa

-Te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta esa sonrisa –le coqueteo León rosando sus labios con los de ella

-¡Oigan! ¡Pueden besarse con tranquilidad aquí la estoy pasando de maravilla! –grito Buddy

Piers miro con enojo como la pareja dejaba de compartir saliva mientras descargaba su coraje disparando de forma furiosa a uno de los Tyrant, la pareja estando ya en la realidad hacia lo mismo, pero con eso no vencerían a esos gigantes que estaban prácticamente queriéndolos pisar como cucarachas, León pareció recordar algo, en la bodega había bidones con gasolina, así que le conto el plan a Buddy por el aparato comunicador, por lo tanto Piers escucho todo…

León y Claire bajaron abajo rápidamente, con la orden de que Helena pusiera en marcha el auto, por lo tanto la castaña luego de desearles suerte hizo lo ordenado, a pesar de que Claire estaba ocupada, su mente y su corazón estaban llenándola de una sensación extraña, pero León poco la dejo indagar en lo que presentía, pues le dio la orden a Buddy de que corrieran lo más lejos, de pronto una explosión detono todo el lugar, destrozando por completo a los dos Tyrant, partiéndolos en pedazos, los cuales salieron volando igual algunos cimientos del centro comercial…

-¿Qué fue ese estruendo? –Pregunto Sherry alarmada a bordo del auto de carga –Lo sentiste

Pero antes de que Jake pudiera contestar, el auto recibió un impacto de algo, provocando que parara, se escucharon unos disparos, Muller preparo su arma, de pronto la puerta se abrió, el apunto directo pero…

-¡Ada Wong! –menciono Jake sin dejar de observarla, ella tan solo lo miro con su habitual mirada

-Este auto no es seguro… -miro a la rubia –Andando escapemos de aquí en un helicóptero –Todos juntos

-Que estamos esperando –dijo uno de los sobrevivientes bajando del auto, seguido de los demás

-Dense prisa, su conductora ya no puede hacer nada –dijo ella -¿No confían en mi acaso?

Poco después ella piloteaba el avión con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, había sido demasiado fácil, voló sobre el humo provocado por la explosión, en los asientos de atrás, llevaba el mejor rescate, la pequeña Cloe…

_**Hasta aquí llego este capítulo, intente que tuviera más acción como lo acordado, los personajes ya mencionados pertenecen a Resident Evil Outbreak File # 2 ese juego me gusta mucho, me recuerda el verdadero survival horror. Y aunque prácticamente conozco a la perfección cual ha sido su función después de sobrevivir, quise traerlos de vuelta, lo mío no es de inventar nombres para la saga de RE prefiero usar los conocidos. Sin más solo me queda darles las gracias por la espera y por sus valiosos comentarios, sin ustedes, esta historia no sería posible, mil gracias a todos.**_

_**Debido a que este cap. esta larguito, lamento de todo corazón no poder contestar sus hermosos Reviews, al publicar aparece incompleto y no puedo partir en dos esta entrega, la otra viene fuerte**_

_**ResidentCleon, ReLeonClaire, Vidian, CMosser, Gabyedro, M. Bidden, Dainself XD, Addie Redfield, Ana, Llana, GeishaPax, Ary. Valentine, Soraya Mendez, ClaritaCleon. Muchísimas Gracias!**_

_**Gracias a quienes me dejan un Review por tomarse el tiempo de escribirlo, gracias por el apoyo pase los 50 Reviews!**_


	8. Dolor Sorpresivo

_**Hola, hola!**_

_**He demorado lo sé, siempre se me cruza algo, en este caso, tiempo, lluvias, la luz, las fiestas patrias, más lluvia, para no marearlos más, aquí la octava entrega de mi fic, me emociono escribirlo estuve jugando de vuelta los video juegos y este capítulo simplemente me quedo así. La ultima opinión es toda suya de acuerdo? Son ustedes los lectores quienes tienen la última palabra como críticos. Bien una vez más Gracias por dejarme sus valiosos y hermosos Reviews, igual a quienes por algún motivo no pueden dejarlos, sobre todo gracias por el tiempo que le dedican a leerme. Ary Valentine, este cap. va por ti… **_

**DOLOR SORPRESIVO**

En Moscú, el caos no había pasado, a pesar de que habían sido tan solo unas horas, la capital estaba totalmente destruida, el ejército estaba combatiendo contra los zombis y los hunis el gobierno ayudaba a los pocos sobrevivientes, incluso ellos habían sido rescatados por una fuerza especial para llevarles a un refugio, accedieron a ir para poder salir de la ciudad, aunque por el momento no había vuelos, nadie podía salir las únicas vías eran terrestres, una vez en la prisión que era el resguardo seguro, les dieron alimentos y ropas limpias, a decir verdad todos iban humeados gracias a la explosión del ascensor.

-Bueno… estamos vivos –comento Billy mirando su tasa de café –Ahora tenemos que regresar a EUA

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto Kevin –No hay vuelos, perdimos nuestro avión

-Tomaremos prestado uno –agrego Coen, todos lo miraron

-Dudo que quieran prestárnoslo –dijo la oriental a punto de tomar su café

El resto compartió una sonrisa entre miradas guardando silencio un momento

-En todo caso –ahora hablo Rebecca –Estamos en una prisión… para llegar al aeropuerto tenemos que cruzar media ciudad –dijo alarmada -¿Qué porque me miran así? Ustedes vieron cuanto recorrimos

-Eso déjalo para nosotros Rebecca –Carlos le dio una palmada en el hombro –Mejor vayan por comida

-¿Otra vez? –Ahora fue Cindy –Que los hombres no se llenan, ustedes no comen, tragan

Las tres chicas se fueron, entendían a la perfección que era un "es cosa de hombres" dejándolos solos

-El plan es el siguiente –Billy comenzó a contarles la idea de escape y robo de un avión militar

**Montañas Canada **el avión privado de Ada, había aterrizado en una propiedad a las afueras de la localidad, los únicos que les dejaron entrar como si fuesen invitados de honor habían sido Jake y Sherry, quienes no llevaban a la niña, la rubia la dejo en manos de Wong a quien le tenía confianza, Jake no parecía convencido…

-¿Qué sucede Jake? –pregunto la rubia mirándolo, el se detuvo

-Creo no estuvo bien haber venido con esa mujer… menos que dejaras en sus brazos a la niña

-¿Por qué? Ada nos salvo en china, lo olvidas… en cuanto a mí respecta confió en ella, no es mala lo se

Jake simplemente negó con la cabeza, ella no entendería las razones porque no debían confiar en ella

-Además… la conozco desde que era niña, llamare a Claire y le diré que estamos a salvo

-No –Jake la detuvo cuando iba a sacar su celular –Si le dices a ella que estamos con Ada Wong, vas a provocarle otra crisis, tu deberías saber la historia de ese triangulo amoroso que se traen esos locos

-¿Entonces? Ella comenzara a preocuparse –agrego la rubia sin entender

-Esperaremos… -Muller bajo la voz mirando a todos lados –Huiremos… no podemos estar aquí

La rubia asintió no muy convencida, pero si lo pensaba bien, era verdad Claire jamás le perdonaría si le pasaba algo a la bebe…

En otra de las habitaciones, Ada miraba sobre la cama a la pequeña niña estaba despierta y ni siquiera lloraba al contrario la miraba mientras le hacía muecas, la bebe había sujetado parte de la cobijita con la que jugaba con sus manitas, tan pequeñita pero valiente, tenia agallas la mocosa. La mujer sonrió por eso, sin duda era la hija de León, no se intimidaba por la presencia de una desconocida, tenía el color de ojos de su padre, el cabello, el único defecto era la madre progenitora…

-Cloe Kennedy –menciono la mujer alejándose de ella –Me pregunto si tu madre no estará buscándote

De pronto entro un hombre a la habitación, mirando a la niña sobre la amplia cama

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Ada girándose hacia su sirviente por decirlo así

-Los sobrevivientes están instalados ya en los bungalós de la parte sur, tus huéspedes de honor, están en sus habitaciones, se les ha llevado de cenar tal como lo pediste

-Interesante… cinco minutos más e iré a darles las buenas noches –agrego la mujer

El hombre simplemente salió no sin antes mirar al pequeño bulto que se movía en la cama.

**En Washington**, los cuatro sobrevivientes del centro comercial lograron escapar vivos, debido a que el gobierno estaba combatiendo, la ruta que Hunnigan les dio a seguir les llevo a salvo hasta la Casa Blanca, el único problema omitido por ella, debía decirles ahora mismo…

-¿Dónde está Sherry con mi hija? –pregunto Claire luego de que la mujer se presentara ante ellos

Ingrid miro nerviosa a la pelirroja, seguidamente a León como darles tal noticia, principalmente a el

-¿Qué pasa Hunnigan? –Pregunto el agente esa mirada y esa seriedad -¡Habla! ¿Dónde están?

-Lo lamento León… los dos agentes junto a la pequeña, han sido secuestrados –informo ella

Claire sintió una punzada en el pecho, que le oprimió el corazón, quiso gritar pero su grito lo ahogo en el pecho de León que la abrazo ante tal noticia, no era posible su pequeña hija secuestrada. Ingrid sintió que lloraría al ver a la madre devastada por la noticia, aferrándose a León, de todas las noticias tristes esa le causaba nostalgia. Piers simplemente apretó los puños con furia, no era posible.

-¡Mi Cloe! –dijo Claire entre llanto -¡Nuestra hija! –no podía ser verdad, tan pequeña, en manos ajenas de pronto sentía que una parte de ella no estaba, el dolor en su pecho era desgarrador, su hija, su niña -¿Por qué dejaste que pasara? –sin pensarlo se fue hacia Hunnigan a zarandearla violentamente -¡¿Por qué?! ¡Era tu trabajo! ¡¿Qué carajos estabas haciendo para no vigilarlas?! ¡La DSO no sirve para nada!

-Claire basta –León la aparto de su jefa –Hunnigan no tiene la culpa… tranquilízate

-¡No puedo! –Grito de forma histérica -¡Es mi niña! ¡Siento como si arrancaron algo de mí!

A León se le partía el corazón ver a Claire tan destrozada, en dolor y lagrimas, el también se sentía mal, su hija en manos de unos desgraciados, los mataría, iría a rescatarla y los mataría uno a uno…

-Claire por favor trata de calmarte –el agente intentaba que ella volviera en sí, dejara de llorar

-No puedo –susurro ella aferrándose a León –Mi hija… tan pequeña, indefensa…

-De verdad lo siento –hablo Hunnigan –Era mi deber no descuidar su ruta… no se qué sucedió

León tan solo miro a su jefa, sin saber que decir, ella no tenía la culpa, estaba enojado ante tal descuido. La mujer simplemente se retiro, debía encontrar a la niña, la mirada del rubio lo decía todo.

-¡Es tu culpa Kennedy! –Dijo de pronto Nivans -¡Tu necedad nos trajo aquí! ¡Cloe y Sherry están en peligro por tu culpa! ¡Si hubieras dejado que me llevara a Claire esto jamás hubiera pasado! Pero no… el padre redimido quiso limpiar sus culpas

-¡Suficiente! –León se aparto de Claire para tomar del cuello al chiquillo -¡Tú no me conoces Nivans!

-¡No tu no me conoces a mi agente de pacotilla! –Grito de igual manera -¡Es tu maldita culpa Kennedy!

-¡Basta los dos! –Grito Claire -¡Mi hija esta secuestrada! ¡Y ustedes solo quieren partirse la cara!

La Redfield realmente se sentía mal, esa opresión en su pecho estaba matándola

-Lo siento –se disculpo León, tratando de calmarse mirándola –Te prometo que vamos a encontrarla

Minutos después, Claire estaba más calmada se encontraba junto a los mejores rastreadores, buscando el paradero de su hija, el único consuelo era saber que Sherry la cuidaría, no podría estar tranquila hasta no tener en sus brazos a su hija, era como si hubiera perdido una parte suya. León había ido donde Helena, esperaba sus sospechas fueran erróneas, si ella las confirmaba sería un golpe para Claire y para el…

-¿Cómo la llevas? –pregunto el agente tomando asiento

-Bien… -respondió con una ligera sonrisa –Lamento lo sucedido… no debí detenerme, ha sido mi culpa

-No… tu no sabías que era una trampa –trato de mostrarse tranquilo –Helena, dime la verdad…

-Lo siento León… fue Ada Wong… ella tiene a tu hija –confirmo la castaña

El agente se mostro serio, era verdad, no era posible que se vengara de él mediante su hija, eso no, a él podía usarlo como siempre lo había hecho, pero su pequeña no…

-El tipo que me disparo es… Steve Burnside… está vivo –confeso ella

-Lo sabia –dijo León, que otra cosa peor podía pasarle –El león cobarde volvió a salir del escondite… esos dos tienen a mi hija… "_No… Burnside está detrás de Claire, no puedo descuidarla" _gracias Helena y recupérate pronto -el agente salió rápidamente del cuarto

¿Por qué Ada le robaría su hija? Para vengarse de él, de Claire, ese estúpido de Burnside estaba vivo, ese si era un peligro, Nivans era solo un payaso, pero ese tipo era otra cosa. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza de forma desesperada, se sentía en un callejón sin salida, no sabía si lamentarse o salir corriendo detrás de Ada para recuperar a Cloe, tomo su celular para llamarla, pero sus intentos eran en vano ella no atendía, era inútil ella no pensaba atenderlo, como decirle a Claire quien o quienes tenían a su hija…

-Debo decirle la verdad a Claire… aun me odie –se dijo así mismo deteniéndose frente a la puerta

De pronto la puerta se abrió era la pelirroja que lo abrazo y sonrió dándole un ligero beso a los labios

-Iba a buscarte… Rebecca se contacto con nosotros… están bien, ya sabemos donde tienen a nuestra hija tenemos que ir a Canadá, Chris ira también para rescatar a Jill, puedes creer lo que están haciéndonos… están vengándose de nosotros donde más nos duele…

-Debe ser gente sin escrúpulos –le respondió, debía decirle ahora –Claire…

-Date prisa, no quiero perder ni un segundo –ella entro de nuevo a la sala, se veía más animada

-No es el momento quizá –se dijo para sí mismo, en el fondo sabía que si no lo decía ahora se lamentaría

Prepararon todo, Hunnigan les dio las rutas a seguir una vez estando en la ciudad, debido a la infección, se enfrentarían a más que solo zombis, el o los enemigos sabían que irían a invadir su territorio, una vez allá debían actuar de forma rápida, rescatar los rehenes y eliminar al blanco. Una vez con instrucciones, los cuatro abordaron una camioneta blindada que les llevaría hasta el cuartel, por tal motivo viajarían varias horas, no podían usar otra vía para no ser derribados como había estado sucediendo…

Piers miraba con profunda tristeza la escena frente a él, Claire en los brazos de León, protegida por ese lobo disfrazado de oveja, había algo en ese Kennedy que jamás creería, nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que volvería hacerle daño a la pelirroja, cuando eso sucediera aun ella sufriera, lo bajaría del pedestal donde lo tenía ahora, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

León mantenía abrazada a Claire, el sueño la había vencido, acariciaba levemente su cabeza, sus mejillas aun estaban húmedas por su llanto, de vez en cuando suspiraba, el podía sentir el sufrimiento provocado por la culpa, tal parecía el causaba todos esos males para ella, además ahora estaba de por medio Steve Burnside el si era una amenaza. Tan pronto llegaron la Redfield fue donde Chris, quien la recibió con un abrazo, la pelirroja tuvo ganas de llorar, sin embargo no lo hizo, su hermano la confortaba…

-Chris, tenía tantas ganas de verte… tuve miedo cuando te vi herido –comento ella

-¿Me viste? –Pregunto el castaño algo confundido –Bueno estoy bien, ahora tenemos que hacer un plan de rescate ¿Entendido? Todo va a estar bien… Piers, gracias por cuidar de mi hermana

-No es nada, daría mi vida por ella –respondió Nivans algo serio, solo compartió una mirada con León

-Chris… ¿Podría hablar un momento contigo? –pidió Claire a voz baja mirando a su hermano

-Será luego, tenemos que hacer una estrategia, bienvenido agente Kozachenko, iremos solo nosotros cinco –indico Chris –Quizá dejemos a uno verdad León

El agente no dijo nada, sospechaba que se venía más que una remienda a su conducta

-Te divertiste la noche que dejaste sola a Claire, no debería sorprenderme viniendo de ti, déjame pensar estabas detrás de Wong como siempre

-Chris… puedes ahorrarte esos comentarios –pidió la pelirroja no queriendo recordar eso

-Por culpa de este idiota paso todo ¿No te das cuenta Claire? No supo cuidarlas desde un principio

-Con todo respeto Chris, no me he separado de Claire desde ese incidente –aclaro el agente

-Entonces ¿Como explicas que dos agentes y mi sobrina estén secuestrados? –Redfield estaba molesto

-Chris basta –intervino Claire –Fue culpa de ambos, confiamos en el plan de escape y no pensamos que algo podía salir mal, es culpa de León y mía ¿Entendido?

-¿Y tu Piers? Es tu hija no vas a decir nada –Chris lo miro molesto, como podía estar tan callado

-Claire acaba de decirlo, es culpa de ella y de Kennedy –respondió molesto, luego sonrió –Después de todo Leon es el verdadero padre de Cloe… no es cierto Claire

La pelirroja dejo de respirar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, vio aterrorizada como Chris se había lanzado sobre León a golpearlo, sin piedad alguna _¿Cómo pudiste Leon? ¡Te burlaste de mi hermana! ¡En mi cara! ¡Embarazaste a mi hermanita! _Redfield estaba enojado, entre lo sucedido y con semejante noticia encima, lo único que pensaba era en machacar a ese gusano de Kennedy, el cual por cierto no se defendía, estaba tendido en el suelo recibiendo la paliza de su vida, al punto de que Chris le tomo del cuello para ahorcarlo se sentía realmente defraudado por alguien a quien consideraba su amigo de toda su confianza, el agente intentaba alejar las manos de Redfield pero este infundía su enojo y furia además de fuerza sobre él…

-Maldita sabandija y yo que te creía digno de mi confianza…

-¡Chris ya basta! –Claire estaba al borde de golpear a su hermano para que soltara a León - ¡Chris!

-¡Cállate! –La miro fulminante -¿Cuánto más pensabas burlarte de mí? Me avergüenza ser tu hermano

Golpe para Claire algo en su interior sintió que se rompió. León miro el rostro de la pelirroja a punto de llorar seguramente, así que dejo de hacerse el idiota y lanzo a Chris lejos de él con una patada mientras trataba de jalar aire la pelirroja corrió con el

-¡Quítate Claire! –Chris estaba enfadado, se sentía defraudado en su confianza que lo único en su mente era matar a León a quien le estaba apuntando con un arma -¡Que te quites! ¡Voy a eliminar ese gusano!

-Chris por favor –pidió Claire algo asustada –Cálmate quieres… no soy una niña entiéndelo

-Tampoco mi hermana –le dijo este bajando el arma –Los hermanos no se mienten, pero desde que te metiste con esa sabandija lo has dejado de ser… me perdiste la confianza para ocultarme todo… no me pidas que crea en ti… me decepcionaste Claire

-Basta Chris –ahora hablo León quien se puso de pie tambaleándose aun –No voy a dejar que lastimes a Claire, no fue su culpa yo seduje a tu hermana ¿Contento? Yo pase la línea con ella…

-Y tienes el descaro de decírmelo a la cara –Chris estaba enojado y no media palabras ni consecuencias que le soltó tremendo puñetazo lanzando al pobre de León al suelo nuevamente –Y tu Claire después no llores cuando te cambien por Wong

Chris se alejo luego de a ver dado el espectáculo ante los soldados del cuartel, que hicieron rueda a unos metros por prudencia, pero que presenciaron absolutamente todo, Buddy realmente no intento meterse, León estaba en un gran lio, pero sin duda que Nivans había jugado sucio ante tal verdad. Claire tenía ganas de llorar, pero realmente se sentía impotente hasta para eso, su hermano la despreciaba por mentir era su culpa, sin embargo todo había sido ocasionado esta vez…

-Claire yo –Piers intento hablar con ella

-No te perdonare esto Nivans –lo miro molesta

-Como quieras… cuando me necesites estaré ahí, no te daré la espalda Claire –el chico se alejo de ellos

León se puso de pie, con ayuda de Claire, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero le dolía más la tristeza ocasionada a la pelirroja, otra vez por su culpa, se toco la mandíbula, Chris estuvo a nada de tumbarle los dientes con ese puñetazo. La pelirroja fue a buscar la enfermería para curarle la herida de la ceja de León, justo momento su celular comenzó a timbrar, era Ada…

-¿Por qué robaste a mi hija? –pregunto sin tan siquiera saludar -¡Regrésamela! ¡Ahora Wong!

_-Así no se piden las cosas León… ahora solo soy Wong…. la otra noche me devorabas a besos_

-¿Qué pretendes? Tu enojo es conmigo, deja a mi hija fuera de esto –pidió León –Mi pequeña no tiene la culpa de lo que pasa entre tú y yo ¿Entiendes? Si le haces daño te juro que te vas arrepentir –amenazo

_-¿Enserio? Vaya… Solo quiero protegerla de la Reina Blanca, ella si quiere dañarla… vamos León no te has dado cuenta que tu hija porta el cura del virus existente… querrán eliminarla o experimentar con ella… demasiada información no te parece… te llamo luego –_termino la llamada

-¡Rayos! –apretó su teléfono como si quisiera destrozarlo

-No había conocido a un tipo con tantos problemas como tu –comento Buddy

-Ni una palabra a Claire de esto –pidió sin darle tanta importancia a la llamada –Se lo diré yo

-Cuando la infección haya pasado –respondió con sarcasmo –Si no le dices y se entera por el lengua suelta, te va a mandar a la fregada –vio venir a la pelirroja –Realmente unos tienen una suerte que

-¿Qué trataste de decir? –pregunto León mirándolo confundido

-La paliza que te dio el director de la BSAA te desajusto el cerebro –Buddy se alejo un poco

-Curare esto y nos adelantaremos, no quiero esperar a Chris y si ustedes no van, iré sola –informo ella –No pienso y no quiero ir en el mismo equipo ¿Quedo claro? –miro a los dos un momento

Dentro de la tienda, Chris se había mantenido sentado en una silla pensando, el mundo estaba patas arriba, una infección acabando con toda la vida, Jill secuestrada estando embarazada y su hermana le salía con otra mentira, acaso realmente era un monstruo para provocarle miedo a ella, que tan difícil podía ser que hubiese hablado con la verdad desde el principio, ahora entendía su actitud cuando llego León, lo peor ese miserable solo serbia para hacerle daño, si la dejo estando embarazada que no haría ahora si Ada le ofrecía las estrellas. Miro a Piers tomar lugar frente a él, otro mentiroso.

-No sé que me ocurrió –se disculpo –Me molesta ver como Claire fue capaz de perdonarle su abandono

-Tu intención era que León pagara no –agrego Chris fijando su mirada en su cuchillo –Como haya sido todo, paso no se puede cambiar –guardo su cuchillo y se puso de pie –Que estas esperando, tenemos una misión rescatar a mi mujer, mi sobrina y a los otros dos

-Como diga coronel –le respondió el chico –No podríamos dejar a Muller por ahí

-Eso no es ético… el tipo no es como su padre –seguidamente la paso dos armas –Entendido soldado

-Entendido… sin embargo yo no confiaría en el -guardo las armas -¿Kennedy también ira en el equipo?

-Coronel –llamo un hombre que entro e interrumpió la charla –Su hermana y los otros dos se han ido

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Chris salió rápidamente de la tienda -¡Rayos! Redfield tenía que ser

-Se llevaron solo un jeep –informo el soldado –Nadie de ellos solicito municiones ni armas

Piers evito hacer comentarios, todo eso había sido su culpa, nada resulto como lo esperaba…

-_"Más te vale cuidar a mi hermana Kennedy, de lo contrario esta vez si te matare" _–pensó Chris

**En la mansión** donde se encontraba Ada, miraba a la niña dormir en sus brazos, quien diría que en su sangre estaba la salvación total del devastador virus, sin embargo no podía entregarla a Svetlana, por el simple hecho de ser la hija de León, realmente era un niña adorable, sin duda la perra de Claire Redfield había tenido la suerte de tener un pedacito de ese hombre por el cual dejaba de seguir ordenes, Cloe su nombre fusionaba a sus padres, esa niña era el lazo más fuerte que había entre León y Claire, sería tan fácil deshacerse de una bebita, pero no tenia corazón para dañarla…

-Ada Wong… entrégame a la niña –pidió Jake apareciendo a la sala con mirada seria –Y libera a Sherry

-Idéntico al padre –comento sin preocupación pero poniéndose de pie –No dejare libre a Birkin…

-¿Qué pretendes? –Pregunto Jake -¿Por qué me has quitado el móvil? ¿Para qué quieres a la niña? No dejare que la dañes como lo hicieron con Sherry

-Nadie va a dañarla estando aquí conmigo –respondió protegiéndola –Solo tomo mis precauciones Jake

-¿Dónde está Sherry? –Pregunto nuevamente –Si no dejas que nos larguemos de aquí, tendrás a los mejores de la BSAA y DSO tras Birkin y Kennedy…

-Jake… estas ablandándote demasiado, quieres redimir tus culpas ante la gente que confió ciegamente en ti… les has ocultado demasiadas cosas, me pregunto qué diría Claire si se entera sobre el video del centro comercial –la mujer le mostro un chip

-Eso era… mío –Jake lo busco en su portador y estaba vació –Estas jugando sucio Ada

-No querido… estoy jugando con astucia… ahora tú y yo vamos a poner cartas a la mesa… Jake Wesker

El hombre se quedo sin poder decir algo a su favor o en contra de Wong, el juego debía comenzar…

**En Canadá**, Jill estaba cada vez más desesperada, tenía miedo realmente no sabía cuántas horas había pasado encerrada, si Chris estaba bien, si su bebe estaba bien, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo que vivió siendo rehén de Wesker, aquellos recuerdos eran los más desagradables de su vida, tan solo pensar en eso le daba terror, si no fuera por Chris hubiese continuado por quien sabe cuánto tiempo más, siendo una más de las armas de ese miserable, esta vez iba a ser diferente, no quería deberle nada a ese hombre, pero ahora era más fuerte, por su hijo saldría de ahí.

-Vamos Jill… eres capitán de la BSAA, estas entrenada, instruida en todo, respira hondo… tranquila y vamos a salir de aquí bebe –toco su vientre –Esa mujer no sabe con quién se topo

Al paso de unos minutos, el hombre encargado de vigilar, al no escuchar ruido entro, encontrándose a la rubia tirada en el piso, el guardia se confió, tenía conocimiento sobre el estado de la mujer, así que se acerco a ella para auxiliarla, cuando lo hizo Jill rápidamente abrió los ojos lo tomo del cuello con suma fuerza, al punto ahorcarlo, el hombre quería hablar y zafarse pero esa fuerza era sobre humana…

-Van a pagarlo caro –la rubia estaba enfadada y oprimía demasiado fuerte del cuello del hombre, una vez este perdió el conocimiento por asfixia.

Jill desarmo por completo al sujeto, quitándole su arma, tomo las llaves y cerro, miro el arma en sus manos después miro hacia arriba no había cámaras de seguridad, así que avanzo ese pasillo sin pormenores, excepto porque en el siguiente había un guardia si comenzaba a matarlos, atraería a los demás, debía pensar algo, vio la puerta lateral del pasillo, dudo un poco pero accedió a la habitación con suma cautela apuntando al frente, la luz estaba apagada, parecía un cuarto de estudio, al encender la luz, pudo ver el conducto de ventilación, perfecto, cuando pudo abrirlo, quito con cuidado la rendija dejándola sobre el conducto, le costó subir pero una vez lo logro sobrepuso la rendija con los pies, era incomodo apenas si cabía ahí dentro, además del aire que podía sentir…

No sabía realmente por donde ir gateo lo más rápido que pudo y en silencio no quería ocasionar ruido, no podía ver por las rendijas la visión era nula, debía escapar de ahí como sea, era un laboratorio de eso no tenia duda, la cintura había comenzado a dolerle por algún motivo, también el vientre, no podía exponerse por su bebe, llego a uno de los conductos del techo, podía verse claramente un pasillo…

-Realmente la Reina Negra está loca –comento un soldado –Mandarnos a intervenir en los planes de la Reina Roja… no se supone que estamos en el mismo bando

-El punto es la portadora del antídoto a esta pandemia… y si no cumplimos las ordenes, nos volveremos como esos pláganos un zombi o nos meterán a experimentos…

-Es increíble que una bebe porte en su sangre la cura ¿No te parece?

-Lo que es creíble la que les espera a los padres y al tal Redfield en cuanto lleguen

Los hombres se perdieron por el pasillo continuo, Jill no pudo escuchar más, acaso la bebe mencionada era Cloe, era demasiado probable si la madre era Claire. Intento abrir la rendija, pero parecía estar muy atorada, debía averiguar quién era la Reina Roja, debía poner sobre aviso a Chris de una posible trampa, quito la rendija y se asomo si había gente, pero si una cámara que apuntada directo al pasillo, no podría bajar por ahí. Sin embargo el dolor en su estomago estaba más presente que antes.

-Ahora no bebe… por favor… mami necesita protegerte… pórtate bien –le decía al bebe, temía que algo malo pudiera pasarle a él. Continuo unos metros más gateando por los conductos, a esa hora era seguro que descubrirían que se había escapado, debía salir del laboratorio, no necesitaba buscar pruebas, una de las orquestadoras era Jessica, ya solo era huir por el momento y destruir ese lugar…

**Lejos del cuartel**, León conducía el Jeep por una zona bastante pesada, de suerte no había zombis ni criaturas extrañas, parecía que la infección no había llegado ahí, pronto pudieron ver un poblado, el agente detuvo el auto, mientras Buddy miraba con los binoculares a distancia, parecía todo normal, tranquilo.

-Vida pacifica –dijo el ruso pasándole el artefacto a León –Demasiado extraño para una pandemia zombi

-Tienes razón –agrego León mirando aparentemente un pueblo tranquilo con una que otra persona por ahí no parecían ser zombis –Algo no cuadra aquí

-Quizá la infección no ha llegado… atacaron las ciudades grandes y capitales –agrego Claire mirándolo

-Ya he visto demasiada tranquilidad y monotonía antes –comento León recargándose al volante

-Tanta calma no es buena –Buddy volvió a mirar –Tampoco parecen ser Hunis

-Como sea, es el primer pueblo para llegar a mi hija… -Claire iba a bajar del Jeep, pero León la detuvo

-Sabes que vamos a encontrar ahí ¿Verdad? –pregunto el agente sin apartar la mirada de ella

-Lo sé, pero eso me acercara a mi niña, mis brazos están vacios sin ella –la pelirroja desvió su mirada

-Vamos a recuperarla –le tomo de su mano –Andando vayamos a explorar el terreno

-Te ha puesto que matare a mas que tu agente Kennedy –dijo Buddy como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo mientras bajaba su propia armería equipada que traían desde Washington

-Suéñalo… si te gano, pagas la bebida en el siguiente bar –comento León algo sonriente

Claire simplemente negó con la cabeza, ella muriéndose del dolor por su pequeña y ellos con palabrerías quizá lo hacían para hacer sentir menos la presión. Caminaron hasta llegar allá, no había gente afuera, los negocios estaban cerrados, parecía un pueblo fantasma, no lucia así hace unas horas.

-Algo huele mal aquí –dijo León tomando su arma y afinando sus oídos

-¿Dónde están todos? –pregunto Claire mirando a todos lados, parecía desierto

-Comiendo tal vez –le respondió el agente –Buddy revisa esa calle… iré por esta, Claire quédate aquí

-Crees que obedeceré… -la pelirroja lo siguió, mirando al ruso alejarse por la otra calle

Justo cuando León y Claire avanzaron más por la calle, pudieron ver algo detrás de unos tambos, era tarde para esconderse, el sujeto se giro a mirarlos de su boca colgaba un trozo de carne y mostraba rastros de sangre en ella, sus ojos estaban desorbitados, se puso de pie al mismo que soltó un usual quejido avanzando torpe pero rápido hacia ellos, Claire dio unos pasos atrás sin dejar de apuntarle, León hacia lo mismo, a simple vista parecía ser un zombi normal hambriento, de pronto un sujeto tomo a la pelirroja del cuello y boca, para evitar que gritara, ella solo alcanzo a musitar algo…

-¡Claire! –Grito León al verla metros lejos de él, tratando de liberarse, el agente disparo al zombi dando directo en la cabeza, seguidamente apunto sin bacilar al tipo que sujetaba a la pelirroja disparando

La Redfield cerró los ojos al sentir el impacto, una vez libre respiro tranquila, ese tipo sí que tenía fuerza

Estaba ahorcándola, en unos segundos el callejón se lleno de zombis avanzando hacia ellos…

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto León algo preocupado, ella solo asintió –Rayos son demasiados

-Si yo elimino a más… me debes una cena –Claire se puso a espaldas de León

-Si te gano, me debes una noche –agrego León a medio reír, pero dejando de lado eso, para comenzar a disparar a tanto zombi se les acercaba, la pelirroja sonrió e hizo lo mismo, disparar a los caminantes

Los zombis caían uno a uno en el callejón, parecían salir de algún lado, a ese paso no saldrían de ahí, en el caso de Buddy, estaba en la misma situación excepto porque estaba en una parte alta, de un barandal, disparando a cuanto zombi veía en la mira, era como si los infectados de toda una ciudad estuvieran en ese pueblo pequeño, cavia la posibilidad, así que llamo a León por el comunicador…

-Ey Hojalata –le dijo Buddy –Tenemos que buscar un refugio, son cientos de ellos, pareciera que los han traído directo desde la ciudad

-_Alguna sugerencia, un hotel de cinco estrellas por ejemplo _–le respondió León al otro lado

-Que tal una posada, veo una a unos metros… al sur pasando el campanario –agrego el ruso

-_Hecho espantapájaros… _-León corto su charla para continuar disparando -¿Cuántos llevas Claire?

-Más que tú te lo aseguro… si continuamos aquí, vamos a terminar con las municiones… están acorralándonos –le dijo ella sin dejar de disparar –Creo lo hacen a propósito

-Claire… necesito que derribes la puerta a tu izquierda… te cubriré –le pidió León

-Seguro… -ella giro su cabeza para preguntarle, era arriesgado –Son demasiados…

-Yo me encargo, anda –ante eso le dio un ligero golpe en el trasero a la pelirroja –Ahora

Claire iba a regañarlo por el acto, pero lo dejaría para después se acerco a la puerta metálica para abrirla, la orden era derribar, pero tirada de nada serviría así que empleo las enseñanzas de Chris en abrir puertas con un gancho, podía escuchar un disparo tras otro, al paso de unos segundos la puerta se abrió, ambos entraron, León apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, los zombis pegaban con fuerza.

-Anda busquemos otra salida –León jalo un mueble cercano para atrancar la puerta, mientras se acerco a la ventana a ver –No parece a ver zombis

-Pero no hay puertas –le dijo casi con desesperación la pelirroja -Son muros de concreto…

-Ni hablar –el agente preparo su puño para romper la ventana, todos los vidrios salieron volando –Anda tu primero –le ordeno –Estoy bien –le mostro su mano al verla preocupada –Vamos Claire

La chica obedeció, salto por la ventana, exacto no había zombis en la mira, una vez los dos afuera, se dieron cuenta que era un callejón sin salida, al fondo no había calle, pudieron escuchar disparos a lo lejos, seguramente era Buddy, debían de ir ayudarlo, corrieron hacia la única salida donde había calle, pero se frenaron cuando aparecieron varios sujetos armados con palos, tubos, botellas, bastones eléctricos, con aspecto sucio no eran zombis, pero si controlados, tampoco eran hunis, de pronto el ruido de una motocierra hizo alertar a León…

**En el laboratorio**, Jill había logrado salir de los conductos de ventilación, justamente afuera del hospital, su fachada era como cualquier otro, de cinco plantas y bastante grande, seguramente los experimentos estaban abajo, miro nuevamente a todos lados, ese lugar tampoco parecía ser el resguardo del enemigo, Jessica era solo una pieza del juego, la Reina Negra, Wong debía ser la Reina Roja, pero quien era la ¿Reina Blanca? Como fuera ahora debía escapar…

Esquivo los guardias, la ciudad parecía estar a salvo del brote viral, además estaba resguardada por los mismos tipos armados, ese si sería un problema, no podía huir tan rápido como esperaba, debía esperar a que anocheciera, robar un auto de día e intentar huir, era lo más loco que podría hacer, esperar unas horas era lo más decente, sin embargo Jessica no se quedaría de manos cruzadas…

Exacto la mujer estaba hecha una fiera gritoneando a todo su personal, de haber dejado escapar a la presa, como algo tan planeado estaba saliéndose de sus manos, ahora todos estaba buscando a la rubia, una alarma comenzó a sonar por toda la ciudad, la cual estaba bajo poder de las plagas Reina, toda la población estaba infectada de pláganos, así que prácticamente todo el estado estaba buscando a Jill…

**Chris Redfield** condujo hasta la entrada del primer pueblo, no había manera de llegar al segundo sin atravesar el primero, posterior llegarían al primer estado, ojala hubiera otra forma de acceder al mentado laboratorio, Piers había sido el primero en notar bastante tranquila la localidad, pararon el jeep mientras observaban

-Coronel… no se ve nada… -le dijo el chico que bajo del auto con arma en mano

-Ya he visto esto antes… están mirándonos desde algún punto –comento algo cauteloso –Sube al auto

Nivans obedeció de inmediato, aunque lo que él quería, era saber que Claire estuviera fuera de peligro

-¿Eso quiere decir que van atacarnos en cualquier momento? –pregunto Piers

-Seguro… conduciré lo más que pueda, hay sujetos en las azoteas, así que dispara cuando puedas

Chris oprimió el acelerador y el jeep salió a la carrera por la única calle que parecía ser la más recta, no había estado equivocado, los disparos no se hicieron esperar, los sujetos armados disparaban sin piedad contra el jeep en el cual Piers apenas si podía dar en el blanco por la rapidez, de fortuna llevaba su chaleco antibalas, si no a ese paso estuviera como un queso suizo, metros más adelante aparecieron los zombis, Chris paso sobre ellos, reventándoles la cabeza, aplastándolos y dejando un estela de muertos en el camino, además del olor poco agradable, en cuestión de segundos, uno de los disparos logro darle a los neumáticos y por la rapidez que llevaban, el Jeep termino volcándose contra un muro donde termino explotando al derribar tambos de gasolina, provocando una gran explosión…

En el callejón, Claire sintió algo en su pecho, un dolor punzante ¡Cloe! No… ¡Chris! Una desesperación parecida a la anterior se hizo presente, alcanzo a ver algo como fuego, no la explosión que cimbró hasta ellos, miro hacia todos lados no podía ver el humo, pero si escuchar el gruñido del sujeto ahí frente a ellos…

-Claire… tienes que correr lo más que puedas… -le dijo León algo preocupado

-No… -ella se negó pese que el sujeto con un costal a la cabeza se lanzo sobre ellos a querer partirlos en pedazos, por lo tanto ambos tuvieron que correr –Somos dos León…

-Seremos cuatro si no me obedeces –le grito mientras verificaba las balas de escopeta, se detuvo y a punto al sujeto que caminaba lento pero firme, comenzando a dispararle en la cabeza

Claire comenzó a disparar a los otros hombres, que intentaban llegar a ellos lanzándoles botellas de vidrio, otras con gasolina y con tubos

La Redfield era rápida, disparaba de un tiro certero en la cabeza, esquivando los artefactos lanzados, a pesar de eso, la cantidad de hombres y mujeres era impresionante, salían por todos lados, decían cosas como te matare, atrápenlos, son ellos, coge a la mujer, el tipo con la motocierra cayó al suelo, claro que no estaba muerto, León le señalo la parte trasera del callejón a Claire, ambos caminaron rápidamente hacia allá mientras disparaban a sus perseguidores, el rubio la ayudo a subir a la segunda planta, donde ella podía ayudarle mejor, seguidamente subió el.

Corrieron dentro de lo que parecía ser una casa, para salir por el balcón y pasarse a otra, debido a que debían guardar municiones Buddy cargaba los cartuchos, decidieron pelear a su manera, León a puños y patadas o les quebraba el cuello, Claire prácticamente los dejaba fuera de combate con una rara técnica, de puño en la cara y patada en la cabeza rompiéndoles de una la clavícula…

-Excelente amorcito –le dijo León al verla pelear así

-Gracias –ella sonrió de sentirse satisfecha

Pero poco podían detenerse hablar, las voces y pisadas por toda la casa los alertaban, _Ahí están, cubre la puerta, quémenlos,_ una botella encendida de combustible cayó cerca de Claire, la cual pateo de vuelta, por la ventana, explotando enseguida los dos sujetos que estaban ahí volaron en pedazos…

-No se metan con una Redfield

-Y menos si está enojada, Claire –el agente le señalo un conducto –Tu primero

Claire salto primero para deslizarse por el conducto, justo los pláganos tiraron la puerta, León disparo a los que se habían lanzado contra él, comprobando que ya no tenía municiones, seguidamente bajo el…

A unos metros de la explosión, Piers continuaba en el suelo inconsciente, unas laminas sobre él servían de protección, al no ser visto por los sujetos que se alejaron una vez comprobaron que no había nadie, a un costado de ahí, Chris abrió los ojos, sacudió un poco su cabeza aun se sentía un poco aturdido, miro la choza donde estaba y seguidamente desenfundo su arma, apuntándole al tipo ahí recargado comiendo una manzana…

-¿Qué fregados haces ahí? –dijo el Redfield bajando el arma

-Disfrutando el fruto prohibido –respondió el asomándose por la ventana –Por el momento se han ido

-¿Qué rayos son esas cosas? –pregunto Chris al ponerse de pie, le dolía un poco el cuerpo

-Son pláganos, una especie de plaga más fuerte, si te inyectan ya te fregaste –comento el hombre

-¿Dónde está Piers? –pregunto mientras salían de ahí, el humo aun continuaba saliendo

-Tirado ahí mismo donde cayó –aventó el hueso de manzana golpeando la lámina

El sonido logro despertar al Nivans, comenzó a moverse hizo a un lado el escombro y se levanto como pudo, se tambaleo un poco, seguidamente vio al frente a Chris y a Muller

-¿Se encuentra bien coronel? –pregunto Piers al acercarse a Redfield

-Así es… perdimos el cargamento –seguidamente miro a Jake -¿Cómo es que estas aquí? Donde están Jill y mis sobrinas –cuestiono bastante serio

-No lo sé –respondió mintiendo, pero Chris le tomo del cuello fuertemente, era de esperarse

-¡¿Donde están?! –Preguntó nuevamente -Estaban contigo ¡Habla o te llenare los intestinos de plomo!

-¡NO LO SE! –Hablo difícilmente –Cuando desperté… estaba amarrado en una bodega… también estoy buscando a Sherry junto a Cloe…

-Escúchame bien Jake –Chris hizo más presión en el cuello –Miente una sola vez y te mandare hacerle compañía a tu padre ¡Entendiste!

-¡Suficiente! –El hombre se soltó pegando con sus brazos a los de Chris –Estoy harto que mencionen a ese hombre… le repetiré por tercera vez ¡No sé donde están! Cree que si lo supiera no se lo diría

-A decir verdad –agrego Nivans acercándose a él –No confió en ti Muller…

-Ese es tu problema soldadito de plomo –le dijo en la cara

-Jake… ¿Qué sabes de Claire? –pregunto antes de que esos dos se agarraran a golpes

-No sé nada –volvió a mentir –El pueblo es grande hasta donde sé, están advertidos que usted y otros venían… tienen órdenes de matar a todo humano no infectado.

En cuanto al sótano donde cayeron León y Claire, parecía ser un pasadizo secreto bajo la superficie, esas no eran alcantarillas, ambos comenzaron andar con cuidado, León tomo su otra arma, solo con tres tiros en ella, avanzaron rápido pues podían escuchar pasos eran tantos pasadizos y habitaciones, todo estaba cubierto de fierro, paredes, puertas, excepto el piso y techo, donde podían verse tubos y cables, de pronto un grito desgarrador proveniente de la planta alta, les detuvo, más porque frente a ellos comenzó a escurrir sangre, la pelirroja iba a gritar, pero León le cubrió la boca pegándose a la pared, había una rendija por donde ese liquido vital estaba cayendo al suelo, esperaros que los pasos firmes y pesados se alejaran para volver a salir de ese pasillo, llegando a otro con dos corredores…

-¿Ahora por donde? –pregunto Claire jalando aire, nunca había visto tanta sangre

León ni siquiera pudo responder, llegaron hombres armados comenzando a dispararles, ambos tomaron el otro pasillo tuvieron que correr no podrían con todos, sin embargo no tenia puertas, solo pasadizos confusos, como si fuese un laberinto, al llegar a una salida, se detuvieron tanto para descansar y jalar aire pudiendo escuchar gritos de sus agresores, similares al desgarrador de hace momentos, el agente a punto directo esperando ver el causante de tal pánico, podían escucharse pasos pesados…

Ante ellos, apareció una especie de arma bilógica construida a base de pedazos de carne, podría medir casi dos metros, de cuerpo robusto y con un brazo mecánico, muy parecido al verdugo, el cual salió corriendo hacia ellos tan pronto los vio, León disparo a un tanque cercano para detenerlo, a penas a tiempo para cubrir a Claire con su cuerpo de los pedazos metálicos que volaron a centímetros de ellos, el sujeto dio al suelo y sus ropas desgastadas comenzaron a encenderse, pero pese a eso volvió a ponerse de pie, con intenciones de vengarse de sus atacantes…

-Corramos… -murmuro Claire dando un paso atrás

-Sabes que… mejor seguimos tu plan… corre –le dijo León a la pelirroja

Ambos salieron corriendo del callejón, con su perseguidor a metros detrás rugiendo de enojo y con ganas de matarlos, al salir a las calles del poblado se frenaron al ver helicópteros militares y soldados corriendo por las calles, los aviones llevaban cargas ¿Era una broma? Estaban transportando armas biológicas, León apenas si pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esconderse dentro de un contenedor metiendo a Claire que no podía salir de su asombro, era mentira, ese logotipo no era militar…

-No es verdad –dijo la Redfield con un nudo en la garganta –Ese logotipo es…

-Umbrella Utimate –menciono León mirando a la pelirroja –Estamos ante el apocalipsis final…

Chris era otro que no podía creer lo que veía, soldados portando la insignia de Umbrella, imposible, no había quien, no debía porque seguir existiendo rastros de esa maldita coporación, terminaron con ella cuando, junto a Tricell, Neo Umbrella y ahora esto. Muller miraba con asombro toda la aviación que llego al poblado, no podía creer que fuera verdad, Ada no estaba mintiéndole, sin duda alguna, la base principal estaba en Canadá, era el final para la raza humana y sobre todo, para los agentes de la BSAA y sin duda la DSO…

-Mierda –agrego Nivans –Ahora como vamos a llegar… el poblado estará completamente vigilado

-Estamos cerca Piers, de eso no hay duda –le dijo Chris mientras miraba una luz parpadear de su celular

-_Chris…. Por Dios, cuando pensabas atender mi llamada –_Era la voz de Rebecca pero no había imagen

-Lo lamento aquí las cosas se han puesto feas –respondió -¿Cómo va todo allá? Han podido salir

-_Así es, volamos en este momento a EUA, tengo algo importante que decirte, la Reina Blanca, era un clon de Svetlana Belikova, la mujer con la cual trato Wong y enfrento el agente Kennedy… el punto es que esa mujer quiere a Cloe, la niña tiene los anticuerpos del nuevo virus, el laboratorio llamado núcleo_

Un extraño ruido termino la conversación, por más que Chris intento volver a llamar, no funciono no había señal, como fuera, ahora sabía quién era la reina blanca y porque había secuestrado a Cloe, eso quería decir que Jill y la niña no estaban en el mismo lugar. Muller guardo un pequeño artefacto con el cual había interferido la llamada de Redfield…

-¿Qué haremos coronel? Debemos encontrar a la capitana Valentine, a la niña y desde luego a Claire

-Esperar… -dijo con resignación el Redfield –Todo ese armamento es para detenernos…

-¿Cómo piensa acabar con todo esto? –Pregunto Muller mientras jugaba con su cuchillo –La infección es incontrolable a estas alturas… el gobierno prácticamente se les está uniendo… si robaron a la pequeña seguramente es para evitar la creación de la vacuna… en todo caso de que serviría la vacuna ahora…

-En primera… esos miserables van a apagar el daño que le han hecho a todo el mundo, no somos los únicos agentes peleando por el mismo propósito, rescataremos a la gente que podamos y eliminaremos la plaga del planeta… rescatare a mis sobrinas y a Jill, quiero una vida sin bioterrorismo para mi hijo y para Cloe… aun pierda la vida en el intento… ¿Entendido Muller?

-Entendido –respondió sintiéndose una basura al estar cooperando de cierta manera con los villanos, en ese momento se alejo de ellos, miro por los barrotes de aquella bodega, los helicópteros iban repletos de cargamentos, tomo el pequeño aparato y con un imán lo hizo inservible –_Voy a rescatarte Sherry…_

Al paso de unos segundos, el comunicador de Chris comenzó a sonar, el hombre rápidamente contesto

-Chris –dijo él, escuchando un poco de interferencia, seguramente era Claire o nuevamente Rebecca

-_¡Chris! ¡Soy Jill! –_la voz era de Valentine, quien estaba oculta

-¡Jill! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? –pregunto algo emocionado el hombre

-_Estoy bien no te preocupes, me he escapado… te enviare las coordenadas, todo está hecho un caos, ellos harán todo por frenarlos… Chris… Ada Wong es la dama roja… y ella tiene a Cloe –_informo

-¿Qué has dicho? ¡Wong otra vez! –Redfield no podía creerlo –Jill escucha, iré por ustedes… por favor cuídate, yo estaré bien… de acuerdo… no salgas de donde estas si no es necesario…

-_Como digas, por favor cuídate mucho… te amo Chris –_termino la llamada

-Sabia que esa maldita mujer estaba metida en esto –dijo el Redfield bastante molesto –Secuestrar a mi sobrina… Claire tiene que saberlo –rápidamente marco el nuero de Claire, pero –Rayos… está apagado

Seguidamente su celular volvió a timbrar, miro y pudo ver las coordenadas donde estaba Jill, Canadá y otras, en las montañas, no tan lejos de ahí, Cloe…

-Tenemos que hacer un plan… Jessica estará hecha una fiera por no encontrar a Jill, debo ir por ella, saldremos juntos los tres, ustedes irán a las montañas, ahí están Birkin y mi sobrina…

Al paso de unas horas, el movimiento ceso, León fue el primero en salir, seguidamente ayudo a Claire, estaba oscureciendo eso lo hacía más peligroso, eran varias criaturas las que rondaban el lugar, los soldados armados y esa clase de plaga que deambulaba con antorchas…

-Estamos atrapados aquí –Claire no podía ni quería darse por rendida

-Vamos a salir te lo prometo –León llamo a Buddy una vez más, pero no conseguía respuesta

-Crees que lo perdimos –comento la pelirroja algo angustiada

-No… antes era terrorista –agrego León comenzando a caminar

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho? Buddy ¿Terrorista? Metiste en esto a uno de ellos –pregunto molesta

-Shhh –la abrazo y la miro –Eso fue antes, ahora es uno de los nuestros… ahora vayamos a esa posada que me debes una noche –roso sus labios con los de ella mientras bajaba sus manos a su trasero

-Leon –ella sintió subirle la sangre a la cabeza y quito las manos del agente

-¿Por qué me huyes? –le pregunto volviendo abrazarla pero de la cintura –Te amo demasiado Claire…

-Yo también te amo… si te dejo continuar ambos perderemos la cordura… mejor vayámonos de aquí

-Lo mejor será entrar en una de las casas, posiblemente estén vacías, solo me quedan dos balas –dijo el

-Cinco –agrego ella mirando la calle, no había nada de luz en el callejón

-Andando, dudo que interrumpamos su cena –comento León abriendo la puerta de una patada

-Quizá nos inviten –comento divertida la pelirroja, el agente le sonrió ante eso entrando primero

La casa parecía abandonada, constaba de dos plantas, revisaron la cocina comedor, seguidamente ambos subieron arriba, armados y en sigilo, la poca luz era solo la que se colaba por las ventanas, el pasillo mostro tres cuartos, cada uno tomo una puerta, el agente se adentro viendo una cama totalmente hecha, el guarda ropa vacio, no había más ahí, salió verificando que hacia Claire ella parecía leer un libro, seguidamente fue a la otra habitación, estaba si estaba completamente deshecha ropa tirada en el paso, cosas tiradas, apunto directo al cuarto de baño, nada bajo el arma y se disponía a salir cuando el reflejo por el espejo le mostro a un zombi a punto de morderlo por el cuello, se giro rápidamente tomándole de la cabeza para tronarle el cuello, el cual trono y el hombre dio al suelo, sus ropas eran de policía estatal, se acerco a él para revisar si no cargaba municiones.

En tanto la pelirroja escucho un ruido, miro a todos lados pero no había nada, camino con cuidado hasta el closet, apuntaba con su arma y abrió lentamente, no había nada solo un reloj, respiro y bajo el arma, que susto, error, repentinamente un zombi le fue encima tirándola a la cama, queriendo morderla Claire difícilmente podía quitárselo de encima quería morderla, el estupefacto olor quería obligarla a bajar la guardia, pataleaba queriendo quitarlo pero ese desgraciado era fuerte _¡León¡ _el agente al escucharla salió rápidamente llegando a la habitación a quitar el zombi lanzándolo lejos, tan pronto el zombi cayo, León le lanzo su cuchillo dándole de lleno en la frente.

Claire estaba tosiendo mucho, quería volver el estomago, el simple olor a carne descompuesta y sangre le había ocasionado una nausea que no podía controlar, León simplemente la abrazo, en un momento tuvo miedo de que hubiese sido atacada, especialmente por los anticuerpos que tenia ella, no estaba seguro si el suero existente en su sangre era capaz de revertir esa cepa de virus. Salieron de ahí cerrando la puerta, bajaron a cerrar bien las puertas con seguro, a poner muebles en las dos puertas de entrada y optaron por quedarse en la primera habitación, el agente miraba por la ventana, había luces en las calles, soldados rondando, curiosamente ningún zombi rondando, después poso su mirada en la pelirroja, ella miraba sus brazo y sus manos estaba sentada en la cama, así que se sentó junto a ella abrazándola…

-¿Qué sucede? –León le tomo una mano mirándola, no tenía ningún rasguño ni nada por el estilo

-Mis brazos están vacios –murmuro con un deje de tristeza –Extraño a nuestra hija… es solo una bebe ¿Porque tenían que quitármela? No quiero que le hagan daño, no sé cómo es esa gente si la alimentan y la cuidan… quiero creer que Sherry esta con ella, pero… sé que no es así… veo a mi bebita

-Claire… -León la hizo mirarlo –También extraño a nuestra pequeña, ella está bien… créeme vamos a salir de aquí de cuerdo, iremos por ella… te juro que rescatare a nuestra hija

Ante eso último le dio un beso a los labios, ella lo correspondió, era afortunado y lo sabía, Claire era la mujer que amaba con todo su ser, el simple rose con ella, le encendía todos sus sentidos, cada vez que besaba a su pelirroja, sentía perderse, recordar los hermosos momentos que vivió con ella y por estúpido pudo haber llegado a perder, entre cada beso que encendía el momento, el fuego dormido entre ellos encendió nuevamente, la pasión se despertó León obligo a la Redfield recostarse en la cama de modo que ella se sostuvo con sus codos, pero no acorto el beso, el continuaba devorándole la boca, sintió como el recorría su boca provocándole un leve gemido…

-León… Ahhh espera –cuando ella sintió los besos de León dirigirse a su escote le obligo a mirarla

-No puedo esperar –le respondió el besándole su mentón y luego sus labios –Me vuelves loco Claire…

El agente conocía demasiado bien a la pelirroja, continuo besándola, se sostuvo con una mano, mientras la otra la ocupo en desarmarla, quitándole el porta armas de la cadera y de su pierna, a ese paso Claire hizo lo mismo con él, una vez desarmados eran el blanco fácil para ser atacados, pero no importaba. León termino por quitarle la blusa a ella dejándola con un sostén de encaje negro, bastante sexy el cual desabrocho justamente de enfrente, liberando los grandes pechos de la pelirroja, ella por su parte comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del agente, una vez termino disfruto tocando la dura piel pegada a los músculos y pectorales de León, las guio hasta sus hombros para sacarle la camisa, las mano de la pelirroja se fueron hasta el cinturón el cual desabrocho lo mismo los pantalones…

León gimió un poco ronco cuando sintió la mano de Claire tocarle su ya creciente erección, si ella podía porque el no, volvió a besarla de forma apasionada, desabrocho sus shorts y se deshizo de toda ropa en ella, dejándola completamente desnuda, tanto como el que aprovecho para deshacerse de sus pantalones, comenzó acariciarla mientras continuaba besándola, sus manos acariciaron los pechos de la chica los cuales apretó suavemente, eran un poco mas grandes a como los recordaba, producto de la lactancia, al apretarlos pudo sentir un liquido blanquecino masajeo un poco más de modo que llevo su boca a ellos, mientras Claire se perdía en las sensaciones que León era capaz de hacerle sentir…

El agente dejo escapar un ronco gemido cuando sintió el rose del muslo de Claire en su entrepierna, su deseo por ella le tenía en plena erección, rígida y dura su simple rose incrementaba su pasión por ella, la pelirroja sentía la dureza del miembro de León, eso mismo hacia incrementar su excitación, él la deseaba tanto como ella a él, Claire se arqueo cuando sintió los dedos del agente tocarle su centro, sus dedos no dudaron en aprisionar su punto débil, León continuo con la intima caricia sobre ella, deleitándose con los pliegues de ella, pero sobre todo de sus gemidos, de sentirla estremecerse bajo su cuerpo, se detuvo cuando la sintió lo suficiente húmeda, Claire lo atrajo con una caricia atrevida tomándole de los glúteos para acercarlo a su intimidad que reclamaba aquel trozo de carne que su mismo cuerpo reconocía…

-Claire… te amo –susurro casi en gemido León mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de la pelirroja y la atraía de las caderas la miro un momento entre ansioso y temeroso –Te deseo… ve como me tienes… quiero hacerte el amor… deseo hacerte mía

-También deseo que me ames León… -ella lo beso, quería hacerle olvidar y borrar todo rastro de Wong

El rubio correspondió el beso ferviente que ella le ofrecía y luego de sentirla darle acceso, se introdujo en ella, la sensación de su calidez y esa estreches tan de ella, gimió su nombre para deleite de ella, podía sentirlo tan dentro, grande y fuerte como recordaba, se sentía llena, espléndidamente en el cielo mismo con la sola unión con León, ambos soltaron un mismo gemido cuando él comenzó con el vaivén, ella le rodeaba con sus piernas, como si le pidiese que más, lo cual recibía en cada embate, los movimientos poco a poco fueron más rápidos, ella se aferraba a la espalda de León dejando marcas de rasguños, él la sujetaba fuerte de la cintura, ambos sentían la misma sensación ardiente, un fuego quemándoles el mismo placer que habían descubierto juntos un año atrás, pero que sin duda este era más ferviente de amor, Claire era capaz de hacerle sentirse en el mismo cielo, fusionado con ella, le hacía perder la cordura y ella lo sabía sentía como esa sensación sedienta de su cuerpo, se calmaba con la rigidez de León dándole más que placer, ambos sabían llegar hasta donde explotaban al punto máximo…

-Te amo Claire –le dijo León una vez pudiendo respirar un poco más normal –Nadie te alejara de mi…

-Yo también te amo León –la pelirroja sonrió gustosa

En la bodega, Chris, Jake y Piers, salieron siendo cautelosos, la noche era aliada de momento, debían ser lo más cautelosos, todo estaba bajo vigilancia, lo notable era que no había ningún zombi a fuera, solo podían escuchar algunos quejidos provenientes de aquellas cosas liberadas, por un lapso de tiempo, los agentes avanzaron sin ser descubiertos, hasta el momento de encontrarse con una de esas cosas, parecida a un humano, de tamaño descomunal, este rugió pegándose al pecho como si fuese un gorila…

Redfield tuvo que dispararle, pero parecía no ser afectado, este BOW caminaba erguido y aventaba cuanta cosa estaba en su paso, a pesar de ser atacado con balas, no se detenía, al mismo lugar llegaron los soldados que comenzaron a disparar sin parar ante los antes, los cuales tuvieron que cubrirse detrás de una barda cercana, excepto porque Muller quedo del otro lado de la barda…

-Rayos… vienen tras nosotros –murmuro Nivans

-Vamos atacarlos –Chris fue el primero en salir a disparar

Los tres habían logrado derribar a los soldados, mientras Chris y Piers disparaban de lleno contra aquel monstruo por decirlo así, con cara totalmente desfigura y un solo ojo, a pesar de su tamaño era rápido y brincaba cambiando de lugar, al grado de querer aplastarlos, Jake poco podía mirar debía disparar a los que llegaban por el callejón e esquivar a los armados con artefactos punzo cortantes como hachas, cuchillos, botellas y antorchas.

Chris corría al mismo que disparaba contra la criatura, rodaba cada que estaba a punto de pisarlo, un descuido y podría hacerlo pomada, no importaba cuando disparara era demasiado fuerte, aun su punto débil, era cosa de carne saliendo de la espalda, que solo podían disparar de atrás, pero se movía tan rápido haciendo difícil poder apuntar…

-Chris… ve atrás, yo me las arreglo aquí –le dijo Piers

-Hecho –respondió

El Redfield esquivo los manotazos y patadas del "mutante" para posarse detrás, apunto directo al punto débil, dando en el blanco, ocasionando que rugiera, sin embargo no mostraba debilidad alguna, volvió a brincar, cayendo a debajo de Chris…

-¡CORONEL! –grito Nivans de manera desesperada, mirando con profundo miedo la escena, comenzó a disparar sin detenerse en todo el cuerpo del ser, repentinamente se escucharon dos detonaciones, al mismo que restos de la criatura cayeron por todos lados, en especial en el soldado que escurría de liquido

-Lo siento –se disculpo Chris mientras se tomaba de las rodillas inclinándose un poco –No sé cómo, pero se me ocurrió detonarlo –miro a Nivans y tuvo ganas de reír al verlo escurriendo

-Aja… lo bueno que ya no va a fregar –respondió Piers quitándose un trozo de carne

-Andando… vendrán más –agrego Chris regresando donde tiro su arma

En la casa, Claire despertó rápidamente miro a su alrededor y vio a León a su lado abrazándola, sonrió al verlo dormir, cada facción suya, hasta barba medio afeitar le resultaba atractiva, su labios, quien diría que ese joven policía de Raccon City se convertiría en el hombre más importante de su vida, el padre de su hija, Cloe. La pelirroja suspiro y se levanto con mucho cuidado, miro su reloj, 2:24 am de pronto la luz vibrante del celular de León comenzó a parpadear, lo miro dormir y luego de pensarlo verifico quien era, ¡Wong! Debía suponerlo, sin dudar más abrió el mensaje _"Leon… quieres de vuelta a tu hija… bien tráeme a Redfield a cambio de ella, te estaré esperando…" _Claire sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho no podía ser verdad, su hija a manos de Ada, imposible, no, esa mujer no podía quitarle a su hija ni a León, lo miro un momento, seguidamente tomo su porta armas, borro el mensaje entrante…

-Lo siento Leon… Wong no va a quitarme lo que es mío… -seguidamente salió de la habitación

La Redfield salió de la casa, hacia un poco de frio, pero no importaba, miro la calle a oscuras, avanzo a paso firme hasta donde los alumbrados, los soldados vigilaban las calles, debía ser cautelosa, lo único por hacer era escabullirse entre la oscuridad para poder huir. Lo cual consiguió al ver un camión con la insignia de Umbrella, subió a él entrando a uno de los contenedores, vacios, al paso de unos segundos la puerta fue cerrada, Claire pudo escuchar cuando un hombre dijo "Carga vacía a la localidad el muro"…

Justo cuando el auto partió, Chris, Jake y Piers llegaron al lugar, era un área amplia, había hombres armados, demasiados, debían seguir, pero si hubiesen de contar con un camión, quizá sería más fácil el poder salir de ese poblado infestado más por soldados que por zombis, por el momento…

-Recuerdo haber escuchado a un hombre hablar de un pasadizo oculto… te lleva hasta la salida

-Curioso –agrego Nivas mirando al ex mercenario

-Solo hay que encontrar una alcantarilla –comento Muller comenzando a caminar a dirección contraria

-A las viejas formas de escapatoria –agrego Chris, que miro una última vez, el camión perderse a lo lejos

-Si es una trampa, te meteré un tiro entre las cejas –comento Piers con bastante desconfianza

-Cuida tu boca –Jake se acerco al soldado para intimidarlo –Puede que esta vez, si termines muerto

-Ey –Chris separo ambos hombres –Estamos aquí por un motivo… así que se comportan o yo mismo los colgare de la torre más alta para que sean el blanco perfecto de los pláganos

Nivans fue el primero en moverse, Jake simplemente le dio por su lado, si ellos supieran…

¡Claire! León despertó rápidamente al no sentirla a su lado, una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo al no verla por ningún lado, se levanto de golpe al no ver su porta armas, tomo las suyas rápidamente no fue necesario buscarla, ella no estaba ahí, salió afuera mirando para ambos lados, todo silencio, tranquilo menos él su corazón latía de forma extraña, tomo rápidamente su celular para llamarla, sin conseguirlo, estaba apagado, miro su celular 3:12 am…

-¡Claire! –León miro hacia el cielo como si pidiera que estuviera bien

El agente pudo escuchar disparos a distancia, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la dirección, ojala que no fuera ella quien estaba en aprietos, tomo su arma y fue cuando vio que era la de Claire, con las cinco municiones ¡Rayos! Ella se llevo la suya, se detuvo un momento cuando alguien pareció hablarle…

En cuanto a la pelirroja, sintió como el camión se detuvo, pero nadie bajo de él, seguidamente sintió un elevador, bajaban en una plataforma, sin embargo no fue demasiada altura, volvió a escuchar voces, se escondió dentro, los hombres abrieron la puerta, iban abrir el contenedor pero cayeron muertos al suelo, un hombre vestido de negro disparo contra ellos, solo se escucho el ruido de los cuerpos caer al suelo, el silenciador evito el sonido, bajo el arma y se retiro rápidamente de ahí…

-¿Qué fue eso? –Claire salió del escondite, viendo a los dos hombres muertos, con cuidado les quito los cartuchos de municiones, miro a su alrededor, era una especie de entrada a una base subterránea

Avanzo con sumo cuidado, tan pronto se alejo unos metros del camión, la plataforma se movió, miro con preocupación a todos lados, se desprendía, los sujetadores estaban liberando la carga, sin pensarlo brinco ágilmente hasta la otra plataforma, pero era una serie de secciones, las cuales estaban liberándose una a una, a pesar de saltar en el ultimo, una especie de láser le impidió moverse, se freno a centímetros de ser cortada, la base se desprendió, sintió una especie de vértigo y emoción que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, con rapidez logro colgarse de las salientes que estaban hechas de fierro, sin embargo, una especie de agujas habían sido liberadas como si tratasen de impedir su acceso, salto por medio de los tubos esquivándolas, no obstante cuando llego a la plataforma firme, sintió un leve ardor en su pierna, la toco y miro sangre… verifico y parecía ser una cortada, miro con asombro como la herida fue cerrando

-¿Qué rayos? –se pregunto, de pronto vio algo, corrió hacia allá llegando a una habitación donde estaba un hombre armado y vestido de negro, ella bajo su arma al reconocerlo acercándose sin creerlo –Steve…

_**Eso ha sido todo por el momento, bien sin más pasemos a sus valiosos Reviews, cualquier duda, sugerencia o inconformidad, me gustaría saber su opinión, ¿De acuerdo? **_

_**ReLeonClaire: **__Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, sobre todo por no perderte ninguno de los cap. Espero continúe siendo de tu agrado, sobre todo por el momento Cleon, jejeje, saludos!_

_**Gabyedro:**__ Gracias por tu comentario y por seguir mi historia, sobre todo por comentarme siempre, bien este tiene acción intente no fuera demasiado sin embargo alucine cuando volví a leerlo jajaja. Sobre mis errores, espero haberlos resuelto, si no, tu dime así directo eh, saludos!_

_**Ary. Valentine:**__ Muchísimas gracias por comentar, si lamentablemente he tardado en continuar, la culpa el trabajo, que el internet, las ideas, la acción, como sufro al escribirlas! Bueno espero seguir en la línea del suspenso, si crees que algo va mal, ¡Dímelo! Jejeje La reconciliación tiene sus altas y bajas como podrás ver, es el momento de León para sufrir, que mala soy, no es la trama. Esta entrega también tiene su romance Cleon. Respecto a Chris y Jill va un poquito lento, lo sé, pero ya casi! No te preocupes no le pasara nada al nuevo Redfield. Valentine siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte, llego su momento, lo de Ada esa mujer me cae bien, anda haciendo tremendos líos. Jake ese tipo como me recuerda a su padre, en mi fic todo puede pasar, creo. Por el momento solo hubo una nueva plaga por confirmar, algunos zombis, los momentos del pueblo o localidad van dedicados a ti, aclaro no fue plagio eh, bueno podrás darte cuenta al leer, fue diferente y como me quede picada que pasara algo entre León y Claire se me ocurrió poner algo de calor XD! Abrazos y espero tu critica, saludos!_

_**Vidian: **__Gracias por tu comentario y por seguir mi fic, lamento no dejarte un Review, por motivos de tiempo, sin embargo no me pierdo cada actualización como me haces sufrir en tu historia. Espero este haya sido emocionante, tiene altas y bajas, pronto aparecerá Jill en acción, Ada es la mala del momento siempre la he visto como una mujer decidida, sabe lo que hace y lo que quiere, en este caso quiere algo pero ¿Qué? Espero leerte pronto, saludos!_

_**M. Bidden: **__Muchísimas gracia por tu comentario y por seguir este fic, que se ha convertido en un reto para mí, gracias por los consejos. Tarde en definir como encajar las escenas y las situaciones, al final me convenció de inicio a fin, referente a los villanos, en este capítulo aparecieron las tres reinas, también tienen diferentes formas de pensar y actuar. En cuanto a Wong, como fan de la saga RE la considero un personaje con sus propias prioridades de lo que está bien o mal, por momentos no se sabe que sorpresa va a darnos. Bien gracias por tus palabras al considerarme una talentosa escritora. Intento serlo créeme, bien espero leer pronto en otra de tus criticas, si algo va mal no dudes en decirme, después de todo un escritor debe dar lo mejor de sí, ¿Verdad? Saludos!_

_**Addie Redfield: **__Muchas gracias por tu comentario, así es Chris lo está pasando mal, para males, Claire le sale con altibajos en momentos difíciles, era de esperarse que de pronto explotara, bueno así es nuestro Redfield. Respecto al perdón de Claire, dentro de la trama el perdón, fue recuperar lo perdido, asegurar lo que es suyo, al hombre de su vida y padre de su hija, aun mas para alejarlo de las garras de Ada, créeme que me pregunte si debía o no ser tan pronto, ahora como dices León debe mostrar si vale o no el perdón de Claire, gracias por tu opinión, igual si algo no anda bien, no dudes en decirme ok, espero tu sugerencia, saludos!_

_**CMosser: **__Gracias por tu comentario, si al fin esas cosas ya no están jeje, así es, Piers ya no aguanta a Leon, si has leído el cap. 8 podrás darte cuenta hasta donde llego su desquite sin embargo falta más, oh si soy mala, así es Parker me cae demasiado bien, lamento no haber puesto nada de él en este cap. Pronto se sabrá dónde anda. Esta vez a Ada se le fue la mano, mezclo un poco lo personal con su labor. Jake mostro un poco de misterio e intriga con su actitud, supongo que le afecta la presión del momento, sin embargo bien pudo haber ingerido algo jejeje. Referente a las escenas pesadas, intente mejorar, si no ha sido así dime, para mejorar ok, el personaje de Carlos me cae bien, no podía matarlo. Espero leerte pronto, saludos!_

_**Dainself XD: **__Gracias por tu comentario, qué más quisiera poder acercarme a los grandes de la saga RE, mil gracias por el cumplido, Pongo todo mi esfuerzo en cada capítulo e intento no salirme demasiado de la personalidad ni la línea de esta clase como lo es Resident Evil, claro me gana mi lado novelístico al romance. Bien, esta vez necesito tus consejos Valenfield ya te mandare un MP. Referente a Jessica, pronto revelara sus motivos, así que bueno espero ansiosa tu critica sobre el cap. 8, saludos!_

_**EleinKennedy:**__ Gracias amiga, sabía que tarde que temprano me comentarías jejeje, con muchas faltas ortográficas pero vale te la paso porque es comentario de cel, sigue guardando el secreto eh, gracias por la idea sobre Jill, realmente me había quedado anonadada con ese asunto y Ada no le hará daño a la niña, Cloe es un angelito ya verás! Qué tal te pareció el asunto de Piers y Leon, sale, comenta pronto _

_**ClaritaCleon: **__Gracias por tu comentario, aun esta algo dispersa la situación de Ada y Cloe, así es, Jake siente mucho la presencia de su padre por los acontecimientos, el asunto Birkin, veremos en la entrega 9, con el hombre que escucho Claire, ya pronto, espero leerte pronto saludos!_

_**Maka: **__Gracias chamaca, sabía que me saldrías con algo así, bien me mareo tu comentario con letras mayúsculas jajaja, ya sabes a veces me sale lo dramática, referente a la Reina Blanca, dudas resueltas? Lo siento Ada Wong tiene su propia fama, a mi siempre me ha caído bien, incluso en mi fic, tratare de poner más valenfield ok, en tanto comenta el prox, saludos!_

_**Alberto: **__Muchas gracias por comentar, no te había leído antes, gracias por dejarme un Review, ojala pueda leerte más seguido, lo mismo que siga siendo este humilde fic de tu agrado, saludos!_

**_Nos estamos leyendo próximamente, espero sus criticas y consejos, cuídense, pórtense bien saludos! Su amiga Alyssa _**


	9. Separación

_**HOLA!**_

_**Lo sé, tarde demasiado y eso es poco, entre una y otra se complicaron las cosas, pero alguien tan querido para mí, me dijo que todo llega a su tiempo, bueno aquí la novena entrega de mi fanfic, algo largo como he acostumbrado en los últimos, el titulo dice mucho, más no todo es lo que parece, si leen con cuidado sabrán porque las apariencias engañan. Quiero agradecer en esta ocasión a Dainself XD ;) por su colaboración para este cap., muchísimas gracias. Una vez más gracias por el tiempo que le dedican a esta historia, el dejarme un Review y por leerme…**_

**= SEPARACIÓN =**

**Umbrella **Ultímate, la resurrección de la corporación causante del nuevo virus, los culpables de liberar el inicio del apocalipsis que amenazaba ya con terminar al mundo por completo. El causante estaba oculto metros bajo tierra, tan solo desde ahí manejaba las piezas de su juego, las Reinas…

El mundo luchaba por sobrevivir a su manera, los gobiernos de los países tomaban sus propias medidas, el ejercito, grupos antiterroristas, grupos libres, combatían día y noche para terminar con la infección, resguardando a su gente, protegiéndose de los pláganos, quienes comandaban las ciudades, de esa forma infundían miedo, apropiándose de la mayoría de abastecimientos de comida y medicina.

.

.

**En** Canadá Jessica se encontraba dando órdenes a todo su personal, en las instalaciones internas, llamada Núcleo, en la primera planta, estaba totalmente furiosa, no era posible que los incompetentes guardias dejaran escapar a Valentine ¿Cómo rayos había sucedió? Una sola mujer había puesto de cabeza toda la base exterior por su búsqueda, no podían perder una pieza como ella en el juego.

-¿Qué difícil puede ser buscar a una mujer? –Gritaba a voz fuerte –Vamos que están esperando par de inútiles tienen que encontrarla y traerla ante mi

-Hacemos todo lo posible –respondió el jefe a cargo

-¡Lo posible! ¡Deben hacer hasta lo imposible por encontrarla! –volvió a gritar mientras se paseaba por la sala, de pronto entro su fiel sirviente -¿Qué sabes de Valentine?

-Rastreamos una de sus comunicaciones, contacto a Redfield, sin embargo no pudimos saber qué clase de información envió –informo el hombre –El comunicador lo hizo inservible -mostrándoselo

-Esa perra… -Jessica trato de calmarse, primero era la prioridad y luego su venganza -¡Cierren todas las salidas! ¡Aseguren la entrada principal! Nadie va a salir de este resguardo –ordeno Jessica

-Como ordene –respondió el capitán al mando

-Estamos tratando con Valentine –dijo el hombre de cabello algo pelirrojo

-¡Cállate Raymond! –Jessica le miro fulminante –Esa mujer, no es más lista que yo ¿Entiendes?

El hombre prefirió guardarse sus palabras, en cuestiones de mujeres, prefería no intervenir…

A las afueras del laboratorio, una gran cantidad de de guardias armados corrieron a varios puntos clave, principalmente en las bardas de salida, nadie podía entrar ni salir. Jill podía escuchar todo el alboroto de afuera, las alarmas no dejaban de sonar, seguramente Jessica estaba haciendo el coraje más grande su vida, no podía quedarse ahí, ya era bastante noche era hora de salir, por otro lado miraba con bastante insistencia el arma que tenía en sus manos…

-Hace bastante tiempo que todo este caos comenzó, Umbrella ha dejado demasiadas marcas, millones de muertos, ha tomado vidas inocentes, no importa cuando luchemos, siempre sucede… Wesker dejo una gran marca, principalmente en mí, me hizo fuerte, me cambio tanto que hubo un momento en el cual no me conocí a mí misma, asesine a mujeres y niños estando bajo su mando… aquellos recuerdos han sido lo más dolorosos, si no hubiese sido por Chris tal vez… Jessica no va a separarnos de tu padre –la rubia sonrió y toco su vientre –Yo no dejare que nada malo te pase hijito mío…. Te protegeré porque tú eres mi vida

Valentine tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire, guardo el arma y luego decidió salir, debía llegar al punto clave, el cual estaba un poco retirado, era lo mejor, si Chris no se acercaba lo suficiente, quizá no habría necesidad de enfrentarse a Jessica. En cuando salió pudo ver la cantidad de guardias vigilando la zona, si quería atravesar la barrera, debía matarlos a todos y no era cuestión de elegir…

En su camino, encontró un local, abandonado del cual pudo obtener dos espadas, agujas y shurinken, también granadas de humo, no había nada más servible, debía guardar las pocas municiones, una vez armada con las espadas, decidió salir y enfrentar a los guardias vigilando la calle, la salida de la primera barda, que usaban como barricadas de protección…

Antes de que los primeros dispararan, ella lanzo las shurinken a gran velocidad, dando en el blanco, en ese momento su fuerza y habilidad era de mucha ayuda, enseguida comenzaron a dispararle, la rubia se lanzo contra ellos a gran velocidad, de modo que las balas pasaban a su lado, se movía con gran agilidad y rapidez, logrando decapitar a los primeros guardias, entre los movimientos acrobáticos para esquivarlos, atravesó a varios de ellos, ocupando sus cuerpos como escudo, una vez hecho eso, salió rápidamente brincando hacia las paredes, los disparos estaban derribando el muro y estaban cerca de ella, podía sentir los impactos debajo de sus pies y su espalda, una vez en el suelo, derribo a uno de ellos de una potente patada en la cabeza rompiéndole el cuello, rodo sobre el suelo para tomar sus armas, unas ametralladoras lo suficientemente cargadas, comenzó a disparar sin descanso contra sus atacantes, una vez derribados, se puso en pie, tan solo a tiempo para girarse y lanzar las dos espadas en contra de ellos.

-No se metan con una mujer furiosa –les dijo una vez viendo a todos en el suelo

Rápidamente llegaron más guardias, así que luego de sonreír, volvió a lanzar el resto de shurinken sobre ellos, para luego comenzar a dispararles, caían uno tras otro, ella se movía rápidamente entre las balas, entre más rápido descubría como su velocidad iba en aumento, en cuanto a las municiones de las ametralladoras escasearon, las tiro usando las dos granadas de humo, las cuales, evitaron que pudiesen verla, ella dio un fuerte salto, para lograr trepar la barda, corriendo sobre el delgado borde con rapidez, perseguida por más disparos desde el otro lado…

.

.

**En** otro lugar, desde el mismo donde el principio vigilante satelital, el hombre veía con una mueca las acrobacias de Valentine, en su afán de escapar de los disparos, no podía creer cuanto era capaz ella de acoplarse a ese poder inhumano, ella y Claire podrían convertirse en un verdadero dolor de cabeza, quizá debería comenzar a quitarles ese don que poseían. Oprimió más botones ante su vista la pantalla le mostraba para su agrado, la escena del reencuentro tan esperada…

.

.

**Callejón** del poblado, Leon veía con sorpresa a la mujer que tenía enfrente, era nada menos que Ada Wong, vestida con sus pantalones de piel color negro, como su chaqueta adherida a su cuerpo, la mujer caminaba gustosa hacia él, estaba armada pero sin intención de atacarlo. La mujer sonrió cuando el rubio le apunto con él arma, parecía estar en su contra, bueno muy pronto las cosas estarían a su favor…

-No me digas que estas molesto conmigo –le dijo en un tono juguetón acercándose lo suficiente

-¿Dónde está mi hija? –pregunto el agente sin dejar de apuntarle

-A salvo, eso es lo importante –le respondió cruzándose de brazos

-Basta de juegos Wong… ¡Regrésamela ahora! –Exigió pegando la pistola a la frente de la mujer –No me hagas jalar el gatillo… esta vez, no caeré en tus juegos ¿Entendiste?

-No me matarías –respondió sin intimidarse –Me amas… soy la única mujer a la cual amas

-No estés tan segura de ello –le respondió sin titubear

-Por favor, no me hagas reír –ella miro de lado y luego con su mano alejo el arma del agente

-¿Dónde están Claire y mi hija? –pregunto de nueva cuenta

-Para ello tienes que confiar en mi… claro si quieres ver viva a Claire, te recuerdo que ella, tiene una especie de suero en su sangre, la cual estamos ocupando desde hace algunos días, como podrás ver ya no es necesario mantenerla con vida –se burlo

-¡Suficiente Wong! –Leon harto de la mujer le tomo del brazo obligándola a mirarlo -¡Donde están!

-Ya te lo dije, tu hija a salvo, no pienso dañarla, en cuanto a esa, te llevare donde ella, créeme

-¿Por qué haces esto? –pregunto el agente, se sentía mal debió haberle dicho la verdad a Claire

-Andando, no es tiempo para charlas –ella comenzó a caminar pero el agente no

-Claire… perdóname –el agente movió negativamente la cabeza y fue tras Ada

Wong sonrió para sus adentros, controlar a Leon era demasiado fácil para ella, con una sola palabra, lo tenía donde quería, una vez lejos del camino de Claire, Steve debería hacer su parte, era cuestión de tiempo. Por otro lado el agente, no tenía opción que seguir a Ada, debía rescatar ya no solo a su hija, si no a Claire, incluso a Sherry, la única diferencia esta vez no perdería la cabeza por esa mujer…

.

.

**En** las alcantarillas, debajo del poblado, tres hombres avanzaban rápido entre un laberinto de pasadizos, buscando la salida, una manera rápida de salir a las afueras, la prioridad era llegar a las montañas en la mansión, mientras Chris iría al siguiente poblado para encontrarse con Jill, la cual no se había comunicado nuevamente, esperaba ella y el bebe se encontraran bien, ni siquiera había podido darle un beso ni un abrazo por darle un hijo, debía ofrecerle tranquilidad y un mundo seguro a ambos, no todo ese desastre viral, no era momento de rendirse…

Se habían encontrado con arañas las cuales no eran de gran riesgo, eso mismo atrajo a guardias, los cuales terminaban muertos, sin embargo era una gran cantidad de pláganos los que iban tras ellos, por cinco menos, aparecían diez…

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –pregunto Nivans apuntando con su arma para todos lados

-Ahora te vas asustar –respondió Muller mirando al chico, este le dedico una mirada asesina

-Quizá mueran unos primero –agrego Piers de mala manera apuntándole con el arma

-¡Silencio! –intervino Chris haciendo señas de que se escondieran

Los otros dos hicieron caso omiso y pudieron ver la cantidad de hombres corriendo en su búsqueda, eran demasiados y esos túneles parecían ser interminables, no podía estar perdiendo tiempo tan valioso, para jugar al escondite, Jill y su hijo lo necesitaban así que verifico municiones para luego salir de ahí, tomar la dirección contraria, podrían acabar con ellos, pero perderían balas, un extrañado gruñido alerto al grupo, no era de alguna criatura, era un quejido humano…

Redfield no podía creer lo que veía a tan solo unos dos metros de distancia, estaba un hombre alto de cuerpo fornido, cargaba consigo una especie de tanque con una especie de lanza llamas, el cual no dudo en usar contra ellos, Chris como los otros dos terminaron tirados en el suelo, sintiendo todo el calor del fuego a sus espaldas, otro tanto más y hubiesen terminado carbonizados, el sujeto volvió a gritar al verlos vivos en el suelo…

-¡Agrrrr! ¡Morirán ratas de la BSAA!

-Corran –alcanzo a gritar Chris antes de ponerse de pie, con los otros dos detrás de el

-Mierda esa cosa nos va a freír como un huevo –se quejo Piers quien iba más cerca a Redfield –Nos va a pulverizar en dos por tres

-¡No podrán esconderse ratas! –volvió a gritarles, uso un tipo de gas como impulsor para levitar y así perseguirlos otra vez, más sin embargo no vio por donde se habían metido -¡Los encontrare!

Las llamas invadían los pasillos de los túneles, no importaba si había guardias, quedaban muertos al instante, la prioridad era matar a esas tres ratas, eran las órdenes que tenía de parte de la Reina Blanca, el fuego comenzaba a calentar los pasillos, todos estaban conectados, era como jugar a las escondidas, el punto era que no podrían permanecer escondidos siempre, debían eliminarlo…

.

.

**Claire** no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Steve ¡Estaba vivo! Era el, a menos de un metro suyo, un poco mas mayor claro, no podía creerlo ¿Qué hacia ahí? Vestido como un agente, como fuera, siempre había albergado la esperanza de que estuviese vivo, que todo eso hubiese sido una pesadilla y ahora, el estaba ahí vivo de alguna manera, no negaba sentirse contenta al verlo…

-Steve… oh Dios te veo y… ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto a pesar de que el poco quería mirarla

-Claire –el chico se animo a mirarla de frente, la tenía tan cerca que no dudo en abrazarla contra su pecho, de manera protectora –Te extrañe demasiado…

-Steve… estas vivo –ella también le abrazo, aunque se sintió un poco triste, el seguía… amándola

-Claire –volvió a llamarla, al acercarla más a él –_Eres tan hermosa como siempre… te amo, a partir de ahora no dejare que nada malo te pase, ya estás aquí, conmigo, Kennedy te va a perder para siempre_

La pelirroja se separo lentamente de los brazos del chico, mirándolo un momento

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí? –pregunto al no entender la presencia de él ahí

-No recuerdo mucho del pasado, solo que han experimentado conmigo

-¿Wesker? El te hizo todo eso ¿Verdad? –volvió a cuestionar el asintió –Oh Dios

-Ada Wong me rescato de sus laboratorios –informo Steve mirando a la chica, notando su desagrado

-Odio esa mujer

-Lo importante ahora es cuidarte –la tomo de los hombros –No dejare que nada malo te suceda

-Se cuidarme muy bien sola –agrego sonriendo –Steve… ¿Vas a decirme que haces aquí?

-En resumen, trabajaba para Simmons –mintió –Agente de la seguridad nacional, bajo otro nombre, debía investigar todo esto, porque conozco a Ada… se las atrocidades del bioterrorismo, esto es una base subterránea, más no el núcleo… Claire, se lo de tu hija, te llevare con ella, pero debemos esperar

-¿Esperar? No puedo esperar –le respondió desesperada –Necesito saber que ella está bien ¿Entiendes?

-Está bien… Ada confía en mí, ella piensa que no he recuperado mi memoria, todo el personal está alerta, esperemos un poco –Indico Steve esperando convencer a la pelirroja

Ella no respondió, tan solo suspiro tomando asiento en el suelo, había algo extraño…

Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse contenta, Steve estaba vivo, había vuelto a verlo después de tantos años, no imagino encontrarse ahí con parte de su pasado, no negaba sentir alegría, el había sido alguien muy importante en su vida, en poco tiempo ocupo un lugar especial en su corazón, aun recordaba ese chiquillo que fue, más ahora estaba ahí, años después como si el mismo destino se hubiese encargado de ponerlo en su camino nuevamente, con la única diferencia, que este era el presente y ella tenía un futuro

Futuro, ellos pudieron haber tenido una vida juntos, esa vida que en un momento le fue arrebatada, si estaba vivo, sabía que era Steve Burnside tenía todos sus recuerdos, incluido los malos, a todos los experimentos a sus acciones terroristas al mando de Wesker y ahora de Wong, había asesinado a gente inocente, tan solo para poder estar ahí, junto a Claire, era un precio demasiado alto y era claro que ella jamás le perdonaría tantas atrocidades, entre ellas la próxima…

.

.

**Jill** había esquivado todos los disparos, logrando salir de la primera base, no era fácil pero tenía que llegar al punto de encuentro, hubiese sido fácil decirle a Chris que fuese hasta allá, pero no, bastante tenia él, ella era capaz de salir sola de aquel lugar, se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, miro la única arma que tenia, un revolver, con cuatro municiones.

-Dios… -se pego contra la pared mientras miraba hacia el cielo, aunque no lo miraba, pensaba en Chris

En el momento cuando le dio la noticia del bebe, no había sido el más oportuno, perdió la cabeza por un momento por el miedo de morir, como no temer si en su vientre llevaba el ser más amado en su vida, el hijo que siempre había querido darle a Chris, ese bebito y el eran todo en su vida, por ellos debía ser fuerte, por su hijo debía sobrevivir. Acaricio su vientre, mientras sonreía, todo iba a estar bien…

Salió de aquel lugar, estaba amaneciendo, debía llegar al lugar correcto, debió llevarse el comunicador, pero era mejor así, no podrían rastrearla, avanzo a paso rápido saltando algunos bidones para brincar una barda, no parecía haber guardias, en el callejón de aquellas casas aparentemente abandonadas, más si una criatura petrificada, a mitad de paso, la observo un segundo, conforme avanzo hacia ella cautelosa y a paso lento, esta comenzó a moverse, desprendiendo esa especie de caparazón, parecida a las crisálidas, solo que esta era diferente, parecía como si la primera piel se desprendiera, al mismo de dar un mal olor, asquerosamente terrible, el cual estaba provocándole nauseas, repentinamente la criatura brinco hasta ella, mostrando su aspecto deformado con grandes brazos, comenzó a manotear como si quisiese tomarla con sus grandes manos, afortunadamente era rápida y ágil por lo cual podía brincar y rodar sin ningún problema, la BOW era demasiado lenta, así que simplemente daba saltos impulsándose demasiado alto, por lo que si abarcaba grandes distancias, nada difícil para ella, que termino esquivándola, las balas que tenia no eran lo suficiente para exterminarla.

-Lo siento, te debo una pelea –le dijo la rubia mientras corrió por el pasillo

A pesar de eso, podía escuchar gruñir aquella criatura, pegando golpes, tardaría en llegar con ella, la prioridad para Valentine era llegar al punto de reunión, ahí solo eran instalaciones, casas y pláganos, los cuales le salieron a tapar el paso…

-Ey muñeca… llevas mucha prisa –dijo un hombre de cabellos cobrizos con peinado extraño

-¡No me llames muñeca! Raymond –le respondió la rubia mirando cada uno de ellos

-¿Qué hacemos jefe? –pregunto el hombre cercano, sin dejar de apuntarle a la rubia

-Podrían no perder el tiempo –la rubia sin pensárselo dos veces, brinco hacia el tubo cercano

Eran varios tubos a lo largo del callejón pegados a cada pared de las casas, lo suficientemente resistentes para soportar su peso, sus movimientos habían sido demasiado rápidos como si de una competencia de gimnasia se tratara, derribando y torciéndoles el cuello con sus piernas a varios tipos, a pesar de que algunos habían comenzado a disparar, mientras caminaban hacia atrás, ella se acercaba rápidamente, si Chris la viera haciendo eso, se moriría del susto, lo que era peor, la mataría por exponer al bebe…

-¡Alto! –Los detuvo el hombre vestido de gabardina negra -¡Alto el fuego! La dama Negra la quiere viva

-Pero señor –dijo uno de ellos que lo primero que vio fue una patada en la cara que lo lanzo metros lejos

-Parece que es verdad –dijo el hombre sacando dos sables eléctricos -No conmigo Valentine

-Alguna vez te dije lo patético que te vez –comento la rubia, estaba enojada y para variar sonrió en burla

-Cállate o te daré algo que no te va a gustar –el tipo comenzó a caminar hacia ella

-No me hagas reír –la rubia libero un pequeño detonante cegador el cual Raymond no pudo detener.

Jill sonrió y subió a la segunda planta, ese tipo pensaba dañarla sin pensarlo dos veces, eso sí que no, su bebe era intocable, si antes era una muy buena agente, esta vez era excelente, era una leona protegiendo a su futuro cachorro, ahora parecía entender a Claire en ciertos aspectos.

.

.

**Una** vez más Chris junto a los otros dos salieron del escondite podían escuchar al tipo rugir y gritarles, lo mismo que el sonido de impulso y el ruido de las llamas, algunos murciélagos corrían despavoridos, para mala suerte, infectados, los cuales se lanzaron contra ellos, los disparos no se hicieron esperar, el trió de soldados comenzó a defenderse de ellos, provocando su separación momentánea…

-Rayos… -se quejo Chris una vez que no vio a su alcance al ex mercenario

-Nada de Muller –informo Nivans del otro lado

-¡Tras ellos! –grito uno de los pláganos mandando a todos los demás

Nuevamente fueron rodeados por varios hombres, entre más se escuchaba el sonido del tipo con el lanza llamas, rápidamente se armo una balacera, los dos agentes de la BSAA no dejaban de disparar contra cada sujeto que aparecía, Jake no tardo en aparecer era un área de corredizo a simple vista, uno de los sujetos al cual le tocaron varios disparos, se quedo quieto sin moverse, Chris le dedico una mirada fija, el sujeto estaba mutando, sus brazos comenzaron a crecerle en formas de tentáculos, soltando una especie de liquido negro, Piers había bajado un poco la guardia, en cambio Jake no perdía detalle de tal transformación frente a sus ojos…

-Qué rayos… -murmuro Chris cuando alcanzo a ver una especie de jeringa detrás del cuello

Antes de que él o Jake pudieran hacer algo, uno de los tentáculos de la ahora BOW con ojos bastante grandes y fuera de sus orbitas, lanzo a Nivans lo suficientemente lejos golpeándolo con la pared de madera, provocando que cayeran sobre él una cantidad de tablones pesados.

-¡Piers! –le grito Chris que intento ir tras él, pero un escupitajo de la criatura se lo impidió, el suelo parecía quemarse

-Como joden estás criaturas –añadió Jake mirando al Redfield –Ahora o nos pulvisara el otro loco

Chris volvió a disparar, rodando cada que la BOW quería aplastarlo, le resultaba incomodo, los gritos del otro tipo estaban cada vez más cerca y veía con desesperación el bulto de madera donde había quedado Piers, volvió a disparar sin conseguir dañarla, estaba en eso, cuando el grito de Jake le distrajo, el ex mercenario estaba siendo ahorcado por uno de los tentáculos, su arma tirada en el suelo, lo movía hacia todos lados por lo cual Chris no se animaba a disparar pese a su buena puntería de pronto, Jake quedo en el suelo, y uno te los tentáculos también, mientras la criatura sufría otro tipo de transformación, el Redfield recién pudo jalar a Muller, para aventarse contra un muro, a segundos de una explosión llena en llamas, provocada por aquel sujeto

-Estoy quedándome sin municiones, con un carajo –se quejo Chris

-Esto jode más que una vieja –se quejo Jake mirando su mano, estaba herida a viva piel, rojiza

-¿Qué fregados? –el Redfield simplemente vio como Muller se inyecto una especie de antivirus…

-Inyección de rutina –le respondió este luego de mover su cuello –Sabes… estas cosas son la vida

Chris prefirió quedarse callado, cada vez aquel sujeto se parecía más a su padre, Albert Wesker, como fuera no era el lugar para hacer deducciones ni preguntas, el tipo con lanza llamas había encendido todo el pasillo quemando a la criatura, sin embargo les había encontrado y apuntaba a ambos…

-Estamos fritos –agrego Jake al darse cuenta que no tenía ni arma

-¡Prepárate a morir Redfield! –el tipo le apunto, pese a que Chris le disparo varias veces

De pronto una fuerte detonación, impacto contra él, provocando que cancelara su ataque y escapara entre los pasadizos, Chris pensó que sería Piers, suficiente había dormido ya, pero para su sorpresa no lo era…

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –pregunto bajando el arma mientras los miraba sorprendido

Las dos personas, simplemente se miraron y sonrieron entre sí, afortunadamente habían sido oportunos.

.

.

**En** la mansión de Ada, León caminaba por los pasillos, tenía la sensación de que algo andaba mal, ir con ella no era nada bueno, no después de conocer la magnitud del problema en el cual estaban por alguien como Wong, sin embargo quería ver a su hija sacarla de ese lugar por muy seguro que fuera. No habían hablado mucho, a decir verdad estuvo más atento grabándose la ruta de entrada y posibles rutas de salida

-No crees en mi cierto –interrumpió el silencio una vez llegando a un pasillo sin salida

-¿Debería? –Cuestiono Leon –Tu formaste parte de todo este apocalipsis en el que estamos… no te importo la vida humana, secuestraste a mi hija

-Salve querrás decir –agrego algo molesto, ese no era el León de hace unas noches –Te llevare con ella ¿Qué más pruebas quieres? El mundo va a reponerse y no he sido la única ni la culpable

-¿Para quién estas trabajando ahora? –Volvió a cuestionarla -¿Cuál es el propósito de todo este caos?

Ada solo coloco su mano ante un cuadro, era una pintura de un paisaje también la entrada a un ascensor ella entro esperando que León lo hiciera, el cual se tomo unos segundos antes de acceder, fijo su vista al contador de pisos más este no estaba. Un silencio era lo único que había entre los dos después de aquella noche fogosa ahora parecía haber hielo.

-No puedo decirte para quien trabajo, porque no lo sé –comento Ada, mintiendo claro era –El propósito es una cruel venganza en contra de algunas personas, sin importar las perdidas, además de experimentar

León simplemente lanzo un suspiro al aire mirando el techo y pensar que el estuvo detrás de ella tanto tiempo, sabiendo el tipo de trabajo que ejercía sin importarle, ahora parecía abrir los ojos a la realidad…

-La Reina Blanca quiere el ADN de tu hija –con eso se gano la atención que quería –Los anticuerpos que porta la madre, tanto como el padre, hicieron que la genética en Cloe, la hiciera inmune a todo virus, es decir su genoma es la cura total

León quiso pronunciar algo, mas no pudo, no era posible su hija tan pequeña, el problema era muy serio

-Por esa razón, tenemos que protegerla, ellos lo saben y están tras ella, más no saben que está conmigo, la reina blanca junto al Rey quieren eliminarla, esa una amenaza para ellos…

-Las plagas… -alcanzo a decir León al recordar el incidente en España pero la elimino de su cuerpo

-Jamás te hiciste análisis hasta donde sé, el tiempo que la plaga estuvo en tu organismo infecto células, en pocas palabras eran anticuerpos del primer experimento de las plagas el original que obtuve –termino por informar, la puerta se abrió –Anda… te llevare con tu hija

León salió del ascensor aun pensativo atando los cabos sueltos a todo el asunto genético entre Claire, él y su pequeña, hasta notar la fortaleza por la cantidad de seguridad, todos vestidos de negro, una vez el escáner registro la pupila de Ada, la puerta llena de seguridad se abrió dándoles paso a una amplia sala era la misma mansión de arriba, excepto que esta, estaba abajo. Ambos pasaron la misma sala, subiendo por las escaleras, el pasillo, solo que esta vez, tomaron el pasillo derecho, hasta llegar a una habitación, la cual ella abrió de igual manera, con el registro de sus ojos.

Una vez dentro León pudo ver a una mujer que cargaba a una niña, avanzo hasta ella para arrebatarla de sus brazos, esta no dijo nada, si Ada estaba ahí, él tenía todo el permiso. El agente a cogió a su pequeña ella lo miraba con sus ojitos muy atenta a él, reconociendo que era su padre.

-Te dije que tu hija estaba bien –ella cruzo los brazos viendo tal escena, conmovedora, ver a León cargar a esa niña de esa manera era tierno, pero no agradable del todo

-Hola pequeña… -Saludo el agente a la niña–Papá ya está contigo, pronto estaremos con mamá

-_Suéñalo León… no estarás con esa perra de Claire… -_pensó Ada para sí misma

-¿Júrame que no le han tocado ni un solo cabello a mi hija? –León se giro a ver a Wong

-No dañaría a una bebe… tenlo por seguro León… menos a tu hija –ella se acerco hasta el, a su lado

-¿Dónde está Claire? –pregunto observándola seriamente

-En otra sección, te llevare a su tiempo, no puedo pasearte por todos lados –le respondió –Estas con tu hija ahora…

En eso su celular comenzó a timbrar, ella miro a León y se alejo unos pasos para atender

-_Reina roja, tenemos problemas en la mansión principal, gente de la reina Blanca quiere entrar, traen ordenes desde arriba –_informo el hombre tan rápido como pudo

-Enseguida estoy ahí, activa la seguridad al máximo nivel –ella noto la mirada de Leon –Tengo que irme tu y la niña se quedan aquí… la reina blanca quiere jugar

-No me quedare aquí –el agente iba a dar unos pasos pero Ada le atajo el paso

-Viene por tu hija, te quedaras aquí para protegerla, en caso que alguien me saque los ojos claro –la mujer dio media vuelta cerrando la puerta tras ella

-¡Rayos! Más vale que esto no sea una trampa… Sabes Cloe, eres muy valiente como tu mamá

La pequeña no le soltaba a su padre, tal parecía que a pesar de ser valiente y estar acostumbrada a ver tantos rostros diferentes, necesitaba el cuidado y protección de su padre, le había tomado con su manita de la manga de su camisa. León lanzo un suspiro de resignación no podía hacer nada estando encerrado, le preocupaba no saber sobre Claire, más con Burnside suelto _¿Dónde estás Claire?_

_._

_._

**En** el poblado no lejos de la mansión

-Venga hombre crees que te íbamos a dejar solo –comento Coen bajando su arma, obviamente iba mas equipado que Redfield

-Parker se comunico con nosotros, así que venimos a salvarte el pellejo –agrego Carlos –Parece que esta vez la necesitas

-Gracias –respondió el coronel –Salgamos de este lugar, o ese desquiciado nos hará ceniza

-Andando, Bec y los otros están en la superficie, esto es una verdadera plaga –Comento Billy

De pronto, todos se alertaron apuntando hacia las tablas, era Piers que salía de ellas, mientras se movía un poco para componer sus articulaciones que sintió torcérselas ante el peso que cayó sobre del. Una vez se recupero, Coen les guio a la salida, además de ser perseguidos por el desquiciado lanzador de llamas. Quien obviamente lanzaba no solo un ataque si no varios, para él eran como si eliminar a los agentes de la BSAA fuera exterminar una plaga. Una vez afuera no pudieron ver el escenario, tuvieron que saltar por el impacto que el fuego provoco…

Los cinco hombres saltaron hacia la primera planta, rondando para esconderse detrás de un muro de concreto, escapando del fuego, cuando otro ataque fue tras ellos, pero esta vez, había un helicóptero arriba de ellos, piloteado por Parker, quien ataco con un misil de corto alcance, al sujeto que se dirigía hacia los agentes, provocando una explosión mucho mayor, esto hizo que el muro saliera volando al menos la mitad de él.

-¿Alguien le dio instrucción a ese loco? –comento Carlos luego de sacudirse todo el escombro

-Casi nos mata –se quejo Coen levantándose luego de ser lanzado por el impacto

-No entiendo… -pregunto Piers mirando todo el lugar –Esto es… el pueblo

-No… esto es una base, nos han dejado el desastre de la fiesta, pero como veras nada que la BSAA no pueda hacer –explico Coen –Nuestro personal está limpiando todo rastro de ratas, estamos cerca coronel

Este solo asintió, si bien Chris Redfield era serio y de pocas palabras la mayor parte, veía con un poco de asombro y gusto el que sus agentes, estuviesen ahí, eliminando todo rastro de plaga sobre el virus, del cual no estaba seguro cual era. Algunas partes de la base estaban en llamas, en la superficie baja, había más soldados combatiendo cada zombi regado, parecía estar todo bajo control, en eso miro a Muller quien se miraba la mano, se acerco a él mientras sus compañeros hablaban a metros de ahí.

-No sé qué carajos te hayas inyectado, pero si nos estás jugando una mala pasada, más vale que hables ahora o puede que termines como tu padre –le dijo Chris sin apartar su fría mirada de el

-Aquí vamos otra vez… acaso no confías en nadie –sin respuesta –Vale, no pienso jugarles ninguna mala pasada, ellos tienen a Sherry, además, quieren a tu hermana y sobrina muertas

-¿Qué carajos estás diciendo? –pregunto molesto pero sin levantar la voz –Explícate

-Tu deberías saberlo, Claire tiene un anticuerpo del virus T, derivado del Verónica, conocido como el TGC, crea anticuerpos regenerativos, un suero limpio, tu sobrina anticuerpos del T y las plagas, parece que Kennedy conservo ciertas sustancias de la primera implantación, en pocas palabras, ambos anticuerpos hicieron de Cloe la cura en definitiva de todo virus existente… pero vamos esto ya lo sabías Redfield… usaste aquellos anticuerpos para salvar al soldadito de Nivans, la creación de antivirales, eran solo la fachada de sus verdaderas intenciones de joderse a todo el mundo, quieren matar a Claire para eliminar el TGC y lo mismo a Cloe, la DSO está trabajando con el suero de tu hermana, pero no de Cloe

-¿Tu como sabes todo eso? –pregunto algo angustiado, Jill contaba con el G

-Me lo conto Sherry, tu hermana dono parte de su sangre para tratar de ayudar a todo esto, ella se siente culpable, horas antes del incidente alguien ajeno al hospital robo su muestra de sangre… ellos crearon la vacuna, quizá la fortalecieron, ellos están a salvo de la infección… nosotros nos joderemos

-Más vale que Kennedy este cuidando a Claire, de lo contrario, esta vez le meteré un tiro por la cien

-Este celular te puede ayudar, lo tome prestado –Jake le entrego el móvil

-Jake… demuéstrame que puedo confiar con los ojos cerrados –Chris guardo el celular

-Coronel, estamos esperando sus ordenes –dijo Piers mirando como Muller se alejo de ellos

Chris simplemente asintió, ¿Debería confiar ciegamente en el hijo de Wesker?

-Estamos preparando un equipo especial te acompañare a rescatar a Jill –dijo Nivans ante el silencio

-Iré solo –respondió –No pienso exponer a nadie más, el resto atacara las instalaciones, cuando tenga a Jill a salvo, les alcanzare ahí…

-Chris no puedes ir solo –se quejo Nivans siguiéndole el paso hacia el helicóptero

-¡Silencio Soldado! –le miro seriamente, entonces los demás lo miraron sin decir nada, hasta que

-¿Qué pasa ahora? Te has vuelto loco, ir solo en un helicóptero, Jessica te espera armada –agrego Coen

-El enemigo está en las instalaciones de ese laboratorio, así que es ahí donde nos esperan todo ese nido de ratas, si queremos eliminarlas, tenemos que ir lo suficientemente armados ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron, Piers no pudo decir más, hubiese querido ir, sin embargo el coronel dio órdenes de que acompañara a Jake a la mansión Wong, como si el tipo necesitara guarda espalda. Luego de unas instrucciones, ante la inconformidad de los amigos de Redfield, este terminó subiendo al helicóptero para llegar donde Jill, no podía esperar ni quería, sabía todo lo que podía suceder, pero no había marcha atrás, ella era el amor de su vida, ese descuido había sido solo suyo además debía arreglar de una buena vez la riña con Jessica.

Jake miro un momento el Helicóptero donde iba Chris, solo, sabiendo lo que le esperaba, esa iba por su Sherry _"Los actos de tu padre no tienen nada que ver contigo" "Pero su sangre si, por eso mismo estamos aquí, de verdad piensas que la locura no es hereditaria que ninguna de las características de mi padre han pasado a mí de alguna manera, solo digo que el hombre que soy, las cosas que he hecho, por lo menos ahora tiene un mejor sentido" "Puedes culpar a tu padre todo lo que quieras, pero en algún momento tendrás que asumir la responsabilidad por tus propios actos"_ Era verdad, sus actos no eran de su padre, eran suyos, por ello no podía perder el camino, el era Jake Muller, Jamás Jake Wesker

.

.

**En** cuanto a Claire y Steve, habían permanecido hablando sobre recuerdos cuando se conocieron, sobre todo lo poco que Burnside recordaba acerca de su estadía en los laboratorios de Wesker, había resistido por el virus T quizá, pero también por ella, la pelirroja se entero que en los peores momentos para el ella siempre estuvo en su memoria durante tantos años, mientras ella se enamoro de otro hombre…

-Steve… no digas más –interrumpió ella, este le miro serio –En su momento me sentí tan mal por no poder cumplir que saldríamos vivos de allí, cambiaste de alguna manera mi vida… ahora… yo

-Amas al padre de tu hija lo sé –Steve lo dijo por ella –Al contarte que te amo, aun, no quiere decir que debas tenerme compasión, nuestros caminos fueron separados desde hace bastante tiempo

-Steve –la pelirroja se sintió un poco mal por ello

-Vamos a encontrar a tu hija, te lo prometo –el chico se puso de pie –Es de día, la vigilancia suele bajar a esta ahora, lo sé porque llevo días atrapado en este lugar

-Bien, andando entonces –Claire también se puso en pie y ambos salieron del pequeño cuarto

Caminaron un largo pasillo, parecía no haber personal de seguridad, si había una cámara, que Steve pudo bloquear con un aparato que le daba acceso al computador, aparte de darle una explicación enredada a la Redfield, al llegar a la próxima entrada, pudieron ver un amplio pasillo, había dos guardias…

-Solo son dos –dijo por lo bajo el chico

-_León _–pensó Claire con una angustia en su pecho

-¿Claire? –Pregunto Steve mirándole un momento -¿Sucede algo?

-No… nada –mintió ella -_¿Cómo estás? ¿En dónde? No debí dejarte… León, perdóname, es solo que esa mujer no puede separarnos, no otra vez… ¿Por qué tengo miedo? ¿A qué?_

Steve salió primero disparándoles a los guardias los cuales cayeron enseguida, el arma tenia silenciador

-Es de gran ayuda, la que te di también es silenciosa –le agrego, ambos caminaban a pasos rápidos por el amplio pasillo, había una puerta a unos metros pero –Rayos tenemos problemas

-¿Ahora qué? –ella se acerco para mirar el radar que sostenía Steve

-Son pláganos –le respondió guardándolo -¿Lista? Mataremos mitad y mitad

-Que gane el mejor –ambos se pegaron a las columnas

-Como en los viejos tiempos –agrego él con una sonrisa

Las puertas se abrieron y una gran cantidad de pláganos armados con armas, sables eléctricos invadieron el lugar, ambos salieron del escondite comenzando a dispararles uno tras otro eran los que caían muertos, algunos les lanzaban granadas de corto alcance, por lo cual no podían combatir juntos, incluso uno de ellos lanzaba agujas tratando de implantarles la plaga, la cual debían esquivar, Claire noto su gran agilidad al moverse, incluso detuvo una de esas agujas parecidas a las armas de ninjas, la cual guardo a escondidas de Steve, estaba en ello cuando sintió un disparo cerca de ella, se giro asustada

-No te distraigas Claire –le dijo Steve tomándola de la mano haciéndola correr para esconderse detrás de una columna más

-¡Los vamos a matar! –podían escuchar como ellos avanzaban

-Son demasiados –agrego la pelirroja –A correr hasta la otra entrada, intenta abrirla yo te cubro

-Es peligroso –le respondió –Están armados con las plagas, una vez te inyecten ese virus, no hay marcha atrás… _No sé qué haría ese virus en ti no quiero perderte Claire _

-Me he enfrentado a tantas cosas, unos pláganos no me detendrán… ahora

Antes de que Steve pudiera decir algo, ella salió disparando sin parar con las dos armas, mientras Steve corrió para abrir la puerta, estaba nervioso que hasta la mentada contraseña se le olvidaba, eran tantos números que los revolvía, una vez abrió ambos entraron solo para quedarse congelados, frente a ellos estaba una cantidad de perros zombi mirándoles directamente…

.

.

**Bunkers** Casa blanca, Ingrid veía con desesperación su monitor, no encontraba a León en sus datos, tan solo hace unas horas, tenia rastro de él, el mentado satélite se había descompuesto, lo único que sabía iba con Ada Wong ¿En que estaba pensando ahora? No había rastro de Claire por ningún lado, Chris se había contactado con ella, pidiendo informes sobre ambos, lo cual simplemente le negó con la verdad a medias el satélite había sido atacado y no podía rastrearlos.

-_Aquí espantapájaros –_se escucho por el comunicador

-Hada madrina –le respondió ella casi con una sonrisa –Dios estás vivo comenzaba a preocuparme

-_Pues gracias, a decir verdad dudaba que alguien se acordara de mi –_comento Buddy

-¿Sabes algo de León, Claire, Sherry la niña? –cuestiono sin dejar de mover teclas al computador

-_Malas noticias, nada de ellos cuatro –_informo el hombre –_Estoy herido…_

-¿Qué? Oh Dios, deja localizarte para mandarte ayuda, no puedo perderte –le dijo la mujer

-_Calma Hunnigan es herida de bala en la pierna, nada grave… escucha con atención, Muller es pieza clave… te enviare unos datos que le robe sin darse cuenta… digo un mercenario no se compara con un terrorista no –_bromeo mientras enviaba unos datos –_Tiene tratos con Wong… además hay un video en el cual aparece un sujeto, ahí te encargo… cambio y fuera –_la llamada termino

-¡Alexander! ¡Alexander! –le grito Hunnigan pero el ya no respondió, rápidamente abrió la información

En la pantalla comenzaron aparecer los datos, había demasiada información, ya la revisaría con calma, Hunnigan se paralizo cuando vio, la imagen del video _"¡Steve Burnside! ¡Está vivo! Trabaja para la UU al mando de ¡Ada Wong! ¡Claire está en peligro! _Rápidamente contacto a la BSAA, en donde Barry Burton atendió su llamada, para que le ayudara a contactar a Claire Redfield, pasándole en código lo grave del problema, ella no podía comunicarse con León o ella, de paso alertarlo de Jake Muller.

.

.

**En **la base tomada por la BSAA, los soldados estaban recibiendo instrucciones de que hacer en cuanto llegaran a… eliminar toda amenaza biológica, Coen y Carlos eran los encargados de darles parte de la instrucción

**Chris** piloteaba el helicóptero sobrevolando la ciudad, podía ver el edificio del hospital, más el lugar de reunión era en las afueras, al no ser interceptado desde hace unos minutos, debía suponer Jessica lo quería vivo, quizá le había tendido la mejor de las trampas y como inocente caería en ella. Debía buscar un lugar donde aterrizar…

Jessica miraba la imagen del helicóptero en primera fila, mientras sonreía, Redfield había llegado muy rápido, retándola puesto que sabia podrían derribarlo, pero lo quería vivo, Raymond, estaba ahí sentado mirando a distancia. Había dado la orden a todos, el que dejaran pasar al coronel de la BSAA, ningún tipo de ataque, ella atendería el asunto, una vez hubo aterrizado el helicóptero las sirenas de alarma se hicieron escuchar, ahora si podían comenzar a buscar a la presa, aparentemente.

-No te parece una táctica bastante infantil Jessica –comento Raymond

-Al menos no soy patética –le agrego divertida tomando su abrigo negro de piel, un arma y algo más que salió de una caja de seguridad –Más vale que esta vez, Valentine no te haga quedar en ridículo entendiste

-Lo mismo –el hombre tomo su arma de la mesa y los dos salieron de la oficina donde se encontraban.

Chris corrió rápidamente tratando de escabullirse, soldados militares le disparaban, eran pláganos, vaya hasta donde había llegado el bioterrorismo, en su camino se encontró con perros zombi los cuales no eran del todo peligro, también las BOW, eran una especie de humanoide con características de un zapo, estos eran rápidos pues brincaban con facilidad y manoteaban con sus brazos, eso estaba quitándole un poco de tiempo, sin embargo a pesar de eso pudo llegar a la capilla, era pequeña pero con un pasadizo…

Al entrar fue directo hacia la imagen cristiana, detrás, había un pasadizo el cual recién podían acceder de forma cuerpo a tierra, una vez entro, llego un sótano por lo visto, todo estaba abandonado no recién, se veía así desde algún tiempo, un ruido lo alerto, así que se adentro más, no había demasiada luz ahí…

-¡Chris! –la rubia salió del escondite rápidamente para abrazarlo

-¡Jill! –Redfield la abrazo gustoso y feliz, al fin la tenía en sus brazos, otra vez –Dios gracias, estas bien

-Oh Chris… tenia tanto miedo de perderte –ambos se besaron, sin dejar de abrazarse

-Tranquila… ya estamos juntos –Chris le acaricio de la mejilla –Te amo Jill, no temas te prometí que tu y el bebe estarían vivos al final de todo esto, te lo cumpliré, Dios cuanto rogué porque estuviesen bien

-El bebe está bien –ella poso su mano sobre la de Chris que estaba en su vientre –Es mi deber cuidarlo

-Y el mío protegerlos –le beso de nuevo, sentía una felicidad desbordante, aunque no completa

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, esa desquiciada mujer puede hacer demasiado daño –comento la rubia

-Lo sé, pero ya es hora que alguien la ponga en su lugar, te llevare donde los otros y arreglare todo este problema de una vez por todas –dijo con seguridad Chris

-Raymond esta con ella, el es un payaso pero como bien dices, Jessica es otra…

-Te sacare de aquí _No importa cuánto cueste, saldremos de esto Jill _

Ambos permanecieron abrazados un momento, Chris la protegía con sus fuertes brazos, ese momento le recordaba tanto cuando la había rescatado de Wesker, era la misma sensación de ansiedad, de felicidad, solo que esta vez, más desbordante que no podía con ella, Jill y su hijo lo eran todo en la vida, no quería volver a sentir el miedo ni la angustia, el dolor de saberla perdida otra vez, ya había perdido demasiadas personas a lo largo de su vida, esta vez no sería así, protegería a la mujer que amaba aun sobre su vida…

Jill no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima, era fuerte de eso no tenia duda, pero necesitaba de Chris, desde que lo conoció, supo que no amaría a otro hombre tanto como a él, juntos habían enfrentado toda clase de atrocidades del bioterrorismo, sus juramentos de terminar con todo rastro de Umbrella les había llevado hasta el límite, aquella vez no lo pensó dos veces al lanzarse en contra de Wesker para salvar la vida de Chris, simplemente lo hizo por el amor que le tenía, ese mismo amor que le ayudo a sobrevivir al terror de esa clase de experimentos, Chris la salvo de aquella oscuridad, como ahora…

-Anda tenemos que darnos prisa –Chris libero su abrazo –No llores, no me gusta que lo hagas

-Es de felicidad –le agrego ella –No quiero perderte Chris

-Ni yo a ti, estamos juntos, siempre vamos a estarlo –volvió a darle un beso, esta vez a la frente

-Lo prometes Chris –ella lo miro a los ojos

-Te lo juro Jill –le respondió

Chris fue el primero en moverse, repentinamente alguien salto sobre Jill para sujetarla y apuntarle con un arma en la cabeza, la rubia sintió un poco de miedo

-¡Jill! –Chris apunto con el arma hacia el hombre -¡Suéltala!

Valentine no lo pensó dos veces, subió su pierna izquierda para darle una potente patada a la cara de ese hombre quien termino por liberarla, soltando su arma, iba a tomarla cuando un disparo se lo impidió

-¡No tan rápido Raymond! –le grito Chris poniéndose detrás de Jill

-Idiota –atino a decir el hombre

-¡Suelta el arma Chris! –dijo Jessica que tenia a Jill, bien sujeta apuntándole con el arma a la cíen, la rubia no podía moverse

Chris vio con desesperación como Jessica le había puesto a Jill una especie de grillete, inmovilizándola los ojos de Jill parecían decirle algo ella intentaba hablar más no podía, algo en su interior no le dejaba respirar, ni pensar claro, estaba apuntándole a Jessica, pero conocía lo desequilibrada que era la mujer, no podía exponer la vida de Jill, pero sin embargo no bajo el arma…

.

.

**Las **instalaciones estaban llenas de BOW, parecía que toda la manada canina estaba en esa planta, los disparos de Claire retumbaban por todo el lugar, mientras disparaba sin parar a cuento perro se lanzaba contra ellos, lo mismo hacia Steve, con un carajo como pudo olvidarse de haber cerrado la sección. Con forme mataban a los perros infectados, iban avanzando a paso lento, el problema para la pelirroja eran las municiones, en un momento tuvo que usar sus piernas, para agarrarlos a patadas en un combo de patada voladora al estilo Redfield, por la fuerza que infundía dejaba noqueados a las animales, algunos muertos al romperles el cuello, Steve no podía creer cuan capaz era ella para aumentar su capacidad de cierta inmunidad excepto a la nueva plaga.

-Esa patada fue buena –le comento una vez terminaron con los perros zombi

-Me quede sin municiones, no era momento para cargar una mordida y adiós –agrego, ella también se sorprendía por la extraña habilidad que estaba adquiriendo, se sentía extraña además de nerviosa

-Tienes razón, andando estamos lejos aun –el chico apresuro su paso un poco nervioso al siguiente nivel

-Espera –ella se detuvo al sentir una extraña sensación, esta vez sobre Chris –_Me volveré loca con estas alucinaciones… primero el accidente, León… ahora esto ¿Qué rayos me sucede? _

-¿Qué sucede? No podemos detenernos, llegaran los guardias –le comento algo inquieto –Vamos Claire

-No… mi hija no está aquí –dijo levantando la vista a ver todo el amplio lugar –Presiento que no la veré

Steve noto como la pelirroja, dio pasos atrás y sin decirle nada salió corriendo hacia el lateral derecho, el fue tras ella ¡D_etente Claire por ahí no! _Más la Redfield no hizo caso, abrió la puerta entrando Burnside recién puso un pie dentro de la habitación la puerta se cerró, de pronto por un respiradero comenzó a escaparse una especie de gas, quiso toser a Claire, intentando cubrirse para no respirar…

-Oh no… -alcanzo a decir Steve –Es una trampa…

Burnside fue el primero que dio al suelo, seguido de Claire, quien no estaba dormida por completo, sus ojos no se habían cerrado por completo, unos pasos se acercaron hasta el lugar, el gas había pasado por completo cuando la puerta se abrió, el sujeto vio con una sonrisa a la mujer tirada sobre el piso, camino unos pasos, notando como ella levantaba un poco la cabeza para mirarlo…

-Bienvenida Claire Redfield…

La pelirroja alcanzo a ver de quien se trataba por la expresión de angustia y miedo en su rostro, más sin embargo se quedo inconsciente, con el único pensamiento _Cuida a Cloe… Leon…_

.

.

**En **la capilla, Jill veía a Chris con desesperación ganas de llorar, quería hablar y ese maldito paralizador no la dejaba moverse, no podía formular ninguna palabra por efecto del paralizador, tenía miedo por su bebe, ella sentía como su corazón se debilitaba tenía mucho miedo. Ver a Chris mirarla con esa preocupación en su rostro, le partía el alma, al ser ella la causante de su dolor…

-No puedes hacer nada esta vez… dispara y asesinare a Jill, si ella muere tu hijo también lo hará

-¡Deja a Jill fuera de esto Jessica! Tu problema es conmigo –dijo Chris algo desesperado

-En esto tienes razón… de acuerdo, te daré una oportunidad –la mujer sonrió –La libertad de Valentine por la tuya Redfield…

Jill quería gritar y no podía, eso no, ella no valía ese sacrificio, ella estaría bien, era fuerte luchaba por anular el paralizador, sus manos comenzaban a moverse, solo era cuestión de unos segundos más

-Ves eso Jill… Christopher Redfield no es el hombre que tu creías, no es capaz de dar su libertad por la tuya –la mujer bajo el arma por el cuello, pecho abdomen hasta el vientre de Jill –Ni por su hijo

-¡Basta Jessica! –Chris no lo dudo dos veces disparo, miro con asombro como la bala se desvió a pocos centímetros de darle a la mujer -¿Qué rayos?

-Soy la Reina Negra, que esperabas… -se burlo, saco algo que tenia y cambio el arma por una aguja la cual acerco al cuello de Valentine –Tú decides, una vez la plaga se aloje en su cerebro no hay reversión

Chris miro directo a los de Jill, estaba llorando, no ella y su hijo eran lo más sagrado en medio de todo ese podrido mundo, con el dolor más profundo en su corazón, ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada esta vez, bajo el arma, rendido, destrozado por saber que no podría ver a Jill quien sabe por cuánto más o si volvería a verla, siempre la amaría, soltó el arma momento en el cual casi se quedo sin aliento…

-Eso está mejor –Jessica continuaba con la aguja en el cuello de la rubia –Raymond, el otro grillete

-Dame tu palabra que no le harás daño –pidió Chris mirando a la mujer y a Jill

-No le hare daño, te lo prometo –le dijo ella, una vez dicho eso, Chris también fue paralizado –Bien yo siempre cumplo lo que digo –alejo la aguja de Valentine oprimió un botón de su reloj –Andando el efecto pasara en unos segundos

Chris tanto como Jill se miraron por última vez, tan cerca y tan lejos ahora, una vez el pasadizo se cerro, la rubia cayó de rodillas al piso sujetándose del, sus lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus blancas mejillas, las cuales mojaban el suelo, no era posible que estuviese pasando eso… _¡Chris! _Grito ella…

.

.

**Mansión** Wong, Ada veía con cierta sonrisa en su rostro a los soldados enviados por Svetlana, tirados en el suelo, victimas de sus mascotas, eran perros no zombis, agresivos y una gran cantidad de ellos, bajo los efectos de las plagas, lo mismo los de Jessica, esas dos mujeres jugaban a ser las reinas en el ajedrez, eran unas pobres ilusas, nadie podía entrar a su verdadera mansión.

Una vez se encargo de sus visitas, bajo a la mansión iba hacia allá cuando recibió la noticia tan esperada para ella, Claire Redfield, ya no era amenaza para ella, ahora era una de ellos. Vaya el idiota de Steve había hecho su trabajo demasiado bien, ahora podría liberar a Leon y el juego se ponía aun mejor…

El agente se encontraba sentado al borde la cama, Cloe estaba dormida, ese encierro se le había hecho una eternidad, era más de medio día y no sabía nada de Claire, debía por ella. De pronto la puerta se abrió era Ada, corrió donde ella…

-Suficiente de juegos ¿Dónde tienes a Claire? –pregunto el agente a voz enojada y seria, tomando del cuello a la mujer -¡No juegues conmigo Ada! No esta vez…

-Vine para llevarte donde ella –le respondió, comenzaba a molestarle la actitud de Leon, respecto a esa perra de Redfield, pero pronto vería algo que acabaría con ese supuesto amor hacia Claire –Tu hija se queda aquí… sabes el peligro que corre, también sabes que no la dañaría

León miro una vez más a la pequeña dormir en la cama, separarse de ella, otra vez

-No… -respondió el –Ella viene conmigo

-Está bien, es tu responsabilidad, te recuerdo el gran riesgo al que la expones –advirtió ella

-Tú no lo entenderías, he estado separado de mi pequeña durante tanto tiempo, es mi turno de cuidarla

-Eres el padre después de todo –agrego Ada –_Además serás padre soltero a partir de ahora_

A pesar del desacuerdo que tenia Wong con Kennedy, sobre llevar a la niña y exponerla, a que Svetlana tomara delantera sobre ella, exponiendo a un bebita, debía proseguir de acuerdo al plan, llevar a Leon a su tan esperado encuentro con su amada Claire, después de eso las cosas tomarían otro rumbo, con Chris en una celda, ya solo era cuestión de tener al renombrado agente de su lado, pronto Jake también caería.

.

.

**Instalaciones **afuera del poblado, todos estaban preparándose para su misión, Chris había contactado con Jill, así que saldrían de inmediato para invadir el hospital, había un arsenal de soldados y armas, listos para actuar, tal parecía que el culpable estaba en el centro del núcleo, para ello debían pasar a las reinas que fuesen.

-Bien, yo me largo a la mansión Wong, no puedo esperar más debo salvar a Sherry, quizá Leon este allá

-Jake… buena suerte –le dijo Coen dándole el típico apretón de manos –Haz lo tuyo

-Igualmente –respondió alejándose, cuando escucho pasos detrás -¿Y tú qué?

-Alguien tiene que vigilarte –añadió Piers con arma en mano

Jake solo movió negativamente la cabeza, tendría que aguantarse al tipo con actitud de soldadito, lo único que le faltaba.

Minutos después, Carlos recibía un informe _Atención, máxima alerta sobre Jake Muller, colaborador con la bioterrorista Ada Wong, boletín de última hora, arrestar al sujeto en cuestión, aviso a Chris Redfield, Steve Burnside vivo, riesgo para Claire Redfield. Ubicación exacta de la Reina Blanca…_

-Con un carajo –Carlos pego al monitor mientras salía rápidamente de ahí -¿Dónde está Muller?

-Se acaba de ir hace unos minutos con Nivans –informo Coen

-Maldita sea… les dije que ese tipo no me agradaba –Acaban de mandar su arresto trabaja para Wong

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Cuestionó Rebecca –Jake es uno de los nuestros, jamás nos traicionaría

-Mierda… contacten a Chris ¡Ahora! –Coen mirando a Carlos –Quizá cayó en una trampa

-No hay señal, no me da registro sobre Chris –Carlos comenzó a preocuparse –Todos, invadiremos ya no podemos esperar más… Rebecca, intenta localizar a Leon y a Claire, Steve Burnside está vivo, es una amenaza latente no se confíen de el –ordeno Oliveira –El resto ya sabe que hacer… Coen, manda el mensaje en código a Nivans, que no le pierda el rastro, hasta que llegue donde el

-Entendido –Coen comenzó a cifrar el mensaje

.

.

**Jill **no podía asimilar que había perdido a Chris, no otra vez, para salvarla había accedido a ser rehén de Jessica, exponerse por ella y por el bebe. Amaba tanto a ese hombre que sentía morirse sin él, el lo era todo, no era débil, sin embargo en su pecho comenzaba alojarse la desesperación, la angustia y el miedo por esa separación, era eso, los habían separado y sentía como si un abismo se hubiese abierto entre los dos, como una maldición del bioterrorismo que jamás les dejaría estar juntos…

.

.

**Chris **estaba sentado sobre el suelo, mirando los barrotes de su celda, desarmado y sin posibilidades de escapar, sus únicos pensamientos, Jill, la amaba tanto que no importaba si sacrificaba su vida, su libertad por ella, adoraba todo de ella desde que la conoció, su sonrisa, sus enojos, sus ojos, la forma de suspirar, incluso su forma de caminar, los besos que se daban, las noches junto a ella, esa separación estaba doliéndole como ninguna otra, la sentía tan lejos, teniéndola tan cerca hace unas horas.

.

.

_**Al **__cielo, siempre miraba al cielo pensando en ti, amándote cada día, te quiero tanto como nadie más, te alejaron de mi, separaron nuestros caminos, no debería, pero no puedo vivir sin ti Claire, estuve tantos años separado de ti, que pedía en momentos delirantes tan solo poder mirarte una vez más y cuando lo hice, cuando finalmente te vi, estabas con él… Esa peculiar sonrisa que tienes es mi más grande tesoro entre mis recuerdos, esa carita mirándome a punto de llorar por verme partir, en ese momento pensé que jamás volvería a verte y siempre te tuve en mis recuerdos, imaginando como eras, que hacías incluso quien ocupaba mi lugar… ahora te tengo aquí otra vez, conmigo…_

-Steve –menciono ella abriendo los ojos -¿Dónde estoy?

-A salvo… ¿Recuerdas lo que paso? –pregunto observándola reincorporarse y tomándose la cabeza

-Nos tendieron una trampa –le respondió ella -¿Tu estas bien? –el asintió – ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un hospital?

-No… acaso no recuerdas que estamos en una base impidiendo la llegada de los agentes –cuestiono

-Es verdad –respondió sintiendo un dolor de cabeza al recordar –Regresemos a eliminarlos

La pelirroja se puso de pie, vio dos armas en la mesa miro una especial, no se parecía a la otra, tomo las dos y ambos salieron de aquella área, ella vestía ahora ropas negras, igual que él, en su interior sentía como si hubiese perdido algo, olvidado alguien demasiado importante en su vida, era una sensación algo extraña, debía ser tanta presión a la cual estaba enfrentando, acaso esos agentes de pacotilla jamás se iban a rendir, como fuera debía eliminarlos…

Ambos rodearon a la pareja que hacía en el centro, el agente no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Claire, apuntándole a él y a su hija con un arma, con su propia arma, esa mirada fría no era de su pelirroja

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Claire? Baja esa arma, puedes herir a nuestra hija –le dijo Leon sin dudarlo

-¡Cállate Kennedy! –Le respondió ella –No me importaría darte un tiro aun tengas un bebe en brazos

-¿Claire? Por Dios…. Soy Leon ¡Es tu hija! ¡Cloe! –el intento dar unos pasos pero ella disparo

El agente recién pudo cubrir a su hija, sintiendo como la bala paso rosándole, más no con la intención de matarlo, tuvo miedo, no por él si no por Cloe, Claire no era Claire…

-Está bien… tranquila Claire -pidió alejándose de ella por la niña, más en su interior estaba desesperado

-¡Cállate! –volvió a ordenar sin dejar de mirarlo ¿Por qué? -_¿Por qué siento que no puedo dañarlos?_

_-Dios… que te han hecho Claire… no importa si me disparas a mí, o si no me recuerdas, pero nuestra hija ¿Cómo has olvidado a Cloe? Te han separado de mí _

_**Bien eso ha sido todo por el momento, las últimas partes pueden estar cargadas de sufrimiento, en algún momento de la vida, experimentamos una separación, unas necesarias otras provocadas como en este caso, manipuladas por quienes no aprendieron a perder, como en el caso de Steve y Jessica…**_

_**Bien, pasemos a sus hermosos y valiosos Reviews, de verdad muchísimas gracias y una vez más si algo no ha gustado espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, incluso como podrían morir los malvados**_

_**Dainself XD:**__ Gracias por tu comentario, bien como ha quedado nuestra idea ¿Buena? ¿Buenísima? Jejeje mil gracias, pronto juntaremos a esos dos, Chris no se va a quedar cruzados de brazos, claro que no. Ada tiene momentos algo locos jajaja a veces parece buena y otras uy. Gracias por tus saludos, saludos desde Cuernavaca, Morelos, Espero tu comentario eh, saludos!_

_**Vidian: **__Gracias por tan lindo comentario, si ese Piers no se pudo quedar callado, pero pronto vera el problemón que armo por su bocota. Lamentablemente Chris no salió bien librado en este cap., quedo como el héroe una vez más salvando a Jill, esa parte me hizo llorar cuando la escribí estaba inspirado. Nuevamente Ada parece ser la antagonista al protagónico de Claire, con sus actos hasta a mi me está confundiendo si esta por completo con los villanos o no, es un personaje que se adapta a las situaciones_

_Los momento Cleon, marcaron un antes y un después…_

_**Anamariaeugenia: **__Gracias por tu comentario, no tengo excusa para haberme demorado bastante en publicar, espero te haya agrado, bien entonces de ahora en adelante me grabare tu nombre para saber que eres tú, te leo pronto eh, saludos!_

_**ReLeonClaire: **__Gracias por comentar, me tome muy enserio el "no importa si tardo en actualizar" Respecto a Piers, el sabe que no tiene esperanza con Claire, obviamente está resentido ante la decisión que tomo Claire, repentina para él, ya pronto verá lo que ha provocado por soltar su lengua. En cuanto al personaje que ha causado más revuelo que cualquier otro, Ada Wong, sinceramente podría ser o no una de las villanas, eso solamente el tiempo lo dirá, espero leerte pronto, saludos!_

_**EleinKennedy: **__Gracias amiga, te sigo debiendo la plática de Piers con Claire, nuevamente Ada, yo creo que esta vez si me matas jajaja, tranquila cuenta hasta diez, soy la autora, casi puedo escuchar tu grito del porque Wong están Wong jejeje y por haber separado a Claire de tu novio Kennedy XD. Steve que tal su antagonismo malo? Jake, prox capitulo sobre este chico encantador y la rubia de Sherry!_

_**M. Bidden: **__Gracias por tan bonito comentario amigo, yo creo redacte un claro enredo con sus nudos, al llegar a esta parte de la historia, espero no haber dado tantas vueltas, ya me dirás. Ada es mejor persona que las otras dos, eso seguro, lo notable es que ella tiene claras sus expectativas dentro de esta historia. Así es Claire ha sufrido mucho, la antagonista le ha servido un platillo de venganza un poco amargo, lo mismo Jessica para Jill, los resentimientos y la venganza no son para nada agradables. Chris ha sido el héroe de siempre, te confieso que llore al escribir la última sección de esta entrega, el separar a dos personas, luego de haber pasado una infinidad de cosas, amándose como se aman esos dos, con un pasado fuerte, reunirse tan solo fue el comienzo de una separación vengativa, dejándoles heridos y con ansias de poner un punto final a tanto caos. Jake todo un misterio, Birkin pronto en escena, esa chica aprendió bien de León y Claire, espero leerte pronto, saludos!_

_**Dos Guest:**__ Gracias por comentar, de verdad de esta forma se que alguien más lee esta historia. Puede que el momento del rescate de Chris este un poco enredado, pero el cap. 9 viene con explicaciones, los agentes de la BSAA estar hartos de seguir el juego. Ada deberá enfrentarse a sus acciones, sobre Cloe._

_**CMosser: **__Gracias por tu comentario, así es, Svetlana me pareció un personaje fuerte, en un fic todo puede pasar, sobre ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser robar un avión ruso? Explicación en el cap. 9 Descuida no hay problema, lo bueno que me has dejado un Review. No tengo nada en contra de Piers, me cae muy bien, fue mi héroe en el 6 y llore su muerte, por ello lo traje de vuelta. Aun tiene cuentas pendientes con Leon, el incidente de los golpes, fue una como dicen en mi país "Una de cal por las que van de arena" Ah Buddy amo ese hombre también jejeje no, jamás lo mataría. Steve si resulto ser todo un peligro para Claire, lástima que Chris llego tarde al no ver a su hermana. Chris la hizo de héroe, como llego donde Jill, bueno espero haya quedado resuelto, ahora es como va a salir de ahí, espero leerte pronto, saludos!_

_**ClaritaCleon: **__Gracias por comentar, Jake oculta aun más cosas, te debo la pelea de León con Piers, no es el momento, ya llegara, Ada, realmente no se sabe con ella, Jill ya se ha encontrado con Chris, pronto ellos dos patearan más que el trasero de Jessica por daño causado, Steve de plano le lavaron el cerebro jajaja. Prox cap. las reinas negra y blanca juntas. Saludos!_

_**Claire1002:**__ Gracias por comentar, intente que el lemon aun siendo corto fuera picosito jejeje, Jake oculta varias cosas, entre una de ellas, parece como bien que no, este trabajando con los villanos, no lo sé, espero leerte pronto, saludos!_

_**Ary. Valentine: **__Gracias por tu comentario, así es Ada parece ser mala, más una de sus intenciones han sido buenas y esa es proteger a Cloe, aun siendo hija de Claire, eso es ganancia para León jejeje, si esos dos la han pasado mal, al menos nuestro agente ya tiene en sus brazos a Cloe, para cuidarla. Piers es un amor, el asunto estaba calentándose ya desde que León llego a interponerse, Chris merecía saber quien fue el causante del asunto de Claire XD. Chris se sintió traicionado confiaba en León como para salirle con eso, claro también andaba enojado con todo lo sucedido que se le fue la mano, ya necesitara una el luego, ejem, la relación entre Muller y Nivans, como sufro con dos hombres así jejeje, ahí la llevan, veremos que hace Piers ante las verdades del mercenario y sobre sherry. La Plaga, uff otra que me ha hace desgreñarme, están complicado crear una historia donde sale un no tan nuevo virus, en el cap. 9 explico muchas cosas, Jill fue rescatada por nuestro Héroe ame esa parte al escribirla, también llore, Jessica no tiene perdón. Sale no importa si tardas en comentar entenderé, espero leerte pronto, saludos! _

_**ResidentCleon: **__Gracias por tu comentario, descuida lo bueno que los has leído con eso me es suficiente que lean esta historia que es para ustedes, Chris estaba pasando por un mal momento, así que lo dicho por Piers tan solo hizo que estallara y más porque se sintió traicionado por alguien a quien consideraba su amigo y digno de confianza como bien dijo. Jill es ahora su fuerte de nuestro héroe Jessica paso los limites y Ada, cuido bien de Cloe no me puedo quejar, claro tiene sus razones, malas o buenas. Claire es atrabancada jejeje Steve, otro villano que se une a la historia, León no la tendrá fácil. Espero leerte pronto, saludos!_

_**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO LOS QUIERE MUCHO SU AMIGA ALYSSA**_


End file.
